Jamás
by Susurro9
Summary: Las mantis son fuertes, frías, despiadadas y por sobre todo, jamás se enamoran. Así es como debe ser una mantis, pero sobre todo, un señor mantis. Solo la perdición le espera a aquellos que osen romper las reglas y Orquídea lo sabe muy bien, por eso detesta a aquel caballero de mirada penetrante y presencia silenciosa. Jamás le perdonará el haberle robado una victoria y su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Orquídea, Lirio y Lavanda, las tres hermanas mantis, las guerreras más poderosas de toda la tribu, el ejemplo absoluto de todo lo que una mantis debería ser, poderosa, fría y despiadada. No era de extrañar que fueran las líderes de la tribu, aunque lo que sí llamaba la atención era que hubieran durado tanto en el poder con tantos desafíos que habían recibido.

Machos y hembras solitarios, parejas, y hermanos cada tanto se presentaban para desafiar a los Lord y reclamar los tronos, pero en cada ocasión se habían visto derrotados por el aplastante poder de las hermanas, no tenían comparación.

Durante todos sus años solo habían perdido una única vez, nada menos que contra un niño ajeno a la tribu. Aquel joven guerrero de corta estatura pero gran valor se ganó sus respetos y reconocimiento, no solo de ellas, si no que de toda la tribu. Desde entonces cada mantis debía inclinarse ante él cada vez que pasaba y durante mucho tiempo aquello fue algo habitual. El pequeño guerrero silencioso cada tanto las visitaba, no decía nada, solo les dedicaba una mirada penetrante, como si algo quisiera comunicar con aquellos profundos ojos negros.

A Orquídea, la menor de las mantis siempre le intrigaron esos ojos, parecía una mirada vacía, pero podía ver en su interior una profunda determinación, un fuego abrazador que parecía quemar su alma, pero a la vez percibía algo oscuro, aterrador, anormal, poderoso y sofocante. Se estremecía cada cada vez que lo veía, era un monstruo, uno de tamaño pequeño y aspecto inofensivo, pero a ella no la iba a engañar, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, era más poderoso, solo le quedaba agachar la mirada y hacer una reverencia, bastante agradecida debía estar de que el monstruo fuera pacífico y les hubiera perdonado la vida.

Pero el recuerdo del monstruo silencioso poco a poco fue enterrado en el fondo de su mente, nunca habló con sus hermanas respecto a él y su repentina desaparición contribuyó a esto. Se enfocó en su presente, en sus rivales y en su búsqueda por un compañero digno.

Las mantis no tenían lo que se llamaba matrimonio, tampoco desarrollaban muchos lazos afectivos, era algo visto como un rasgo de debilidad, no había amor entre ellas, solían elegir a una pareja casi exclusivamente para procrear y normalmente se guiaban por el poder y la fuerza que esta demostraba. Orquídea aún era joven, pero ya observaba con disimulo posibles candidatos, sin embargo, siendo ella una de las miembros más poderosas de la tribu, encontrar a un macho que la igualara en fuerza sería complicado.

Pero una pareja no era algo que buscara con ilusión o ansias, solo quería asegurarse de tener descendientes fuertes y quizás un oponente poderoso con el cual luchar regularmente. Pero por más que buscaba, ningún macho estaba a su altura.

Pero el destino es caprichoso e impredecible, se tuerce de formas extrañas sorprendiendo con sus giros inesperados.

Un día cualquiera en un momento cualquiera, aquel misterioso insecto que las había retado a duelo un par de años atrás se abrió paso en la aldea mantis. Luego de tanta ausencia, fue una sorpresa verlo de nuevo, muchos no lo reconocieron, había cambiado, lucía distinto, pero algo en su aura y su presencia removió viejas memorias delatando su identidad.

Por cada lugar que pasaba una mantis se inclinaba ante él demostrando su respeto.

El misterioso insecto avanzó entre las galerías y recovecos del lugar sin detenerse mirar a las curiosas mantis que lo vigilaban desde las cercanías. Algo lo instaba a moverse rápido por la aldea y llegar a Nido Profundo ¿Que cosa seria? Jamás lo sabrían, si había algo que había permanecido igual en este ser era su eterno silencio.

Sin embargo, a quienes si se detuvo a saludar fue a los señores Mantis. El cuarto del trono se encontraba en la zona más profunda de la aldea, limitando con la entrada a aquella oscura zona, por lo que ver a los señores era obligatorio. Y como la educación de este guerrero le obligaba a mostrar respeto ante los líderes, en cuanto estuvo frente a las damas les hizo una reverencia.

Para los Lords fue toda una sorpresa, en un inicio pensaron que se trataba de un intruso, o un nuevo retador que les daría una buena batalla, pero cuando el bicho levantó la cabeza y las miró lo reconocieron.

El pequeño guerrero silencioso había crecido mucho, ahora era un insecto apuesto, de cuerpo delgado pero aspecto fuerte, tenía una magnífica cornamenta, y un aire de realeza realzado por la bonita capa que usaba. El pequeño niño había crecido para convertirse en un adulto espléndido.

A Orquídea no le gustó mucho reencontrarse con aquella mancha de su pasado. Quizás sus hermanas habían aceptado aquella derrota con agrado y filosofía, pero ella no, ella era orgullosa y altanera, siempre odió pensar que alguna vez perdió. Cuanto no deseaba ahora poder retar a este insolente guerrero para ponerlo en su lugar y limpiar su historial de batallas, pero en cambio debía inclinarse ante él. Se sentía muy molesta.

Pero entonces captó su mirada, aquellos ojos vacíos que tanto la impresionaron alguna vez habían cambiado. Era difícil describirlo pero parecían repletos, cálidos pero no sofocantes. El fuego que solía habitar en ellos ahora parecía un lago tranquilo en el cual desearía poder sumergirse.

El corazón de la joven mantis comenzó a agitarse mientras una sensación extraña y desconocida la recorría, un calor le invadió el rostro, sintió cosquillas en su abdomen y sus patas temblaron ligeramente.

Pero aquello fue un instante, pronto el guerrero sin decir palabra, se alejó de la sala del trono adentrándose en la oscuridad de Nido Profundo.

Orquídea lo miró hasta que su silueta de perdió de vista tragada por la negrura de aquella horrible cueva, entonces una melancolía se instaló en su corazón mientras un anhelo por reencontrarse con él la embargaba.

Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito guerrero silencioso. Orquídea jamás se lo perdonaría, no solo le había quitado una victoria, ahora también le provocaba aquella enfermedad mental que había significado la perdición de tantas mantis, incluyendo a su sobrina. Pero ella era fuerte, no sucumbiría ante ella, pronto lo olvidaría, retomaría su rutina, permanecería muchos años más ocupando el trono de las mantis y encontraría un macho que le diera descendientes poderosos.

Si, así sería y guardaría esto como un secreto oscuro en el fondo de su corazón. Jamás admitiría que alguna vez estuvo enamorada.

* * *

**Una idea loca que se me ocurrió luego de ver algunos comics por ahí. Quizás la desarrolle en algún momento, o quizás no, creo que dependerá de como sea recibido esto.**


	2. Chapter 2

El recuerdo del misterioso guerrero silencioso permaneció durante varios días rondando la cabeza de Orquídea, provocándole toda clase de sentimientos y deseos que una mantis, sobre todo una líder, no debería tener. Una insana curiosidad por saber más de aquel individuo y el deseo de abandonar páramos fúngicos y buscarlo.

Estos pensamientos no hacían más que atormentar a la pobre mantis, la relaciones con insectos ajenos a la tribu estaba estrictamente prohibida, las mantis aborrecían a los insectos mestizos y cualquier cosa que propiciara el nacimiento de uno era evitada a toda costa. En base a esto había nacido la prohibición de emparejarse con bichos extranjeros, regla que aplicaba para todos sin importar la naturaleza de la relación, por algo aunque su difunta sobrina se había interesado en un bicho de sexo femenino y obviamente entre ellas no iban a poder tener huevos, tampoco pudo concretar su romance y enfrentó la drástica ley de las mantis.

Solo se buscaba la imparcialidad, sería injusto que se permitieran las relaciones homosexuales y las heterosexuales no. Por otro lado las mantis tampoco querían que su cultura basada en la fuerza y el poder se viera mancillada por pensamientos ajenos. Por eso Orquídea se sentía tan sucia pensando en el guerrero silencioso de aquella manera especial, para la mentalidad de las mantis esto era algo horroroso.

A su manera trató de tranquilizarse, convenciéndose que aquello solo era algo pasajero, un mero impulso sexual provocado quizás por aquella preocupación que tenía últimamente de encontrar un macho que le diera descendientes fuertes. El macho más fuerte de la tribu ya lo había reclamado Lavanda, su hermana mayor, si bien eso no era demasiado problema, pues entre las mantis no existía ni el matrimonio ni la fidelidad, lo que si existía era el honor y el respeto, si quería obtener la paternidad de aquel individuo, debía pedir permiso a su hermana. Aquello no era mal visto y era una práctica común, sin embargo la idea de recurrir a eso la avergonzaba muchísimo.

Por otro lado, muy poderoso sería la pareja de su hermana, pero el pobre era más feo que la mentira. Tenía claro que cosas como el aspecto físico no debían ser importantes, pero ella quería a un insecto guapo, al menos para su primera vez ¿Estaría siendo demasiado caprichosa?

A pesar de todas sus dudas, cuestionamientos y de todas las fantasías vergonzosas que le causaba el joven guerrero, Orquídea hubiera sido capaz de olvidarlo. La distancia y el tiempo habrían asesinado aquella pequeña pequeña llama de pasión que se abría paso en su pecho, sin un vínculo afectivo ni contacto más allá de una mirada fugaz en la lejanía, todo estaba destinado a acabar en nada

El guerrero silencioso casi nunca se pasaba por la aldea mantis, usaba otras rutas para llegar a Nido Profundo y aunque a veces deambulaba por paramos fúngicos, no se había dado el caso de que se hubieran encontrado.

Sí, todo ese asunto de su enamoramiento podría haberse convertido en nada más que un sueño distante, pero las cosas no resultaron así.

Un día los mantis Lords recibieron la gran sorpresa de que la mismísima reina de Nido profundo solicitó una audiencia con ellas. En los cinco años que llevaba gobernando nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de verla, habían escuchado de ella, se hablaba de su gran fuerza, su carácter severo, su actuar justo y del respeto que le profesaba su pueblo y los insectos de otras tribus, esto hizo crecer la curiosidad en ellas.

Probablemente por la enemistad que tradicionalmente habían tenido las mantis con las arañas, ninguna de las dos partes había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por contactar con la otra, pero la reina Hornet parecía empeñada en establecer relaciones amistosas con todos los reinos, incluida la tribu de las mantis.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que habían escuchado de la reina, ella misma en persona les resultó sumamente decepcionante. Hornet era todo lo que una mantis despreciaba. Era una mestiza, mitad araña, mitad gusano ¡Gusano! Claro, era la hija del legendario Rey Pálido, pero eso no era suficiente para opacar su sangre sucia, además de que las mantis nunca había reverenciado a ese monarca. Además era muy pequeña ¿Como una criatura de su tamaño podía imponer respeto? Es que acaso los habitantes de Nido Profundo estaban locos?

Herrah era enorme, pero su hija no había heredado sus genes, era pequeña como su padre y tampoco parecía tener tanto poder mágico como él, vaya reina patética.

Aún así, eso no era lo que mas les molestaba de Hornet, después de todo, su sangre mezclada no era su culpa, lo que en verdad les parecía inaceptable, era que hubiera elegido como pareja a una cochinilla.

Un insecto tan pequeño, tan patético, tan débil, emparejado con la reina araña ¿Que tenía en la cabeza está criatura cuando decidió tomar semejante compañero? Pero qué despreciable. Sin embargo lo que Orquídea se negaba a confesarse, era la envidia que le causaba ver que Hornet tenía la libertad para emparejarse con quién quisiera, aún si no pertenecía a su especie.

A pesar de la baja aprobación que sentían hacia la reina, los Lords decidieron darle la oportunidad de celebrar una reunión con ella.

Así fue como un día al amanecer, las tres mantis recibieron a los enviados de nido profundo: La reina araña, su consorte, algunos sirvientes arácnidos y el misterioso caballero silencioso.

Para las tres fue una sorpresa descubrir que su amigo estaba de parte de Nidoprofundo. Siempre habían pensado que era un insecto errante que recorría el reino en busca de oponentes poderosos con los cuales medirse, en parte esto le había hecho ganarse su respeto, él era todo lo que ellas valoraban, frío, poderoso y ambicioso, pero la realidad era que no lo conocían tan bien como creían.

Durante esa reunión Orquídea se enteró de varias cosas sobre el misterioso guerrero, como que el nombre de este individuo era Hollow, y era nada menos que el hermano de la reina, al menos por parte de padre, eso en parte explicaba el porque lo veían del lado de Nidoprofundo. Aunque la mantis se preguntaba si Hollow no se sentiría avergonzado de tener una hermana tan patética, como su actitud era fría, distante y silenciosa era imposible saber su postura respecto a la situación.

Además de los detalles familiares del guerrero, también se enteró de otras cosas de menor relevancia (pero que de todos modos se moría por saber), como que le gustaba jugar con agua, que en realidad era una persona muy tranquila, que prefería la comida salada y que practicamente había sido criado por Hornet. El problema es que estaba tan pendiente de Hollow que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la reunión.

—Orquídea reacciona —dijo Lirio remeciendo suavemente a su hermana.

—Ah, lo siento, estaba algo distraída.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Hoy actúas algo extraño.

—No es nada, no se preocupen.

La mantis respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, aunque era complicado con ese sensual insecto al frente, jamás se había sentido tan atraída por alguien y esto la estaba volviendo loca, le costaba mucho evitar que su mente divagara en ardorosas fantasías sexuales con aquel bicho. Se forzó a ignorar al guerrero silencioso y mirar a su patética hermana. En cuanto posó sus ojos en ella sintió disgusto, era perfecto, si se concentraba en esa emoción negativa podría mantener la concentración en la reunión.

—Bueno, como estaba diciendo, sé que nuestras tribus siempre han estado en constante conflicto —dijo Hornet retomando la palabra— Pero creo firmemente que que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que pueda traer paz y una sana convivencia entre nosotros.

—Esa es una forma elegante de disfrazar una invasión a nuestras tierras —Dijo Lavanda, la hermana mayor.

—Y eso es algo que por supuesto nosotros no permitiremos —Agregó Lirio.

—Páramos Fúngicos pertenece a las mantis y nadie nos arrebatará lo que es nuestro —Finalizó Orquídea.

—Por supuesto, nadie les va a quitar sus tierras —trató de explicar Hornet— La soberanía absoluta de este territorio seguirá perteneciendo a las mantis, los líderes de los otros reinos han estado de acuerdo en esto, nadie busca el conflicto, lo único que deseamos es tener la posibilidad de transitar por el lugar de forma segura sin ser atacados por ninguno de sus guerreros.

—¡Invasión! ¡Son nuestras tierras! ¡Nadie ajeno a la tribu puede poner un pie en ellas —Gritó Lavanda.

—No es una invasión —La mestiza trataba de mantener la calma aunque ya comenzaba a impacientarse "Queremos dejar eso en claro. Buscamos un acuerdo, alguna forma de obtener su permiso para deambular por páramos fúngicos sin ser atacados.

—Los acuerdos son para los bichos débiles que no son capaces de demostrar su valía en combate" Declaró Lirio tajántemente.

—Los acuerdos son para evitar muertes innecesarias —Trató de razonar la reina— Además nos parece innecesario iniciar una guerra solo por unos hongos.

—¿Hongos?

—La razón por la que nos interesa el paso hacia Páramos Fúngicos es por los hongos que crecen ahí, muchos de ellos son usados para cocinar toda clase de platos muy sabrosos, pero son muy caros debido al peligro que representa su obtención.

—¡Quieren llevarse nuestros recursos! —Gritó Orquídea enfadada.

—Estaríamos dispuestos a pagar por ellos e incluso respetar las restricciones que nos pongan, solo hay que llegar a un acuerdo"

—¡No hay acuerdo! Páramos Fúngicos pertenece a las mantis y no hay discusión.

Hornet ya se estaba desesperando, su carácter fuerte e impulsivo la estaba tentando a iniciar una pelea en ese mismo instante, pero aquello no era buena idea, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear, por algo le había pedido a su hermano que la apoyara en caso de que las cosas se pusieran violentas. Odiaba la idea de tener que ser protegida, debió haberle hecho caso a Quirrel y haber esperado al menos una semana antes de celebrar esa reunión.

—Nadie pone en duda su soberanía sobre esa zona —intervino Quirrel tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, pero su intervención no fue bien recibida por las mantis.

—¡Silencio cochinilla! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a participar en este asunto! —dijo lavanda con autoridad, y esto fue suficiente para hacer explotar a Hornet.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi esposo! —Gritó la mestiza indignada.

—Es una criatura inferior —dijo Lirio con desprecio— Un ser débil que no merece consideración. En verdad no sé cómo has podido elegir como esposo a semejante ser, es asqueroso.

Esto ya fue una offensa demasiado grande como para ser tolerada, todas las arañas se pusieron en guardia listas para unirse a la pelea que estaba a punto de desatarse. Sin embargo era un hecho que tenían desventaja, estaban en territorio enemigo, eran minoría y su reina debido a ciertas circunstancias no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar. Hornet por supuesto estaba consciente de esto, por eso se vio obligada a tomar una decisión rápida.

—Las reto a un duelo por honor —dijo sacando su aguja.

* * *

**No estaba dentro de los planes sacar otro capítulo tan pronto, pero me terminé entusiasmando demasiado y lo escribí. No esperen lo que sigue pronto.**

**Por cierto, esto puede ser considerado una continuación de Cuentos de Hallownest que ocurre algunos años después de esa historia, pero aún así puede ser leído como trabajo independiente. Solo hay que asumir algunas cosas, como que Ghost se llama HOllow y que el Hollow Knight se llama Big y es el rey de Hallownest, igual las cosas se van explicando de a poco según avanza esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

—Exijo un duelo por honor —dijo la mestiza en tono autoritario.

—¿¡Que!? —Gritó Quirrel.

—¡! —Hollow también parecía alterado.

Entre los dos tomaron a la reina y la apartaron un momento de la reunión, para descontento de las mantis, quienes a cada momento sentían más desprecio por esta reina que se dejaba manejar con tanta facilidad. No estaban ni cerca de imaginar la delicada condición en la que se encontraba.

—¡Hornet no puedes hacer eso! —La cochinilla susurraba alterada—. Recuerda lo que dijo la matrona.

—Ya sé lo que dijo, yo estaba ahí.

—¡...! —Hollow expresaba su punto de vista con aquella comunicación silenciosa que solo Hornet, sus hermanos y parcialmente Quirrel podían entender.

—Me siento bien, puedo hacerlo.

—¡Pero no podrás rendir a tu máximo potencial! Te darán una paliza.

—Me las arreglaré.

—¡...!

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos genio?

—¿Quizás haya alguna forma de arreglar esto de forma pacífica?

—Quirrel —Suspiró agotada—. Ni tú mismo crees que eso sea posible.

—Pero es que yo no quiero que te pase algo malo.

—Y yo no quiero te pase nada malo a ti, ni a ninguno de los integrantes de mi pueblo. Pero estamos en desventaja numérica y de terreno, si nos tranzamos todos en una lucha lo más probable es que perdamos y más de alguno termine muerto. En cambio los duelos por honor rara vez son a muerte, simplemente el perdedor debe reconocer que el ganador tiene la razón.

—... —Hollow la miró molesto.

—En circunstancias normales mi derrota pondría en duda mi liderazgo, pero no hay ninguna otra araña en el reino que pueda disputarme el trono, así que no debería haber problemas.

—Pero tu gente podría perder la confianza en ti y eso dificultaría tu reinado. —Quirrel lucía sumamente preocupado.

—Pues haré que confíen en mí de nuevo, no me importa, mi prioridad es proteger a los míos. Esta fue la mejor salida que se me ocurrió, ahora si alguno de ustedes tiene una sugerencia mejor, soy toda oídos. —Ambos se miraron sin decir una palabra, ninguno sabía que más hacer—. Eso imaginé. No tenemos otra opción. En fin, Quirrel —clavó sus ojos en la cochinilla que la miraba asustada—. Si llego a perder, quiero que escapes lo más rápido que puedas. Mi derrota significa que ellas tendrían la razón y a sus ojos pasarías a tener el estatus de criatura inferior. Si deciden matarte no podré hacer, ni siquiera quejarme por ello.

—Pero...

—Quédate cerca de la salida. —Fueron las últimas instrucciones de la mestiza antes de dirigirse hacia los Lord Mantis.

Se colocó frente a las señoras y las miró de forma orgullosa, tal como una reina debía ser. Aún cuando ellas estaban en las alturas de sus tronos y sus tamaños eran muy superiores a los de ella, Hornet no se dejó intimidar, al menos esto hizo que las mantis le dedicaran un mínimo de respeto.

—¿Te dieron permiso para combatir? —Lirio intentó provocar a la reina.

—Una reina no necesita pedir autorización para defender su honor. —La araña sacó su aguja alistándose para el combate.

—Solo discutíamos la mejor estrategia de batalla —Quirrel apareció junto a Hornet con su aguijón preparado para el combate.

—Quirrel... —Hornet trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo su desconcierto y antes de que su confusión la hiciera cometer alguna indiscreción, la cochinilla retomó la palabra.

—Siendo yo el principal afectado por su ofensa, me corresponde también participar en este combate junto a mi reina.

—No objetamos tu participación —dijo Lavanda con tono solemne—. Pero dudamos de tu capacidad para desempeñarla. Jamás hemos escuchado de una cochinillla guerrera.

—No fue solo por mi cara bonita que Hornet me eligió como su compañero. —Contestó con confianza.

Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer a las mantis, pues de un salto se bajaron de sus tronos listas para combatir... Al menos dos de ellas.

—¡Orquídea! —Gritó la hermana mayor— ¿Que rayos haces?

La hermana menor repentinamente despertó de sus ensoñaciones y bajó la mirada avergonzada con el rostro colorado. Nuevamente había dejado que su mente le prestara más atención a Hollow que a la reunión ¿Por qué era tan complicado resistirse a los encantos de ese bicho? Solo mirarlo ya era un deleite, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, requerían su presencia.

La verdad no estaba muy al tanto de la situación, pero viendo a sus hermanas en tierra firme con sus armas desenfundadas fue suficiente para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Se unió a ellas y esperó para ver que ocurría.

—Elije tu juez "araña" —Lavanda como siempre tomaba el liderazgo en lo que respectaba a cosas oficiales.

Hornet dirigió su mirada hacia las arañas sirvientes que había traído consigo, pero fue interrumpida por las señas que hacía Hollow tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡...!

—No Hollow, tú no sirves para ser un juez.

Las mantis parpadearon sorprendidas, la reina podía comprender al caballero silencioso. Siempre pensaron que él no podía hablar, nunca se les ocurrió que simplemente tenía otra forma de comunicación, aunque era difícil deducirlo, en todos sus encuentros previos nunca había hecho algo más que mirarlas penetrantemente ¿Acaso eso significaba algo en particular? De todos modos debían admitir que con su hermana cerca, Hollow parecía mucho más comunicativo ¿Sería del tipo tímido?

Orquídea miró a la mestiza con envidia, ojalá ella pudiera comprender al caballero también. Con un diálogo mas fluido quizás podría convencerlo de ir con ella a algún rincón agradable de Páramos Fungicos y hacer... Muchas cosas que se suponía no debían hacer...

La mantis se golpeó la cara tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos vergonzosos de encima, conducta que por supuesto llamó la atención de sus hermanas.

—Hoy estás muy extraña Orquídea —Lirio la miró con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

—Concéntrate en la batalla, no nos hagas quedar en vergüenza. —Si no la conociera de toda la vida, Orquídea se hubiera enojado, pero ya sabía que su hermana tenía ese carácter ácido e impertinente, no tenía sentido decirle algo.

—Designo a Ania como mi juez —Anunció Hornet.

La araña mencionada dio un paso al frente e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Será un honor —dijo con voz chillona.

Lavanda entonces observó a su alrededor a los miembros de su tribu presentes, tratando de decidir quien era el más apto, hasta que finalmente se decidió por uno que destacaba mucho por ser sumamente observador.

—Cris, yo te designo como nuestro juez.

—Me honra su elección —contestó el insecto también con una reverencia.

Ambos equipos se pusieron en lados distintos de la arena de batalla y los jueces a un lado para observar el combate, según la ley que regía estos duelos debían tener un juez de cada equipo para que todo fuera más transparente. Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto, ambos bichos dieron autorización para iniciar el encuentro.

Las mantis fueron las primeras en lanzarse al combate, el tomar al enemigo desprevenido era parte de su estrategia, junto a una ofensiva veloz y despiadada.

En un parpadeo el trío letal se esfumó en frente de ellos y pocos segundos después, una de ellas se apareció a sus espaldas para atacarlos con su cuchilla boomerang. Quirrel esquivó con una velocidad tal que rivalizaba con la de las mantis, por su lado, Hornet optó por saltar. Sin embargo en lugar de realizar un salto elegante y acrobático, este se sintió torpe y pesado, como si la fuerza de sus patas no fuera suficiente para sostenerla.

Ania, la jueza de Nidoprofundo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de angustia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para alguien tan observador como Cris. Esto por supuesto llamó su atención, hubiera esperado un gruñido de rabia, o un improperio, pero no aquella mirada de miedo y preocupación ¿Acaso la reina estaba enferma?

Sus sospechas parecieron ser cada vez más ciertas con cada minuto que pasaba, era más notorio que la reina no estaba bien. No podía saber qué clase de problema presentaba, pero algo tenía que ver con su vientre, podía decirlo por la forma en la que se recogía sobre el cada vez que recibía un impacto o hacía un movimiento brusco.

Para fortuna de Hornet, su esposo estaba luchando como nunca y haciendo todo lo posible por protegerla, cosa que si Cris no la viera con sus propios ojos la creería imposible. Una cochinilla estaba bloqueando los ataques de las mantis y peleaba como todo un guerrero. No parecía que tuviera la capacidad de derrotar a los señores, pero tampoco iba a ser fácil hacerlo caer. Mientras tanto, la pobre reina se limitaba a aguantar como podía y a intentar realizar algunos ataques a distancia con su aguja, pero el aparente sufrimiento que soportaba le dificultaba acertar un golpe.

Los espectadores de Nido Profundo cada vez estaban más preocupados, sobre todo Hollow quien bajo su estoica actitud, ocultaba un miedo creciente por la salud de su hermana, con cada golpe que la mestiza recibía no podía evitar querer gritar. Por supuesto eso estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, con los años de práctica había sido capaz de aprender a emitir sonidos, pero no pasaban de simples susurros que era doloroso emitir, mejor ni pensar en gritar.

Hornet se encontraba en el centro del campo de batalla, Quirrel estaba un poco alejado de ella peleando mano a mano contra Lirio, las otras dos mantis no estaban a la vista, situación sumamente compleja, pues como los sentidos y la percepción de Hornet estaban nublados por el dolor que sentía, le estaba costando mucho repeler o esquivar a las dos mantis que parecían haberse centrado en ella al verla como la más débil.

Miraba a todos lados intentando predecir o percibir un ataque antes de que este la alcanzara, aún con su aturdimiento hacía lo posible por batallar de forma decente, pero esto parecía estar fuera de sus posibilidades. De pronto vislumbró algo por el rabillo del ojo y moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo, se giró justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de Orquídea, pero esta en lugar de retirarse velozmente como había hecho hasta ahora, se mantuvo en el lugar presionándola. Ya había notado que la reina estaba en su límite y optó por acabarla de un vez por todas.

Orquídea se mantuvo a la ofensiva mientras Hornet resistía como podía, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para tenerse en pie, aún cuando sus patas temblaban, pero si a duras penas aguantaba a un oponente, no podría con dos. Lavanda se presentó a espaldas de las combatientes, y se alistó para arrojar una cuchilla boomerang. Hollow desde su lugar ya no lo pudo aguantar más y perdió la compostura exteriorizando toda su angustia.

—¡Hornet! Cof... Cof... —La tos ahogó su grito.

Aquella voz suave y susurrante captó la atención de Orquídea, quien no pudo evitar mirar a su guerrero silencioso ¿Lo había escuchado hablar? ¿Aquella melodiosa voz era suya? Notó como Hollow tosía molesto mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello como si de esa forma pudiera aliviar el ardor que sentía. Pobrecillo, al parecer si podía hablar, pero le provocaba un sufrimiento tremendo hacerlo. Cuánto no le gustaría aliviarlo, seguro un poco de néctar de la flor cantarina podría ayudarlo y con gusto le daría de beber un poco... Usando su boca...

Orquídea tuvo que golpearse mentalmente, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones, si no se concentraba su oponente podría tomar la ventaja.

Y eso ocurrió.

Hornet aprovechando la distracción de la mantis, se subió encima de ella y la amarró con su hilo, luego con un sutil movimiento la hizo caer. Lavanda se vio obligada a cancelar su cuchilla boomerang al ver esto y entrecerró sus ojos con rabia ¡Pero qué descuido tan estúpido!

Hornet optó por no esperar nada más y comenzó a golpear a su enemiga con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada golpe parecía dolerle a ella tanto como a la mantis. Ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire por el esfuerzo y sus ataques perdían la potencia, sin embargo notó que ya había imposibilitado a su oponente, Orquídea no se levantaría de nuevo, estaba derrotada, una de las mantis había caído ¿Ahora tendrían más ventaja? Se equivocaba, pues un pequeño alboroto la hizo voltear la vista y notar que Quirrel y Lirio habían caído, ambos ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar. Ella y Lavanda eran las únicas en quedar en pie, pero dado su estado deplorable, era obvio que Hornet no podría ganar.

—Por favor... Por favor... —Gimoteaba Ania desde su lugar mirando a Cris de forma suplicante.

La mantis mantuvo una actitud seria mientras meditaba la situación. Hornet se las había arreglado para aguantar hasta el final aún dadas sus circunstancias precarias, la cochinilla había demostrado que era más de lo que aparentaba en esa lucha, y no había honor ni gozo en la derrota de un enemigo debilitado. Considerando las circunstancias tomó una decisión.

—¡Alto al combate! —Gritó la mantis, la araña que estaba junto a él suspiró aliviada.

Ambas guerreras miraron a los jueces esperando una explicación.

—El motivo de este combate era defender el honor de la cochinilla aquí presente, acusada de ser débil e insignificante.

—Pero la misma cochinilla a través de su desempeño en combate fue capaz de probar por sí misma su valía —continuó Ania comprendiendo la lógica de su argumento.

—Tomando en cuenta estos hechos, no vemos necesidad de prolongar esta lucha y todos estamos de acuerdo en reconocer que Quirrel es digno de ser considerado como un igual ante nosotros.

Lavanda miró a sus alrededores, notó a Lirio inconsciente en el piso junto al insecto que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, en realidad no muchos de su propia tribu serían capaces de derrotar a su hermana, debía darle crédito por eso.

—Acepto el veredicto —dijo con solemnidad.

—A-a-apruebo la deci-sión —Corroboró Hornet con voz temblorosa.

Una vez decidido el resultado, los miembros de ambas tribus fueron a recoger a sus guerreros caídos. Hornet se mantuvo de pie con su actitud orgullosa, aún cuando le temblaban las patas, solo se permitió ser ayudada a caminar por una araña macho en la cual se apoyó de forma disimulada.

No hubieron más intercambios de palabras ni discursos, las mantis no eran de hablar mucho. Las arañas eran algo más comunicativas, pero tampoco se desgastaban en palabrería inútil sin propósito alguno. Lo último que se dijo fue un mensaje de la reina Hornet antes de salir por la puerta que conducía hacia Nido Profundo.

—No hubo acuerdo en esta reunión, pero no será lo último que sepan de mí.

No era una amenaza, solo un sencillo mensaje que dejaba en claro que aún no se había rendido respecto a un acuerdo comercial.

Cuando la puerta que conectaba con el territorio de las mantis finalmente se cerró a sus espaldas, Hornet se permitió demostrar la debilidad que había estado escondiendo durante todo el combate, entonces se dejó caer al suelo sobrepasada por el dolor donde luego perdió la consciencia.

Para cuándo la mestiza volvió a abrir los ojos, se vio envuelta por el agradable calor de un líquido que la rodeaba, el dolor había remitido y un par de brazos la tenían sujeta por la cintura. Esto último la hizo entrar en pánico, no sabía quién era el que la tenía presa pero no se podía dejar capturar, por fortuna su paranoia fue disipada rápidamente por la suave voz de su esposo.

—Tranquila Hornet, soy yo.

—Quirrel —Un alivio inmediato la recorrió y dejó de forcejear.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó abrazar por el insecto azul. Ahora todo estaba bien, podía relajarse y descansar.

Ya más tranquila observó sus alrededores, se encontraban en unas aguas termales, probablemente las que habían camino a Nido Profundo. Vio a algunos de sus sirvientes disfrutando del líquido mágico, mientras que otros se encontraban en los alrededores vigilando. Hollow estaba cerca de la orilla jugando con Ania.

Movió la cabeza con resignación, habían pasado tantos años, había crecido tanto que ahora era más alto que ella y se seguía comportando como un niño al que le gustaba jugar con agua. Claro que sus conductas infantiles eran algo que solo mostraba frente a aquellos con los que se sentía en confianza, para el resto era un insecto silencioso, orgulloso, serio y un gran guerrero ¿Quien imaginaria que el capitán de la guardia real del rey Big Sería tan infantil?

En Nido Profundo él ya era como de la familia y estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con las locuras que se le ocurrían cada vez que los visitaba, pero a veces la agotaba. Hornet tenía que lidiar con mucha presión últimamente por las responsabilidades de su reino, a veces envidiaba la vida libre de preocupaciones que tenía su hermano.

—¿Hornet? —La voz de Quirrel la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Como te sientes?

—Estoy bien, gracias, ya no me duele. Creo que podré caminar hasta casa.

—Personalmente pienso que sería mejor que evitaras eso, deja que alguno de los machos de mayor tamaño te cargue.

—¿Que? ¡Claro que no! No me voy a rebajar a algo como eso, debo demostrar fortaleza.

De pronto Hornet sintió como los brazos que la sujetaban apretaban su agarre sobre ella, entonces escuchó la voz de la cochinilla molesta.

—Hornet... ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de jugar a la chica fuerte? Necesitas descansar, fueron las instrucciones de la matrona luego de que pusieras tus huevos.

—Pero no puedo, soy la reina, tengo deberes que cumplir.

—¡Una semana Hornet! ¡Era solo una semana! —Finalmente Quirrel estalló— ¡Todo lo que tenias que hacer era permanecer una semana descansando! ¡Ni siquiera hacía falta que te quedaras en cama! ¡Solo tenías que evitar peleas, cacerías complicadas y viajes largos! ¡Y no aguantaste ni tres días!

—¡Tengo muchas responsabilidades que cumplir! —La conversación paso a estar formada por gritos.

—¡Tu principal responsabilidad ahora es cuidar tu salud!

—¡Era una situación delicada y lo sabes! ¡No había otra forma de salir de ese predicamento!

—¡Nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto si hubieras pospuesto la reunión una semana como te dije!

—¡Dentro de una semana será más complicado y ya sabes por qué!

—¡Pues entonces no se hacía la reunión! ¡No era tan urgente!

—¡Para mí sí lo era!

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que se olvidaron de que habían otras arañas presentes. Estas sintiéndose algo incómodas comenzaron a retirarse silenciosamente para esperarlos afuera de las aguas termales, sin embargo la mayoría antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Ania que decía claramente "haz algo".

La araña suspiró algo molesta, como asistente personal de Hornet, a ella siempre le tocaba solucionar esa clase de problemas, era bueno que ellos casi nunca pelearan, pero cuando lo hacían podían ser terribles. Se disponía a caminar hacia ellos cuando notó que Hollow se adelantaba, entonces sin previo aviso tomó a Hornet y la montó encima de él, con su tamaño superior ahora no tenía problemas para hacer eso.

—¡Suéltame Hollow! ¡Ya dije que no quiero que me carguen!

—...

—Te voy a... —En ese momento un leve mareo obligó a Hornet a aferrarse a la espalda de su hermano.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estabas bien —La reprendió Su esposo que se apresuró a caminar junto a los hermanos.

—Pero si hace un momento me sentía bien

—Porque estabas en las aguas termales, pero ahora que sales tu energía empieza a flaquear. Por favor Hornet, por una vez en la vida haznos caso.

La reina gruñó molesta y no emitió palabra durante todo el camino a casa, en parte por su enojo y en parte porque luego de un rato se quedó dormida, para alivio de los demás. No sé dio cuenta cuando llegaron a Poblado Distante, tampoco se despertó cuando la subieron suavemente hasta la casa más alta de la aldea, ni cuando la recostaron en su cama, recién comenzó a reaccionar cuando la matrona comenzó a examinarla. Aunque se llevó un pequeño susto al despertar y encontrar a la milpies encima de ella, se tranquilizó rápido al reconocerla.

—Vaya vaya, parece que alguien no ha seguido mis instrucciones —dijo la criatura con su anciana voz— Definitivamente esto no está bien.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Hornet con cautela.

—Exactamente lo que dije, esto no está bien. Te dije que luego de poner huevos quedarías algo delicada y necesitarías descansar, tú hiciste todo lo contrario. No solo evitaste el reposo, si no que también te esforzaste al extremo. Un poco más y tu matriz se hubiera estropeado.

—Y eso...

—Hubieras perdido la posibilidad de poner más huevos —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la reina ante aquel pensamiento—. Eres joven, tienes una larga vida por delante, no sería bueno que perdieras algo tan valioso todavía. No todos los niños llegan a adultos y lo sabes, por eso siempre es mejor tener una abundante descendencia para asegurarse.

—Entiendo... —Hornet bajó a mirada y apretó las sábanas de su cama—. Seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

—Oh, claro que lo serás, he dado instrucciones de que no salgas de la cama, esta vez necesitas hacer cama.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No me puedo quedar en cama todo el día! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

—Varias de ellas puedes hacerlas desde tu cama Hornet —Quirrel se acercó al lecho para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Pero hay algunos proyectos que necesito supervisar.

—Delega. Pide que te hagan un informe y luego lo revisas desde aquí.

—Pero... Pero... ¿Pero qué pasa si surge un problema?

—Todos está bien Hornet —Quirrel tomó una de sus manos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarla—. Las cosas han ido muy bien en el reino últimamente, estamos en una época de paz y prosperidad y eso no tiene por qué cambiar pronto, mucho menos en una semana. Todo estará bien, no surgirá ningún problema, tú solo descansa, lo mereces luego de lo duro que has trabajado.

—Esta bien, supongo que tienes razón...

Pero de forma imprevista, justo en ese momento una araña entró corriendo al cuarto, lucía muy agotada y hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¡Mi reina una emergencia! Un ciempiés gigante está causando estragos en...

Pero la araña no pudo continuar su discurso pues fue interrumpido por la matrona que se presentó ante él mirándolo fijamente.

—Que dulce, seguro has venido muy rápido para informar a la reina de los problemas que los aquejan —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la araña presintiendo que lo que seguía no era algo muy positivo— ¿Te importaría dejarme el mensaje a mí?

En ese momento la matrona abrió su máscara revelando su rostro oculto, la araña mensajera palideció del miedo y salió corriendo perseguido por la milpiés.

—Espera —gritó Hornet— No te vayas, quiero saber qué es lo que...

Hornet hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama pero inmediatamente fue retenida por Quirrel que se arrojó sobre ella, sin embargo el pequeño cuerpo de la cochinilla no era suficiente para retenerla, sobre todo considerando que Hornet siempre había sido físicamente más fuerte que él. Entonces Ania y Hollow que también estaban presentes en la habitación, se arrojaron sobre la pareja queriendo apoyar a la cochinilla.

—¡Pero qué hacen! ¡Suéltenme! —Gritó la reina furiosa—. ¡Y no me esperaba esto de ti Ania! ¡Traición!

—Lo siento mi reina —la pobre araña estaba sollozando— pero esto es por su bien.

—...

—Ellos tienen razón Hornet , escúchalos —Quirrel trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.

—Quirrel ¿Acaso entendiste algo de lo que Hollow dijo?

—La verdad no, pero si nos está ayudando asumo que está de acuerdo con nosotros.

Hornet bufó molesta y continuó forcejeando un poco más, pero se dio por vencida cuando comenzó a sentir nuevamente un ligero dolor en su vientre, definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Se tranquilizó un poco y solo entonces la liberaron. Ania la acomodó cariñosamente en su cama y luego salió del cuarto anunciando que le traería los papeles de su oficina que necesitaban ser atendidos. Por su lado, Hollow también salió del cuarto con intenciones de ir a buscar un té y quizás algo de comer, de forma que Quirrel y Hornet se quedaron solos en el cuarto.

—Oye... No necesitas quedarte cuidándome —Hornet lucía bastante desanimada—. Ahora soy un estorbo pero eso no tiene que afectar tu trabajo. Tienes que preparar las clases para tus alumnos y según recuerdo estabas en medio de una investigación importante. Puedes retirarte si quieres.

Como respuesta Quirrel colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y le dio un beso. Aquél fue un beso dulce, profundo y apasionado, lleno de afecto, era su forma de mostrar su apoyo incondicional. La mente de Hornet se nubló y de pronto ya no pudo pensar en nada más, embriagada por sensaciones placenteras solo atinó a corresponder el beso y abrazar a su esposo.

Romper la magia de aquel contacto íntimo fue difícil, ambos anhelaban aquello luego de todo el estrés vivido, pero no era el momento para eso. Quirrel terminó el beso de forma abrupta, entonces, sin retirar las manos del rostro de su pareja la miró a los ojos y habló suavemente.

—No vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo, que necesites reposar una semana no te convierte en una inútil. Relájate Hornet, y olvídate de la idea de salir de aquí cuando yo no esté.

—¿Que? Como lo...

—Te conozco Hornet. Así que sé una buena chica y quédate en cama descansando como dijo la matrona, si lo haces te prepararé tu estofado favorito.

—Peero... Pero... —Hornet parecía estar luchando consigo misma, pero luego de unos momentos se tumbó en la cama con expresión molesta— ¿Por qué siempre me sobornas con comida?

—Porque funciona.

—Touché.

—Volveré en un rato —dijo la cochinilla mientras salía de la habitación—. ¿Quieres algún postre luego del estofado?

—Quirrel... No deberías consentirme tanto —la mestiza lo miró enfadada— ¡Me voy a poner gorda!

—Y seguro que gorda seguirás siendo encantadora.

—¡Quirrel!

—Es broma. No te preocupes por eso Hornet, con lo inquieta que eres, aún si subes un poco de peso, lo bajarás en seguida en cuanto puedas levantarte de nuevo de la cama.

Hornet no replicó nada más, por lo que su esposo salió finalmente del cuarto dejándola sola. Absolutamente sola junto a sus pensamientos y eso era lo que más temía.

Era verdad que ella solía excederse un poco en su trabajo y a menudo descansaba poco, pero nunca había exagerado tanto como en el último tiempo. Y eso era porque el mantenerse ocupada evitaba que pensara en sus preocupaciones.

La mestiza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una habitación oculta que había detrás de una cortina, supuso que no la regañarían por ir a ver a sus pequeños, no era algo que requiriera demasiado esfuerzo.

El cuarto estaba cubierto por completo por una maraña de hilos tan intrincada que solo una araña podría entrar, esta era la razón por la que Quirrel no había podido ver los huevos que había puesto, pero así era la costumbre de las arañas, simplemente no podría dormir tranquila si no tenía sus huevos bien sujetos en un nido de hilo.

Usando sus cuatro extremidades se movió a través de los hilos hasta alcanzar el fondo del cuarto, donde había una cuna de seda suspendida en el aire. En su interior, envueltos en una suave manta blanca se encontraban tres huevos grises, la descendencia de Hornet.

La futura madre se acercó al nido donde procedió a tomar uno de los huevos para acicalarlo, esto era sumamente importante para evitar que se pudrieran y murieran y debía ser hecho todos los días.

Mientras Hornet limpiaba las pequeñas bolitas nuevamente fue asaltada por aquellas dudas que la llevaban atormentando desde el día en que finalmente pudo poner las semillas de las nuevas vidas ¿Qué saldría de estas?

Como reina tenía muchas obligaciones con su pueblo y una de ellas era otorgarles un heredero apropiado, y por apropiado se entendía que fuera algo mínimamente semejante a una araña. El pueblo no aceptaría a una cochinilla como su reina, lamentablemente como su esposo y el padre de las criaturas era una cochinilla, las posibilidades de que sus retoños también lo fueran eran altas. Y considerando que ella misma era una mestiza mitad araña y mitad gusano, bajaba aún más la oportunidad de dar a luz a una araña. Básicamente lo que saldría de los huevos era un misterio, incluso estaba la posibilidad de que saliera una criatura incompatible con la vida.

Pero ya le habían advertido que si de esa nidada no salía una araña, tendría que copular con algún macho pura sangre para concebir una, y ella definitivamente no quería eso, ella quería que todos sus hijos fueran de Quirrel, además le incomodaba mucho la idea de tener que intimar con otro. Esta era la preocupación que la había molestado los últimos tres días y lo peor es que pasarían semanas antes de que recuperara la tranquilidad o lamentara su destino, odiaba no tener el control de lo que iba a pasar.

Observó el huevo que tenía entre sus brazos, a ella no le importaba lo que saliera de ahí, lo iba a amar igual, pero no podía evitar desear con desesperación una araña. Por esos tiempos a menudo le daba por pensar en su propia madre, seguro para ella también fue difícil traerla al mundo. Hasta donde sabía, a Herrah no le agradaba mucho el Rey Pálido, tener que copular con un macho que despreciaba seguro fue horrible. Ella al menos podría elegir a alguien que le agradara.

Suspiró con pesar y abrazó al huevo que llevaba en sus manos.

—Por favor... Por favor... Solo uno, que al menos uno de ellos sea una araña, es todo lo que pido.


	4. Chapter 4

A donde sea que Orquídea iba, los susurros y las miradas hostiles la seguían. El descontento era tangible y el rechazo indiscutible, ya no había respeto para ella en la tribu.

Dado su patético desempeño durante el duelo contra la reina de Nido Profundo, a Orquídea no le extrañaba que la trataran así, si su líder hubiera perdido de forma tan vergonzosa por andar perdida en ensoñaciones, ella reaccionaría igual. Sin embargo, aunque justificaba la conducta de sus seguidores, no dejaba de sentirse molesta por ella.

La irritaban sus miradas desaprobatorias, estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada y respetada, no toleraba su desprecio. Lo peor era que se estaban esparciendo muchas historias desagradables sobre ella. No eran pocos los que últimamente decían que todo lo que había logrado era gracias a sus hermanas, pues como las tres siempre luchaban juntas, ellas se encargaban de suplir su debilidad ¡Cómo se atrevían! Al parecer no recordaban que cuando ellas (O más bien ellos, pues en ese tiempo contaban con su hermano), desafiaron a los anteriores líderes, luego combatieron entre ellos para ver quien sería el líder indiscutible. Su duelo acabó en empate y por ello los cuatro se declararon Lords. Por lo tanto, ella era igual de fuerte que sus hermanas ¡No deberían poner en duda su supremacía!

Pero sabía como funcionaban las cosas en la tribu, el líder siempre estaba bajo vigilancia, siempre a prueba para demostrar su poder. De hecho Orquídea se preguntaba cuando aparecería algún retador a desafiarla, tenía bastantes ganas de asesinar a alguien y una buena pelea le vendría bien. Por supuesto, tenía plena confianza en ella misma y dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de derrotarla. Quizás la pareja reproductiva de Lavanda podría representar algún desafío, pero seguía sintiéndose superior.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca se esperó, fue que sus mismas hermanas la confrontaran.

—Orquídea, junto a Lirio lo hemos estado discutiendo y no creemos que estés en condiciones de seguir ejerciendo como Lord —Dijo un día de forma repentina la hermana mayor.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero por qué dicen eso!? —La mantis mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y desafío en su mirada, a pesar de que mantenía su característica postura regia y elegante.

—¿En serio hace falta preguntarlo? —Lirio como siempre tenía aquella actitud agresiva y poco cortés.

—Sé que durante el combate con la reina Hornet no estuve a la altura ¡Pero sigo siendo fuerte! Que cualquier mantis de la tribu me rete a un duelo ¡Sucumbirá a mi poder!

—Orquídea, nosotras no ponemos en duda tus capacidades físicas —Lavanda mantenía su tono serio y solemne—. Lo que cuestionamos es tu fortaleza mental.

—Me-me ¿Mental? ¡No hay nada malo en mi mente!

—Tal vez no exactamente en tu mente, pero sí en tu...

—¡Lirio no te pases! —La reprendió Lavanda.

—Como sea —Lirio retomó la palabra—. La cosa es que durante el combate, o más bien durante toda esa aburrida reunión, lo único que hacías era estar pendiente de Hollow. Y las miradas que le dedicabas no eran de simple curiosidad.

—¿Que insinúas hermana? —Orquidea entrecerró los ojos revelando una amenaza silenciosa.

—¡Deseas a ese insecto! ¡Lo quieres! Pero las relaciones con bichos de otra especie son tabú y lo sabes ¡Asquerosa!

Esta agresiva declaración encendió la furia de Orquídea, quien se lanzó contra su hermana con su lanza lista para atacar. Lirio por supuesto respondió a su desafío de la misma manera y ambas mantis dieron inicio a una agresiva pelea. Sin embargo está acabó ni bien hubo empezado, gracias a la oportuna intervención se Lavanda, que fue capaz de detener a las hermanas con un preciso bloqueo.

—¡Suficiente! —Gritó la hermana mayor.

—¡Pero Lavanda! ¡Lirio me ha ofendido! ¡Exijo un duelo!

—Tú no estás en condiciones de combatir —Lavanda hablaba con total calma—. Pero a diferencia de Lirio, yo no creo que estés tan mal, a mí me parece que solo estás confundida.

—¿Confundida?

—Sí. La época de reproducción está cerca, y aunque no esté en tus planes dejar descendencia todavía, sabemos que los instintos nos instan a eso. Seguramente tu cuerpo busca un macho fuerte y eso nubla tu juicio. Por eso considero que al menos por este período, deberías dejar tu puesto como Lord.

—No... No... ¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! Un Lord jamás deja su puesto a menos que su vida sea arrebatada por un retador ¡Seré la vergüenza de la tribu!

—Ya eres la vergüenza de la tribu —dijo Lirio expulsando veneno en cada palabra.

—Lirio tú... —Aunque Orquídea mantenía su postura serena y orgullosa, sus puños temblaban de la rabia.

—En estos momentos no vemos la forma de que puedas desempeñar un combate justo que deje conforme a la tribu —declaró Lavanda—. No piensas con claridad y te distraes con facilidad. Sabemos que tienes la fuerza para derrotar a cualquier retador, por lo que no puedes ser destituida de tu puesto como Lord, pero tampoco lo desempeñas como se debe, por lo que no tienes el respeto de nadie. Por eso consideramos que lo mejor es declararte incapacitada por enfermedad hasta que te recuperes.

—¡Pero yo no estoy enferma!

—Tú mente lo está —chilló Lirio—. Debe estarlo para fijarse en un insecto que no es una mantis. Lavanda insiste en que esto es algo pasajero y que luego de un tiempo volverás a ser la misma de siempre, por eso estás temporalmente destituida.

—No podré mirar a la cara al resto de la tribu después de esto ¿Quien ha oído de un Lord destituido? Solo la muerte debe arrebatarnos el trono.

—Eres muy joven Orquídea ¿Ya estás lista para morir? —Cuestionó la hermana mayor.

—No... No quiero morir aún —dijo bajando la mirada—. Aún hay cosas que me gustaría hacer.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres Orquídea? Tenerte en tu trono ahora es más una molestia que un aporte y el delicado equilibrio de poder de la tribu peligra.

—Yo... —la mantis bajó la mirada y se movió inquieta, no eran muchas las opciones que tenía. Sin embargo por eso mismo la única salida posible era tan clara—. Me voy, abandonaré Páramos Fungicos.

—¿Quieres exiliarte?

—No exactamente. Iré a cazar, capturaré a la presa más poderosa y extraordinaria que se haya visto y volveré con la prueba de mi hazaña. Entonces nadie podrá atreverse a dudar de mi poder nunca más.

—¿Y acaso habrá allá afuera semejante criatura poseedora de tal poder? —Lirio parecía algo escéptica respecto a esto.

—Claro que la hay, el mundo es demasiado grande y entre todas las patéticas bestias que lo pueblan, alguna poderosa debe haber. Yo la encontraré y la someteré.

—Pues entonces esperaremos tu regreso —concedió Lavanda—. Ve Orquídea, demuestra porqué lograste llegar al poder.

—Eso haré.

La mantis abandonó la Villa de forma veloz sin despedirse de nadie ni mirar atrás. Ignoró los susurros y los chismes que esparcían los miembros de su tribu ante cada paso que daba y sin vacilación alguna, salió de los terrenos pertenecientes a su pueblo para adentrarse en los páramos Fungicos, en busca de la gloria y la batalla de su vida.

Durante toda su vida, Orquídea solo había conocido los Páramos Fungicos, jamás había salido de su territorio. Tomando en cuenta esto, podría pensarse que estaría perdida y desorientada sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer, sin embargo esta mantis tenía una cualidad que la diferenciaba de otras de su especie: La curiosidad.

Ella se daba el tiempo de escuchar a sus presas, cada vez que algún viajero incauto se adentraba en el territorio, ella no lo aniquilada de forma inmediata, normalmente lo vigilaba, acechaba y sobre todo, prestaba atención a sus palabras. Gracias a esto muchas veces escuchó conversaciones que hablaban de tierras lejanas, de ciencia, de criaturas extrañas y gente maravillosa. Muchas veces fantaseó con las curiosidades que se contaban y por momentos llegó a sentir la tentación de explorar el mundo que la rodeaba. Pero sería insensato arriesgar todo lo que tenía por un sueño tonto ¿Abandonar su puesto como Lord y el respeto de todos solo por ver qué había más allá? ¡Jamás! Sin embargo ahora dada su situación delicada no había mucho que arriesgar, de por sí ya no tenía nada.

De entre las muchas historias que escuchó Orquídea, hubo una que siempre la intrigó de sobremanera. La historia de un misterioso cazador de 6 ojos con una capucha de camuflaje y un cuerpo delgado. Un ser despiadado y letal que mataba por placer y a quien nadie podía poner freno. No tenía nombre y vivía una existencia solitaria, todos se referían a él como el cazador, y todos temblaban al saber de él. Era la presa perfecta.

Teniendo está información, la mantis dirigió sus pasos a Sendero Verde, donde su curiosidad infinita por primera vez encontraría sosiego, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que terminaría envuelta en aún más misterios y dudas.

Solo paz y quietud se respiraba en Sendero Verde, usualmente aquella era la norma en Tierras Verdes, el reino de los musgosos. Considerando lo pacíficos que eran sus habitantes y la misma reina del lugar, no podía ser de otra manera.

Tierras Verdes originalmente era un territorio anexado por el Rey Pálido a sus dominios, pero luego de su caída y tras el paso de algunos años, toda el área correspondiente a los Jardines de la Reina, Sendero Verde y Cañón Nublado se había independizado y ahora era un reino autónomo, regido por la Clara, la hija de la antigua dama Blanca, su última gran obra antes de perecer. Esta pequeña raíz a pesar de su juventud, había demostrado poseer grandes dotes de mando y mucha astucia para manejarse en temas políticos, suponían que era una cualidad propia de las raíces, ella era un alto ser después de todo.

Clara sabía que su pueblo no tenía grandes guerreros, ni alta tecnología para sobresalir y defenderse de invasores, por eso de forma astuta, había establecido una alianza con el Corazón de Hallownest, los remanentes que quedaban del viejo reino del rey Pálido, que ahora estaban bajo el mando de Big, su medio hermano por parte de madre, antiguamente conocido como el Hollow Knight.

A cambio de protección y apoyo, Clara permitía el libre acceso a sus tierras y la extracción controlada de algunos recursos, siempre y cuando respetaran a sus habitantes y sus creencias. Hasta ahora todo había funcionado bien.

Los terrenos irregulares y plagados de vegetación eran muy buenos para practicar combates y cacerías, por eso se había convertido en el campo de entrenamiento habitual de los caballeros del Corazón de Hallownest. Y ese día estaban teniendo una sesión particularmente intensa.

Oculta en un matorral, un contenedor no muy alto de identidad femenina observaba sus alrededores. Llevaba una capa color violeta brillante, y en su cabeza tenía cuatro cuernos, dos salían desde los costados de su cabeza y apuntaban hacia abajo (de alguna forma se asemejaban a un par de orejas caídas) y dos salían de la parte superior de su cabeza curvándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

La joven estaba muy quieta, atenta al más mínimo movimiento, era presa y cazadora, debía estar dispuesta atacar sin dudar, pero a la vez ser cuidadosa para evitar ser dañada. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión mientras esperaba alguna señal o algo que delatara a su enemigo, casi ni respiraba y cada vez se encogía más en su sitio, hasta que de pronto, un movimiento a un costado de ella la asustó y terminó brincando fuera de su arbusto "chillando" de forma histérica.

Entonces para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que lo que la había asustado era simplemente un musgoso camuflado en su arbusto. La joven apretó los puños frustrada, estaba a punto de quejarse con el bicho verde cuando sintió una punzada en su espalda, entonces lentamente se giró a ver y se encontró con otro contenedor de identidad masculina, este portaba una capa azul marino y tenía cinco cuernos, uno grande saliendo de su frente y cuatro más pequeños en los costados de cabeza, todos ligeramente curvados hacia atrás. El insecto tenía su aguijón apuntando a la espalda de la joven de cuatro cuernos, quien fastidiada hizo un gesto de rendición.

Luego de eso aparecieron otros dos contenedores más, uno de ellos tenía una expresión despreocupada, acentuada por sus ojos pequeños y alargados, usaba una capa gris y tenía tres cuernos, uno largo y otro pequeño saliendo del lado superior izquierdo de su cabeza y otro corto y solitario saliendo de su lado derecho. Su actitud delataba que se trataba de un macho

El último contenedor podría ser definido como andrógino, no había nada en él que indicara que era macho o hembra, él mismo no se sentía particularmente identificado con ninguno de los géneros. Este llevaba una capa morado oscuro y tenía dos cuernos largos que salían de la parte suprior de su cabeza y se curvaban hacia el centro formando una figura semejante a un corazón.

Cuando los cuatro contenedores estuvieron reunidos, estos parecieron empezar una discusión silenciosa en la cual todos parecían criticar a la chica de los cuatro cuernos, mientras esta se defendía como mejor podía dando mil excusas distintas.

—Kairi, supongo que estarás consciente que cometiste un error ¿Verdad? —Dijo una voz profunda con un ligero tono de jovialidad.

Los jóvenes se giraron y se encontraron con Ogrim, el escarabajo pelotero que estaba cargo de su entrenamiento.

—¡...! —Kairi agitó sus brazos alterada tratando de excusarse ante su maestro por su error.

—Eh... Kairi, ya sabes que cuando te pones así me cuesta entenderte... En realidad normalmente tengo problemas para entenderlos, ya saben.

La cuatro cuernos bufó molesta, la comunicación siempre había sido un problema. Si quería decirle algo debía ser muy clara y precisa en su mensaje, además de pensar bien como lo comunicaría. Sin embargo al meditar la situación, se daba cuenta de que solo tenía excusas y no había disculpa alguna para su error, entonces agitó la mando dando a entender que ya no tenía importancia.

—Oh bueno. De todos modos esto nos da la oportunidad de comentar una de las precauciones que hay que tener cuando uno se infiltra en territorio enemigo o necesita ocultarse por alguna razón. Siempre hay que verificar que el escondite sea seguro, que no haya ninguna criatura peligrosa ocupando el sitio. En este caso solo había un musgoso, pero dependiendo del territorio pueden haber criaturas mucho más letales. Así que ya saben, si van a ocultarse, siempre revisar el escondite primero.

—... —El contenedor de 5 cuernos hizo algunos gestos que Ogrim se esforzó por entender.

— A ver Lumis ¿Me estás diciendo que Hollow nunca tiene que ocultarse? —Lumis asintió confirmando su interpretación—. Pero Hollow es especial, no creo que alguno de ustedes tenga una fuerza comparable a la de él. Cuando se llega a semejante nivel de poder pues... Supongo que no hace falta ocultarse. Pero él no siempre estará por ahí para protegerlos y si se las tienen que arreglar solos, mejor contar con todos los recursos posibles.

—¿...? —El contenedor de tres cuernos hizo el gesto de un bostezo.

—¿Te parece muy aburrido este entrenamiento Cliff? —El aludido asintió descaradamente, provocando un suspiro en Ogrim—. En serio aún les falta madurar mucho, se supone que son la guardia real del Rey Big, traten de comportarse a la altura.

—... —El contenedor de dos cuernos agitó su aguijón impaciente.

—Ustedes lo único que quieren es entrenar batallas ¿Verdad? —Los cuatro asintieron—. En serio les falta madurar mucho. Bueno, ya retomaremos este tema más adelante ¿Quién quiere empezar?

El tema de acechar sin ser descubierto, era algo en lo que los jóvenes caballero aún eran novatos, sin embargo Orquídea era una experta. Había estado vigilando al grupo escondida detrás de unos matorrales, quedándose tan quieta que podría haber sido confundida con una estatua, sin embargo, si eras lo suficientemente observador, podrías notar cómo brillaban sus ojos de emoción.

Lo que tenía al frente era algo extraño y misterioso y eso la fascinaba. Al parecer el caballero silencioso no era el único individuo de su tipo ¡Era toda una especie! La primera vez que lo vio siendo un niño pensó que se trataba de una cría de escarabajo cornudo, sin embargo al crecer fue evidente que se trataba de algo muy diferente, algo jamás vio antes. Junto a sus hermanas muchas veces especularon sobre que clase de criatura sería, pensaban que tal vez era un viajero solitario venido de tierras lejanas, o quizás la última criatura de su especie que vagaba por el mundo buscando a sus semejantes. Sin embargo lo que tenía al frente dejaba en claro que no estaba solo.

Cuatro bichos muy parecidos a Hollow ahora se encontraban realizando duelos de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión del escarabajo pelotero y todos parecían bastante hábiles. Orquídea se preguntaba si toda esta raza sería poderosa, al menos los individuos que tenía al frente lo parecían, quizás no tanto como el mismo Hollow, quien aparentemente era alguien sobresaliente incluso entre sus congéneres, pero su talento era ciertamente destacable. Quizás si ella luchara contra dos de esos guerreros al mismo tiempo podría tener un duelo medianamente interesante, de hecho estaba tentada a retarlos, el fragor de la batalla que ocurría frente a ella la emocionaba.

No estaba dentro de los planes de la mantis el matar a estas criaturas, ella solo quería medir sus habilidades contra ellos, pero su postura, su mirada y básicamente todo en ella la hacía lucir como una depredadora acechando a su presa y la pobre, no se percató de que ya había alguien acechándola a ella.

Los hermanos de Hollow pensaban que él nunca se ocultaba y que siempre iba de frente a luchar contra sus enemigos, pero en realidad él sabía ser muy sigiloso, Hornet se había encargado de instruirlo en el arte de acechar, por esto este habilidoso contenedor podía caminar sin hacer ruido y pasar desapercibido incluso frente a una mantis.

Orquídea no vio venir el primer golpe, solo supo que sintió un horrible dolor en su espalda y que su sangre comenzó a manchar el piso donde estaba parada. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a tolerar el sufrimiento físico y sin inmutarse se giró lista para contraatacar, sin embargo lo que vio la paralizó del miedo.

Frente a ella estaba su caballero silencioso, frío y terrible. En su mirada había una furia infinita y se adivinaban unas ansias asesinas. Ella jamás lo había visto así, casi no podía respirar de la impresión, era como si un poder abrumador la aplastara y le impidiera moverse. Semejante agresividad manando de aquel individuo la aterraba y de alguna forma retorcida también la excitaba... Quería luchar con él.

Sin embargo fue poco lo que pudo hacer. Hollow levantó su aguijón una vez más y su siguiente ataque hizo que Orquídea perdiera la consciencia.

* * *

**Me aseguré de darles cantidades distintas de cuernos para identificarlos.**

**Charis: dos cuernos.**

**Cliff: tres cuernos**

**Kairi: cuatro cuernos**

**Lumis: cinco cuernos**


	5. Chapter 5

_En medio de aquel vasto vergel que la dama blanca había reclamado como suyo, una joven mantis yacía derrotada a los pies de una guerrera de piel pálida, que emanaba tanta elegancia como misterio a través de sus tupidas ropas y su corona de cabello que caía hacia abajo. La insecto estaba derrotada, más no sometida y aún con el fuego del resentimiento brillando en sus ojos se atrevió a gritarle a aquella que la había_ hecho caer.

_—Bueno ¡Qué esperas! ¡Acaba conmigo! —Gritó la chica furiosa._

_—¡Mi! Le'mer no debería buscar su fin con tanta vehemencia. Nahlo, nahlo. —La forma extraña en la que esta hembra hablaba denotaba que era una extranjera, no parecía dominar el idioma del lugar muy bien._

_—Solo el fin le espera a una mantis que ha sido derrotada ¡Ya no puedo presentarme ante los míos! Acaba conmigo y ahórrame la vergüenza ¿Quieres?_

_—Che' no quiere finalizar a una chica tan joven, che' no podría._

_—Eres cruel... Destrozas mi vida y luego no quieres repararla._

_—Le'mer tuvo responsabilidad, invadió los jardines de Meled' reina. Che' debía detenerla, no es su territorio, pero che' no gusta la violencia y no quiere que una chica tan joven termine Moina ¿Wai Le'mer no regresa a casa con su familia? Ellos seguro preocupados._

_—¿Moina es muerta? _—La forma en la que hablaba le dificultaba un poco entenderla— _Da lo mismo. Si me ven en este estado y adivinan mi derrota ante el enemigo jurado, nada bueno me deparará el destino._

_La caballero plateada ladeó la cabeza curiosa. Ella conocía las brutales costumbres de las mantis, pero no las comprendía ¿Cómo podían condenar a alguien solo por perder? Todos pasan por momentos de debilidad pero eso no significa que alguien sea débil. Miró a la _chica_ que tenía al frente con pena. Pobre mantis, alguien tan joven no merecía ver su futuro destrozado por tan poco cosa, al fin y al cabo ella era Ze'mer, una de los 5 grandes, pocos o ninguno podría igualarla en fuerza, estaba condenada a la derrota desde el momento en que empezaron a luchar._

_Suspiró y tomó una decisión. No podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si lo hiciera? Quizás Driyya la regañara por semejante acto de insensatez, después de todo esta niña pertenecía a la tribu que se oponía a su amado rey, pero simplemente no podía abandonarla, algo en ella le gritaba que la ayudara. Se agachó y le extendió la mano a la mantis._

_—Ven. Che' va a cuidar de Le'mer hasta que se ponga bien y pueda regresar a casa, nadie sabrá que perdió. Es promesa. ¿Cuál es Le'mer nombre?_

_La mantis la miró con una expresión de desconcierto, casi como si creyera que estaba loca. Pero en su situación desesperada no tenía nada que perder. Sabía que era un deshonor aceptar ayuda de un enemigo, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba vivir y si esta extraña caballero le ofrecía esa oportunidad, pondría todas sus esperanzas en ella. Extendió su garra y confió ciegamente._

_—Me llamo Clover._

_..._

Ogrim abrió los ojos despertando de sus ensoñaciones. Por un instante una vieja memoria que creía perdida había resurgido en su mente. El primer encuentro entre su querida amiga Ze'mer y aquella mantis que luego sería su amante. Aquella fue una tragedia inevitable que nadie pudo prever, ojalá él hubiera podido hacer algo en su tiempo, pero como siempre no se daba cuenta de nada. Siempre los dramas transcurrían a su alrededor sin que él lo notara y para cuando por fin se daba cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, toda ayuda era inútil.

Si él hubiera intervenido quizás esa chica no hubiera muerto y a Ze'mer no la hubiera consumido la tristeza. Ni siquiera pudo ayudarla a cumplir su último deseo, fue Hollow quien entregó aquel preciado regalo en la tumba de Clover ayudando a su Ze'mer a descansar en paz. Aquella era otra de las culpas que el pobre escarabajo cargaba en sus espaldas, fue un pésimo amigo, nunca estuvo para aquellos que lo necesitaron. Era por eso que ahora se empeñaba tanto en ser útil y volcaba todas sus energías en el entrenamiento y educación de los jóvenes contenedores, ese era el deseo de su nuevo rey y pensaba entregar su vida a ello.

Aunque educar a esos chicos era todo un desafío.

La progenie del antiguo Rey Pálido presentaba varias particularidades inesperadas, entre ellas un carácter naturalmente infantil e ingenuo. Si bien cada contenedor tenía una personalidad única, todos compartían un anhelo por el juego, la curiosidad y la falta de seriedad muy propio de los niños. Afortunadamente el rey era bastante más maduro que sus hermanos, pero por momentos tenía sus caídas donde dejaba entrever su naturaleza despreocupada. Al menos tanto la reina de Nido Profundo como la de Tierras Verdes eran sus hermanas y le tenían paciencia, bueno... Hornet no tanta... Todavía lo descolocaba mucho ver a esa pequeña araña regañando a su soberano cada tanto.

El escarabajo levantó la vista hacia la mantis que yacía amarrada en un madero completamente inmóvil y a su merced. A su alrededor los cuatro contenedores la observaban con curiosidad, conversando entre ellos sobre algo que no podía adivinar. En verdad parecían niños, tuvo que regañarlos varias veces para evitar que picaran a la mantis con palos y no se acercaran a tocarla. Ella estaba inconsciente pero podía despertar en cualquier momento, además que aquella tampoco era una conducta muy educada con un desconocido.

Sin embargo, contrastando con el candor de sus alumnos, Hollow mostraba una actitud dura y fría. Era muy raro ver al caballero en ese estado, normalmente era alegre, cariñoso y quizás algo impertinente con sus conocidos, con los desconocidos en cambio solía ser estoico y silencioso, pero fuera cual fuera la situación, nunca se mostraba agresivo. Sin embargo ahora parecía que iba a asesinar al primero que se le presentara al frente.

Bueno, en parte lo entendía. La única cosa que podía alterar a Hollow era que alguien dañara a su familia y el haber pillado a esta mantis preparándose para atacarlos obviamente lo sacó de sus casillas. Seguro la hubiera matado si no la hubiera reconocido... Un Lord Mantis... Asesinarla hubiera significado un gran problema... Quizás incluso una declaración de guerra.

Lo que menos querían en esos momentos era entrar en conflicto con nadie, y en caso de que hubiera un desacuerdo con la tribu de las mantis la más afectada sería Clara, pues sus territorios eran los de más fácil acceso para ellas y por desgracia, la joven raíz era la que estaba en peores condiciones para responder a un ataque, en su mayoría dependerían de la protección que pudiera brindarles el corazón de Hallownest.

Ogrim sacudió la cabeza tratando de retirar esos lúgubres pensamientos, tenía que ser positivo, quizás las cosas se podrían arreglar de forma pacífica y evitarse problemas, además, quien había incurrido en la infracción era la mantis. Ella fue la que entró en territorio ajeno sin anunciarse y procedió a atacar a sus habitantes. La reina de Tierras verdes era la que debería sentirse ofendida por semejante intrusión, si decidieran condenar a la Lord, las mantis no deberían poner objeción. Aun así lo primero era averiguar qué estaba pasando y para eso necesitaban que ella despertara.

Ya llevaban un par de horas esperando a que la Lord reaccionara, al parecer a Hollow se le había pasado un poco la mano con su ataque, en verdad podría haberla matado, afortunadamente lograron curarla un poco con algo de agua embotellada de las termas, pero eso no era suficiente y necesitaría más descanso. Pobre Mantis, enfrentar la ira de Hollow no era algo fácil.

De pronto unos aplausos lo distrajeron. Kairi estaba llamando su atención mientras que Cliff señalaba a la cautiva dando saltos de emoción. Hollow realizó un dash y en un segundo estuvo frente a la insecto con su aguijón afuera listo para atacar ante la más mínima amenaza. En opinión de Ogrim era exagerado, sus ataduras eran firmes y no podría hacer nada.

El escarabajo se acercó al lugar, como ninguno de los chicos podía hablar (En un volumen fácilmente audible), le tocaba a él hacer de mediador.

Orquídea recuperó la consciencia aquejada por el ardiente dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Hasta donde recordaba nunca había sentido un dolor tan extremo. Abrió los ojos y por un momento su mirada borrosa solo fue capaz de distinguir manchas, tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de aclarar su visión y notar el aguijón que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Tras el susto inicial, rápidamente tuvo intenciones de coger su propia arma para enfrentarse a su atacante, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a un madero. Se retorció esforzándose por liberarse, pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas, estaba atrapada y sometida a la voluntad de sus agresores, uno de los cuales era su caballero silencioso. Una cierta molestia se instaló en su estómago, sabía que no había razón para esto pero... De alguna forma esto la hacía sentir herida.

—Muy bien, veo que ya has despertado —dijo Ogrim presentándose ante la mantis que le dirigió una mirada glacial. Quizás estaba en total desventaja pero no por eso se iba a dejar humillar.

—... —Orquídea se negó a decir una palabra.

—Ejem... Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de tu situación actual, estás atada y rodeada de habilidosos caballeros.

Al principio a Ogrim lo extrañó un poco la expresión de incredulidad que le dedicó la mantis, aunque esta adquirió más sentido cuando volteó a ver y encontró que uno de los habilidosos caballeros le estaba haciendo cosquillas a otro.

—¡Kairi deja de molestar a Chari! ¡Y compórtense! ¡Ya no son niños! —Las involucradas hicieron una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa— Ejem... Como decía, por tu bien te conviene cooperar, pues te encuentras en desventaja y las cosas podrían no terminar de forma favorable para ti —La Mantis continuó observándolo en silencio—. Nosotros ya notamos que eres una de las Lord de las mantis, cosa que hace muy sospechosa tu presencia por estas tierras...

—Vine aquí por mi cuenta, mi tribu no tiene nada que ver en este asunto —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Ah... Ya veo... —Ogrim tardó un par de segundos en reponerse— ¿Y qué hacías en Tierras verdes?

—Cazar.

Ogrim notó que el agarre de Hollow sobre su aguijón se había endurecido y temblaba ligeramente, seguramente era la rabia de que esta mantis viera a sus hermanos como simples presas de caza.

—¿Pretendías cazar a estos chicos? —La mantis se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—No. Solo los observaba, me parecieron curiosos. Es otra la criatura objetivo de mi cacería.

Esta respuesta pareció relajar un poco a Hollow, sin embargo no por eso dejó de verla con recelo ni bajó su arma.

—Entonces tienes otro objetivo... Sin embargo una extranjera como tú no puede cazar en estos territorios sin la autorización de la reina Clara, eso es un delito.

Orquídea maldijo en silencio, olvidó tomar en cuenta ese detalle. La nueva situación política de Hallownest dividido en cinco reinos distintos hacía que ya no se pudiera mover con total libertad. Antiguamente podían vagar y cazar por todas las zonas sin preocuparse demasiado por los permisos y esas cosas, la única ley que los regía era la de tener la fuerza para sobrevivir, pero estas tontas leyes modernas lo complicaban todo ¿Tener que pedir permiso para cazar? ¡Quién podía imaginar semejante idiotez! Pero bueno, estos eran los métodos que se habían inventado los reyes débiles para favorecer la supervivencia de la escoria, ya había comprobado lo patética que era la reina de Nido Profundo, seguramente el gobernante del Corazón de Hallownest sería igual.

—¿...? —Lumis miró a Ogrim de forma interrogante.

—¿Que vamos a hacer con ella? —Quiso comprobar la pregunta—. Pues no estoy seguro. Como este incidente ocurrió en los territorios de la reina Clara, debería ser ella la que decidiera el destino de esta mantis. Sin embargo nosotros somos su fuerza militar así que podríamos tomarnos la atribución de castigar a esta intrusa.

—... —Lumis le hizo una seña al escarabajo pidiéndole que se agachara.

Los contendores podían hablar a un volumen bajo y casi inaudible, normalmente utilizaban su propio lenguaje de señas para comunicarse, pero ocasionalmente cuando necesitaban expresar ideas o explicaciones complejas, pedían a los demás que se acercaran para poder hablarles al oído, como fue en este caso.

—¿Mmmm? Interesante propuesta, muy interesante en verdad Lumis. —Ogrim se enderezó y dirigió sus ojos hacia la cautiva que los miraba con curiosidad—. Tú... Como una de los Lord que rigen en Páramos Fúngicos, eres su representante y una figura de alta importancia política... Supongo que por la reunión que tuvieron hace algunos días con la reina de Nido Profundo estarás enterada del interés que hay en los hongos que crecen en su territorio y de las intenciones de establecer un acuerdo para obtener los permisos de su extracción.

Orquídea se puso pálida al escuchar esto, pensaban utilizarla como moneda de cambio para negociar un acuerdo ¡Pero qué viles! Sin embargo las mantis jamás permitirían que extranjeros invadieran sus tierras ni establecerían acuerdos con nadie, aún si era a costa de su vida, nadie movería un dedo por salvarla y no les importaría dejarla morir. Ella tampoco les reprocharía nada, pues haría lo mismo en su situación.

Sin embargo lo que la preocupaba era la idea de que se presentaran ante su tribu exhibiéndola como un trofeo y exigiendo su acuerdo, aquello sería una humillación horrible, lo peor de lo peor, se ganaría el desprecio de todos y probablemente la someterían a los tormentos más terribles antes de matarla.

Expulsada de su puesto como Lord, capturada por el enemigo y usada como moneda de cambio, su vida estaba acabada, definitivamente acabada. Se removió tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras desesperadamente, no iba a dejar que la usaran, al menos debía evitarse esa vergüenza.

—Oh, mejor ni te molestes en tratar de liberarte —le señaló Ogrim—. Nos aseguramos de atarte bien, así que no intentes nada. Además, Hollow te tiene en la mira, ante el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso no dudará en lastimarte.

Aunque eso debería haber sido una amenaza disuasoria, a la mantis le resultaba algo sumamente atractivo. Ya estaba determinada a morir para mantener lo poco que le quedaba de honra y morir a manos del sensual caballero silencioso sería un agregado interesante. La verdad por un momento consideró lo retorcido de la idea, pero en la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba en realidad ya no importaba mucho.

—Te llevaremos ante nuestro rey donde serás encerrada hasta que decidamos lo que haremos contigo.

Obviamente para trasladarla hasta donde se encontraba Big debían desatarla, por lo que esta era la única oportunidad que tendría de hacer algo y evitar su funesto destino.

Se quedó muy quieta fingiendo sumisión y cooperación mientras que el contenedor de tres cuernos se acercaba a desatarla, a su lado en una postura sumamente protectora Hollow no le quitaba la vista de encima y mantenía la amenaza silenciosa de su aguijón, ella tampoco desviaba la mirada y con expresión glacial aguardaba por el momento apropiado.

Cliff ya había terminado de desatar a la mantis del madero, sin embargo mantuvo las manos de estas firmemente amarradas, además de que su arma de la mantis estaba bien resguardada en poder de Lumis, teóricamente ella no debería ser capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, pero la había subestimado.

Cliff que apenas era un novato en entrenamiento no se podía comparar con una asesina profesional como Orquídea.

La mantis realizó un rápido movimiento con el cual tiró al contenedor al piso, sin embargo este no soltó la cuerda con la que le sujetaba las manos, pero a Orquídea eso no le importaba, lo que buscaba era otra cosa. Inmediatamente Hollow reaccionó ante sus actos y procedió a atacarla. La mantis no se opuso, ella deseaba esto, anhelaba que el filo de su aguijón le arrebatara la vida, por eso expuso su pecho descubierto ante la herida mortal, pero los reflejos de Hollow eran agudos y no tenía deseos de acabar con su vida, al menos no todavía.

El aguijón atravesó el caparazón de la insecto, pero no se hundió a la profundidad necesaria como para matarla. Ella intentó presionar más para que el arma se enterrara, pero Hollow retrocedió arrancándola de su cuerpo.

Orquídea cayó de rodillas debilitada por el dolor y por la sangre que escapaba de su torax ante el horror de todos los espectadores.

—Mátame... Mátame de una vez... —Dijo con una voz ahogada.

—¡Señorita! —Gritó Ogrim alarmado— ¡Rápido! Traigan otra botella de aguas termales, no podemos dejar que muera.

—Es inútil —La mantis los miró con resentimiento— ¡Es inútil! Yo no les serviré para sus negociaciones. Mis hermanas preferirían dejarme morir antes de aceptar un trato con ustedes, ahora mismo solo soy un estorbo para ellas ¡Así que no crean que lograrán algo manteniéndome con vida! Solo... Mátenme...

La mirada de Ogrim se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer, aún con todos los años que habían pasado, la sociedad de las mantis seguía siendo la misma, regida por la brutalidad y la fuerza, donde no había el más mínimo afecto ni siquiera entre parientes. Pobre Mantis desgraciada, si lo que decía era la verdad, probablemente lo mejor sería matarla tal como se los pedía. Vaya final trágico para aquella que alguna vez fue una soberana, pero era el final más honorable que podría tener.

Ogrim estaba a punto de sacar su propia arma cuando notó que Hollow comenzaba a actuar algo extraño, entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar ¡La falta de sentido común de Hollow estaba a punto de causar un desastre!

Había muchas cosas que Hollow no comprendía del mundo, la sociedad de las mantis era una de ellas. No eran una raza de insectos con la que hubiera tenido una relación estrecha, normalmente solo iba de paso por su villa y nunca se proponía interactuar con nadie. Todos hablaban de la brutalidad de las mantis pero él no lograba asumirlo del todo. Es que para él simplemente era impensable que alguien estuviera dispuesto a dejar a su hermana morir sin siquiera hacer un mínimo intento por salvarla.

Era por esto que la declaración de Orquídea le había roto el corazón ¡Pobre Mantis! Seguro debía estar destrozada por el rechazo de sus parientes.

En menos de tres segundos Hollow se armó toda una película en la cabeza. No le costó mucho relacionar el rechazo de Orquídea con su mal desempeño durante la batalla contra Hornet. Seguramente la expulsaron y en su mente podía imaginar a la pobre mantis llorando desconsolada, vagando por los túneles de Páramos Fúngicos, buscando comida, sola triste y abandonada. Luego la pobre llegaría a Sendero Verde donde encontraría a estos hermanos en medio de su entrenamiento. Casi podía verla queriendo gritar de frustración por la envidia que le provocaba esta familia unida ¡Seguramente por eso los miraba con tanta intensidad!

Era una pobre alma en desgracia, sin una mano amiga que la ayudara, que ahora se encontraba en tal estado de desesperación que solo quería morir de tristeza. Hollow mismo ya quería llorar ante esta trágica historia que se había inventado.

Por eso el caballero en ese momento dejó caer su arma y se arrodilló ante ella. Orquídea solo lo miró recelosa esperando su siguiente movimiento, el cual fue un abrazo cálido y afectuoso. El rostro de la mantis se tiñó de rojo mientras sentía un calor sofocante rodearla. Entonces percibió como el silencioso caballero acercaba su rostro a su oído y con aquella voz suave y susurrante le decía.

—Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Hollow ahí no! ¡Aaag! Esa parte es muy sensible ¡Aaag!

Los escandalosos gritos de Orquídea se escuchaban fuerte y claro a pesar de los esfuerzos que Ogrim hacía por ignorarlos ¿Que rayos le estaba haciendo Hollow a esa pobre mantis? Se suponía que solo le iba a lavar la sangre que tenía encima.

Nunca debió dejarlo hacer eso, si bien la mantis estaba algo débil por la pérdida de sangre, podía bañarse sola perfectamente, pero Hollow se había tomado muy en serio su labor de cuidarla y estaba determinado a ser él quien la asistiera en esas tareas. Pero por la forma en la que la mantis gemía parecía otra la situación.

De pronto el escarabajo sintió un toque en su mano. Lumis llamaba su atención y lo miraba con cara de pregunta. Esto solo le sacó un suspiro.

Los contenedores no tenían género definido, ni tampoco la capacidad de reproducirse, por lo tanto, eran ignorantes y absolutamente inocentes en todo lo referente a ese tema. Ogrim interpretaba los gemidos de Orquídea en una manera que ellos no podían, para los jóvenes contenedores, eso era solo la pataleta de una insecto caprichosa que no le gustaba bañarse.

Mientras tanto Orquídea no sabía muy bien si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno. Tener a Hollow tan pendiente de ella era una delicia, sentir sus manos rozando su caparazón, frotandola con la esponja y el jabón era muy agradable ¡Pero la situación era demasiado vergonzosa!

Orquídea imaginaba en su mente a su caballero silencioso disfrutando de la situación, seguro a él le parecía muy divertido todo esto... Pero la realidad era que Hollow no se enteraba de nada. Con la inocencia de un niño simplemente trataba de dejarla lo más limpia posible para que estuviera bonita y presentable. Big podía ser intimidante y ya que iba a conocer a su hermano quería darle toda la seguridad posible, una buena presentación era una gran ayuda.

Aunque no entendía porque esta mantis le tenía tanto rechazo al baño, ya no era una larva caprichosa. Él nunca puso tantos problemas cuando era más pequeño y su hermana lo bañaba, aunque claro, él adoraba el agua, quizás a ella no se le hacía tan agradable y por eso se movía tanto.

Orquídea cada vez se sentía más aturdida por las sensaciones que la abrumaban y su mente comenzó a divagar en curiosas fantasías que fueron cortadas de golpe por un balde de agua fría, el cual no solo la enjuagó a ella, también dejó empapado a Hollow.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Ogrim quien llevaba el balde vacío en las manos y los miraba con severidad.

—¡Ya está limpia! ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Hollow le dedicó una mirada de molestia por la interrupción, pero rápidamente se le pasó el enojo y procedió a buscar una toalla con la cual secar a la mantis. Que bueno que el refugio que les prestaron los musgosos tenía todo tipo de comodidades, claro dentro de las posibilidades de su humilde reino. No contaban con duchas o estanques, pero el baño con cubetas y esponjas no estaba mal, Orquídea igual había quedado limpia.

La insecto ya sometida como estaba ni siquiera se atrevió a poner la más mínima resistencia ante Hollow, quien la secó de forma delicada y casi afectuosa. La Lord no entendía del todo su comportamiento, ni tampoco entendía por qué se sentía fascinada por este. Luego de la "tortura" a la que la sometió durante el baño, ahora la trataba con una ternura infinita, como si fuera una criatura delicada y frágil. Su corazón latía ante sus atenciones mientras se aguantaba las ganas abrazarlo. Era demasiado lindo con ella.

Sin embargo eso no podía ser, una mantis no podía demostrar tal grado de debilidad, y ella ya había sido sometida en todas las formas posibles, en verdad ya no merecía ser llamada una lord, sus hermanas tenían razón, ya no podía ostentar el puesto.

Hollow se sintió preocupado cuando vio el semblante triste de la mantis, seguro estaba pensando en su familia y en lo mucho que la extrañaba. Pero él se encargaría de hacerla sentir mejor, le daría todo el afecto y la atención posible mientras se recuperaba, conseguiría arrancar una sonrisa de aquel rostro usualmente serio. Así que con toda su buena voluntad, fue a buscar la corona y el manto real, que previamente le había quitado para bañarla.

El guerrero con la mejor de las sonrisas le ofreció sus accesorios, pero para su sorpresa, la insecto los rechazó con un manotazo.

—Aleja esas cosas de mí, ya no soy digna de usarlas.

Semejante declaración de la insecto lo dejó algo confundido ¿Por qué no podía usar su corona y su manto? No entendía. Pero quién sí entendía todo a la perfección era Ogrim, su experiencia previa con la amante de Ze'mer lo había hecho conocer bastante bien la psicología de las mantis.

—No insistas Hollow —dijo al ver que el contenedor recogía las pertenencias de la mantis—. No las va a usar más.

Ogrim no dio más explicaciones y Hollow quedó con la duda rondando de porqué no quería usar su corona y su manto ¿Acaso sería porque él los había tomado? Quizás sería alguna tradición de esta especie que dictaba que nadie debía tocar su corona, si era así esto lo hacía sentir muy culpable, ahora ella no podía llevar sus accesorios favoritos.

Buscando compensarla de alguna forma se quitó su propia capa gris y se la colocó a la dama, quien lo quedó mirando confundida.

—Ah... Hollow ¿Estás seguro de dejarle tu capa de entrenamiento a ella?

—... —Agitó las manos restándole importancia.

—Ya sé que tienes más capas pero...

—... —Se dirigió hacia su equipaje de donde extrajo otra capa de color claro con hombreras de plata.

—La capa de caballero... Si bueno... Sé que tienes esa para usar ahora pero no lo decía por eso... Es que, le diste tu propia capa a ella y pues... Eso es... Como una promesa de compromiso... Como jurarle estar a su lado y...

—...— Hollow lo miró con determinación y asintió como confirmando que estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

Orquídea comenzó a sentirse mareada y su rostro estaba tan rojo que la pobre parecía un tomate, necesitaba aire, esto era demasiado para ella, le había regalado su capa. Según una vieja costumbre de los caballeros de Hallownest, eso era el equivalente a una propuesta de matrimonio ¡Y ella no quería casarse! Las mantis no se casaban, establecer un vínculo con alguien y depender de este era debilidad, las mantis eran libres, jamás se ataban a nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirse ilusionada y eso la hacia odiarse.

Notando que necesitaba respirar aire fresco, se puso de pie y tambaleando se dirigió a la salida del refugio donde estaban. Allí en el recibidor se encontró con los cuatro contenedores, quienes la miraron con curiosidad al verla tan extraña y usando la capa de Hollow. Ellos tampoco conocían la costumbre pero les parecía curioso que su hermano le hubiera regalado su ropa.

Una vez que Orquídea estuvo afuera, Hollow salió del refugio corriendo, preocupado temiendo haberla ofendido en alguna forma. Entonces queriendo disculparse la tomó del hombro para llamar su atención, pero ella en cuanto sintió su toque, le dio un manotazo alejándolo.

—¡No me toques! —Le gritó— ¡No creas que te voy a aceptar! ¡Nunca lo haré!

La mantis lo miró de la forma más dura y distante que pudo, pero se le ablandó el corazón en cuando vio el rostro de tristeza de Hollow. Jamás vio a un insecto tan triste y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por esto. Entonces desviando la mirada para tratar de serenarse luego agregó.

—Yo... Me quedaré con la capa. ¡Pero no te formes ideas raras! Esto... Es solo porque la necesito ¡Nada más! —Finalizó con la cara roja.

Tan ambigua, Orquídea odiaba haber sido así. No quería la capa, pero se la quedaba. Lo rechazaba, pero no lo alejaba ¿Que pensamientos guardaría su caballero en su eterno silencio ante su conducta contradictoria? Fuera lo que fuera, permanecería en el misterio, pues pocos segundos después, llegó Ogrim junto a los contenedores a interrumpir el momento y a conducirlos al palacio del rey Big.

La Antigua leyenda del Rey Pálido decía que un día, durante el apogeo de la infección, el monarca junto a sus súbditos más leales y su palacio, desaparecieron en medio de la nada, dejando solo un pedazo de tierra yermo y vacío donde únicamente habían ruinas y una carcasa real protegiendo el recuerdo de su creador.

Aquella era una historia que parecía más una leyenda que un hecho real, y muchos llegaron a creerlo, pero algunos privilegiados conocían la verdad, sabían que el palacio blanco seguía ahí, oculto en otra dimensión a través de un hechizo muy poderoso. Uno de los que sabían esto era el antiguo Hollow Knight.

Big, (como lo habían apodado sus hermanos debido a su tamaño), tenía algunas capacidades mágicas entrenadas y una gran disposición para aprender, además de un profundo anhelo por su pasado. A pesar de todos los horrores que había vivido y de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que aguantar al intentar silenciar su corazón y mente, tenía recuerdos que atesoraba, por ello quería traer de regreso el palacio Blanco.

Fue casi un año de estudio de magia y mucha práctica, donde más de una vez se desmayó por el esfuerzo. Pero aún así, tras todo su arduo trabajo, logró romper el sello del palacio Blanco y devolverlo a la dimensión terrenal, donde finalmente pudo cumplir su deseo de llevar a sus hermanos a vivir ahí, al menos a los que quisieron. Eran 10.528 hermanos, pero de todos ellos solo un puñado quisieron permanecer en la superficie, el resto optó por quedarse en el abismo.

Luego del resurgimiento del palacio, ocurrieron una serie de hechos, raros, complicados y ridículos, que culminaron en la coronación de Big como rey de Hallownest, posición que hasta el momento había mantenido. Aunque tampoco fue fácil. Al inicio, algunos bichos estaban en contra de su gobierno, pues querían el trono para sí mismos, además de que habían muchas cosas que reconstruir y el reino estaba muy separado. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de su abundante familia, logró iniciar la reconstrucción de Hallownest y convertirlo en un reino próspero.

Orquídea había abandonado Paramos Fungicos apenas una o dos veces en toda su vida, y jamás había ido a alguna de las ciudades modernas diseñadas por el Rey Pálido, por lo que para ella cualquier construcción era una novedad, y una tan impresionante como el palacio Blanco era maravilla. Casi se quedó sin aliento cuando avistó aquellos muros albos que casi parecían brillar por su claridad, o esas torres altísimas y sus adornos de piedra.

A la pobre mantis ya le costaba tenerse en pie, tuvo que apoyarse en Ogrim para no caer de la impresión. Era solo por su evidente debilidad y por la insistencia de Hollow que no le habían atado las manos.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda aquella blancura, había un punto negro, literalmente hablando. En un rincón junto al gran portón de entrada había una estatua negra algo inquietante. Esta representaba a un bicho con cuatro brazos, ocho ojos y numerosos cuernos en su cabeza. Llamaba la atención el contraste que hacía la escultura con la pulcritud del resto del lugar, pero al parecer aquello era más que un adorno, pues el grupo antes de entrar al castillo procedió a dedicarle algunas oraciones a la imagen.

Orquídea observó con curiosidad como los bichos cerraban los ojos y juntaban las palmas mientras murmuraban algo ininteligible. Vaya cosa curiosa, hasta donde sabía el Rey Pálido no apoyaba que veneraran a otras deidades, solo buscaba atención para sí mismo, el rey actual parecía ser muy distinto.

Cuando todos terminaron sus rezos, la mantis no pudo evitar soltar un comentario al respecto.

—No imaginé que fueran del tipo religioso.

—Bueno, nuestro rey es un ferviente creyente en el señor de las sombras y el mismo asegura haber sido favorecido por él —explicó Ogrim.

—Ah, un soberano sin carácter que espera que las soluciones a sus problemas les sean concedidas por un dios. —No le importó sonar maleducada, ella siempre sintió desprecio por los bichos que confiaban su destino en los dioses.

—El señor de las Sombras no es un dios que te arregle la vida, te da las herramientas para que la arregles tú mismo. Aunque dicen que es algo caprichoso y ocasionalmente hace algún milagro.

Ogrim se las arregló para esconder la molestia que le provocó el comentario de la hembra, la edad lo había hecho sabio y conocía la inutilidad de pelear con una mantis debilitada, además, ella misma se tragaría sus palabras cuando conociera al rey en persona.

El grupo ingresó al palacio donde un grupo de sirvientes corrió a recibirlos y verificar si necesitaban algo. A Orquídea le llamó la atención que algunos de estos insectos eran de las razas que ya conocía, como escarabajos o grillos, mientras que otros pertenecian a la misma curiosa especie de Hollow, al parecer era toda una raza la que había llegado a colonizar aquellas tierras.

Analizó al grupo de contenedores con la mirada y no le parecieron muy fuertes, hasta donde veía, Hollow era el único guerrero decente de toda esa tropa de alimañas.

—Llama a los guardias para que escolten a esta mantis a los calabozos —le dijo Ogrim a uno de los sirvientes.

—¡...! —Inmediatamente Hollow se opuso a esto, obviamente no podía decir nada, pero era obvio lo que quería comunicar.

—Recuerda que es una criminal Hollow. Estaba cazando en territorios de la re reina Clara sin autorización. No puede quedar sin castigo.

—... —Se acercó a Orquídea y la tomó de la mano, inmediatamente el rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Los sirvientes que observaban la situación entonces notaron el hecho de que la mantis llevaba la capa de Hollow. Los contenedores obviamente no sabían el significado de esto, pero los demás no tardaron explicarles discretamente.

Pronto incluso los cuatro contenedores en entrenamiento se enteraron del contexto de la situación y los murmullos no tardaron en expandirse, el único que no sabía nada era Hollow. Y esto tenía a Ogrim muy nervioso, ahora definitivamente no quería que Hollow se apegase a esa criatura.

—¡No puedes cuidar a esa mantis, es una delincuente!

—... —Hollow hizo un gesto que significaba debilidad.

—Que esté débil no la excusa. Además ¿Donde piensas alojarla?

—... —Se señaló a sí mismo comunicando una respuesta que dejó a Ogrim alarmado.

—¡Hollow! ¡No puedes tenerla durmiendo contigo!

El rostro de Orquídea que ya estaba rojo pasó a encenderse al punto que ya parecía una bengala, incluso comenzó a sentirse mareada ante la perspectiva de compartir habitación con el caballero ¿Dormir en el mismo cuarto que él no supondría un problema? Quizás no tenía suficientes camas, si fuera ese el caso entonces tendrian que compartir lecho y...

La mantis se tambaleó abrumada por las montones de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, incluso Hollow tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera, lamentablemente el contacto físico con él solo la ponía peor. Mientras tanto, Ogrim se tapaba la cara con sus garras lamentando la falta de sentido común del muchacho.

—Hollow tú no entiendes nada...

Los cuchicheos de los que observaban está situación comenzaban a elevarse hasta el punto de rayar en el descaro, y Ogrim estando a cargo de este montón de "niños" obviamente no podía permitirlo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Todos de vuelta a su trabajo! Ustedes cuatro —Se dirigió a sus cuatro alumnos— más tarde quiero hablar co ustedes. En cuanto a ti... —Esta vez se dirigió hacia Hollow que sujetaba a la mantis buscando resguardarla.

Ogrim conocían bien a este caballero, tenía una naturaleza protectora y era sumamente terco, sin importar lo que hiciera no iba a abandonar a esa criatura a menos que está misma lo traicionara. Suspiró derrotado y consideró sus opciones, las cuales no eran tantas.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. Llevaremos a la Lord a la habitación de invitados que está cerca de la mía (así la puedo mantener vigilada). Pero ante la primera conducta agresiva que presente, se va al calabozo ¿Entendido? —Hollow estuvo de acuerdo con el trato y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó a Orquídea que los siguiera.

La pobre insecto tenía algunos problemas para seguirles el paso, estaba muy débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus piernas no tenían fuerza y sentía que se dormiría en cualquier momento. Odiaba estar tan vulnerable y odiaba aún mas no tener la capacidad de acabar con esa humillación, ahora era la invitada de los invasores, quienes la habían salvado y además le estaban proveyendo de cama y cobijo. Ojalá tuviera alguna arma a su alcance, con toda la sangre que ya había perdido seguro bastaría una herida más para matarla.

Mientras caminaban por los diáfanos pasillos del palacio, Orquídea notó como cada insecto con el que se encontraban saludaba respetuosamente a su caballero silencioso y muchos le dedicaban una mirada de admiración. Al parecer era muy querido entre todos, incluso pudo notar a varias hembras que le dedicaban miradas seductoras.

Una profunda rabia se instaló en su pecho ante la perspectiva de que alguna de esas bastardas se acercara a su caballero... Y cuando se dio cuenta de esto quiso golpearse a sí misma ¿Desde cuándo él era suyo? ¿Y qué le importaba a ella con quién se relacionará él?

Suspiró apesadumbrada. Quizás sus hermanas tenían razón y estaba emferma, esos sentimientos no eran normales y solo la hacían sentir mal. Hollow era un macho apuesto y fuerte, seguro que ya había tenido numerosas amantes, incluso quizás algunos bastardos por ahí... O quizás no, a diferencia de las mantis que tienen sus hijos y estos son criados en conjunto por toda la tribu, los demás bichos tendían a agruparse en familias que cuidaban solo de sus propias crías. Si Hollow tuviera alguna quizás andaría revoloteando cerca, vaya alivio... ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada?

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su habitación. Orquídea entró en el cuarto de forma automática y se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en contacto con el lecho, quedó impresionada por la suavidad de este, nunca había tocado algo tan exquisito, comenzó a presionar la cama y a refregarse contra las sábanas encantada con su textura.

Mientras la dama se relacionaba con el lugar donde dormiría, Ogrim y Hollow mantenían una última conversación.

—Hollow, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Tradicionalmente las mantis siempre han sido opositoras al gobierno del rey. Son desconfiadas, salvajes y violentas, tienes en tu castillo a una asesina profesional ¡Podría atacar a Big!

—... —Hollow hizo nuevamente el gesto que significaba debilidad.

—Está débil ahora, pero en algún momento se recuperará. No me agrada la idea de tener a ese monstruo suelto, además es sospechosa, las mantis nunca salen de su territorio, eso no lo puedes negar, aquí hay algo turbio.

—... —Hollow sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar las palabras de su amigo.

—Hollow... Estás de su lado solo porque esa historia suya del rechazo de sus hermanas. Pero tú no sabes que secretos oculta en su corazón, podría ser una harpia traicionera ¡Mírala!

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la mantis que estaba en la cama restregandose contra las sábanas con una expresión de completa felicidad. La verdad en ese momento lucía más adorable que letal. Pero en cuanto la mantis se percató de que la observaban, retomó rápidamente una postura más digna y le arrojó una almohada en la cara a Ogrim.

Percibiendo la molestia de la mantis dejaron de prestarle atención. Entonces Ogrim y Hollow intercambiaron miradas.

—... —El caballero se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de tal forma que se podía adivinar el comentario sarcástico que se ocultaba en aquel gesto.

—¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero si llega a ocurrir algún problema tú eres el responsable. De todos modos ya eres un adulto.

—... —Asintió demostrando su total determinación en aquel asunto.

El escarabajo suspiró derrotado y le pidió que saliera del cuarto para dejarla a su invitada tranquila.

Orquídea los miró salir sin decir nada, solo a mantuvo quieta en su cama con una postura severa y vigilante. Ogrim entrecerró los ojos al verla así. Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta decidió dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

—Mas tarde se te traerá algo para comer, mientras tanto, no tienes autorización para salir. Mañana tendrás una audiencia con el rey, él decidirá tu destino. Te estoy vigilando, no intentes nada.

Luego de entregar su mensaje el escarabajo desapareció detrás de la puerta, la cual emitió un ligero "click", el cual daba a entender que había sido cerrada con llave.

Orquídea soltó un suspiro y se arrojó contra la cama, su cuerpo reclamaba el descanso, y el sueño la tenía al borde del colapso ¿Cuánto tardaría su cuerpo en reponer la sangre perdida? Vaya situación más patética. En su tribu la hubieran dejado morir, ojalá estos tipos lo hicieran.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, cada vez se veía más humillada y su ego más destrozado ¿Cuando acabaría su tormento? En aquel momento en el cual la angustia ya la sobrepasaba simplemente colapsó. Cerró los ojos y dejó que una lágrima solitaria rodara por su rostro, entonces se entregó al consuelo de sueño.

* * *

**Un día un amigo me compartió una imágen de uno de los Lord mantis sacándose sus cuernos como si fuera un gorro o corona debajo de la cual estaban sus antenas. Eso me hizo mucho sentido y decidí incluirlo en el fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Muy bien a partir de este punto en ciertos momentos recurriremos al viejo sistema que usaba cuando escribía mis fanfics de Pokémon, los diálogos dichos en un idioma que no todos pueden entender van entre paréntesis)**

* * *

Desde los tiempos en los que gobernaba el viejo Rey Pálido, muchas cosas habían cambiado, algunas leyes habían sido abolidas y otras nuevas creadas, algunos conocimientos e inventos se habían perdido, pero a su vez otros se habían creado y sin embargo, había algo que sin importar el pasar del tiempo había permanecido igual, el gusto de la servidumbre por el chismorreo.

No importaba el estatus o la clase social, nadie escapaba a las afiladas lenguas de las criadas, quienes no dudaban en comentar sobre los amoríos de tal o cual persona, de las extrañas costumbres de los caballeros, o de la vergüenza que pasó cierto noble que cometió una indiscreción en la fiesta del otro día.

Es por esto que la historia de la misteriosa invitada que se alojaba en el cuarto junto a Ogrim obviamente no iba a pasar desapercibida, aun cuando se intentara lo contrario.

Fue apenas un puñado de bichos el que vio a la mantis llegar al palacio, pero al cabo de unas horas todos estaban enterados. Habiendo tan pocos detalles de la historia, las incógnitas habían sido rellenadas con imaginación, siendo la historia que más prevalecía, la que decía que esta mantis era la novia de Hollow, después de todo, la habían visto vestida con su capa de entrenamiento y la habían alojado en un cómodo cuarto con todas las consideraciones ¿Acaso había otra explicación mejor para todo este asunto?

Hollow era el mejor caballero del reino, el más fuerte y aquel con el corazón más noble. Claro, también reconocían su falta de sensatez respecto a ciertas materias, pero a pesar de eso era muy apreciado en la comunidad, por eso la mayoría de las personas se sentían preocupadas por su relación con la mantis. No hacía mucho que Hollow había alcanzado la adultez y está hembra parecía mayor ¿No lo estaría manipulando? ¿Buscando aprovecharse de él por su estatus o para obtener algún beneficio?

Ellos no conocían mucho la sociedad de las mantis ni su particular filosofía de vida, sencillamente eran un misterio, lo poco que sabían de ellas era que tenían conductas salvajes y violentas ¿Por qué precisamente de todos los insectos Hollow tenía que fijarse en una mantis? Esto solo contribuía a aumentar los mitos y cuentos que se hablaban de ellos.

"Tienen una relación prohibida y ha tenido que raptar a la chica para poder tenerla" decían algunos.

"La mantis lo cortejaba desde antes que alcanzara la adultez" hablaban otros.

"La venció en combate y por eso ahora ella debe casarse con él, son costumbres de la mantis" aseguraban otros más.

Por supuesto, nadie estaba siquiera cerca de acertar con la respuesta correcta, sin embargo todos esparcían la historia con tal vehemencia que de pronto la fantasía parecía mucho más creíble que la realidad y para todos, aquella mantis pasó a ser la novia oficial de Hollow, que había llegado para ser presentada ante el rey. Quizás pronto habría una boda. Y fue todo este chismorreo injustificado el que terminó causando una serie de malos entendidos.

Todo comenzó temprano en la mañana cuando Big despertó para iniciar su rutina diaria. El rey necesitaba una cantidad de sueño ridículamente pequeña que se limitaba a unas pocas horas durante la noche, una pequeña siesta de media hora por la tarde, y con eso le bastaba para funcionar bien todo el día.

Como siempre se levantaba casi al alba, se tomaba su tiempo para engalanarse y luego caminaba hasta la cocina para desayunar. Los almuerzos y las cenas siempre los tenía en el gran comedor del palacio, junto a algunos nobles o con algunos de sus hermanos, pero el desayuno era su momento de soledad e introspección, donde sentado en la humilde mesa de la cocina, se dedicaba a leer el diario de la mañana y a escuchar las conversaciones de las criadas. Claro, ellas no sabían que el rey siempre estaba atento a cada palabra, pues siempre lucía distraído y somnoliento y Big sabía actuar con discreción, por lo tanto para ellas no era mucha molestia tenerlo ahí y hablaban con total libertad.

Esa mañana, Big parecía muy concentrado en leer un artículo sobre el aumento de la delincuencia en el barrio comercial de Ciudad de las Lágrimas, pero cada tanto prestaba atención a la conversación que la cocinera jefa tenía con una de sus asistentes. Aunque al principio no estaba muy interesado en sus palabras, en cuanto el nombre de su hermano salió a relucir, volcó toda su atención en las hembras, por supuesto volteó la página del diario para seguir fingiendo que leía.

—Sí, todos hablan de eso —decía la mariquita jefa—. Es nada menos que una mantis, ayer la vieron llegar vistiendo la capa de Hollow. Al parecer nuestro querido caballero ha querido dejar muy en claro que ella es suya.

—Una mantis... —la libélula lucía impresionada—. De todas las chicas que podría haber elegido no imaginé que escogería a una mantis. Es decir, habían muchas interesadas en él, pero Hollow nunca le prestó la más mínima atención a nadie.

—Dicen que tuvo un amor que perdió en su pasado y que luego de eso nunca quiso estar con nadie. Pero se ve que esta mantis fue capaz de conquistarlo de alguna manera, me preguntó qué será lo que vio en ella.

—¿Quizás es muy apasionada? Dicen que las mantis son muy fogosas y sensuales, aunque también está el rumor de que devoran la cabeza de sus parejas durante la cópula.

—Hay no, espero que eso sea mentira y que Hollow no pierda la cabeza en la noche de bodas.

—Pero que dices Suzana ¿Quién hablo de boda?

—Pero tiene que haber una boda, por algo la trajo. Si estuvieron manteniendo su relación en secreto ¿Por qué admitirla ahora? Porque planean dar el siguiente paso ¡Es obvio!

Para Big fue tremendamente complicado mantener la compostura y fingir que leía el periódico. Se moría de ganas por preguntar más detalles e ir a ver a su hermano para enterarse del asunto, pero se mantuvo firme sin decir una palabra, al fin y al cabo era un experto en eso. Pasó toda su infancia y adolescencia fingiendo que no tenía sentimientos y que su mente estaba demasiado vacía como para entender algo.

Finalmente terminó su desayuno y salió de la cocina. Normalmente se hubiera dirigido a su oficina para organizar el papeleo y planear su día, pero está vez tomó un pequeño desvío y se encaminó al cuarto de su hermano. Ya sabía que le iba a presentar a su novia ese mismo día pero estaba demasiado impaciente. Por desgracia, el cuarto de Hollow era uno de los más lejanos, pues estaba al fondo del pasillo de los dormitorios, antes de llegar allí debía pasar frente al cuarto de Ogrim y por supuesto al de la misteriosa invitada.

Cuando el rey se percató de esto dudó. Lo correcto sería hablar con Hollow primero, pero su curiosidad lo instaba a tocar la puerta y presentarse él mismo ante la invitada ¿Que debería hacer?

Un extraño sonido procedente del cuarto determinó su decisión. Big comenzó a escuchar quejidos, unos algo extraños, no sonaban exactamente como gemidos de dolor, de hecho no recordaba haber escuchado algo así antes. Comenzó a sentirse preocupado ¿Se habría enfermado? Quizás tenía problemas estomacales.

Big compartía la misma inocencia infantil de toda su raza y no pensó en que hubiera algún problema en entrar solo a la habitación de la mantis para ayudarla, conocía algunos hechizos curativos que podrían aliviarla, al menos momentáneamente.

Cuando ingresó al lugar fue sorprendido por un tenue olor que se le hizo algo extraño, recordaba haberlo percibido alguna vez en su vida, pero no podía relacionarlo con nada en particular. Se olvidó de ese aroma e inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada. Era un dormitorio común, sencillo y práctico, con los muebles mínimos para funcionar. No era muy grande, pero sí era bonito y acogedor, aún en su sencillez nadie se quejaría por tener que alojarse ahí.

Pronto divisó a la mantis que yacía dormida en la mullida cama. No era de extrañar, todavía era temprano para la mayoría de los insectos. Se acercó a observarla, no parecía molesta pero aun así se quejaba en sueños ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Seguramente era eso, lucía muy inquieta debajo de las sábanas, algo se movía ahí abajo.

Con la mejor de las intenciones, comenzó a remecer suavemente a la insecto tratando despertarla, pero de alguna forma esto resultó contraproducente, pues Orquídea lanzó un gritó tan fuerte que Big se asustó y se olvidó de toda delicadeza. Comenzó a agitar a la mantis con más fuerza despertándola de golpe.

La pobre orquídea fue arrebatada de su sueño de forma brusca y repentina, dejándola en un estado de total confusión. En un momento estaba recibiendo una agradable sesión de masajes en la cola dados por su sensual caballero silencioso y al siguiente estaba en una cama, en un cuarto que no recordaba, con un monstruo gigante encima mirándola con ojos preocupados.

Esta vez el gritó que dio Orquídea fue de miedo y sorpresa. Sin embargo las mantis no son cobardes y se enfrentan al peligro sin dudar, prefieren morir luchando antes que escapar. Por eso, de forma instintiva buscó su arma, pero al no encontrarla los recuerdos del día anterior la asaltaron, la habían confiscado para prevenir que intentara escapar o atacara a algún inocente. Pero si no contaba con su lanza, entonces usaría sus garras.

Se arrojó contra Big, dispuesta a clavar sus garras en sus ojos, pero un mareo le impidió lograrlo. Orquídea tenía anemia luego de toda la sangre perdida el día anterior y no era algo de lo que se iba a recuperar en una noche, estaba demasiado débil como para dar una pelea decente. La insecto simplemente se desplomó siendo recibida por Big en sus brazos quien lucía cada vez más nervioso.

Con cuidado la recostó en la cama y se quedó observándola con atención sin soltar su agarre de ella por si volvía a desmayarse. Esta actitud protectora empezó a ponerla cada vez más nerviosa ¿Quién era este bicho? ¡Era enorme! Y lindo... Quiso abofetearse a sí misma ¡¿Por qué rayos se ponía a pensar en esas cosas cuando tenía encima a un tipo que podía matarla con un solo movimiento?!

El grito de Orquídea alertó a los insectos de las cercanías de que algo pasaba. Ogrim casi se cayó de la cama del susto y dos sirvientes que andaban por allí Por poco rompieron los adornos que estaban limpiando. Todos corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido y cuando llegaron, lo que vieron los dejó mudos de la impresión. Frente a ellos estaba su rey, con la mantis aferrada entre sus brazos encima de la cama, no se podía negar que la situación era cuando menos sospechosa. Pero él era el rey, nadie podía decirle nada ni pedir explicaciones por sus acciones.

Ogrim tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido, por su mente surcaban toda clase de pensamientos oscuros, la reputación del rey se vería manchada, comenzarían a correr toda clase de rumores sucios y malintencionados sobre su amado gobernante. Big por su parte no se enteraba de nada, su absoluto desconocimiento sobre el decoro y las relaciones macho hembra impedían que notara el problema. Por eso con su característica voz suave y calmada dijo.

—Ogrim, creo que esta joven está enferma, llama a un médico por favor.

El escarabajo tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo en una situación así? Aunque... Ya lo conocía, Big tendía a preocuparse primero por la salud de las personas y luego por otras cosas. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y entonces notó el murmullo de los sirvientes que parecían estar teniendo una conversación entre ellos ¡Ya habían empezado a inventar sucios rumores sobre su rey!

—¡Ustedes vayan a trabajar! —Les gritó el escarabajo con furia.

Los dos insectos hicieron una reverencia nerviosa y se escabulleron rápidamente a continuar con sus labores. Ogrim los observó alejarse con expresión severa, hasta que de pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al voltear notó que el rey lo estaba mirándolo con rabia.

—Ogrim, tú no tienes derecho a pasar a llevar mi autoridad y tampoco acepto que trates a la servidumbre con esas maneras.

—Lo siento mi rey —inmediatamente el escarabajo se arrodilló ante él y bajó la cabeza avergonzado—. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Los ojos de Orquídea se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar aquello de rey ¿Este insecto era el rey? Aún algo mareada se sentó en la cama y comenzó a analizarlo. Con solo un vistazo podía decir que era un individuo poderoso, no solo por su enorme tamaño, su presencia era imponente.

Así que este era el rey del corazón de Hallownest, por lo que veía los habitantes de este reino habían elegido un rey bastante digno, al menos uno no tan vergonzoso como la arañita de Nido Profundo.

A pesar del poder que él desprendía, Orquídea notaba que tenía una personalidad suave y amable, podía ser firme cuando se requería, pero en esencia no era dominante, quizás por esto aunque le resultaba atractivo, no le provocaba las mismas sensaciones que Hollow.

Sin embargo había algo que le intrigaba. Por lo que podía observar, este individuo parecía pertenecer a la misma especie que Hollow y las criaturas que había conocido el día anterior, pero a diferencia de ellas, este individuo sí podía hablar... Al menos a un volumen audible ¿Sería debido a su tamaño superior?

—Levántate Ogrim, no te disculpes más, solo ve a cumplir la orden que te di. —El monarca retomó la palabra.

—Majestad... Disculpe mi impertinencia pero la mantis no está realmente enferma, simplemente perdió una gran cantidad de sangre el día anterior y ahora se encuentra algo débil.

—¿Es eso verdad? —Volteó la vista hacia la criatura— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La pregunta tomó a Orquídea por sorpresa, supuestamente ella era una prisionera y una criminal, no deberían tratarla con tanta cordialidad. Estaba considerando qué decir cuando cierta persona entró por la puerta de la habitación.

Hollow estaba bastante preocupado por la mantis, luego de ver lo que había hecho el día anterior al tratar de matarse, temía que fuera a intentar alguna locura así otra vez, por eso en cuanto despertó, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al cuarto de Orquídea a toda prisa. Sintió tanto alivio cuando la vio viva que casi pasó por alto la presencia de su hermano en la habitación.

—¿Hollow? —Big le llamó la atención.

Hollow puso sus ojos en él e inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. No tenían problema en tener un trato informal entre ellos, pero cuando habían personas ajenas a la familia cerca, ponían mucho cuidado en el protocolo.

—De pie Hollow, acércate y preséntame a esta dama.

Ogrim se tensó en su lugar, estaba seguro de que Hollow le iba a contar la historia a su manera, suavizando sus culpas para evitar que la mantis recibiera un castigo apropiado.

—Mi rey, hay algo que debe...

—Silencio Ogrim, deja que Hollow hable.

—(Muchas gracias majestad) —Hollow hizo otra reverencia como agradecimiento—. (Su nombre es Orquídea y es una de las mantis Lord)

—Ya veo, no has traído a una chica cualquiera.

—(Por supuesto que no. Pero antes de hablar de cualquier cosa, quiero dejar en claro que ella está bajo mi protección y yo tomaré la responsabilidad de cuidarla)

—Oh... Vas muy en serio con ella.

—(Por eso solicito su permiso para tenerla en calidad de invitada en este lugar)

—Hollow ¿Has considerado todos los inconvenientes de esto?

—(Sí lo he hecho, Ogrim me ha advertido, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, no la puedo abandonar, es lo que mi corazón me dice que haga)

—Comprendo —Big suspiró conmovido, su hermano debía estar en verdad muy enamorado—. Está bien, les doy mi aprobación.

—(¡Gracias majestad! Prometo que no causará problemas)

Hollow miró a Orquídea de forma amable y le extendió una mano invitándola a tomarla. La mantis observó su extremidad algo dudosa ¿Que sería lo que habrían conversado? Ella pudo entender las palabras del rey, pero estas no daban muchas pistas sobre el tema de conversación, pero como fuera, al parecer las cosas salieron favorables para ella, al menos no estaban tratando de matarla.

Suspiró nerviosamente y tomó la mano que le ofrecían, inmediatamente sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago y temblando se puso de pie, ya no era solo su anemia lo que le tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Ambos tomados de las manos salieron de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de Ogrim y la sonrisa cálida de Big. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el escarabajo pelotero se dirigió nerviosamente hacia el monarca.

—Majestad, no quiero cuestionar su autoridad pero ¿Está seguro que indultar a esa insecto fue la decisión correcta?

—¿Indultar? ¿Acaso cometió algún crimen? —Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Lo sabía, Hollow no le contó la historia completa.

—¿Cuál es la historia completa?

—Esa mantis fue sorprendida cazando de forma ilegal en los territorios de Clara, de hecho fue Hollow mismo quien la detuvo y le causó una de las heridas que la desangró.

—¡Oh no! ¿Y por qué omitió esa información?

—Siente pena por la mantis porque fue rechazada por su familia.

—Eso es muy triste —Los ojos de Big parecía que estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¡Majestad, no simpatice con ella! Cometió una falta y no porque le hayan ocurrido un par de desgracias puede permanecer impune, eso es injusto y es lo que he tratado de hacerle entender a Hollow. Además de que su presencia en Tierras Verdes era muy sospechosa, las mantis nunca abandonan su territorio.

—El amor a menudo ciega a las personas, hablaré con Hollow.

—¿Amor? ¿De qué habla?

—Ellos están enamorados ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

—La cocinera y su asistente estaban hablando de eso hoy al desayuno. Decían que vieron llegar a Hollow junto a una mantis y que ella estaba vistiendo su capa. Además también dijeron que eran novios y que la habían traído para que yo aprobara su relación.

—¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! Eso no es así, son chismes inventados por la servidumbre —Ogrim se llevó las manos al rostro— Acaba de perdonar a una criminal.

—¿Qué tanto es lo que logró cazar?

—Nada en realidad, logramos detenerla antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

—Mmmm... En estricto rigor, entonces su falta no es tan grave. Y yo ya no puedo retractarme de haberla perdonado. Mejor dejemos las cosas así y mantengámosla vigilada, supongo que seremos capaces de manejar a una mantis solitaria.

—Ella es bastante fuerte, pero supongo que Shadow y Myla pueden hacerle frente, incluso Sol podría controlarla. Los demás caballeros aún necesitan entrenamiento y no creo que sean rivales apropiados para esa mantis.

—Bien, te encargó este asunto. Yo iré a mi oficina. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo antes salir miró a Ogrim una vez más y le dio una última orden— Ah sí, Ogrim, por favor pídele a las criadas que limpien la habitación, hay un olor extraño aquí —dicho esto se fue.

Ogrim parpadeó algo confuso ¿Olor extraño? Él no sintió nada, aunque en realidad la mayoría de los olores los pasaba por alto pues a menudo eran ahogados por su propio olor personal.

Olfateó el aire buscando aquel aroma que había disgustado al rey y cuando lo percibió un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda...

Feromonas.

* * *

**Ni se imaginan cuánto me ha costado escribir el capítulo, estoy con una falta de inspiración terrible, ni siquiera tengo muchas ganas de dibujar. Que bueno que no me propuse fechas ni metas de publicación o estaría muy estresada. Bien, espero que el siguiente capítulo me quede mejor porque este no me ha gustado mucho. Y a partir del capítuo siguiente deberían aparecer los primeros Vessels prestados.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevos rumores recorrían los pasillos del palacio Blanco y amenazaban con extenderse más allá de sus impolutos muros, estos hablaban triángulos amorosos, de celos y de una cruel disputa entre dos hermanos que luchaban por el amor de una mortífera mantis. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía Ogrim, no había forma de parar estas habladurías, dentro de poco este escándalo llegaría a la prensa.

Para fortuna del viejo escarabajo pelotero, nadie culpaba a su rey de lo que ocurría, la más perjudicada en toda esta situación era Orquídea. Big era un monarca amado y temido, al que conocían bien, que hasta el momento había tenido una conducta intachable y jamás se le había conocido pareja alguna.

En cambio la mantis era una recién llegada de la que nadie sabía nada, que pertenecía a una raza con la que el reino había estado enemistado desde tiempos muy antiguos y que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por llevarse bien con los demás. Era obvio que las culpas recaerían sobre ella. En cuanto a Hollow, a él solo lo veían como una pobre víctima de esta insecto, al fin y al cabo ya había sido engañado antes varias veces por su tendencia confiar ciegamente en los demás y pensar siempre lo mejor de todos, ya era habitual que se metiera en algún lío.

Estas habladurías se veían reforzadas por las actitudes que tomaron ambos. Mientras que Big se mostraba prudente y distante con Orquídea, Hollow continuaba actuando de forma mimosa y amable con ella, de hecho era el único en todo el castillo que no la miraba con desprecio, incluso los otros contenedores no querían acercarse a ella influenciados por el actuar de los demás insesctos. Era por esto que la mantis cada vez se sentía más deprimida y frustrada, quizás no estaba en un calabozo, pero se sentía como si estuviera en uno.

Ahora Orquídea se encontraba en los baños del castillo lamentando su triste existencia. Se suponía que era una invitada, pero se sentía como prisionera, una encerrada en una jaula de oro, con su cuerpo debilitado y siendo considerada la peor escoria del reino ¿Cuánto más iba a caer? ¿Cuanta más humillación se vería obligada a aguantar? ¿Era este el castigo que recibía por tener aquellos pensamientos prohibidos por un insecto que no era una mantis?

Lo peor de todo era que su condición no haría más que empeorar, había elegido la peor época del año para abandonar páramos Fúngicos, estaba a punto de entrar en celo. Pronto expeler fermonas de forma constante y descontrolada atrayendo a todos los machos compatibles de los alrededores. Normalmente las hembras que no deseaban dejar descendencia se recluían juntas en un lugar acondicionado para eso, donde descansaban lejos de la presencia de los machos y tenían sus métodos para enfrentar este ciclo de la forma más favorable, pero ahora estaba sola en un lugar desconocido ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se sentía muy tentada a escapar, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, no conocía bien el palacio y nadie parecía interesado en ayudarla, y luego de casi ser asesinada por una sierra que salió misteriosamente de la nada dejó de intentar huir.

Suspiró y se sumergió una última vez en el estanque de agua tibia donde estaba descansando. Jamás en su vida soñó que podría disfrutar de semejantes lujos, estos baños eran una maravilla, todo allí lo era, la comida, las camas, los jardines. Sin embargo con gusto cambiaría todo eso con tal de volver a casa, estaba harta de ser menospreciada y sobre todo de no tener nadie con quién hablar.

Hollow era el único que le prestaba atención pero no era como si se pudiera comunicar libremente con él, además de que él tenía sus propias responsabilidades de caballero y no podía estar con ella todo el día. De hecho parecía más ocupado de lo que debería, tenía la impresión de que le estaban dando más trabajo a propósito para mantenerlo alejado de ella.

Orquídea en medio de su desesperación y soledad había comenzado a hablarle a las estatuas del señor de las sombras. Ella no era particularmente religiosa, pero si este famoso dios que alababan realmente existía, al menos él la escucharía y el sentir que alguien lo hacía le daba un mínimo de consuelo. Por supuesto no esperaba que le fuera a cumplir sus deseos ni que la ayudara, solo buscaba desahogarse.

Salió del agua dando por terminado su baño y caminó hacia la salida de las duchas, entonces posó su vista en una imagen del dios oscuro que había allí, una de las muchas que poblaban el blanco castillo.

—Sabes... Este lugar es una mierda. —Nuevamente tenía otra de sus recaídas donde buscaba comunicarse con el objeto inanimado—. Estoy harta, ya no aguanto más este desprecio... Todos me ignoran como si les fuera a arrancar la cabeza... Siendo sincera ganas no me faltan, pero... Me siento tan sola que incluso apreciaría la compañía de un insecto débil... Necesito un amigo... Alguien a quien hablarle... Alguien que no solo me mire en silencio con compasión... ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera merezco eso?

Orquídea entonces se arrodilló ante la estatua y bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Lo siento ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Lamento haberme fijado en él! Traté de evitarlo, pero... Es difícil ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo deseo! ¡Quiero tenerlo encima de mí! ¡Quiero que me abrace y me haga suya! ¡Soy una criatura inmunda que se ha entregado al pecado! Pero... Quiero redimirme... trataré más duro... Lo alejaré de mi mente y de mi vida ¡Rechazaré a Hollow y no pensaré más en él! Yo... Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero regresar a mi tribu... Quiero ser respetada y apreciada otra vez...

Orquídea se permitió unos pocos minutos de autocompasión antes de ponerse de pie y retomar su actitud orgullosa y distante. Su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba, no iba a permitir que la vieran vulnerable y necesitada ¡Primero muerta!

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia los jardines, era el único lugar donde se sentía algo más a gusto, rodeada de vegetación y escondida de las miradas agresivas de los habitantes del castillo. Tampoco es que se sintiera totalmente cómoda allí, se aburría demasiado, pero era lo mejor que tenía disponible, además, los caballeros en entrenamiento solían tener sus sesiones en ese lugar, a veces podía entretenerse observando sus patéticos intentos por volverse más fuertes... Bueno, no todos eran tan patéticos, algunos de ellos se veían bastante habilidosos y avanzaban muy rápido.

Caminó por los pasillo de forma silenciosa, no quería ser notada, pero en ese lugar era imposible, no habían matorrales en los cuales ocultarse y el piso de baldosas aumentaba el sonido de las pisadas de forma escandalosa. Aunque no lo quisiera tenía que aguantar las miradas de desprecio de las hembras que se topaba por el camino y la expresión de horror que ponían los machos al verla antes de escapar.

Suspiró. Esto era culpa de las feromonas, cada vez eran más fuertes y los machos se sentían cada vez más atraídos a ella, por eso escapaban antes de verse muy envueltos en su aroma, incluso ese viejo escarabajo pelotero ya no le hablaba directamente y mandaba a alguna chica o a algún contenedor a hablar con ella, hasta ahora Orquídea no se había dado cuenta que la raza de Hollow era inmune a las feromonas.

Sus pasos continuaron resonando en el pasillo, pero a estos se sumaron otras pisadas diferentes, más suaves y rápidas. Orquídea frunció el ceño, esto no era la primera vez que pasaba, desde hace algunos días se sentía observada, alguien la vigilaba. Dudaba que le fueran a hacer daño, pero era molesto.

Durante las ocasiones anteriores optó por ignorar a su misterioso vigilante, pero esta vez ya estaba harta y al borde del colapso. Últimamente se sentía mejor físicamente, su resistencia y velocidad estaba mejorando. Sin duda las hierbas que le hacían comer para reponer la sangre estaban funcionando. Con parte de sus fuerzas recuperadas se sentía capaz de emboscar a su acosador. Aquello sería una buena práctica para volver a la acción, y si alguien salía lastimado... En realidad ya no le importaba, a estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo estar muerta.

Se detuvo de forma abrupta y comenzó a observar su alrededor fingiendo que contemplaba las decoraciones del pasillo y las plantas que tenían en macetas. Se acercó a una y comenzó a frotar una de sus hojas como si quisiera impregnar sus garras con su olor. Escuchó los pasos acercarse sigilosamente, aquietó su respiración, esto debía ser rápido y preciso. Cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir atacó.

La mantis salió corriendo con sus garras extendidas hacia la presencia misteriosa, se arrojó contra ella lista para arañar su cara, pero en cuanto vio el rostro del bicho la sorpresa y el pánico la brumaron.

Ocho ojos.

Ocho ojos la observaban con expresión estupefacta ¿El señor de las sombras? ¿La estatua había respondido a sus plegarias y ahora se había materializado como un ser vivo? De un brinco retrocedió y se arrodilló de forma humilde a modo de disculpa, jamás quiso faltarle el respeto a un dios.

La insecto permaneció arrodillada un rato más hasta que sintió un suave toque en su hombro, entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos y levantar la mirada, se encontró con un rostro blanco que efectivamente tenía ocho ojos, pero no era el señor de las sombras.

Orquídea parpadeó algo confundida, entonces prestando más atención se percató de que el individuo que tenía al frente era en realidad un contenedor, uno bastante particular. Tenía un aire excéntrico, resaltado por las ropas que usaba. Portaba una capa de cuello alto extremadamente larga, casi le cubría los pies, no parecía muy práctica. En su pecho llevaba una joya roja a modo de prendedor y en su espalda cargaba el aguijón más raro que hubiera visto alguna vez, era demasiado delgado y tenía una pelota casi en la punta. No era un individuo muy robusto y era algo más bajo que Hollow, su rostro tenía ocho ojos y un par de cuernos que se curvaban hacia atrás, además habían algunas manchas grises en su cabeza ¿Serían quizás las marcas y cicatrices de alguna enfermedad?

El contenedor le dedicó una mirada amable y sacó de entre sus ropas una pizarra blanca y un lápiz. Esta pizarra era bastante especial, podías escribir y borrar en ella cuantas veces quisieras sin que se gastara nunca el lápiz, era uno de los inventos de Big. Él al igual que su padre era muy aficionado a inventar cosas, no tenía la genialidad del viejo gusano, pero de vez en cuando salía con alguna cosa útil.

El contenedor hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y escribió en su pizarra.

"Hola, mi nombre es Soul Helix, pero todos me llaman Soul, mucho gusto"

Orquidea cada vez estaba más sorprendida ¿Alguien estaba interesado en hablar con ella? Quizás sí era un enviado del señor de las sombras, recién había pedido desesperadamente algo de compañía y esto era lo que recibía, claro, no en la forma en la que esperaba, parecía algo incómodo tener que comunicarse con alguien que solo podía escribir, pero era mejor que nada.

—Gusto en conocerte Soul, mi nombre es Orquídea —Se puso de pie demostrando que era bastante más alta que él, ya tenía demasiado arraigado aquello de intentar mostrarse superior.

"¿Es verdad que eres una mantis? Yo nunca había visto una"

—Sí, soy una mantis, orgullosa miembro de la tribu que habita Páramos Fúngicos.

El contendor se balanceó cambiando el peso de pie en pie, lucía muy emocionado, volvió a tomar su pizarra pensando en qué más decir.

"¿Cómo es la tribu de las mantis?"

Esta pregunta dejó a Orquídea bastante sorprendida, al parecer este individuo estaba muy interesado en conocer más de su pueblo y su cultura. Por su parte ella no tenía problemas en responder, al menos eso era más interesante que ver el pasto crecer.

Comenzó a contarle de su sociedad, de las reglas que la regían, de sus costumbres salvajes y de su sistema de jerarquía basado en la fuerza y el poder. Soul la escuchó atentamente, de vez en cuando escribiendo una que otra pregunta en su pizarra. Aquella conversación fue muy reconfortante para Orquídea, el poder rememorar su tierra y su gente además de la vida que había dejado atrás la puso de muy buen humor, además se sentía orgullosa de poder compartir un poco de su forma de vida, la cual a sus ojos era la ideal, por eso la descolocó tanto leer aquella oración en la pizarra del contenedor.

"La vida en tu tribu parece muy triste, no me extraña que te hayas escapado"

Orquídea sintió su sangre hervir de rabia ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Vida triste? ¡Esa era la forma correcta de vivir! ¡La fuerza era lo que debía primar! Además ¡Ella no se había escapado y en algún momento iba a regresar!

—¡Borra eso de tu pizarra criatura insolente! —Siseó la insecto. Soul inmediatamente se puso en guardia, el tono de su voz no era para nada amistoso, sin embargo se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada de pregunta, que dado el contexto era fácil de interpretar— ¡Yo no me escapé de mi tribu! ¡No soy una débil cobarde que haría algo así! ¡No soy tan patética como para hacer eso!

"Nunca insinué que fueras una débil ni cobarde, solo pensé que te habías ido porque no te sentías a gusto ahí" Se apresuró a aclarar el contenedor en su pizarra.

—¿No sentirme a gusto? ¡En ese maldito castillo es donde no me siento a gusto! —Esta vez decidió abandonar el diálogo y lanzar sus garras contra Soul, quien de un salto esquivó su movimiento — ¿Creen que sus lujos pueden ocultar sus viles corazones? ¿Creen que su buena comida es suficiente para redimir su crueldad hacia mí? ¡Odio este lugar! ¡Y los odio a todos ustedes!

Soul no sentía que lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan ofensivo, pero supuso que este era solo un cúmulo de emociones reprimidas que finalmente había estallado, lamentablemente de la peor manera.

Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que lo dañaran sin dar pelea y aunque él no era un caballero (Básicamente fue rechazado por falta de disciplina) era uno de los contenedores más poderosos que había.

Guardó su pizarra y desenfundó su aguijón, inmediatamente comenzó a imbuirlo en alma. Soul era un hechicero, aunque sabía manejar bien el aguijón, había especializado su combate en el uso de magia, incluso modificó su arma para este propósito.

Orquídea se lanzó al ataque, sus instintos ardían, necesitaba cazar, luchar, poner sus músculos en funcionamiento, era como un volcán estallando, que amenazaba con calcinar todo con su lava.

Al inicio Soul tuvo dificultades para esquivar los rápidos movimientos de la mantis, era tal su velocidad que por momentos la perdía de vista, era casi como si desapareciera, solo para presentarse detrás de él y atacar con sus garras. Por suerte para el contenedor Orquídea llevaba tanto tiempo luchando con una lanza que había perdido algo de práctica usando sus garras, pero aun así se las arregló para arañarlo ligeramente.

La furia desatada de Orquídea poco a poco se iba aplacando, pero no su deseo por pelear. Era algo que necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo en reposo y finalmente podía dejar salir toda la energía contenida. Continuó atacando a Soul, pero ya no con las ansias asesinas de antes, este ligero cambio de actitud fue captado por el contenedor, quien se mantuvo luchando más para complacerla que por otra cosa. Quería enmendar en alguna forma el haberla ofendido. Así poco a poco, aquel se volvió un combate más amistoso, aunque a ojos de los demás no lo parecía.

En medio de su contienda habían comenzado a quebrar algunas macetas y adornos que habían en el lugar, además de dejar marcas y arañazos en los perfectos muros blancos del palacio. Pero junto con la destrucción, también estaban causando mucho ruido, el cual atrajo a algunos sirvientes al sitio. Estos miraron horrorizados a la mantis atacando al pobre Soul, entonces inmediatamente fueron a buscar ayuda, necesitaban parar esa pelea rápido antes de que el pobre bicho saliera lastimado.

Ambos contendientes estaban muy enfrascados en la batalla, sin embargo Orquídea estaba comenzando a debilitarse. Maldijo aquel cuerpo herido que aún no conseguía reponerse de su accidente anterior y por poco insultó a su oponente al ver la mirada de lástima que le dedicaba ¡Por qué! Ella era una mantis Lord, una de los insectos más poderosos de su tribu ¡Quizás incluso de Hallownest! Contra el único con el que había perdido era Hollow, no podía soportar que alguien más la derrotara.

Trató de disimular su respiración agitada y mantener una actitud calmada, quizás si se entregaba completamente en su siguiente ataque podría derrotar a ese insolente individuo, ojalá tuviera su lanza. La mantis se inclinó y corrió hacia Soul. El contendor abrió sus ocho ojos con terror, esto aumentó la confianza de la mantis quien creía que había intimidado a su enemigo, pero no era por ella que el miedo afloraba en su rostro.

De pronto Orquídea sintió un horrible golpe, un impacto tan fuerte que la arrojó y la estrelló contra una pared. Estuvo algunos segundos inerte antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos y moverse un poco, pero en cuanto lo hizo otro golpe la arrojó un poco más lejos. Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa y murmullos resonando, no estaban solos, seguro que otra vez esos insectos chismosos andaban metiéndose en lo que no les importaba.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo una voz femenina—. La vas a matar.

—Yo no quiero presenciar un asesinato —dijo otro.

—Hollow se va a enfadar si le haces daño —comentó un tercero.

La insecto caída vagamente abrió los ojos, al principio con su vista borrosa logró distinguir a un contenedor que la miraba con odio, mientras que otro tiraba de su capa tratando de llamar su atención. El contenedor que tiraba de la capa era Soul, seguramente trataba de defenderla, pero aquel que tenía su vista clavada en ella era un desconocido.

Era un individuo alto y de aspecto fuerte, usaba una capa negra, en su cabeza ostentaba seis cuernos, tres a cada lado, eran cortos y apuntaban hacia arriba.

La mantis esta vez decidió quedarse inerte en el piso y no mover ni un músculo, los dos ataques anteriores ya le habían dejado bastante claro el poder del individuo que tenía al frente, cosa que sinceramente la preocupaba. Aún en aquel estado vulnerable se permitía pensar en algo que no era su propia supervivencia.

Hasta ahora Orquídea se creía la más fuerte, al menos lo era en su tribu y desde que ascendió a Lord, solo había sido derrotada por Hollow, pero aquí tenía a otro individuo con la capacidad de vencerla. Era cierto que estaba debilitada por la anemia, pero siempre se jactaba de estimar la fuerza de sus rivales de forma muy acertada y este tipo tenía un poder aterrador. Eso significaba que Hollow no era el único individuo fuerte de este reino, ahora que lo pensaba el rey Big también lucía muy poderoso, aunque su carácter suave disimulaba un poco este hecho ¿Habrían más caballeros así?

Esto era horrible, El Corazón de Hallownest tenía el poder militar suficiente para aplastar a las mantis, si les daba la gana podían apoderarse de su territorio y esclavizarlas con total libertad. Tanto tiempo viviendo en la ignorancia, asumiendo que podían sobreponerse a lo que fuera, pero la cruel realidad era que eran patéticas.

Debía volver a la tribu de inmediato y alertarlas de esto, debían... ¿Que podían hacer en realidad? ¿Cómo podían volverse más fuertes? Al menos lo suficiente como para defenderse de un ataque. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que vivir en aislamiento quizás no fue buena idea, se estancaron, el mundo avanzó y ellas se quedaron atrás.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada por su gente, ni siquiera hacerles saber su propia debilidad. Miró a su atacante con terror, más por su pueblo que por ella misma, maldijo una vez más su destino y cerró los ojos esperando el final de si vida. Sin embargo lo que sintió no fue el hierro enterrándose en su ser, fue más bien el sonido de dos armas chocando entre sí. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de Hollow, luciendo su figura imponente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa vista.

En ese momento el individuo de 6 cuernos y Hollow comenzaron a entablar una conversación silenciosa, la cual no parecía muy amistosa. Ambos se veían sumamente enfadados y gesticulaban con movimientos agresivos, cada cierto tiempo el contenedor de ocho ojos intervenía participando de la misma comunicación insonora. Finalmente luego de un rato, el individuo que había atacado a Orquídea se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, entonces se alejó caminando mientras parecía murmuraba maldiciones. Pero antes de irse, agarró a Soul por la capa y lo arrastró con él hacía algún lugar, este comenzó a agitar sus brazos asustado con una mirada de pánico. Orquídea no tenía como saberlo, pero el joven estaba en problemas.

Una vez que ambos contendores se alejaron, Hollow volcó su atención hacia Orquídea y le dedicó una de aquellas miradas que tanto conmovían a la mantis.

La dulzura de Hollow era algo a lo que no estaba habituada, la delicadeza y el cariño era algo raro en las mantis, un abrazo, una despedida afectuosa o una simple mirada de amor y compasión como la que ahora le dedicaba el caballero se sentían ajenas e irreales. Lo peor es que cada vez deseaba más estas muestras de cariño. La mantis no lo comprendía del todo, pero no era algo que pareciera estar relacionado a sus necesidades reproductivas, no era algo que estimulara su cuerpo, era más bien como si abrigara su corazón.

El caballero le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, era un gesto sencillo y amable, sin ningún significado oculto, pero aun así plantaba angustia en el corazón de la mantis. Su atracción por Hollow llegaba a niveles difíciles de tolerar, sin embargo se lo había prometido a sí misma, apartaría su mente de él, debía rechazarlo, sus deseos eran sucios e indeseables, no podía caer en la tentación. Por todo esto alejó a Hollow de un manotazo y se puso de pie ella sola.

Hollow miró estupefacto el agresivo rechazo de la insecto y le dedicó una expresión de confusión.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡No quiero que me mires ni que te acerques a mí! ¡Te quiero lejos de mi vida!

Y tras gritar esto se alejó tambaleando a encerrarse en habitación, dejando al caballero con una sensación de pena y desconcierto.

...

En Nido Profundo una araña trepaba por las plataformas de Poblado distante abriéndose paso hasta la casa más alta donde la reina del lugar tenía su guarida. Como cada día Ania iba a buscar el diario de la mañana a la estación de ciervocaminos. A Hornet le gustaba leer las noticias bien temprano y estar informada, por eso como su sirvienta personal, tenía el deber de llevárselo.

Ania estaba de muy buen humor, finalmente el periodo de reposo de Hornet había acabado y ya tenía permitido salir y retomar sus labores habituales, aquello era un alivio, estaba cansada de escuchar sus quejas sobre lo aburrida que estaba.

Entró a la guarida y se dirigió a la cocina donde Quirrel preparaba el desayuno. Ania suspiró conteniendo su frustración, como la sirvienta de Hornet, cocinar debería ser su labor, pero Hornet insistía en que le gustaba más la comida de Quirrel. No es que tuviera algo de malo que él cocinara, pero su deseo de servir y complacer a su reina hacia que fuera algo posesiva en sus labores, además, esa cochinilla no la convencía del todo como consorte de su reina.

No es que Quirrel tuviera algo de malo, era muy buena persona y comprendía por qué Hornet lo quería tanto, pero el hecho de que fuera una cochinilla era una molestia. Habían tenido que habilitar algunas escaleras para facilitarle el trepar hasta su casa y su falta de fuerza física hacia que hubieran cosas en las que había que ayudarlo, al menos había tenido la decencia de aprender a tejer. Sin embargo, lo que más odia de él era que por su culpa Hornet vivía preocupada por la especie a la que pertenecerían sus crías ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ella iba a ser madre, debería estar feliz e ilusionada, no preocupada y estresada.

—Ya volviste, ven siéntate, el desayuno está listo —dijo la cochinilla sirviéndole a la araña su desayuno.

En Nido Profundo las diferencias sociales no eran muy marcadas como en el Corazón de Hallownest, aquí no había opulencia ni palacios ni ostentaciones, aunque la jerarquía y la obediencia eran muy marcadas, amos y sirvientes se permitían vivir de forma algo más estrecha.

Por todo esto, para Ania era común comer junto a su ama y ella también podía probar la comida de Quirrel, y por esto mismo entendía la insistencia de Hornet en que cocinara. Este desgraciado lo hacía demasiado bien.

—Hornet querida, casi no has probado bocado —observó la cochinilla.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Ay Hornet —suspiró molesto—. Esto es por esa idea que tienes de que subiste de peso luego de tu descanso ¿Verdad?

—cof cof —trató de disimular su sonrojo detrás del periódico que le arrebató a Ania—. No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya te dije que estás igual que siempre.

—No me siento igual que siempre, estoy más lenta.

—Eso es solo falta de ejercicio ¿Por qué no vas a retar a Sharpy a un duelo un día de estos? Seguro te sentará bien.

—No tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupada, ser reina no es fácil. Tengo muchas reuniones que celebrar, luego de mi ausencia temo que el caos haya tomado el reino.

—Todo está bien mi reina, aún desde su reposo usted estuvo supervisando todo de forma muy eficiente —dijo Ania en tono meloso.

—Sí Hornet, tómatelo con calma, lee el diario, todo está bien, ningún desastre ha ocurrido mientras te tomabas tu descanso.

—Mmmm... Si, si hubiera pasado algo saldría en las noticias— comenzó a revisar las distintas páginas del periódico— oh, por lo que veo Big hizo un plan de trabajo para reducir la delincuencia en Ciudad de las Lágrimas, espero funcione su idea, a veces siento que es algo descuidado con sus planes.

—Bueno, a veces tiene sus fallos pero las cosas más o menos funcionan bien —comentó Quirrel—. Y por otro lado, recuerda que Corazón de Hallownest es muy distinto de Nido Profundo, las medidas a tomar para cada reino por ende son diferentes.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón... —Volteó la página— Veamos que más hay.

Mientras Hornet leía la sección de farándula Quirrel continuó comiendo su comida intercambiando de vez en cuando algunas palabras con Ania. Aquel desayuno parecía transcurrir con total calma y normalidad, pero la paz pronto fue quebrada por el sonido de loza chocando. Ania y Quirrel voltearon a ver y encontraron a Hornet con el periódico agarrado tan fuerte que parecía que lo rompería en cualquier momento y en su mirada había tal furia que ambos se encogieron en sus lugares.

—Eh... Hornet... ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Quirrel preocupado.

—Hollow... Está en el periódico...

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Otra vez le inventaron un romance con la prostituta mayor de la casa del placer? —Sugirió Quirrel

—No.

—¿Otra vez lo engañaron para que hiciera de guardaespaldas de unos bandidos? —Probó Ania

—No

—¿Otra terminó trabajando en un restaurante para pagar los daños de una pelea? —Trató de adivinar una vez más Quirrel

—¿Y eso cuando fue?

—Eh... Ups...

—Quirrel ¿Que rayos me has estado ocultando?

—Nada nada —la expresión culpable de Quirrel no era muy convincente—. Pero bueno ¿Qué le pasó ahora a Hollow? —Trató de cambiar el tema.

—Tú y yo hablaremos en privado más tarde —dijo la reina con una mirada de desaprobación, luego volvió a fijar su atención en el periódico— escuchen esto. "Drama de amores en el palacio Blanco, El rey Big y su caballero Hollow enfrentados en una disputa fraternal por el amor de una mortífera mantis" ¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¡Seguro que Hollow otra vez se metió en problemas! ¡Debo ir a verlo ahora mismo!

—Mi-mi ¡Mi señora Hornet! —Exclamó Ania alarmada— No-no-quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero no considero oportuno que intervenga en los asuntos de otro reino.

—¡No son asuntos de otro reino! ¡Son asuntos familiares! Son mis hermanos, es mi deber velar porque no hagan estupideces. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y se agarró la cabeza—. Aunque me gustaría que dejaran de causarme problemas, por Wyrm, voy a ser madre, pronto tendré que preocuparme de mis propios retoños, no puedo estar pendiente de ellos. —Retomó una postura más regia— bien, termino el desayuno y les haré una visita.

—Pero Hornet, hoy tienes una reunión con la patrulla de la zona superior. —Dijo Quirrel.

—Pues entonces la haré mañana.

—Tiene que visitar la zona que se vio más afectada por el ciempiés gigante que atacó el otro día.

—Rntomces pasado mañana.

—Pero Hornet —Quirrel lucía afligido— quedamos en que ese día tú y yo...

—¡Ya lo sé! —se apresuró a contestar con el rostro colorado—. Revisaré mi agenda para ver cuándo puedo visitarlos —se inclinó sobre la mesa y se agarró la cabeza otra vez—. Hollow... Por qué siempre te tienes que meter en tantos líos...


	9. Chapter 9

_Clover miraba a sus atacantes de forma desafiante, mientras sujetaba su garra lastimada. Los bichos la tenían acorralada en un rincón del jardín del cual no tenía escapatoria, al menos no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba._

_—Atrapada —Se mofó uno de los bichos en armadura— ¿Que se siente estar en esas condiciones? ¿Que te parece ser tú el elemento débil? Demuestra tu fuerza superior ahora mantis, a ver si puedes contra nosotros._

_Clover gruñó impotente, obviamente no tenía forma de darles su merecido y ellos lo sabían. Estaba lastimada, no tenía armadura y ellos eran seis guerreros talentosos, desde el inicio nunca tuvo posibilidades. Ella no quería problemas, sabía que su estancia en el castillo era condicional, si causaba un solo problema sería expulsada, aunque la atacaran no podía defenderse, pues ella era una enemiga admitida solo por la benevolencia de Ze'mer._

_—Por favor, váyanse y déjenme sola, no quiero problemas —dijo la mantis._

_—¿Te crees en posición de exigir algo maldita? ¡Olvídalo! —Gritó el caballero—. Eres una enemiga del rey y no mereces consideración, ahora nos aseguraremos de ponerte en tu lugar escoria._

_—¡Que pasa aquí! —Gritó una voz autoritaria._

_Tanto los caballeros como la mantis dirigieron sus ojos hacia el origen de la voz y se encontraron con Dryya y Ogrim que los observaban con severidad._

_—¡Dryya! —Exclamó el caballero que parecía ser el líder, quien inmediatamente realizó una educada reverencia—. Encontramos a esta mantis en actitud sospechosa merodeando por el lugar._

_—¿Y sólo por eso la golpearon hasta este extremo?_

_Clover lucía muy lastimada, con numerosos golpes en su cuerpo y una de sus garras torcida, aquelals no parecían las heridas de un combate justo, más bien eran la muestra de un acto brutal de abuso de poder._

_—Pero es que ella..._

_—No hay honor en la derrota de un enemigo debilitado, esta chica ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, y aún así ustedes han levantado sus armas contra ella ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¿Y así se hacen llamar caballeros de Hallownest? Largo de aquí ¡Fuera de mi vista!_

_Los guerreros bajaron sus rostros avergonzados y se retiraron de la estancia sin decir nada. Dryya solo los observó alejarse antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la mantis quien parecía sumamente agradecida por su intervención, incluso comenzó a acercarse a ella, quizás para dedicarle unas palabras._

_—Mantente fuera de mi camino mantis —dijo de forma seca la caballero alejándose sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla._

_Clover bajó la mirada, se sentía frustrada y con una creciente rabia en su interior, ella no había hecho nada malo, solo había salido a caminar, no era justo que la trataran de esa manera, sus atacantes ni siquiera habían recibido castigo, lo peor es que además la trataban con desprecio, como si todo fuera su culpa._

_Ogrim viendo a la insecto tan afectada, quiso dirigirse hacia ella para tratar de animarla con algunas palabras, pero en cuanto la muchacha lo vio le dio la espalda indignada._

_—Mantente alejado de m íescarabajo —Y se fue tambaleando hacia sus aposentos..._

...

—Quizás Ze'mer apoyaba y cuidaba de Clover, pero para el resto era solo una enemiga del rey, nadie la quería, eso la volvió agresiva y desconfiada. Cualquier bicho actuaría de esa forma en una situación así Hollow —Decía Ogrim con calma—. No te lo tomes como algo personal, tú no hiciste nada para que te odie, solo déjala tranquila hasta que se recupere y luego, déjala ir.

Hollow, Ogrim y Big se encontraban en una mesa muy elegante dispuesta en los jardines del palacio tomando un descanso mientras discutían el asunto de la ilustre invitada que tenían alojada en el castillo.

—(Pero fue rechazada por su familia) —explicaba con señas tratando de que Ogrim lo entendiera— (¿Que va a pasar con ella si la dejo ir? Va a estar sola, no tendrá a nadie que la apoye).

—A Hollow le preocupa que esa mantis se quede sola y desamparada —clarificó Big al ver que a Ogrim le estaba costando un poco interpretar a su hermano.

—Ah ¿Es eso? Hollow no te preocupes tanto por ella, es una adulta, se las puede arreglar bien sola. Además, recuerda que no todos los bichos son tan dependientes de las comunidades o las familias, algunos prefieren llevar existencias más solitarias.

—(Ella no era solitaria, ella tenía una familia y una tribu a la que pertenecía) —Hollow bajó la mirada con tristeza dándole una idea bastante clara de su sentir a Ogrim.

—Asumo que pretendes ser el reemplazo de la familia que perdió, pero dudo que eso sea posible. Es una mantis, su cultura y la de nosotros es muy distinta, no podríamos llegar a un entendimiento, tú no puedes entender como se siente y tampoco le puedes explicar tu punto de vista de las cosas, por favor, ni siquiera puedes hablar en una forma en la que ella pueda comprenderte.

—(Pero tú más o menos me entiendes Ogrim).

—Pero eso es porque Ogrim quiere entenderte —replicó esta vez Big—. Si ella tiene su mente cerrada a ti, no podrás entrar en ella, sin importar cuánto lo intentes. Cuando las personas no quieren abrirse a los demás son un muro impenetrable. Puedes ofrecerle lo mejor del mundo, pero si ella no está dispuesta a recibirlo es inútil. En realidad estoy de acuerdo con Ogrim, deja que se recupere y luego llévala de regreso a su hogar, no podrás hacer más por ella.

Hollow empuñó las manos, incluso su hermano estaba de acuerdo en que debía dejar ir a Orquídea, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, el verla tratar de acabar con su propia vida lo había afectado demasiado y le aterraba que fuera a intentar algo así de nuevo, no podía imaginar el grado de desesperación de la pobre criatura para hacer algo así.

—(Yo... Le prometí que la cuidaría).

—No creo que estés haciendo un muy buen trabajo Hollow —replicó Big de forma mordaz.

Hollow golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie de forma airada, miró a su hermano y rey con furia y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta rumbo a los dormitorios.

—Mi señor —Ogrim lucía preocupado.

—Déjalo Ogrim, cuando medite un poco en la situación se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor. A decir verdad no tengo nada en contra de esa mantis y no tengo problemas en que se quede con nosotros, pero es más que evidente su descontento aquí, a veces dejar ir es lo mejor.

—Tiene razón, con algo de suerte quizás pronto este problema sea solucionado y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por esto.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, un contenedor con tres cuernos, dos apuntando hacia el cielo y uno que se curvaba frente a él se acercó corriendo. Lucía muy agitado, su pequeña capa violeta se contoneaba a cada paso que daba y la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Que pasa Izuri? —Preguntó Ogrim preocupado.

—(¡Hornet está entrando al palacio!)

—Mi rey podría...

—Dice que Hornet está entrando al palacio. Parece que mi hermana ha decidido hacernos una visita sin anunciarse, típico de ella —dijo con una tranquilidad impresionante.

—¡¿Hornet?! —Ogrim sí parecía alarmado por esta noticia—. ¡Si sabe que tenemos una mantis alojada aquí nos va a matar! Sobre todo porque es una mantis Lord.

—¿Y eso por qué? —BIg no parecía comprender el problema.— Hornet tiene una amiga mantis en Ciudad de las Lágrimas.

—Esa es una mantis desterrada, es como si no fuera parte de la tribu, pero esta es distinta ¡Es una líder! ¿Además, no se enteró de la batalla que tuvo con las Lords hace unas semanas atrás? No creo que le haga gracia encontrarse con su enemiga.

—Si... Seguro se pondrá de mal humor —el monarca se dirigió hacia Izuri que esperaba instrucciones— ¿Podrías decirle a la cocinera que prepare unos canapés de huevo? Seguro eso la calma un poco.

El contenedor asintió y salió corriendo a cumplir la orden recibida.

—Mi rey ¿Cree que unos canapés de huevo serán suficientes para calmar a la bestia roja?

—Tienes razón —Ogrim suspiró aliviado al tener la comprensión de su rey— Ordenaré que preparen filete de cavasuelos, los mejor es asegurarse.

—¡Majestad!

Ogrim parecía exasperado, pero Big solo lo miró con una expresión divertida. A veces las acciones de Big confundían un poco al viejo escarabajo, pues daba la impresión de que no se tomaba con seriedad algunos asuntos, pero de alguna forma las cosas solían resultar bien bajo sus instrucciones, este contenedor parecía haber heredado la sabiduría del rey pálido, o quizás sería el hecho de haber sido criado por el, pero fuera como fuera, no le quedaba más que confiar en su juicio.

Ajeno a la presencia de su hermana y a los dilemas de Ogrim, Hollow caminaba por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de Orquídea, llevaba consigo la pizarra de Soul pues se la había pedido prestada para poder comunicarse con ella. Iban a tener una seria conversación, si había algo que no la tenía contenta entonces lo tratarían, pero ya no podía aguantar que lo estuviera rechazando y se negara a abrirle, estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella y temía que cometiera alguna estupidez encerrada en ese cuarto. Por eso, llave en mano, se dispuso a forzar su entrada en los aposentos de la dama.

Como siempre, Hollow actuaba sin consultar a nadie y obviamente eso iba a conducir a nuevas situaciones complicadas. Aunque en cierta forma no era todo su culpa, hasta el momento nadie le había explicado aún lo que era un celo, nadie lo veía necesario considerando que no tenía la capacidad de engendrar hijos, si lo hubiera sabido, definitivamente no hubiera ido a molestarla, mucho menos entraría sin pedir permiso a su cuarto.

El caballero con mucho cuidado introdujo la llave en la cerradura y sin dificultades abrió la puerta. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación un extraño olor dulce lo envolvió. Recordaba haber percibido ese aroma alguna vez en la vida, pero no podía relacionarlo con nada en particular. Aquellas eran las fermonoas, obviamente Hollow por su naturaleza de contenedor y su falta de capacidad reproductiva era inmune a su influencia, de lo contrario hubiera mostrado un ávido deseo por acercarse a la insecto.

Orquídea por su parte, no se encontraba muy bien, estaba en pleno celo, y por ello tenía bastantes deseos que no podían ser satisfechos, debido a esto se había puesto muy agresiva y malhumorada. Anhelaba un combate con el cual desahogar sus frustraciones, cada vez que tocaban a la puerta deseaba desquitarse con quién estaba detrás, pero por consideración se limitaba recibir la comida y dejar a su tímido visitante seguir si camino sin molestarlo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión nadie tocó la puerta, simplemente abrieron sin consultar.

Aquello era una falta menor, pero la mantis estaba tan irascible que decidió castigarla. Sin importarle las consecuencias de atacar a un residente del palacio, se abalanzó contra su visitante agitando sus garras, no con intenciones asesinas, pero si con deseos de herir. Pero Hollow no era un oponente común, aún en las situaciones más tranquilas siempre portaba su aguijón, jamás se despegaba de él y vivía en un constante estado de alerta, ya por costumbre. Aún si la mantis era rápida e impredecible él era capaz de responder a su ataque de forma eficaz.

Orquídea lanzó un zarpazo pero Hollow bloqueó con su aguijón, luego respondiendo de forma instintiva empujó hacia adelante y contraatacó, la mantis logró evitar el golpe y retrocedió, pero no tomó en cuenta la pequeñez del su campo de batalla, por lo que terminó tropezando con la cama y cayendo de espaldas sobre ella.

El caballero de forma implacable y acostumbrado a acabar sus batallas brincó sobre ella y terminó inmovilizándola debajo de él, con una mano sujetando cada garra y con su propio peso sobre el cuerpo de la insecto. Teniendo todos sus movimientos restringidos se podía decir que la batalla había concluido siendo Orquídea la derrotada una vez más.

Hollow se regañó mentalmente por actuar de esa manera, era un mero impulso lo que siempre lo obligaba a reaccionar de forma implacable ante sus enemigos, pero ahora esa no era su idea, él quería comunicarse con Orquídea, hablar con ella para tratar de comprenderla, y en lugar de eso había terminado aplastándola con su poder. Suspiró molesto y observó a la mantis queriendo disculparse con ella, pero como siempre ella resultaba ser extraña y ambigua.

Orquídea se debatía entre sus deseos y su decencia, tenía al macho que deseaba encima de ella, dominándola, sus fuerzas simplemente no eran suficientes para liberarse de su agarre y como siempre, de forma inexplicable esto le fascinaba.

Orquídea sometida en la cama y Hollow encima de ella, fue en esta situación que Hornet los encontró.

Al inicio la araña no supo cómo reaccionar, aquella era una situación en la que jamás en su vida esperó encontrar a su hermano. Si Hollow hubiera sido un insecto normal se habría retirado discretamente sin molestar pero... Lo más probable era que él no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo y no estaba segura de comprender la situación correctamente.

Los agudos instintos de Hollow hicieron que se percatara de la presencia de su hermana aun cuando ella no había dicho nada. Por lo que se retiró de encima de la mantis para saludarla despreocupada mente. Esto le confirmó a Hornet que Hollow definitivamente no tenía idea de nada.

La retirada de Hollow hizo que Orquídea volviera en sus sentidos y se atreviera a levantarse un poco de su sitio, notó que él estaba pie junto a la cama mirando algo en la puerta del cuarto. La mantis se puso tensa ante la idea de que alguien los hubiera visto en aquel acto indecoroso y su horror fue tremendo al darse cuenta de que así había sido, pero lo más horrible era la identidad de su espectador, la reina araña.

Por desgracia Orquídea no tenía un comportamiento social pulido, en las salvajes tierras de las mantis todo se arreglaba a la fuerza y ella actuó de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo, con violencia.

Debido a su experiencia en el enfrentamiento previo que tuvo con Hornet, Orquídea la subestimó el poder de la reina. Ella jamás de percató de que no estaba luchando a su máxima capacidad y supuso que noquearla sería sencillo. Grave error.

La mantis usando su abrumadora velocidad atacó a la araña, pero está usando su habilidad acrobática esquivó de un salto y tomó distancia. Orquídea saltó para realizar una ofensiva aérea, sin embargo fue sorprendida por un contraataque bastante inusual.

—¡Endiro!

El hilo de Hornet cobró vida y comenzó a bailar emitiendo un brillo dorado. Su toque era ardiente y lastiman al contacto, fue por eso que las paredes del cuarto terminaron con marcas de quemaduras y los muebles con pequeños cortes.

La mantis retrocedió adolorida tratando de alejarse del hechizo de Hornet, pero ella era implacable y no pensaba darle tregua. Saltó sobre Orquídea y la golpeó con una fuerza que jamás hubiera esperado ¿En serio esta era la misma patética araña que había enfrentado? Tuvo que contener un grito de dolor, y mientras luchaba por reponerse del impacto, sus extremidades fueron atadas rápidamente por una hebra de hilo. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba atada de manos y pies en el suelo absolutamente indefensa.

—Bien, espero que con eso te hayas calmado —dijo la mestiza enojada—. Entiendo te enojaras por mi intervención en... Su asunto personal —un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro al pensar en lo que había visto— ¡Pero esa no es razón para atacarme de esa manera! En serio, alguien podría haber salido lastimado.

Orquídea la miró algo sorprendida, le parecía extraño que le hablara en un tono tan informal.

—Uff... Por lo que veo parte de los rumores que la prensa ha estado publicando eran ciertos —Se agarró la cabeza exasperada— Hollow, explícame ahora en qué rayos te has metido ¿Y por qué tenías que involucrar a Big en tus cosas? ¡Que te he dicho sobre actuar con decoro y sensatez!

—(Yo no me he metido en ningún problema y he actuado con decoro y sensatez. Ahora solo estaba ayudando a Orquídea a sentirse un poco más tranquila)

—¿Orquídea? —Miró a la mantis con curiosidad— Vaya, tienes el mismo nombre que una de las mantis Lords.

En ese momento la mencionada se percató de que Hornet no la había reconocido, probablemente debido a que no llevaba puesta ni su corona ni su manto real, en parte eso la aliviaba un poco, sería extremadamente vergonzoso si ella se enteraba de su verdadera identidad. Si Hornet lo descubriera se mataría en ese mismo instante por la vergüenza.

—¿Y de donde sacaste a esta chica Hollow?

—(La encontré en Sendero Verde, y en realidad ella es...)

Orquídea adivinando que Hollow iba a delatar su identidad, aún atada se arrastró y usó sus piernas para derribar al caballero interrumpiendo su explicación, luego haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se arrojó sobre él y lo aplastó. Obviamente no lo dañó mucho pero sirvió para interrumpir su explicación.

—¡No digas nada! —Gritó desesperada.

—(¿Que rayos te pasa?)

—¡No digas nada! —Orquídea se impulsó con sus brazos y mordió uno de los cuernos de Hollow.

—(¡Suéltame!) —El caballero se agitaba con cuidado tratando de que no se le fuera a salir la máscara por accidente, mientras que Hornet los observaba en silencio con rostro inexpresivo.

—Por lo que veo ustedes se llevan de maravilla. —Suspiró y movió la cabeza, este par actuaban como niños peleándose, no le extrañaba que estuvieran juntos, pero sabía bien que todo esto podía acabar sumamente mal y debía hacer lo posible por evitarlo— Suéltalo Orquídea, Hollow dice que no dirá nada... Lo que sea que no quieres que diga.

Esta declaración pareció calmar a la mantis, quien dejó de morder el cuerno del caballero y rodó alejándose de él.

La mantis maldijo en sus adentros a la araña, el estar con las manos atadas arrastrándose como un gusano era una nueva forma de humillación, además estaba completamente vulnerable, era incapaz de defenderse en ninguna forma posible, cualquiera podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, incluso... Hollow. La mantis sintió su rostro enrojecer ante aquel pensamiento. Atada y dispuesta para él... Le encantaba pensar en eso.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? —Hornet la miró extrañada de que de pronto se pusiera roja y comenzara a frotar el rostro contra la alfombra.

—(Ella siempre es así de rara, ni yo mismo la entiendo pero es graciosa) —Hornet le dedicó una mirada glacial— (¿Qué?).

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria, me vas a explicar qué significa esto —Sacó el diario donde se hablaba de su supuesta relación con la mortífera mantis y el triángulo amoroso en el que estaba involucrado con su hermano.

El contenedor tomó el diario curioso y comenzó a leer la noticia tranquilamente. A Orquídea le pareció ver la imagen de una mantis en el artículo que Hornet exponía por lo que se arrastró hacía Hollow y se sentó para tratar de leer junto a él, pero tras cada palabra su espanto aumentaba, hasta que finalmente fue tanto su horror que terminó expresándolo abiertamente.

—¡Mátenme! ¡Por favor mátenme! ¡Ya no puedo aguantar esta humillación!

Y tras decir esto comenzó a buscar entre la capa de Hollow su aguijón para acabar con su vida. Obviamente Hollow no iba a permitir que hiciera semejante cosa y se apartó de ella, pero la mantis fue capaz de tomar el aguijón y hacerlo caer al suelo. Orquídea desesperada se arrastró hasta el arma, el caballero intentó detenerla y la atrapó con sus manos, el problema fue que la agarró por el única lugar que quedó a su alcance en aquella rápida maniobra.

Orquídea lanzó un quejido bastante sugerente al sentir su toque sobre su cola y Hornet estalló en furia.

—¡Hollow suelta a esa mantis ahora! —Gritó rabiosa.

—(¿Y ahora qué hice?) —Preguntó inocentemente reconociendo el tono de furia de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntar!? ¡No puedes agarrar a una hembra por ese lado! ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! ¡Es que acaso no tienes sentido común!

—(Según tú no tengo)

—Ho... Hornet...

En ese momento una voz temblorosa interrumpió los gritos de la reina. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto donde encontraron a Quirrel quien lucía un tanto extraño. Su rostro estaba rojo, su postura era vacilante y se aferraba al marco de la puerta con desesperación mientras se balanceaba como si tratara de contener algo, además miraba a Hornet de forma suplicante.

—¿Quirrel? ¿Que pasa? —Parecía extrañada de ver a su esposo así.

—Fe-feromonas...

En ese momento Hornet recién se percató de la situación y de su gravedad, había sentido un aroma dulce cuando entró al cuarto pero le restó importancia, ahora notaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Orquídea estaba en celo ¡Era obvio! Aquella era la época reproductiva de las mantis, de hecho esa era la razón por la que no había querido posponer la reunión con las mantis Lords, si la celebraban una semana más tarde ellas estarían en un estado agresivo y menos cooperador de lo usual, eso si es que accedían a reunirse con ella, pues seguramente estarían recluidas lejos de los machos junto a otras hembras.

Ahora tenía a esta mantis expulsando feromonas y llenando el cuarto con ellas, Quirrel acababa de entrar y había sido expuestos, por su forma de actuar probablemente era compatible con Orquídea y estaba sufriendo de las consecuencias de serlo ¡Debía hacer algo antes de que la situación se saliera de control!

—¡Quirrel ven conmigo! —Gritó mientras corría hacia su esposo y le tomaba la mano para llevárselo lejos, pero antes de salir de la habitación le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su hermano— ¡Ahora debo ir a atender a Quirrel pero esto no ha terminado! ¡Tú y yo hablaremos después!

Y luego de eso cerró de un portazo y se fue.

Hollow y Orquídea se quedaron solos en el cuarto, él de pie mirando la puerta sin entender nada, y ella recostada en el piso con las manos y los pies atados. Fue en ese instante que ella se dio cuenta de un cierto hecho que le producía una extraña mezcla de alivio y frustración. Hasta ahora ella jamás le dirigía la palabra directamente al caballero, pero en ese momento se sintió tentada de hacerlo.

—Tú... Eres inmune a mis feromonas, así que... Supongo que no somos compatibles —esto lo dijo con cierto aire de melancolía.

Nuevamente se veía abrumada por sus sentimientos contradictorios, debía estar feliz de que este macho no sintiera la más mínima atracción hacia ella, pero en cambio estaba decepcionada, por mucho que odiara admitirlo quería gustarle, quería ser suya, seguro que eso era culpa de su celo, si estuviera en condiciones normales jamás pensaría en algo tan sucio. Entonces recordó la promesa que le había hecho al señor de las sombras, se iba a olvidar de Hollow, lo apartaría de su mente y abandonaría esa atracción enferma que sentía por él.

Pero bastó el tenerlo cerca para caer nuevamente en la tentación.

En ese momento comenzó a odiarse a sí misma, otra vez era una pecadora, otra vez tenía esos pensamientos sucios, y sus deseos la llevaban a entregarse a él, el simple hecho de estar atada y vulnerable debería ser algo que la horrorizara en lugar de excitarla.

De pronto sintió un toque suave afectuoso en su cabeza, una caricia reconfortante que le abrigaba el alma, entonces vio que Hollow con su aguijón cortaba sus ataduras dejándola libre.

—(Todo está bien, tranquila) —dijo queriendo animarla.

Orquídea no entendía su mensaje, pero algo en su mirada le hacía intuir sus intenciones. Contuvo un suspiro ante el fuego que invadía su vientre, no podía evitar encontrarlo hermoso, esos dulces ojos que la miraban llenos de compasión la conmovían. Lentamente se sentó en su lugar y aproximó su rostro al de Hollow quien en ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella. Ambos contuvieron el aliento impresionados por la cercanía que compartían en ese momento, los ojos de ambos destellaban curiosidad y anhelo, como el primer vínculo establecido entre dos mundos completamente distintos, sin mediar palabra, esa era la primera vez que en verdad comenzaban a comunicarse.

Pero tristemente la magia de ese primer suceso fue interrumpida de forma burda y poco elegante.

—(Ya bésense) —decía Izuri mirando a ambos bichos con ojos soñadores.

—(Por qué Hollow se tiene que quedar con las chicas lindas) —Se quejó Soul.

Hollow enrojeció de vergüenza e inmediatamente se puso de pie agitado tratando de explicar por todos los medios que allí no estaba pasando nada y se olvidaran de lo que habían visto. Sus hermanos pretendían seguir molestándolo un rato más, pero sus expresiones divertidas pronto cambiaron en unas de miedo. Al principio el caballero no comprendió este comportamiento, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lentamente se volteó a ver.

Orquídea estaba de pie mirándolos a todos con una expresión furibunda. Entonces sin amenaza previa levantó una de sus enormes patas y pateó a Hollow con tal fuerza que salió despedido hacia la puerta donde chocó con sus hermanos y todos cayeron fuera del cuarto. Entonces aún ardiendo en rabia la mantis caminó hacia la puerta y les gritó.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Y cerró de un portazo.

Los tres contenedores tendidos en el piso se miraron con sorpresa, esa chica era muy fuerte, lo mejor sería no hacerla enfadar.

Big caminaba lenta y orgullosamente por los pasillos del palacio, iba muy pensativo, como si algo le preocupara, de hecho parecía tan ensimismado que los bichos que lo veían pasar simplemente se retiraban silenciosamente para no molestarlo, seguro estaba pensando en un asunto muy serio.

En realidad el asunto que lo aquejaba no era nada grave, pero lo tenía sumamente intrigado. Algo así como una hora atrás, Hornet le había pedido con urgencia un cuarto privado para ella y Quirrel, la cochinilla se veía algo extraña, le ofreció ayuda médica por si estaba enfermo, pero la araña fue muy insistente en declarar que su problema era algo que tenía que solucionar ella y nadie más que ella.

Ahora buscando aclarar sus dudas se dirigía al cuarto de Orquídea, aparentemente el problema había empezado cuando Quirrel fue a ese lugar. Además quería hablar con la mantis, ya no quería ver a su hermano preocupado por ella, estaba dispuesto a escoltarla fuera del palacio él mismo de ser necesario con tal solucionar el problema de una vez por todas. Además, aparentemente la mantis tampoco quería estar allí, no era como la fuera a expulsar de forma cruel tampoco.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de la insecto, golpeó la puerta anunciando que iba a entrar, más por respeto que por otra cosa, pues él estaba acostumbrado a entrar a donde le apetecía sin pedir permiso. Por esto lo sorprendió la respuesta que recibió.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

La voz que gritó esto sonó quebrada, somo si estuviera llorando con desesperación.

Big no lo pensó dos veces, forzó su entrada al cuarto y lo que encontró adentro le quebró el corazón, la mantis estaba sentada en su cama con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Te dije que...

No fue capaz de completar la oración, Big se teletransportó hasta donde estaba ella y la envolvió con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. La mantis se quedó sin palabras, por un instante pensó en luchar y atacarlo, pero su melodiosa voz la disuadió de esto.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, no necesitas preocuparte de nada, solo confía en nosotros.

El confiar era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, o más bien de lo que le habían enseñado, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo pero... En ese momento su espíritu estaba tan destrozado que se dio por vencida, le devolvió el abrazo a Big y estalló en lágrimas.

El rey le permitió aferrase a él y guardó silencio dándole espacio para que se desahogara, no sabía cuál era el problema pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella, acarició suavemente la espalda de la mantis mientras esperaba a que terminara su catarsis. En aquel momento, por primera vez en muchos días, Orquídea finalmente sintió que su espíritu se tranquilizaba, contra todo pronóstico encontró la paz en los brazos de su enemigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Una de las cualidades más notables de Hollow era su terquedad, su tenacidad lo había llevado a derrotar a todo oponente que se había cruzado en su camino, jamás se rindió en su cruzada por liberar al mundo, y si había sido capaz de derrotar a un Dios, ahora no se rendiría en su objetivo de llevarse bien con Orquídea.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la mantis lo había corrido a patadas de su cuarto y supuso que ya se habría calmado un poco. Esta vez, tratando de ser más cuidadoso y educado con la chica, se aseguró de tocar para pedir permiso para entrar. Desde el interior le dijeron "adelante", pero había algo raro en la voz que habló, era una voz masculina.

Se apresuró a ingresar preguntándose quién estaría con ella.

Dentro del cuarto, encontró a Orquídea dormida sobre su cama, notó que habían marcas de lágrimas secas en su rostro, pero en contraste con eso tenía una expresión de completa paz y tranquilidad, lucía más feliz de lo que la había visto jamás. Eso hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque esa alegría parecía estar causada por Big. La mantis tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo mientras él la acariciaba distraídamente.

Hollow puso una expresión de disgusto, él se había esforzado tanto por ganarse la confianza de esa mantis y al final ella terminaba pegándose a su hermano ¡Era injusto!

Con bastante molestia se acercó hacia ambos bichos y se los quedó mirando con una expresión de enojo, por supuesto Big al ser el único despierto fue el único que lo notó, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y mantuvo su habitual actitud tranquila y despreocupada.

—Hola Hollow, me alegra verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—(¡Que rayos estás haciendo!)

—La estaba haciendo dormir, la pobre lucía muy agotada y estresada, pero logré calmarla, mira como duerme, nadie pensaría que es una depredadora experta ¿Verdad?

—(... Por qué...) —Hollow lucía muy molesto.

—¿Por qué que?

—(¿Por qué ella está dormida en tu regazo con tanta confianza y a mi no me deja ni siquiera acercarme? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?)

—¿Estás celoso? —Dijo el monarca en tono de broma.

—(No sé) —desvió la mirada— (No creo que esto sean celos, solo me molesta que se encariñe contigo antes que conmigo, me parece injusto) —Big suspiró.

—Hollow... Cuidar de ella apropiadamente no significa darle todo lo que tú piensas que necesita, tienes que darle lo que en verdad necesita, y eso es liberarla. La pobre está estresada y deprimida en este lugar. Yo no sé mucho de mantis, pero si ellas se han aislado en su reino será por algo, quizás tienen necesidades que no comprendemos. Sé que las has visitado y las conoces un poco mejor pero tampoco has charlado con ellas ¿Verdad?

—(La verdad no... No puedo...)

—Entonces ni siquiera sabes si estás haciendo lo correcto con ella, o si acaso puedes cuidarla como corresponde.

—(Pero... ¡Hornet sí ha hablado con ellas! Ella las conoce mejor, quizás ella pueda hablar con Orquídea y...)

—No esperes que la convenza de quedarse Hollow. Mira... Dejaremos que Hornet hable con ella, pero si al final la decisión es que debe regresar a su tierra, tienes que prometerme que la dejarás partir ¿Entendido?

—(Yo... De acuerdo... Lo que sea mejor para Orquídea) —contestó resignado.

—Perfecto.

El enorme contenedor se deslizó suavemente tratando se ponerse de pie sin despertar a la mantis, pero esta estaba dormida tan profundamente que además de gruñir y retorcerse un poco, no mostró más reacción.

—(Bien, vamos a buscar a Hornet ahora)

—Claro, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle, aparentemente algo malo le pasó a Quirrel y estoy algo preocupado.

—(¿Quirrel está mal?)

Hollow con su naturaleza protectora siempre se preocupaba por todos sus seres queridos, y Quirrel tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, no solo por ser el esposo de su hermana, también por ser su mejor amigo y una de las primeras personas que había conocido al llegar a Hallownest. Por eso salió a toda prisa a buscar a Hornet. Big solo lo miró alejarse y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Hollow, algún día tendrás que aprender a calmarte...

Hornet se levantó de forma perezosa de la cama y se estiró tratando de recomponerse, estaba algo adolorida, cansada y con hambre. No negaba que había disfrutado de su improvisado encuentro romántico, pero no era algo que hubiera estado en sus planes y ahora le preocupaba todo el tiempo que había perdido en eso.

Ya comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de alejarse de sus huevos. Es verdad que los había dejado al cuidado de Ania, su leal sirvienta, y que estaban protegidos en aquel cuarto secreto de su guarida, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, la situación política de su territorio hacía que sus huevos estuvieran en constante peligro. Aunque tenía un ejército de devotos y arácnidos leales a ella, había un pequeño grupo que cuestionaba su autoridad y sobre todo, ponían en duda que una cría engendrada por una cochinilla pudiera ser un heredero apropiado, por eso Hornet temía un atentado contra sus crías, no quería verlos rotos.

Sintió el terror invadirla, debía regresar a casa rápido. Bufó molesta mientras se vestía ¿Cómo fue que terminó todo de esta manera? Aún no lo comprendía muy bien, solo sabía que nuevamente su hermano había traído una criatura peligrosa a casa. Pensaba que luego del asunto con el murciélago demoníaco escupe fuego que había adoptado años atrás ya nunca más cometería esa clase de imprudencias, pero al parecer Hollow nunca aprendía. Ahora Hornet solo temía que terminara con el corazón roto otra vez.

Miró hacia la cama donde su compañero yacía dormido, ese asunto de las feromonas era algo terrible. Pobre mantis, estar lejos de casa durante un celo es algo horrible, en otras circunstancias Hornet hubiera expulsado a esa mantis del castillo sin ningún miramiento, pero hacerle eso mientras atravesaba ese estado sería cruel. Suspiró, primero tendrían que solucionar el problema de las feromonas y sobre todo hacer entender la situación a sus hermanos antes de realizar alguna acción.

Comenzó a pensar en lo incómoda que se le haría la situación, estaba preparada para explicarle los entresijos de la reproducción a sus hijos algún día, pero no a sus hermanos. No estaba segura si entenderían del todo lo que atravesaba Orquídea, es decir, ninguno de ellos iba a experimentar esa clase de urgencia alguna vez en sus vidas, no era algo con lo que pudieran sentirse identificados.

Metida en sus pensamientos, la reina abandonó el cuarto y salió al pasillo. La pobre no había dado ni tres pasos cuando cuando Hollow apareció de la nada y chocó con ella, e infortunadamente, debido al tamaño superior del contenedor, terminó aplastándola. Definitivamente aquello no terminaría bien.

—(¡Hornet!) —Gritó Hollow alegremente cuando vio a su hermana.

—¡Hollow! —Gritó Hornet furiosa cuando vio a su hermano.

—(¿Qué hice ahora?)

—¡Me aplastaste!

—(Ah, era eso) —No pareció darle mayor importancia al asunto —(Ven, necesito que hables con...)

—¡No actúes como si no tuviera importancia! —Este grito fue suficiente para intimidar al contenedor, se venía un sermón—. Me aplastas no te disculpas y esperas que vaya contigo a donde se te ocurra, ¿Por qué eres así? Deberías tener más cuidado y ser más considerado. Además ya te he dicho que es peligroso correr por los pasillos cuando eres un bicho grande y voluminoso, pero claro, tú nunca piensas en nada...

Aquello resultó ser uno de los legendarios sermones de Hornet que todos trataban de evitar a toda costa, había un consenso común en que la reina araña era terrible, y no necesitaba ser violenta para poner a alguien en su lugar, su sola presencia era capaz de intimidar a la mayoría. Quizás aquello sería parte de su herencia del rey pálido, pues era raro que alguien de tan baja estatura impusiera tanto respeto.

Los regaños de Hornet continuaron durante varios minutos sin que nadie siquiera intentara detenerla, de hecho, el sonido de su voz a través de los pasillos fue suficiente para que muchos insectos que pasaban por ahí desidieran desviar su camino y buscar otra ruta hacia su destino. El airado monólogo de la monarca podría haberse extendido durante un largo período, de no ser porque de pronto se vio elevada en el aire por unas enormes manos que la tomaron cuidadosamente hasta ponerla a la altura de la vista de su dueño.

—Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente —dijo Big de forma amable.

—Bajame... —Gruñó la hembra molesta.

—¿Te calmas primero?

—Ya estoy calmada.

—Bien.

Big la puso de vuelta en el piso donde la mestiza solo se le quedó mirando con expresión seria y quizás algo molesta, de hecho guardó silencio durante unos momentos antes de retomar la palabra.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora que los tengo a los dos aquí es buen momento para exigirles una explicación ¿Por qué tienen una mantis alojada en el palacio?

—Hollow la trajo —se apresuró a contestar Big.

—(Tú dijiste que podía quedarse) —Se excusó el caballero temiendo que su hermano le echara toda la culpa.

—Bueno, la trajiste medio muerta de anemia, no podía botarla.

—(Pero a ti también te dio pena)

—Al principio sí, pero luego cuando me explicaron las circunstancias en las que la encontraron, la verdad me generó bastante desconfianza.

—(¿Y ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable de todo?)

—Tú siempre eres el culpable de todo —dijo en tono de broma.

—(¡Big!)

—Bueno bueno, no quiero que se estén culpando entre ustedes, por ahora necesito que me expliquen las circunstancias de esa insecto.

—Oh claro —Big decidió exponer la situación temiendo que su hermano no presentara las cosas de forma imparcial—. Esa mantis fue encontrada cazando en los territorios de Clara. Como podrás suponer lo hizo sin autorización, aunque debido a que no alcanzó a matar ninguna presa se le perdonaron sus cargos. Sin embargo cuando Hollow la sorprendió, la dejó gravemente herida y sientiéndose mal por eso, la trajo aquí.

—(No fue exactamente por haberla herido) —aclaró Hollow—. (Ella es una pobre mantis rechazada por su familia, está sola y desamparada, incluso trató de matarse)

—Hollow —Hornet lo interrumpió—. Una mantis nunca se mataría por soledad, en general toleran bastante bien estar solas, probablemente quería matarse por un asunto de honor o algo así, eso sería más típico de ellas. Como cuando vio el diario que hablaba de su "supuesta relación contigo", eso es algo demasiado vergonzoso para soportarlo.

—(A mi me parece algo tonto)

—Quizás para ti, pero no para una mantis, son algo cortas de mente y les cuesta aceptar ideas nuevas, aunque supongo que viviendo aisladas sin saber nada del mundo es entendible. A mí también me parece que muchas de sus costumbres son estúpidas, pero hay que respetarlas, mientras no dañen a los bichos de otros reinos no necesitamos entrar en conflicto.

—Por lo que dices, es poco probable que lleguemos a entendernos con esta hembra —dijo Big, a lo que Hornet asintió—. Entonces he de suponer que en este caso lo mejor sería regresarla a su hogar en Páramos Fúngicos.

—Bueno... Aquello de qué es lo mejor depende de lo que pretendas lograr. Dijeron que había sido rechazada por su familia, supongo que eso significa que es una exiliada ¿Verdad? En ese caso el regreso a sus tierras sería el equivalente a una muerte segura.

—¡No!... Cof cof —El grito de Hollow, a pesar de su bajo volumen le dañó un poco su garganta.

—Entonces no hay salvación para ella ¿Verdad? —Dijo Big preocupado por la reacción que podría tener Hollow al respecto.

—Bueno... Si bien las mantis son algo cortas de mente, no es como que no puedan adaptarse a la vida civilizada. Tengo una amiga que es una mantis exiliada y se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

—(¿Sharpy?) —Hollow sintió sus esperanzas renovarse— (¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de ella ¿Crees que pueda recibir a Orquídea?)

—No creo que esté dispuesta, es decir, es época de celo para las mantis, ahora debe estar más preocupada de atenderse a sí misma que de lidiar con otra exiliada.

—¿Celo? —Aquella palabra era totalmente ajena para Big.

—Sí, celo... Su etapa reproductiva, las mantis la tienen durante este mes.

—(¿Orquídea va a ser madre?) —Ahora Hollow estaba más aterrado ante la idea de abandonarla.

—¡No! Es decir, solo si la fertilizan en este momento.

—(¿Entonces Orquídea quieres ser mamá y busca compañero?)

—No necesariamente.

—¿Entonces porqué está en celo si no quiere ser madre? —Big tampoco comprendía del todo.

—Ella no lo puede controlar.

—(¿Entonces está obligada a ser madre?)

—No, si ella no quiere, entonces...

—Pero...

—¡Cállense y déjenme explicar!

Durante la siguiente media hora Hornet tuvo que explicar los entresijos y sutilezas de la reproducción a sus hermanos, ambos tenían una vaga idea de como ocurrían las cosas sabiendo que se requería de un macho y una hembra para ese proceso, pero los detalles de los momentos apropiados para eso, y todo lo referente al sentir y a los deseos era algo completamente nuevo para ellos, y tal como preveía Hornet, se les hacía un poco complicado entenderlo.

—Entonces, es como que en su mente ella decidió que no quiere tener crías, pero su cuerpo le pide que copule con alguien. —Resumió Big.

—Exacto —confirmó Hornet—. Y este conflicto entre su mente y su cuerpo probablemente la tiene muy inestable y emocional. Así que ella probablemente no está actuando como lo haría normalmente. Por otro lado, su propio cuerpo también está llamando a otros machos para que se unan a ella a través de sus feromonas.

—(Ese olor dulce que la rodea últimamente)

—¡Sí, ese mismo!

—Si no quiere ser madre eso suena como un problema.

—Y lo es, por eso aunque estoy de acuerdo en que esa mantis debe irse, me parece cruel dejarla ir ahora. La verdad les recomendaría esperar a que acabe el mes.

—(Hasta que acabe el mes...) —Los ojos de Hollow brillaban de esperanza.

—No se va a quedar con nosotros Hollow —le aclaró Big.

—(Pero...)

—Sin peros —Le dedicó una mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, luego se dirigió una vez más hacia su hermana—. Bueno... Mientras esperamos a que acabe su celo ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla?

—Mantenerla ocupada haciendo algo —dijo la mestiza con simpleza—. Al menos eso a mí me resulta.

—¿Tú has tenido un celo? —Preguntó Big con sorpresa.

—¡Claro que he tenido un celo! De hecho varios... Las arañas a diferencia de las mantis tenemos cuatro celos cortos durante el año... Pero bueno ¿Por qué no lo tendría? Soy una chica después de todo.

—(Pues...)

—¡Hollow! —Ahora Hornet parecía algo ofendida— Que yo no te parezca atractiva no significa que no sea una chica, de hecho más de una persona se ha interesado románticamente en mí durante mi vida.

—(Ah si, tus dos novias)

—¡No eran mis novias! Eran acosadoras, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces —Hornet estaba colorada—. Me lo vas a sacar en cara toda la vida ¿Cierto?

—(Sip)

—Ay Hollow —Hornet suspiró y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿A donde vas Hornet? —Preguntó Big.

—¿A donde más? Voy a ocuparme de el problemita que trajeron al palacio.

Orquídea abrió los ojos perezosamente y giró en su lecho buscando acomodarse. Se estiró un poco y sus garras alcanzaron una almohada que estaba cerca, la atrajo hacia sí misma y la abrazó encantada con su suavidad y suspiró feliz despertándose finalmente de su somnolencia.

Estaba extrañamente tranquila, o más bien aliviada, era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Miró el techo de forma distraída meditando en sus sensaciones, quizás ese repentino bienestar se debía a haber llorado. Normalmente jamás lloraba, y si por mera casualidad se atrevía a soltar una lágrima lo hacía en absoluta soledad, no podía permitirse demostrar tal debilidad, perdería respeto ante lo demás. Pero la realidad innegable era que llorar la había ayudado a sentirse mejor, de hecho no había sido solo el llanto, el ser consolada por aquel gigante de mirada dulce era lo que más la había tranquilizado...

Apretó la almohada contra su pecho tratando decontener sus sensaciones, el pensar en ese rey por alguna razón la ponía contenta... Seguramente el celo tenía sus emociones hechas un desastre, de otra forma no podría explicarse porqué tenía tantas ganas de verlo otra vez, sobre todo considerando que hasta hace unas horas atrás era Hollow por quien se desvivía...

Y entonces el color acudió a su rostro al pensar en lo que había pasado con él un rato atrás, ahora que lo notaba no era solo su espíritu el que se sentía aliviado, su cuerpo también parecía molestar menos.

Y entonces la confusión se asentó en su pecho ¿Que rayos pasaba con ella? Ahora no sabía ni lo que quería realmente.

Se incorporó en la cama asustada. Ya había pasado por unos cuantos celos en su vida, había sentido deseo y anhelo por otros machos, era algo natural después de todo, pero no recordaba que sus deseos fueran tan intensos, o que estuvieran tan centrados en un individuo en particular, de hecho eso era lo más extraño. Además, ahora no solo deseaba cumplir sus fantasías, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de hablar con aquel par de bichos que tanta confusión le causaban.

Asustada y abrumada por las sensaciones complejas que la atormentaban, solo fue capaz de lamentarse y lanzar una plegaria desesperada al señor de las sombras. Otro punto que la tenía preocupada era el pensar en que minuto se volvió tan devota de ese Dios, ya en este punto le hablaba casi a diario.

De pronto, sintió el sonido del pestillo de la puerta abriéndose. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se alistó para luchar, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de pelear pero esa ya era una costumbre arraigada en su ser, el siempre ponerse en alerta y reaccionar con violencia ante cualquier intruso.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, una sombra entró con la velocidad de una flecha, Orquídea ni se percató de en qué momento sus manos y sus piernas fueron atadas de nuevo y tuvo a la araña encima de ella apuntándola con su aguja.

—Cómo... ¿En qué momento? —La mantis estaba sorprendida y horrorizada al pensar en la velocidad de la araña, y ella se creía la más rápida ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así pero no estoy de humor para peleas tontas ni tengo tiempo para eso, así que mejor te dejo atada y tranquila. —Orquídea le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Pronto la insecto notó que Hornet buscaba algo debajo de su capa, esto la puso nerviosa. Estar amarada frente a Hollow le parecía apetecible y hasta excitante, pero frente a esta hembra era algo aterrador, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás la razón por la que le gustaba tanto mostrarse vulnerable ante Hollow era porque tenía la certeza de que nunca la iba a dañar. Podía ser débil, ser derrotada o aplastada y jamás tendría que enfrentar una consecuencia negativa de esto, en cierta forma era una especie de relajo.

la sensación de algo frío en su cuerpo la despertó de sus pensamientos, y terminó soltando un chillido de terror que casi dejó a Hornet sorda.

—Aahhh... Oye, no es para tanto, no te voy a matar ni nada, es solo un trapo húmedo.

Orquídea parpadeó confundida y notó que en efecto, Hornet había colocado un trozo de tela bordado bastante bonito, era azul claro y tenía patrones geométricos decorándolo, lo estaba atando alrededor de su cintura, de tal forma que cubría la parte posterior de su cola. Las mantis no eran muy dadas a usar accesorios, salvo por aquellos que representaban su estatus, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba bastante como se veía ese pareo, aunque le molestaba que estuviera mojado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó sin reservas.

—Es lo que yo uso cuando tengo que enfrentar mi celo, una tela impregnada en extracto de vervela. El líquido de esta planta neutraliza las feromonas, si la usas de esta manera podrás ir a donde quieras sin temor a que los machos empiecen a seguirte.

Orquídea miró la tela maravillada, no tenía idea de que existieran esa clase de métodos, si en su tribu contaran con semejante tecnología los celos serían más comodos para las hembras y no tendrían que ocultarse en el rincón más apartado de Páramos Fúngicos. No pudo evitar sentir gratitud hacia la reina araña, pero los prejuicios de su tribu pesaban en su mente. Ella era una araña, una habitante de Nido Profundo, la tierra con la que estaban enemistadas desde tiempos antiguos, era una enemiga, alguien de quien no podía fiarse. Por eso no le cabía en la cabeza que la ayudara sin esperar nada a cambio... ¿O quizás este gesto amable si tenía una razón de ser?

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza ¿Acaso pensaba ganarse su favor para que intercediera por ella ante las Lord? Vaya ilusa, como mantis su pueblo estaba por encima de su persona, jamás traicionaría a su gente por un simple acto de amabilidad. Por eso en lugar de dar las gracias, preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Por que? Oh vamos, soy hembra como tú, sé lo complicado que es este período y para las mantis es peor, es decir ustedes tienen un único celo en todo el año y es muy largo, debe ser una pesadilla. Y como comprendo lo que es pasar por eso, quiero ayudarte.

—Pero soy una mantis.

—¿Y? Tengo una amiga que es una mantis y eso nunca ha sido un problema entre nosotras.

—¡¿Amiga?! —Orquídea sintió sus garras crisparse de tensión ¿Una mantis amiga de la reina araña? ¡Pero cómo era eso posible! Seguro era una traidora a la raza, era impensable que una mantis y una araña fueran amigas.

—Sí, su nombre es Sharpy, a pesar de su aspecto algo aterrador es buena persona, trabaja en ciudad de las lágrimas como editora en jefe de la sección de novelas románticas, imagínate, una mantis amante del romance ¿Quien lo creería? Pero ella es sumamente feliz viviendo como vive, incluso tiene un montón de amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás deberías hablar con ella alguna vez, ya que ambas son exiliadas seguro te sería de ayuda el charlar con alguien que ha pasado por eso.

Una mantis exiliada, eso tenía sentido, de por sí era una rechazada, quizás incluso una traidora, por algo la habían expulsado de la tribu. Su primer pensamiento fue rechazar toda posibilidad de encontrarse con esa insecto, una exiliada solo merecía el desprecio, pero luego reconsideró la idea. Según decía Hornet ella era feliz... ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz una mantis viviendo entre insectos débiles en esa ciudad plagada de escoria? No le cabía en la cabeza y por eso mismo se sentía intrigada.

Ante todo Orquídea era curiosa, aunque esta era una cualidad que nunca explotó debido al reígido sistema de vida de las mantis. Pero ahora no tenía que impresionar a nadie ni mantener la compostura, podía admitir libremente que quería conocer a esa mantis y hablar con ella, quería saber más, se moría de ganas por satisfacer su curiosidad.

El sonido de la la puerta los alertó de la presencia de alguien más, la verdad el cuarto estaba abierto, pero Hollow no se atrevió a entrar sin permiso y por eso tenía su cabeza asomada tímidamente y las miraba de forma lastimosa.

—Puedes entrar —dijo Hornet tomándose la libertad de invitarlo sin consultar con la mantis.

El contenedor entró feliz y se acercó hasta las dos chicas. Llevaba entre sus manos la pizarra de Soul y estaba listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Orquídea. Esta vez sí expondría sus pensamientos y llegarían a un entendimiento, quería hacerle saber que tenía todo su apoyo y que lo que menos quería era molestarla, por eso sacó el lápiz mágico. Se disponía a escribir cuando la mantis lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Quiero que me lleves a conocer a la mantis exiliada que vive en Ciudad de las Lágrimas.

El tono en que lo dijo no fue nada amable, de hecho sonaba más como una orden que como una petición, pero en cierta forma esto hizo que Hollow se pusiera feliz, por primera vez Orquídea le pedía algo, finalmente tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella.

...

Luego de una visita que se extendió más de lo que les hubiera gustado, Quirrel y Hornet regresaron a casa. La araña lucía sumamente agotada luego del torbellino de emociones y cosas que había tenido que enfrentar. Su esposo por su parte repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lamentaba lo que había ocurrido.

—Quirrel... ya te dije que no importa, lo que pasó, pasó y no hay más vueltas que darle. —Decía Hornet mientras salían de la estación de ciervocamino.

—Pero no se suponía que yo fuera para entorpecer tu camino, la idea era apoyarte, para esto mejor me hubiera quedado haciendo clases hoy.

—Bueno... Si te hace sentir mejor no lo lamento —Un ligero sonrojo pintó el rostro de Hornet— Siempre es agradable pasar un rato contigo, sobre todo ahora último que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

—Hornet...

Quirrel en una muestra espontánea de afecto besó a la araña quien retrocedió algo sorprendida.

—¡Quirrel! ¡Guarda esas actitudes para cuando estemos a solas!

—Pues yo no veo a nadie más aquí —contestó el insecto en tono jocoso.

Hornet iba a replicar algo cuando la soledad que compartían fue quebrada por un devoto que se acercaba a ellos corriendo sumamente agitado.

—¡Mi reina! ¡Al fin ha regresado!

—¿Que ocurre? —Inmediatamente Hornet adquirió una actitud más autoritaria y distante—. Habla.

—Mi señora —La criatura se inclinó respetuosamente—. Es su guarida... Esta...

—¡Mis niños! —Hornet gritó aterrada e inmediatamente se apresuró a salir de la estación.

Hornet sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, tenía miedo, ahora lamentaba el haberse demorado tanto en su visita al palacio blanco, dejar su descendencia tanto tiempo sola era peligroso y ahora veía como su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. Cuando llegó al borde que delimitaba el fin de la estación vio que su hogar estaba rodeado de una gran multitud de arácnidos. ¿Acaso la situación era peor de lo que esperaba? Tenía estrictamente prohibido a todos que se acercaran a su guarida cuando ella no estaba presente, las únicas excepciones eran Ania y Quirrel.

Con una serie de saltos acrobáticos y maniobras con su aguja, llegó a su casa en tiempo récord, entonces elevando la voz hizo notar su presencia.

—¡Que ocurre aquí! ¿Por qué se han acercado a mi guarida durante mi ausencia?

—¡Mi reina! —Gritó de pronto una voz familiar.

Hornet cada vez más asustada vio a Ania acercarse cojeando apoyada en un bastón, lucía muy lastimada.

—¡Ania! ¡Qué ocurrió!

—Majestad... Alguien intentó lastimar los huevos, por suerte fui capaz de repelerlo y protegerlos, pero su escondite quedó algo estropeado.

—¿¡Que!?

—Ya hemos reducido al atacante —dijo un devoto que se acercó a ellas—. Lo tenemos preso en una de las celdas ocultas de la villa, para que pueda disponer de él con libertad.

—Gra-gracias... Me... Ocuparé de ese asunto más tarde... Por favor, necesito que traten a Ania lo más rápido posible y... Necesito evaluar la situación por mí misma, por ahora pueden retirarse.

—Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No se preocupen, ahora retírense por favor.

Para Hornet fue muy complicado mantener la compostura y actuar de acuerdo a su estatus, en ese momento solo quería gritar desesperada y correr a ver a sus niños. Pero se mantuvo firme y entró a sus aposentos con actitud digna. Una vez se vio sola, corrió hasta el lugar oculto detrás de la cortina y comprobó con horror que parte de intricada red de hilo que había tejido para su protección estaba rota, comenzó a adentrarse en el cuarto hasta que notó que los hilos del fondo aún estaban en buen estado, esto la tranquilizó un poco. Al parecer Ania logró detener el avance del atacante justo a tiempo.

Finalmente alcanzó el nido y comprobó que los huevos estaban en perfecto estado, sanos, enteros y sin ninguna grieta en su superficie, solo entonces se calmó y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad otra vez. Tomó a uno de sus pequeños y lo abrazó afectuosamente.

—Ay... No saben lo preocupada que estaba, me alegro tanto de que estén bien.

La araña se mantuvo en esa posición durante algunos minutos antes de que una conocida voz la interrumpiera.

—¿Hornet? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí Quirrel, están todos bien.

—Ah, no sabes cuanto me alegro.

Hornet colocó el ovoide de vuelta en el nido y se apresuró a salir para reencontrarse con su esposo, quien la abrazó para reconfortarla.

—No sabes lo asustada que estaba.

—Yo también... Tenía mucho miedo.

—Definitivamente... El responsable de todo esto lo pagará muy caro.

—No cabe duda... Pero... No creo que sea el único interesado en ver esta nidada fallar.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que si no tomamos precauciones esta situación puede repetirse otra vez y quizás con consecuencias fatales.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos Quirrel?

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar el nido de lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

El eco de las pisadas de Hornet resonaba fuerte y claro en aquel oscuro y siniestro antro, aquellos eran los calabozos, una zona oculta y de muy difícil acceso donde se mantenían a los peores criminales de Nidoprofundo a la espera de sus sentencias. En realidad la mayoría de las celdas estaban vacías, no eran muchos los rufianes que terminaban en ese lugar, la mayoría morían antes, pero ocasionalmente alguno era capturado o por alguna razón eran mantenidos con vida y en esos casos se usaban los calabozos.

Ahora la reina araña estaba a punto de encontrarse con el criminal que había atacado a sus preciosos huevos. Antes de tenerlo al frente Hornet se dio un tiempo para respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse, la rabia que sentía contra ese individuo podría llevarla a matarlo y ella no quería eso, necesitaba interrogarlo, saber si habían más personas confabuladas para eliminar a su descendencia.

Cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente preparada, con una señal le indicó al guardia que la guiara hasta el prisionero y cuando lo tuvo al frente, toda ansia asesina que hubiera tenido se disipó.

El bicho en cuestión era una araña, una que lucía sumamente lastimada, tenía tres de sus ocho patas vendadas, habían numerosos arañazos en su cuerpo, pero lo más impresionante era su rostro, su mandíbula estaba destrozada, o al menos así se veía. Hinchada y con heridas terribles.

—¡Uuuug! ¡Nhhnggg nhhnnnggg! —Gritó la araña arrastrándose hacia la reina hasta que chocó contra las rejas de su celda.

—¡Por Wyrm! Este tipo luce horrible... —dijo Hornet asqueada—. No hacía falta que se ensañaran de esa manera ¡Era a mí a quien le correspondía decidir su castigo!

—Aunque no lo crea, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada más que sanar sus heridas. Así fue como lo capturamos, esa sirvienta suya fue la que lo dejó así.

—¿Ania? ¿¡Ella hizo todo esto!?

Hornet estaba admirada, nunca esperó que su sirvienta personal fuera capaz de tal cosa, pues a simple vista parecía una típica araña de casa, más habituada a tareas domésticas que a luchar contra oponentes poderosos, pero asumió que en casos extremos hasta la más débil de las criaturas es capaz de sacar todo su poder con tal de defender su vida, o la de sus seres queridos.

En verdad le estaba muy agradecida por haber defendido sus huevos con tal fiereza, pero su exceso de entusiasmo había resultado ser un problema, pues ahora el prisionero con su mandíbula destrozada era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, solo podía emitir balbuceos incomprensibles, no podrían obtener ninguna información útil de él en un interrogatorio.

—¿No hay forma de que pueda hablar otra vez? —Preguntó Hornet al guardia.

—Pues... La verdad su pronóstico no es muy prometedor. Aún cuidando sus heridas de forma apropiada podría nunca volver a hablar y si lo logra, los médicos dicen que tardará un largo tiempo en lograrlo. Por ahora de por sí su gran desafío es sobrevivir, no puede masticar su comida, tenemos que alimentarlo con carne molida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la mestiza, gracias a Ania este tipo ya estaba recibiendo un castigo ejemplar, dudaba que tuviera ganas de dañar huevos indefensos otra vez. Pero más allá de su penitencia, lo que le importaba era tener información de los otros involucrados que querían ver su descendencia muerta.

—¿Puede escribir? —Preguntó la monarca—. Si al menos puede comunicar algo ya me basta.

—La verdad tiene algunas dificultades para tomar utensilios y otras cosas. Con sus patas heridas como las tiene ni siquiera ha podido tejer, mucho menos va a poder tomar un lápiz. Pero... Sus extremidades tienen mejor pronóstico, en un par de semanas recuperará toda su movilidad y en ese sentido podrá tener una vida normal.

—Ya veo...

—¡Nnghghg! ¡GGgnnnngngn! —El prisionero agitaba sus patas vendadas sacándolas a través de la reja tratando de llamar la atención de Hornet, pero ella solo lo miró con desprecio y se alejó de la celda.

—No ruegues por piedad, porque no la tendré contigo. Has osado atacar a mis niños y eso jamás te lo perdonaré —Luego de eso se dirigió hacia el guardia—. Mantengalo encerrado y procuren que sane lo más rápido posible, necesito que me diga lo que sabe.

—¡NGgngngngng! ¡Ggnnnnhhhh!

Hornet ignoró los ruegos y súplicas del criminal y se alejó de él solo dedicándole una última mirada rabiosa. Entonces notó que el bicho estaba haciendo un gesto algo extraño, estaba llevando dos de sus patas hacia su cabeza y señalaba la parte superior de esta.

¿Un bicho con sombrero? ¿Quizás una diadema? Pensó Hornet para sus adentros ¿Acaso trataba de delatar a su organización? Ella era bastante buena interpretando la mímica, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía una tarea sumamente importante que cumplir, otro día o más tarde trataría de comunicarse con él.

...

Hornet llegó a su casa sumida en sus pensamientos, era tan profunda su concentración que casi choca con Ania.

—¡Mi reina cuidado! —Gritó la sirvienta sujetando a Hornet para evitar que se cayera.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento Ania, no vi por donde iba.

—No importa, supongo que tenía cosas importantes en las cuales pensar ¿Cómo le fue con el prisionero? ¿Le dio la muerte que merecía?

—¿Eh? No, necesito interrogarlo y para eso debe estar vivo, lamentablemente está tan herido que no podré tener ningún tipo de información hasta que se recupere. Ania... en verdad agradezco que te entregaras por completo a la protección de mis huevos, mi gratitud hacia ti es infinita, pero definitivamente te excediste en tu actuar.

—Yo... Lo lamento mi señora —Ania puso una expresión de profunda preocupación y nerviosismo, casi como si estuviera asustada. Esto hizo que Hornet de inmediato suavizara su expresión.

—Tranquila, entiendo tus acciones, no serás castigada por esto ni nada.

—Gracias mi señora, si me disculpa, me retiro.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Hornet no lograron calmar a la araña y esta con actitud abatida dejó a la reina sola. Esta solo suspiró algo preocupada y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, comenzó a escuchar una canción, era una tonada tranquila y alegre, cantada con una voz cariñosa y cálida. La araña sonrió, era la canción de cuna de Quirrel, seguramente le estaba cantando a sus pequeños.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y allí encontró a la cochinilla, tarareando aquella tonada mientras miraba cariñosamente los huevos que reposaban bien arropados en una canasta. El bicho parecía radiante de felicidad, no era para menos, era la primera vez que podía ver a sus pequeños, el nido que Hornet les había construido era tan denso que él no podía atravesarlo. Pero ahora que había sido necesario remover los huevos para cambiarlos de lugar, finalmente podía tenerlos entre sus brazos.

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó Hornet interrumpiendo al insecto.

—¿Ah? Sí, estamos listos.

—¿Están bien firmes? Los viajes en ciervocamino no se puede decir que sean muy tranquilos, el exceso de movimiento podría lastimarlos, o afectarlos de alguna manera...

—No te preocupes, los tengo bien firmes y abrigados en su canasta...

—¿Crees que pasen frío? ¡Ah! Escuché que los archivos son un lugar frío y húmedo, quizás debería empacar mantas extra —Hornet se dirigió hacia un mueble donde guardaba algunas sábanas y frazadas.

—Hornet, no te preocupes tanto —trataba de tranquilizarla su esposo—. Los archivos ya no son lo que eran. Quizás antes eran húmedos y llenos de tanques de agua por todos lados, pero eso era porque el lugar estaba acondicionado para los requerimientos de Monomon y ella era una medusa. Pero desde que me hice cargo del lugar lo he remodelado bastante, ahora es seco y fresco. Los niños estarán bien ahí.

—Aún así no hará daño asegurarse.

Hornet ya había puesto las frazadas en una enorme bolsa donde estaba guardando todo el equipaje que ella consideraba necesario. Quirrel suspiró ante la perspectiva de todo lo que tendría que cargar, pero no podía culparla, era una madre primeriza, obviamente estaba preocupada por hacer bien las cosas y tenía el constante miedo de hacer algo que perjudicara a sus hijos. Curiosamente la cochinilla estaba bastante tranquila respecto al cuidado de los huevos, como si ya supiera lo que era atravesar esa experiencia, pero obviamente eso no era posible ¿O si?

Agitó la cabeza espantando aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad, le habían dicho que estuvo casado una vez antes de Hornet, pero nadie le mencionó que tuviera hijos, y si no lo hicieron seguro fue porque no hubo ninguno, porque jamás le ocultarían una información como esa ¿Verdad?

Volvió a la realidad y encontró el enorme bolso lleno de frazadas y recipientes con hierbas, los últimos tenían plantas medicinales listas para atender cualquier problema de salud que surgiera, Quirrel ya le había dicho que tenía un botiquín muy completo en los archivos, pero como siempre Hornet contestaba que era mejor asegurarse.

—Bien Quirrel, creo que este paquete es algo pesado para ti, así que lo llevaré yo, tú lleva los huevos ¡Con cuidado por favor!

La cochinilla pestañeó halagada, Hornet confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para dejarle cargar a los bebés, muchas arañas jamás permitirían eso, ni siquiera al padre de sus hijos.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta de la guarida, donde Ania lo estaba esperando para recibir las instrucciones pertinentes mientras los dueños de casa se encontraran fuera. Sin embargo, cuando la araña sirvienta vio a la cochinilla cargando los huevos se puso tensa y su rostro mostró una expresión horrorizada.

—¿Que sucede Ania? —Preguntó Hornet mirando con extrañeza la actitud de la sirvienta.

—E-e-él está cargando los huevos...

—Sí, yo le permití hacerlo ¿Algún problema?

—Pero es que... Él... No es una araña... Como... ¿Y si les hace algo?

—Es su padre, no los va a dañar y de por sí él es una persona muy cuidadosa, además Quirrel será el que vigilará los huevos en las próximas semanas hasta que abran -A Ania le costó un poco procesar estas palabras.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Él cuidando los huevos!? Pero mi señora... ¿Acaso no hice un buen trabajo? Protegí a sus hijos a costa de mi seguridad.

—Y en verdad lo agradezco Ania, pero por eso mismo me los llevo a un lugar más seguro, un lugar donde nadie los buscará y estarán a salvo sin necesidad de que nadie tenga arriesgarse. Así solo tendrás que ocuparte de que la casa esté limpia ¿No te alegra?

—Sí pero... ¿A dónde los lleva? Quizás pueda ir y ayudar un poco de vez en cuando...

—Eso es un secreto, solo Quirrel y yo lo sabemos. Por motivos de seguridad es mejor que sea así.

—Pero si es un secreto le juro que yo no se lo diré a nadie.

—También es por tu propia seguridad Ania —Intervino Quirrel—. Si te capturan y deciden interrogarte no será nada agradable para ti.

—¿Crees que traicionaría mi lealtad a la reina revelando sus secretos? ¡Jamás! Yo le soy absolutamente fiel a ella y...

—Lo comprendo Ania, perdón no quise ofenderte —Se apresuró a calmarla, pero la araña solo lo miró indignada.

—Como sea, tú no te preocupes por esto, los bebés estarán seguros —Hornet retomó la palabra—. Los traeremos de regreso cuando hayan nacido y al menos tengan la capacidad de esconderse o huir. Volveré al anochecer, por favor mantén todo limpio y ordenado y compra un poco de tinte azul, quiero tejer una frazada nueva de ese color. Hasta más tarde, cuídate.

La araña sirvienta vio a ambos bichos alejarse con su precioso cargamento, y una rabia se instaló en su ser. Todavía no podía comprender porqué Hornet confiaba tanto en una criatura que no era una araña ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejara cargar los huevos? Ella era absolutamente leal, se preocupaba por su bienestar y la servía en todo lo que podía, pero jamás le permitió semejante honor. Pero no importaba, le demostraría que era de confianza, que merecía su reconocimiento, se esforzaría por lograrlo.

...

_Ze'mer esquivaba grácilmente los movimientos de la vasija que tenía al frente, su velocidad aún era superior a la del pequeño, pero podía ver claramente como iba mejorando con cada entrenamiento, ahora el evitar sus embistes representaba un __verdadero__ desafío y eran pocas las oportunidades que tenía de atacar._

_De pronto, el caballero en entrenamiento realizó una maniobra que no se esperó al dar un salto rápido en un solo pie, con este se impulsó hasta ella con su aguijón listo para atravesar su cabeza. La dama estaba en una postura en la que no tenía forma de responder a tiempo y estaba condenada a ser asesinada si nadie hacía nada, entonces a último momento gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

—_¡Detente!_

_En cuanto escuchó la orden, el contenedor guardó su arma y con una voltereta aterrizó lejos de la caballero, entonces se giró hacia ella y se la quedó mirando con expresión vacía._

—_Mai, mai, le'mer mejora día a día, falta poco para el día que sea mejor que che. Che asusta, perdón que lo diga. _—_El pequeño se mantuvo mirándola sin expresión_—. _Aunque seguro a le'mer no importa lo que che dice. Nahlo nahlo, lastima tiene che por pequeño monstruo sin amor creado por me'hon rey._

—_No me parece que esta criatura sea digna de lástima _—_dijo Clover caminando hacia ellos._

_La caballero observó a la mantis acercarse de forma cautelosa, notaba cierta tensión en su cuerpo, como si estuviera nerviosa y alerta, además notó ciertas heridas en su cuerpo, sobre todo una de sus garras que estaba lastimada._

—_Esta bestia artificial es por lejos lo más perfecto que he visto _—_continuó Clover_—_. No hay sentimientos ni emociones dentro, es poderoso, despiadado y hace lo que debe hacer sin __cuestionar__ nada. Lo que sí es una pena es que su carencia de mente le impida pensar y actuar por su cuenta, pero a un ser como este si lo respetaría._

—_wai le'mer dice cosas tan horribles, vivir sin amor nahlo._

—_El amor es solo una enfermedad que nubla la razón y fuerza a los insectos a realizar acciones estúpidas, es debilidad y derrota._

—_El amor es cooperación y ayuda, _—l_e rebatió Ze'mer_—_. Muchos bichos sobreviven por apoyar unos a otros._

—_Débiles. Un insecto fuerte no depende de otros y no se deja dominar por sus sentimientos... No sufre. _—_Se llevó su mano sana hacia una herida que tenía en su torso_—_. No le importa el desprecio de los demás._

_Ze'mer miró a la mantis con lástima comprendiendo la situación de su protegida, entonces suspiró con pesar. Esta pobre chica estaba muy equivocada en su camino en la vida, su mente estaba plagada de ideas ridículas e inútiles sobre lo que era la fuerza, necesitaba aprender _muchas cosas y ella se encargaría de eso.

—_Che ya lo decidió. Che entrena a Le'mer, che enseña verdadero significado de fuerza._

_La mantis sintió su corazón dar un brinco ¿Iba a entrenar con uno de los cinco grandes? ¿Una de los caballeros más fuertes del reino? Seguro que eso la haría muy fuerte, la ayudaría a mejorar su posición dentro de la tribu y ser respetada, y si regresaba como una poderosa guerrera nadie le cuestionaría su larga ausencia, podría decir que estuvo entrenando, era perfecto. Miró a la insecto con una mezcla de gratitud e ilusión que la __conmovió__ mucho._

—_Le'mer parece feliz _—_dijo la caballero acariciando la cabeza de la mantis._

—_¡No me toques! _—_Gritó Clover avergonzada con el rostro colorado, aunque no negaba que por alguna razón esa muestra de afecto le había gustado._

...

Big suspiró al pensar en aquellas memorias enterradas, en el momento en el que ocurrieron aquellos sucesos, él aún no desarrollaba su corazón y su mente, era un contenedor puro, tal como su padre lo había diseñado. Pero todos los contenedores tenían un defecto de diseño, podían generar sentimientos y pensamientos tras convivir estrechamente con otros seres, así había sido con él, con Hollow y con todos sus hermanos.

Quizás sus primeros atisbos de emocionalidad comenzó a desarrollarlos al observar las interacciones y coqueteos de Zemer con su aprendiz, podría decirse que en la medida que la joven mantis aprendía a aceptar su corazón, él empezaba a formar el suyo. Y de alguna forma extraña parecía que la historia se repetía, esta vez con Orquídea y con su hermano ¿Habría alguna forma de que esta terca mantis Lord fuera civilizada?

El sonido de un objeto golpeando su escritorio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces al levantar la vista encontró a Hollow que trataba de llamar su atención con un lápiz. Cuando finalmente se hizo notar por su hermano, le extendió un papel que el monarca leyó con curiosidad.

—Con que tu solicitud de vacaciones ¿Eh? —Big no estaba demasiado sorprendido, solo algo preocupado.

—(Si, pensé mucho en lo que me han dicho de que no puedo cuidar de Orquídea apropiadamente, así que pensé en mis vacaciones, así podré dedicarle tiempo. Además, solo será hasta fin de mes, luego de eso ella se irá ¿Cierto?).

—Ya veo... Bueno... Aunque no me parece del todo bien que gastes tus vacaciones cuidando a esa criatura, no puedo impedirlo —sacó su sello real con el que procedió a timbrar el documento—. Durante tu ausencia será Myla quien tome tu lugar, sin embargo debes estar consciente que como caballero de Hallownest le has jurado lealtad al reino, y en caso de emergencia, se requerirá de tu presencia. Aunque estamos en tiempos de paz, con algo de suerte podrás disfrutar de tus vacaciones sin interrupciones.

—(Eso espero, no quiero dejar a Orquídea sola).

Big miró a su hermano de forma analítica, la conducta de Hollow lo preocupaba bastante. Es cierto que él tenía tendencia a ayudar a todos los desgraciados que se topaba por su camino, pero nunca se involucró tan profundamente con nadie.

—(¿Pasa algo Big?). —Hollow lo miró curioso por la seriedad que mostraba.

—Pues... Siempre tiendes a saltarte tus vacaciones, incluso cuando las tomas sigues revoloteando por el castillo y pareciera que no te has ido. ¿Por qué esa mantis es tan importante para ti como para dedicarle tanto tiempo?

Hollow se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar, tenía sus ideas claras, pero le costaba hablar de eso.

—(Es que ella... Ella...) —Bajó la mirada con tristeza—. (Ella me recordó a ti)

—¿A mí? —Big la verdad no podía pensar que tendría en común con Orquídea.

—(Sí... Yo la vi tratar de matarse, la vi enterrarse un arma y sangrar por eso... Me recordó cuando estabas cautivo por la infección y durante nuestra pelea te apuñalaste a ti mismo... En ese momento... Los ojos de Orquídea mostraban tanta desesperanza como los tuyos).

El rey quedó mudo de la impresión, ahora le quedaba más clara la motivación de su hermano, hasta donde sabía, ese momento de su vida era algo que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas hasta el día de hoy.

—Hollow... Su situación y la mía son distintas, yo tenía a una diosa todopoderosa en mi cabeza controlando mi mente, estaba atrapado y no veía salida alguna.

—(Ella está atrapada por una red de costumbres y creencias tontas y no ve salida tampoco ¡Ninguna cosa es más grave que la otra si ella cree lo contrario! Hornet ya me explicó la forma de pensar de las mantis, y ahora la entiendo, por eso quiero enseñarle que las cosas no son como ella cree, quiero mostrarle otra forma de vivir, para que nunca más crea que la muerte es la única salida).

—Espero que tus esfuerzos no sean en vano, y que no se meta en problemas.

—(No te preocupes, está bajo mi cuidado).

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—(¡Big!).

—Bueno, en fin. Puedes retirarte, ahora tienes una cita con ella ¿Verdad?

—(No es una cita, es una salida para que interactúe con otra mantis que pasó por lo mismo que ella)

—Claro, claro, lo que digas.

Hollow notó la burla oculta que había en las palabras de su hermano, así que le dedicó una mirada de molestia y salió del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a escuchar la risa que Big había estado conteniendo.

Cerró la puerta y bufó molesto soltando un quejido a penas audible, Big a veces podía ser muy molesto, si no fuera su hermano mayor y el rey en serio que...

Hollow no pudo continuar con su queja mental, pues de pronto notó que Soul e Izuri estaban frente a él mirándolo con expectación, como si esperaran el momento oportuno para decirle algo.

—(¿Necesitan algo?) —Inmediatamente Soul le extendió un cuaderno a Hollow— (¿Y esto que es?).

—(Es la lista de mis lugares favoritos para ir a comer en la ciudad).

—(Y esta es mi lista de lugares divertidos que visitar) -dijo Izuri extendiendole un papel doblado.

—(¿Y para qué es todo eso?)

—(Pues para que va a ser ¡Es para tu cita con Orquídea!) —Izuri. Aplaudía mostrando su ilusión— (Seguro si la llevas a estos lugares esta vez sí logras besarla).

—(¿¡Que!?).

—(Un caballero sabe cuándo debe rendirse, por eso dejaré su corazón en tus manos) —Soul hizo un gesto exageradamente dramático.

—(¡Esto no es una cita!)

—(Una cuñada mantis, seguro será entretenido) —Izuri parecía ignorar a Hollow.

—(Quizás luego pueda presentarme a una de sus hermanas) —Y Soul hacía lo mismo.

Hollow Los miraba de forma asesina y tenía ganas de "gritarles" bastantes cosas, pero hubo alguien que le tomó la delantera. Shadow, el contenedor de 6 cuernos apareció detrás de ambos chicos, colocó una mano encima de cada uno de ellos y con una expresión terrible y aterradora les dijo.

—(Creo que alguien aquí necesita disciplina).

Izuri y Soul sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda y en cuanto vieron a Shadow, salieron corriendo despavoridos. Hollow le agradeció a su hermano la ayuda, pero este le restó importancia.

—(Esos payasos necesitan disciplina) —Shadow siempre desaprobaba la conducta infantil y juguetona de sus hermanos— (Siempre andan causando líos por ahí y hablando de líos...) —miro a Hollow con expressión dura— (Espero no te metas en ninguno, no quiero tener que salvarte el trasero después).

Luego de decir esto se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

Hollow sonrió ante esta conducta, conocía a Shadow, y sabía que aunque siempre actuaba como si todos fueran una molestia, siempre se preocupaba por ellos y deseaba protegerlos.

El joven caballero pasó a buscar su propia pizarra mágica a su cuarto (Big le había regalado una) y luego se dirigió a los aposentos de la mantis. Ya habiendo aprendido de experiencias anteriores, tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran. Cuando finalmente Orquídea salió, está lo miró con expresión pétrea y simplemente dijo.

—Vamos.

Hollow suspiró abrumado, jamás había tenido que tratar con una persona tan complicada.

Por primera vez en semanas, Orquídea pudo abandonar el Palacio Blanco. Guiada por Hollow se dio cuenta que deambular por el lugar no era complicado si se sabía por donde andar y que mecanismos secretos oprimir para evitar las sierras, lo malo es que se requería bastante memoria para eso y no se iba a aprender eso de una vez. Suspiró derrotada, de momento seguiría dependiendo de estos bichos.

Podría intentar escapar durante esta salida pero iban a un lugar que no conocía, se perdería y la idea de pedir indicaciones la avergonzaba. Sin embargo no tardó en olvidar la idea de escapar, pues otras cosas acapararon su atención.

La primera vez que llegó al Palacio Blanco no pudo apreciarlo por completo pues sus circunstancias eran muy precarias. Mareada por la anemia y abrumada por todo lo que le había pasado, a duras penas veía por donde andaba, logró distinguir una construcción impresionante que la dejó asombrada, pero ahora se dio el tiempo de contemplar los detalles, los adornos, las esculturas, cada ladrillo de ese castillo era una pieza de arte, se entretuvo varios minutos en eso.

Hollow notó que la postura de la mantis lucía algo más humilde, seguro estaba sobrecogida por la magnitud de la construcción, si hasta se veía más relajada. Quiso llamar su atención y apoyó su mano en su espalda. En cuanto sintió el toque de Hollow la mantis inmediatamente reaccionó violentamente arrojando sus garras hacia el caballero, este por supuesto bloqueó el golpe con facilidad.

—No me toques -—Siseó la insecto.

Hollow asintió tranquilamente y ambos se separaron. Luego de eso caminaron rumbo a la ciervo estación. Hollow iba meditando en sus acciones y proponiéndose ser más cuidadoso con Orquídea, mientras esta trataba de disimular las fantasías ardientes que habían surgido en su mente. Como odiaba estar en celo, todo la hacía pensar en eso, especialmente Hollow, tenía un toque agradable, suave y cálido, la verdad le gustaría ser acariciada por él.

Al menos todos sus pensamientos lujuriosos se esfumaron cuando subió al ciervocamino.

La curiosidad de Orquídea entonces tomó el control de su mente. Cuando fueron al palacio la primera vez también montaron en un ciervo, pero en su momento no se fijó en él, ahora pudo analizar a la criatura con detalle.

Tenía unos cuernos bonitos y patas fuertes, además de ojos brillantes y curiosos, era un ser magnífico, seguro cazar uno de estos sería toda una experiencia. Sí, al conocer a este ser lo primero que pensó fue en su potencial como presa, pero cuando vio lo dócil que era y su uso como transporte cambió de opinión, en realidad vivos eran mucho mejores que muertos. Si hubiera uno en la tribu podrían usarlo para cargar presas pesadas el lugar de tener que ir un grupo grande de mantis para ese propósito.

Claro que luego pensó que eso sería inviable, en la tribu nunca querrían a un ser débil, aunque fuera útil. Era una lástima. Durante el viaje hasta Ciudad de las Lágrimas la mantis pensó bastante cómo podría convencer a sus hermanas de admitir un ciervo en el territorio, y luego terminó enojada consigo misma ¿Como se le ocurría semejante locura? ¿Acaso estos malditos bichos estaban contaminando su mente?

El viaje en ciervo terminó antes de que Orquídea se diera cuenta. Hollow bajó primero del bicho y luego le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Por supuesto Orquídea lo rechazó, está vez no por despreciar su gesto, sino por qué temía ser estimulada de nuevo por su toque. Al menos Hollow se lo tomó con filosofía y solo suspiró.

Finalmente llegaron a Ciudad de las Lágrimas y Orquídea estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía.

Era una ciudad enorme, el mayor asentamiento de insectos que había visto en su vida, no lo podía creer, eran cientos de edificios hechos de piedra y metal, no tan bellos como el palacio blanco, pero aún así impresionantes. Sin embargo lo más increíble de todo era la lluvia eterna, ahora entendía de dónde venía su nombre.

Se quedó varios minutos bajo el agua sintiendo las gotas caer por su cuerpo, estaba sobrecogida, jamás imaginó que habían maravillas así en el mundo y por primera vez se sintió agradecida de haber abandonado su pequeño pedazo de mundo en Páramos Fúngicos.

Un ruido metálico la sacó de su trance y notó que Hollow había golpeado el piso con su aguijón para llamar su atención. El contendor le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera y ella obedeció.

Ambos se adentraron en las concurridas calles de la ciudad sin notar que alguien los seguía.

—(En serio, no sé cómo me convencieron de hacer esta estupidez) —dijo Shadow.

—(Nosotros no te convencimos de nada) —replicó Izuri— (Tú quisiste venir)

—(Obvio que iba a venir, ustedes par de idiotas seguro se meten en problemas)

—(Siempre piensas lo peor de nosotros) —Se quejó Soul— (Solo nos vamos a asegurar de que la cita de Hollow sea un éxito)

—(Con ustedes solo presagio desastre)


	12. Chapter 12

El viaje en ciervocamino a Hornet se le había hecho eterno, a pesar de que siempre había considerado ese medio de transporte muy cómodo y veloz, la preocupación por su descendencia la tenía histérica. Era bien sabido por todos que no era buena idea mover o manosear demasiado los huevos, y ahora tener que hacer un viaje tan largo con ellos podía ser perjudicial, lamentablemente los efectos de todo este proceso no lo sabrían hasta que llegaran el momento de la eclosión.

Cuando finalmente Hornet y Quirrel llegaron a la estación de la reina, para su sorpresa encontraron una comitiva para recibirlos, la cual estaba encabezada nada menos que por la mismísima reina Clara.

La araña suspiró agobiada, no quería tener tanta atención sobre ella, solo quería llegar a los archivos rápido y acomodar a sus niños, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerle un desprecio a la pequeña raíz, al menos debía ser educada y saludar. Si hubiera sido por ella hubiera mantenido el asunto del traslado de los huevos en completo secreto, pero ya que el lugar elegido para ocultarlos estaba en los territorios de Clara, se vio obligada a pedir autorización. Nadie puso ningún problema, incluso la raíz ofreció proteger el lugar dentro de sus limitadas posibilidades, así que Hornet tenía la certeza de que sus retoños sería bien recibidos, pero le preocupaba el exceso de entusiasmo de todos.

—¡Hornet! —Clara corrió a abrazar a la mestiza efusivamente y Hornet le devolvió el abrazo de forma algo tímida.

Aunque al inicio la reina era una persona apática y poco expresiva, con el tiempo había aprendido a manifestar sus emociones y ser más cariñosa, sin embargo, con ciertas personas tenía algunos problemas para mostrar cercanía, Clara era una de ellas. No podía evitar que la niña le recordara mucho a la difunta dama Blanca, eran prácticamente iguales salvo porque Clara tenía los ojos violetas en lugar de azules, y porque la ramas de su cabeza en lugar de estar marchitas estaban llenas de brotes y una que otra flor. La dama Blanca había sido como una madre para Hornet y tener a esta madre ahora convertida en una pequeña a la que había que cuidar se le hacía incómodo.

La otra razón que le complicaba manifestar cariño hacia la damita era Dimityr, una de sus hermanas más complicadas.

Como siempre esta contenedor se encontraba junto a su reina, como una sombra implacable. Era una muchacha muy alta, al punto que Hornet la envidiaba, parecía que de todos los hermanos ella era la única que había heredado la altura del rey Pálido, incluso Clara ya casi era tan alta como ella, aunque claro, como raíz cuando fuera adulta tendría un tamaño impresionante.

La araña clavó sus ojos en Dimityr que la vigilaba con cautela, como siempre, sus elegantes cuernos de ciervo se alzaban imponentes sumándole algo de altura extra, quien no la conociera podría pensar que era una princesa de aquel reino verde, pues la muchacha se había mimetizado tan bien con el ambiente y la gente del lugar que incluso había adquirido su costumbre de vestir con musgo, claro que como a ella no le crecía de forma natural como a los musgosos, había optado por tejer una capa con seda, musgo y flores. Sí, ella sentía una gran afinidad por todo lo vegetal, Tierras Verdes y los musgosos eran su mundo y Clara su adoración, hasta el punto de rayar en lo obsesivo.

Y ese era el problema con Dimityr, su manía de estar junto a Clara y de alejar a todos de ella la hacía molesta e intratable, era un poco más permisiva con sus hermanos pero aún así parecía estresada cada vez que ellos se acercaban a una distancia "excesiva" a la pequeña raíz, en parte esta era una de las razones por las que las dos solían pelearse.

—¿Donde están? —La pequeña raíz la miró con sus ojos violetas rebosando de emoción— ¡Quiero verlos! ¡Ah! Los tiene Quirrel.

Olvidándose por completo de la reina araña, corrió hacia la cochinilla y dio un buen vistazo a la canasta con los huevos, inmediatamente Hornet se puso tensa. Entonces la pequeña dirigiéndole su mejor mirada tierna preguntó.

—¿Puedo cargarlos?

Inmediatamente Quirrel sintió el hielo y el fuego atravesarlo. Por un lado su esposa tenía una expresión seria y casi mortal que claramente decía que no podía permitir que los tomara, pero por otro lado Dimityr tenía una mirada amenazantecon el mensaje implícito de que si ponía a Clara triste lo pagaría caro. Afortunadamente un musgoso llegó para ayudarlo.

—Su majestad, los huevos no deben ser removidos ni manoseados en exceso, eso podría matar a las criaturas de su interior, de hecho lo ideal habría sido no sacarlos del nido, lo mejor para ellos es que los lleven a su nuevo hogar y los acomoden lo más pronto posible. Además, los huevos no son muy distintos de una aburrida roca, cuando nazcan las crías será más interesante y podrá jugar con ellas.

—Ah... Bueno... Está bien, entonces esperaré a que nazcan.

Quirrel suspiró aliviado, notó que Hornet ahora parecía más tranquila y por su parte Dimityr... Tenía la cara roja y parecía agitada. La idea de imaginar a su querida Clara jugando con las adorables crías de Hornet le enternecía y la emocionaba a partes iguales. Al menos la contenedor no tenía demasiados problemas en que su reina se acercara a crías inofensivas.

La cochinilla inició la marcha hacia los archivos, su lugar de trabajo y hogar durante los próximos días. Ambos habían decidido que ya no podían dejar los huevos solos o a cargo de personas que no tuvieran la fuerza para protegerlos, no querían que otra araña leal como Ania terminara herida. Por eso los ocultarían en los archivos, nadie pensaría en buscarlos en un lugar como ese, además, Quirrel estaría ahí para protegerlos y él, aunque fuera una cochinilla, sabía muy bien como blandir un aguijón y defenderse, y si era por sus hijos se volvería un adversario implacable.

Pero justamente para su protección, debería permanecer día y noche en el lugar. Esto no le agradaba mucho, pero al menos tenía trabajo con qué entretenerse y el lugar era lo suficientemente amplio como para no sentirse encerrado. Hornet lo visitaría cada noche, pues por sus deberes de reina no podía estar todo el día con él, pero seguro sus amigos y colegas de trabajo le harían compañía durante el día. Era curioso lo sensible que se había vuelto, durante mucho tiempo fue un viajero errante que vagaba por tierras salvajes en absoluta soledad, pero ahora sus instintos de cochinilla parecían haberse exacerbado y anhelaba la compañía y el calor de una familia, quizás se había acostumbrado a una vida tranquila y en sociedad, o era la edad que comenzaba a pesarle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotas interminables caían sobre la cabeza de Orquídea, la mantis estaba maravillada sintiendo el agua resbalar sobre su caparazón, aunque si lo consideraba bien, con el tiempo quizás tanta agua se volvería algo molesto, pero los insectos de la ciudad no parecían preocupados por esto, ignoraban la lluvia y se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

La mantis le había preguntado a Hollow de donde venía toda esa agua, había escuchado historias de que en la superficie a veces caían gotas del cielo, gotas tan grandes que podían ahogar a un insecto y matarlo, pero el agua de aquí era suave y fina. El caballero con su mejor letra le había explicado que encima de la ciudad había un enorme lago subterráneo, cuya agua se filtraba a través de la roca y luego caía sobre la ciudad. Esta información activó su curiosidad innata y de inmediato manifestó su deseo de visitar aquel lugar. El bicho gustoso se ofreció a llevarla, pero Orquídea no sabía como reaccionar ante este ofrecimiento.

La verdad no había ninguna razón lógica para rechazar la propuesta de Hollow, pero el desastre en el que se había convertido la mente de la Lord le impedía aceptar de buenas a primeras. Estar cerca de él encendía su deseo y cada vez disfrutaba más estar estar a su lado, en general su trato amable y atento estaba comenzando a ablandarla y eso era algo que ella no quería permitir. Pero por otro lado la idea de ver un enorme lago subterráneo le atraía, ya había quedado impresionada con la belleza de esa ciudad, ahora quería ver más, deseaba explorar y descubrir todos los misterios que el mundo fuera de Páramos Fúngicos tenía para ofrecer.

Pero Hollow era ajeno a todos los debates internos de la mantis, y al verla tan seria con la mirada perdida en las calles, pensó que no había aceptado el ofrecimiento y decidió ignorarlo. La situación comenzaba a cansarlo, él estaba poniendo todo de su parte en ser amable, pero parecía ser inútil. Golpeó el lápiz contra su pizarra mágica y le indicó a su acompañante que lo siguiera.

Para sorpresa de ambos Sharpy no estaba en la casa editorial donde trabajaba, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero las leyes laborales de Hallownest le permitían a las hembras faltar al trabajo durante sus períodos de celo. En realidad era una ley que todos apoyaban, pues tener a machos trabajando junto a una hembra en celo podía terminar siendo algo peligroso. Sin embargo, siempre que se pudiera, las chicas debían llevar trabajo para realizar desde sus casas, nuevamente algo con lo que nadie tenía problemas, pues era bien sabido que mantenerse ocupada haciendo algo era lo mejor para sobrellevar ese estado.

Normalmente la mantis hacía labores más ejecutivas y de gestión, pero dado su estado, había optado por llevar una pila de manuscritos para revisar y editar en casa, así que luego de conseguir su dirección, Hollow y Orquídea se dirigieron su departamento.

Orquídea miraba con bastante curiosidad los pasillos del edificio habitacional donde estaban, distaba mucho de la magnificencia del palacio blanco, pero seguía siendo mucho más impresionante que las chozas donde vivían las mantis ¿Y estas eran las casa típicas de los plebeyos en Hallownest? Tampoco es que las envidiara del todo, los departamentos le causaban una sensación de encierro, en ese sentido prefería los amplios espacios del palacio, o su humilde choza.

—Mantener limpio este sitio debe ser una verdadera proeza —Comentó la insecto. Hollow por supuesto contestó a su comentario, aunque tuvo que esperar a que escribiera la respuesta en su pizarra.

"Hay insectos especializados en limpieza que se encargan de mantener todo en orden. El interior de cada hogar es responsabilidad de sus ocupantes"

—¿Pero estos bichos no se revelan y se niegan a hacer la misma tarea siempre?

"Es su trabajo, ellos lo eligieron y se les paga por ello. Cada bicho puede elegir la ocupación que más les acomoda o les gusta, así todos cooperan y trabajan juntos para sacar el reino adelante"

La lord meditó las palabras de Hollow, las cosas aquí eran muy distintas que en casa y quizás en ciertos aspectos funcionaran mejor. Como Lord, una de sus tareas habituales era solucionar pleitos y riñas domésticas, cosa bastante común en la tribu, si bien a menudo estas se resolvían rápido, a veces la pelea escalaba hasta llegar a niveles peligrosos, y como nadie quería alguien acabara muerto por una razón estúpida, los Lords intervenían. Tristemente un motivo común de estas "discusiones", era a quien le tocaba hacer las tareas domésticas ese día. Quizás debía admitir que en Hallownest no todo funcionaba mal y que podrían hacer algunas mejoras en la tribu, cuando regresara a casa lo conversaría con sus hermanas.

Ambos bichos llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Sharpy, entonces Hollow tocó... Y se desató el desastre.

Sharpy era una mantis pacífica, se llevaba bien con sus vecinos, tenía muchos amigos, amaba su trabajo y jamás atacaba a nadie a menos que fuera un combate concertado, pero si se veía en peligro no dudaría en defenderse con toda su fuerza, y aunque este no era el caso, ella pensó que estaba en una situación mortal.

Luego de su destierro, la mantis asumió que jamás volvería a ver a otro de sus congéneres, por eso centró todos sus esfuerzos en adaptarse a la ciudad y enterró en el fondo de su mente todo lo referente a su vida en la tribu. Sin embargo, aún cuando ya habían pasado años de aquello, de vez en cuando todavía la asaltaban algunos de sus viejos miedos, más de una vez había despertado en medio de la noche gritando porque en sus sueños veía a las tres Lords con sus lanzas apuntando contra ella, listas para matarla.

Y ahora, tenía su peor miedo frente a ella. A diferencia de Hornet, Sharpy fue capaz de reconocer a la Lord aún sin su manto real ni su corona. Finalmente habían venido a matarla, la eliminarían por ser una mantis débil e indigna.

Hollow podía haber aclarado el asunto, pero no tenía voz, ni tiempo para escribir, por lo que la batalla que siguió fue inevitable, la editora sacó sus garras y atacó a Orquídea dispuesta a defender su vida a cualquier costo.

Una serie de golpes y el sonido de objetos rompiéndose despertó el pánico en los vecinos, quienes en ese momento corrieron a esconderse en sus casas, mientras que afuera en los pasillos se podía ver a un par de feroces mantis luchando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que detrás de ellas iba corriendo un caballero con un cartel que decía "¡Detenganse! ."

Para variar, el poco sentido común de Hollow no le hacía suponer que ninguna de ellas se iba a dar el tiempo de leer su cartel.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella acalorada batalla no todo era caos y violencia. Sharpy estaba preocupada de que algún insecto saliera lastimado, por eso, de forma sutil y estratégica iba avanzando a través de los pasillos, guiando a su adversaria cada vez más arriba, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la azotea del edificio.

Casi nadie iba a ese lugar, solo había metal y el constante repicar de las gotas de agua, allí podrían desatar todo su poder sin obstáculos ni interrupciones. Hollow tardó un rato en alcanzarlas, él era fuerte, pero no era alguien demasiado veloz, Orquídea, su hermana e incluso Izuri eran más rápidos que él en una carrera.

Ahora Hollow tenía a las dos hembras luchando a muerte, aquella batalla era vertiginosa, un ir y venir de golpes, cada uno más feroz que el anterior, donde las mantis se movían con tal velocidad que parecían esfumarse entre las gotas de lluvia, como dos fantasmas participando de una danza mortal, donde la elegancia y la violencia marcaban el ritmo del encuentro.

Hollow no encontraba la forma de intervenir y pararlas, así como iban las cosas su única opción sería atacarlas a las dos, pero quizás cuanta fuerza sería necesaria para eso, temía dejarlas más heridas de lo necesario, al parecer, a pesar de su elegancia, con las mantis todo se trataba de brutalidad, por eso se puso a brincar con su cartel en alto tratando de que lo vieran.

Mientras tanto, la batalla de las mantis continuó. Orquídea atacaba con velocidad y precisión, demostrando con creces el porqué se había ganado su puesto como Lord, su fuerza era tremenda, además de su habilidad, pero para su sorpresa derrotar a su adversaria estaba resultando ser una tarea más complicada de lo esperado ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso esta chica era más fuerte que ella? No, eso no podía ser, seguramente tanto tiempo en reposo cautiva en el castillo le había quitado la práctica y por eso se había vuelto débil.

Débil...

Ese era el mayor miedo de una mantis, y la perspectiva de entrar en ese estado aterraba a Orquídea de una forma impensable. Comenzó a atacar con más ferocidad y cierta desesperación. Sharpy pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que aprovechó la situación a su favor, tras cada ataque lanzado descuidadamente, la editora aprovechaba las aberturas dejadas para soltar un certero contraataque que dejaba una herida sangrante, y una punzada de dolor, pero con la adrenalina de la batalla, no parecía ser notada.

Poco a poco, Orquídea comenzó a debilitarse, su desesperación y la considerable habilidad de Sharpy hicieron mella en su cuerpo, hasta que llegó el momento en el que tras una mala maniobra, sus extremidades no fueron capaces de responderle y cayó al piso. Entonces sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, donde la vencedora la golpeó con su rodilla y la presionó usando el peso de su cuerpo, pero para asegurar por completo su victoria, llevó sus garras hacia el cuello de su adversaria dejándola en una postura donde un movimiento en falso significaría el final de su vida.

Una ola de alivio recorrió a la mantis al saberse vencedora, podría vivir un día más. Pero esta sensación solo duró hasta que sintió el toque del frío metal en su espalda. De reojo logró vislumbrar a Hollow que tenía su arma apuntándola directamente con una mirada tan fiera que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Aquella situación se le hacía muy extraña, era muy raro ver al hermano de su amiga en tal estado de agresividad, para ella solo era ese insecto atolondrado y simpático que aún con su edad le seguía pidiendo dulces cuando iba a visitarla.

—Hey... No... No es que pretenda matarla ¡En serio! —La mantis estaba claramente nerviosa—. ¿O acaso los dos están aquí para acabar con mi vida? —Esto último lo dijo con angustia en su voz.

—No... Estaba en nuestro planes matar a nadie... Al menos no hoy —dijo Orquídea con algo de dificultad.

—¿Eh? ¿No venían a matarme? Entonces... ¡Ay cuánto lo siento!

Inmediatamente Sharpy salió de encima de la Lord y la ayudó a reincorporarse, luego se deshizo en disculpas y reverencias mostrando su vergüenza por lo que había pasado. Orquídea la miraba estupefacta, ella había sido la vencedora, no debería tener una actitud tan servil hacia los vencidos, el ganador podía ejercer su voluntad. En cambio esta hembra luego de aclarado el malentendido los invitó a su casa, les sirvió té, algunos dulces y los atendió con la mayor de las cortesías ¿¡Por qué rayos actuaba así!? Aquello no tenía sentido y además la hacía sentir muy irritada, era como si tuviera lástima de ella.

En realidad esto último no era cierto, no estaba enojada porque la atendieran bien, era la excusa que se inventaba para no reconocer sus celos por la cercanía que mostraba Sharpy con Hollow, directamente estaba coqueteando con él. No podía ignorar la forma en que contoneaba seductoramente su cola cada vez que pasaba frente a él, el como lo rozaba "accidentalmente" cada tanto o aprovechaba cada excusa para tocarlo ¡Ella también quería!

Hollow por su parte se sentía sumamente incómodo, conocía a Sharpy, sabía que era cariñosa y muy aficionada a los abrazos, pero nunca había actuado de esa manera con él. No le costó mucho relacionar esta conducta con su celo, de acuerdo a Hornet las hembras buscaban desesperadamente la atención de un macho y él... Bueno, no tenía género definido, pero actuaba como un macho y los demás lo veían así, por lo tanto, aunque esta mantis no estuviera románticamente interesada en él, sus instintos la llevaban a buscar su atención.

Y esto solo hacía que se sintiera cada vez más decepcionado de la actitud de Orquídea ¿Por qué ella no lo buscaba? ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto como para ignorar sus instintos y rechazarlo de forma tan drástica? ¿Por qué no podía abrazarlo y hablarle de forma cariñosa como Sharpy? ¿Y por qué quería que hiciera eso? Un sonrojo recorrió el rostro del caballero al pensar en esto último.

—Muy bien chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Dijo la anfitriona tomando asiento en un sillón junto a Hollow, Orquídea sentada desde la silla de al frente la miró con rabia.

—Quería conocer a la patética mantis desterrada que hizo su vida en la ciudad viviendo junto a al resto de la escoria.

La rabia que sentía la Lord hizo que sus palabras sonaran más descorteces de lo que hubiera querido, pudo notar que incluso Hollow mostró una expresión de disgusto ante ellas, pero estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima de la otra mantis y alejarlo de "su" macho.

—Oh vaya, pues yo me pregunto quien de nosotras es la más patética ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien ganó el combate?

—¡No estaba en mi mejor forma! —Gritó la mantis—. Llevo dos semanas sin entrenar y encerrada en el palacio Blanco, he perdido práctica y mis músculos se han entumecido.

—Pero son dos semanas, no dos años ni dos meses. Por favor, se supone que eres una Lord, una de las mantis más fuerte de toda la tribu y yo una mantis a la que exiliaron por débil.

—Bueno, quizás hubo un error en tu sentencia y tenías más capacidad de la esperada —Orquidea estaba tensa y enfadada—. Si deseas regresar puedes...

—No quiero regresar.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué no querrías regresar a ti tribu?

—¿Para qué? Aquí tengo todas las cosas que me gustan. Amo mi trabajo, tengo muchos amigos, hay restaurantes, teatro, tiendas, quizás a veces moleste un poco esta agua que nunca para de caer, pero entonces voy de paseo a Cruces Olvidados o a Bocasucia y me tomo un descanso. No tengo grandes lujos pero mi vida es buena ¿Por qué querría regresar a esa tribu habitada por salvajes?

—¡Por el orgullo de las mantis! —Gritó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Orgullo? Pfff... Sabes... Con el tiempo, tras vivir en este lugar y aprender algunas cosas he llegado a algunas conclusiones. Las mantis no somos fuertes por orgullo o estatus, la razón para ser fuertes es para sobrevivir a la adversidad. Por eso el exiliar a una mantis por haber fallado en una cacería como fue mi caso, me parece excesivo e injusto, si una mantis puede asegurar su propia supervivencia sin perjudicar al resto ¿Por qué expulsarla?

—Por que es...

—¿Débil? El fallar una cacería y salir viva ya demuestra fortaleza, algunas presas son bastante peligrosas. Y eso me recuerda, el otro punto con el que no estoy de acuerdo es que catalogan de débil a cualquier bicho que no sea cazador o luchador. No todas las especies nacieron para pelear, no tienen las aptitudes para eso y no es justo compararnos. Pero eso no las hace débiles, son fuertes a su manera, el ser capaz de escapar de un cazador y salir vivos es prueba de su fortaleza. Por algo la especie ha prosperado.

—...

Orquídea no tenía como responder a los argumentos, pues eran bastante lógicos. Durante su vida nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionar el funcionamiento del sistema, para ella las cosas siempre habían sido de esa manera y le parecía lo correcto, los bichos "débiles" debían ser despreciados y apartados del resto de los seres dignos. Pero ahora se sentía confundida con las ideas nuevas que le presentaba esta mantis, todo era demasiado para ser asumido de forma rápida, básicamente aceptar lo que le decían era destrozar todas sus creencias, su realidad y básicamente su mundo.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la incertidumbre que sentía, por lo que decidió comer un poco para tratar de calmarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un plato con un trozo de pastel de los que estaban puestos en la mesita que tenía al frente y con toda educación comenzó a comer usando un tenedor. Mientras tanto, en el sillón que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, Hollow parecía estar comunicándose con Sharpy de alguna forma, pues escribía con bastante entusiasmo en su pizarra.

Orquídea no supo que fue lo que dijo, pero al parecer fue algo bueno, pues Sharpy mostró una sonrisa radiante e inmediatamente le dio otro de sus innecesarios abrazos a Hollow. En ese momento ambos tuvieron que separarse y echarse hacia atrás, pues sus instintos les advirtieron de un peligro, el cual se manifestó en la forma de un tenedor que pasó volando justo a través del espacio que dejaron.

Ambos desviaron la vista hacia la Lord, ella estaba con el rostro rojo mirándolos con enfado y vergüenza. No tardó en desviar la vusta hacia un lado. Ante esto Hollow simplemente suspiró de forma cansada, en serio ya se estaba aburriendo de la agresividad de Orquídea. Sin embargo, Sharpy fue capaz de ver más allá de ese simple acto, había algo que necesitaba comprobar, pero para eso necesitaba deshacerse de Hollow un momento.

—Hollow cariño ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor e ir a comprar mermelada a la tienda de al frente? —Comenzó a sacar un poco de dinero de un monedero que tenía a mano— Puedes comprar dulces con el cambio si quieres.

Hollow aceptó encantado, el ambiente dentro del departamento estaba algo denso y ahora no quería estar ahí, además la idea de los dulces le era muy atractiva, en ese sentido seguía siendo un niño.

Una vez el contenedor se hubo ido sharpy fue directo al grano.

—¿Te gusta Hollow?

—¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas? —La actitud de la mantis se mantuvo serena, pero un ligero temblor en su voz la delataba.

—Él te atrae, mucho más de lo que debería —Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sharpy—. Una Lord enamorada de un insecto que no es una mantis, qué divertido.

—¡No te atrevas a decir semejante blasfemia! —Gritó Orquídea golpeando la mesa con furia—. ¡Yo jamás osaría cometer semejante herejía!

—Jamás digas jamás. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que aprendí al llegar aquí, todo es posible. Además, yo no la voy a juzgar por interesarse en alguien que no es una mantis y Hollow en todos los sentidos es un buen partido. Además ¿Sabía que los niños de padres de distintas especies no siempre son mestizos? Solo en el 50% de los casos.

—¡A mí no me interesa eso! Tener hijos con un bicho de otra especie es asqueroso.

—Eso no ha impedido que se enamore de él.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada!

—Hollow te atrae... Soy experta en romance, pero te fuerzas a ti misma a rechazarlo.

—Él no... Bueno... Puede que me atraiga pero es solo por el celo. ¡Sí, eso es! No es que yo tenga esa tonta enfermedad conocida como enamoramiento ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente Hollow es un macho muy atractivo, y fuerte y además es agradable y lindo y...

Terminó guardando silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sharpy solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

—Oh vaya, pero adorable. No te avergüences de lo que sientes querida, no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien.

—¡El amor te hace débil y estúpido!

—Eso no es verdad, no le eches la culpa al amor, son solo excusas, si no tienes voluntad y cometes idioteces es tu culpa. El mayor ejemplo que te pondría sería Hornet ¿La conoces? Ella está muy enamorada de su esposo, pero no deja que sus sentimientos interfieran con su trabajo o sus decisiones, ella sí es una persona fuerte.

—Lo dudo —dijo recordando el enfrentamiento que había tenido con la reina araña.

—Ella es muy fuerte, siempre entrenamos juntas y de los montones de enfrentamientos que hemos tenido, la he derrotado a penas unas cuatro veces, y una de esas fue porque estaba enferma del estómago.

—¿Ella es así de fuerte?

Orquídea estaba confundida, cuando peleó con Hornet no le pareció la gran cosa, era lenta, con poca resistencia ¿En serio le ganaba a Sharpy? Quizás... Durante su encuentro estaba enferma, cosa que comenzaba a hacerle sentido, pues recordando algunos detalles, todos parecían muy preocupados por ella..

—De todos modos —Sharpy la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Si pretendes quedarte a vivir aquí en Hallownest te recomendaría cambiar tu forma de pensar , no puedes ir por la vida mirando a todos como escoria

—Yo no me quedaré a vivir aquí. En cuanto cace la presa que he venido a matar y demuestre mi fuerza volveré a la tribu a retomar mi puesto como Lord.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces no fuiste desterrada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo misma dejé mi tribu, se había puesto en duda mi poder y capacidad para ser una Lord y eso era algo que no podía permitir, por eso abandoné Páramos Fúngicos, para buscar a la bestia más poderosa e impresionante que habite el reino y darle caza, entonces regresaré como una triunfadora junto a mis hermanas.

—Vaya, pues buena suerte entonces —Era notoria la decepción en la voz de Sharpy—. Aunque te voy a hacer una sugerencia, no desaproveches tu tiempo aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por tradición, las mantis permanecen recluidas en su territorio, jamás lo abandonan, cuando vuelvas a casa, probablemente nunca volverás a salir otra vez, así que... ¿Por qué no aprovechar que estás aquí para conocer todo lo que puedas? Hallownest y los reinos adyacentes tienen muchas maravillas que ofrecer, esta misma ciudad tiene muchos lujos que jamás encontrarás en la tribu.

—Yo... —La mantis se sonrojó un poco—. No me quiero consentir demasiado ni debilitar mi voluntad sometiéndome a tantas comodidades.

—Ay mi Lord, eso no tiene porqué afectar su fuerza, yo misma me permito bastantes placeres y mi fuerza sigue siendo la misma porque siempre entreno, es cosa de ser organizado y tener voluntad, hay tiempo para todo. —En ese momento un golpe en la puerta indicó que Hollow había regresado—. Parece que su amado está de vuelta.

—¡No es mi amado! ¡Jamás lo será!

—Jujujuju, Jamás jamás jamás, es casi como un cántico mágico que terminará sellando tu destino. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Espero mi Lord que esta conversación le haya resultado útil o al menos le permita considerar las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Mientras tanto, disfrute su estancia en el corazón de Hallownest, no hay mejor lugar para vivir un romance.

Orquídea ya fastidiada se dirigió la puerta y la abrió con rabia, prácticamente ni le dirigió la palabra a Hollow y caminó hasta el final pasillo donde se cruzó de brazos mientras les daba la espalda esperando a que el caballero la siguiera.

El contenedor miró a Sharpy con una expresión de pregunta que ella contestó con una risa. Entonces una vez más colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del caballero, acercó su rostro a su oído y susurró.

—Tenle paciencia por favor... Esto... Es difícil para ella, mucho más de lo que imaginas. —Estrechó el abrazo apegándose más a Hollow—. En su tiempo, para mi también lo fue y mis circunstancias eran distintas... Por favor ayúdala —Hollow comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómodo, Sharpy comenzaba a frotarse ligeramente contra él—. Pero... Ten cuidado... Entre ustedes puede salir algo hermoso... Pero si no es planeado pueden terminar lamentándose, no la toques hasta que acabe le mes.

De pronto Sharpy soltó a Hollow y arrojó contra la pared donde cayó estrepitosamente. Entonces confundido miró a la mantis que lucía muy avergonzada mientras se encerraba en su departamento.

—¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! Esto es difícil yo... Te lo compensaré, pero no ahora, por favor no me busques, hasta que acabe el mes.

Hollow se quedó allí mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, en absoluta confusión, aunque lentamente iba comprendiendo las complicaciones del celo y lo que significaba para las hembras, en verdad era algo problemático y a veces hasta vergonzoso.

Del otro lado de la puerta Sharpy jadeaba tratando de apagar el calor que envolvía su cuerpo mientras presionaba su cola.

—Pero qué situación más bochornosa. Como odio estar en celo.


	13. Chapter 13

La visita a Sharpy había dejado a Orquídea bastante conmocionada, sus ideas le eran extrañas, pero no le sonaban del todo malas, sin embargo le costaba mucho aceptarlas, una parte de ella decía que todo eso estaba mal, pero otra parecía estar de acuerdo y este conflicto le causaba dolor y angustia, por esto trataba de distraerse pensando en otra cosa... Otros dolores.

La mantis estaba adolorida luego de su batalla anterior, la editora no había sido nada amable en su trato hacia ella, aunque eso estaba bien, no esperaba que lo fuera, una batalla que valía la pena debía ser brutal y llevar el cuerpo al límite, además, el dolor le ayudaba a mitigar su libido y le dejaba un cierto sentimiento de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, Hollow no estaba muy de acuerdo con todas las heridas que Orquídea llevaba encima, no eran tan graves pero podía notar por la forma en la que se movía la insecto que le dolían, por eso en cuanto salieron del edificio de departamentos, se dirigieron a una farmacia donde le compró algunas hierbas analgésicas y una pomada para las heridas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la mantis curiosa viendo las bolitas de hierba que Hollow le estaba ofreciendo.

"Son para el dolor, te comes una de estas y durante 8 horas no tendrás dolor, te puede servir para ahora, luego podemos ir a una fuente termal para sanarte por completo"

—Ah, gracias, pero no las necesito. El dolor es parte de ser un guerrero, hay que sufrirlo en carne para volverse fuerte —La mirada que le dedicó Hollow era indescriptible, nuevamente escribió en su pizarra.

"¿Eres masoquista?"

—¡¿Que!? ¡Claro que no! No se busca el placer a través del dolor, eso está mal, no sufrimos por gusto, es para fortalecernos, volver nuestras mentes fuertes y que no sucumban ante los problemas o las dificultades, por eso no buscamos el dolor a propósito, solo lo recibimos como un regalo si este llega a nosotros.

"Ustedes son muy raros. Aún así más o menos los entiendo. Acepto que no quieras comer las hierbas analgésicas, pero al menos deberías usar la crema, ayuda a que no te queden marcas, las cicatrices no ayudan ni al cuerpo ni a la mente. Cuando volvamos al castillo te aplicaré la crema."

Orquídea enrojeció al pensar en lo que mencionaba Hollow. Su activa mente imaginó al caballero untando su cuerpo con la sustancia sanadora, masajeando firmemente su caparazón, recorriendo con sus manos cada recoveco de su ser arrancándole mil suspiros, deslizando sus manos hasta tocar...

Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ahogar ese pensamiento, otra vez sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo, esperaba que aquello hubiera sido solo una broma de parte de Hollow, no podría aguantar algo como eso, ¿Acaso a este bicho le gustaba torturarla? Jugar con sus deseos y hacerla sufrir... ¡Y maldición eso solo lo hacía más atractivo! Miró de reojo a su compañero quien parecía distraído mirando hacia las calles húmedas del lugar. Quizás qué ideas cruzarían por su mente, qué juegos y formas de torturarla maquinaría su perversa mente.

La realidad era que Hollow había notado que alguien los seguía y estaba atento a sus alrededores, esperando un ataque o algo peligroso, tenía a una mantis herida a su cargo, debía protegerla a toda costa, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, conociéndola, si sabía que estaba en peligro, aunque se le quebraran las patas iría a pelear igual.

Suspiró algo preocupado, sin embargo no era una situación que no pudiera manejar, lo mejor era moverse hacia sitios concurridos. Su plan original era llevar a Orquídea a la casa del placer para que sanara sus heridas y luego regresar al palacio, pero viendo la situación, la llevaría a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad, quizás sus acechadores revelaran su presencia en el transcurso del día, no quería que ninguna amenaza se acercara al castillo.

La supuesta amenaza que había detectado Hollow en realidad eran Izuri, Soul y Shadow que los vigilaban desde la distancia, no había nada peligroso en ellos, o al menos se suponía eso.

—(Ahí están, juntos sentados en esa banca, no se han peleado y están tranquilos ¿Nos podemos ir ya?) —Dijo Shadow con visible molestia.

—(¡Claro que no!) —Dijo Izuri— (Debemos asegurarnos que la cita de Hollow sea un éxito)

—(Exacto, todavía no hay ningún beso, ni un regalo, ni escenas románticas) —Lo secundó Soul.

—(Genial ¿Y cómo se supone que los van a ayudar a tener su momento romántico?)

—(Con esto) —Izuri sacó un libro, Shadow lo miró con una seriedad abrumadora.

—(¿Una de las novelas de Bretta? ¿En serio esa es tu guía para el romance? ¡Es una novela de fantasía! Las cosas no pasan como en los libros)

—(No espero que pasen exactamente como aquí, pero si replicamos algunas de las escenas del libro, seguro creamos el ambiente ideal para que surja el amor) —Casi se veían los corazones saliendo de Izuri.

—(Eso no...)

—(Relájate deja que los expertos se hagan cargo) —Soul habló con absoluta confianza pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermano)

—(¡¿Ustedes expertos?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera han tenido novia!)

—(Pero lo hemos intentado) —Izuri en ese momento notó que Hollow y Orquídea se habían puesto de pie y se estaban alejando— (¡Ah! ¡Rápido, los objetivos se mueven!)

Izuri y Soul salieron sigilosamente de su escondite para seguir a la pareja, por su parte Shadow a regañadientes fue tras ellos.

Hollow todavía no averiguaba la identidad de sus acechadores, por lo que mantenía la cautela y una actitud seria, en apariencia lucía relajado, pero su cuerpo estaba listo para tomar su aguijón y atacar en cualquier instante. Giró en una esquina y se metió entre el gentío que poblaba las calles, su altura lo hacía resaltar un poco entre la multitud, pero era tal la cantidad de bichos que era fácil perderle el rastro. Comenzó a apresurar el paso, buscando perder a sus perseguidores, cada vez alejándose hacia una zona poco concurrida de la ciudad, si había una emboscada, seguro sería allí, pero no tenía problemas con sufrir un ataque, prefería enfrentar a las amenazas de frente, confiaba en su capacidad para reducirlos.

Pero de pronto, alguien le tocó el hombro de forma repentina, asumiendo que era un ataque, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de ver quien lo había atacado y automáticamente se dio la vuelta blandiendo su aguijón. Para cuando se dio cuenta qué había pasado, Orquídea ya estaba en el suelo mirándolo algo asustada, afortunadamente sus reflejos de mantis la hicieron esquivar el corte, el único daño que recibió fue el golpe que se dio al caer en el piso. Cuando la mantis se repuso, solo puso una expresión de molestia y dijo.

—Está bien, me lo merezco ¡Pero no es que quisiera tocarte! Solo... Ibas tan rápido que me costaba seguirte el paso y temía perderme.

Hollow la miró con algo de culpa, había olvidado que no estaba solo y debía preocuparse por el bienestar de su compañera, aunque le hubiera encantado buscar pelea con sus acechadores, no podía ser tan directo, además, lo más urgente era tratar las heridas de Orquídea. La mantis trató de ponerse de pie por sus propios medios, pero se notaba que tenía algo de dificultad, así que Hollow sin esperar que lo autorizara a tocarla, la tomó a la fuerza y la puso de pie junto a él, además para tenerla firme y cerca de él pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de la mantis sujetándola firmemente.

Orquídea hubiera querido protestar, pero la fuerza con que la sujetó y su demostración de poder derritió toda su resistencia, No podía oponerse a Hollow, sobre todo teniéndolo tan cerca.

La pareja esta vez se dirigió a la casa del placer como originalmente planeaba Hollow, pero nuevamente la ignorancia de la mantis y la falta de habla del caballero causaron algunos malos entendidos.

—Oh, Hollow, el caballero del rey, que gusto recibirlo nuevamente en nuestro humilde establecimiento y veo que viene bien acompañado. —Dijo el elegante grillo recepcionista, quien le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a la mantis que la hizo sentir bastante incómoda.

A la casa del placer usualmente acudían bichos buscando lo que el local ofrecía, placer para todos los sentidos, ya fuera en la forma de buena comida, música cautivadora, bellos insectos bailarines, encuentros íntimos o las agradables aguas termales. Pero respecto a estas últimas, algunos insectos no iban a estas aguas solo por lo placenteras que eran, sino por motivos médicos, en estos casos el local tenía unos baños menos lujosos pero igual de cómodos donde los bichos podían bañarse y disfrutar de sus beneficios por una tarifa sumamente económica y accesible.

A estos baños era a los que Hollow quería llevar a Orquídea, obviamente solo buscando que sanara su maltrecho cuerpo, pero el grillo malinterpretó todo, no le dio tiempo de escribir en su pizarra su petición y prácticamente los empujó a un elegante baño privado para que disfrutaran de un "momento íntimo", además le dijo que les haría un descuento especial por tratarse de él, por supuesto siempre era positivo estar en buenos términos con los caballeros del rey.

Hollow refunfuñó por lo imprudente que había sido ese grillo al asumir lo que estaban buscando, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto para quejarse cuando un grito de sorpresa de Orquídea lo hizo voltear a ver. La mantis se había sumergido en el agua y parecía maravillada del líquido que estaba tocando.

—El agua es caliente... Y está sanando mis heridas ¿Cómo puede ser? —Hundió su cuerpo hasta solo dejar sus ojos afuera—. Además se siente tan bien, esto... ¿Nos podemos quedar un rato?

El caballero vio a la mantis tan feliz y relajada que no quiso molestarla, el uso de los baños sanadores era por tiempo limitado, pues eran por razones médicas y no por placer, pero si ella quería quedarse un rato, no se lo iba a negar, además, el grillo dijo que le harían un descuento.

—¿Esto es algún invento maravilloso de tu rey? —Hollow ladeó la cabeza ante semejante pregunta, la pobre no tenía idea de aguas termales.

"No, estas son aguas termales, son aguas naturalmente calientes que emergen de la tierra en manantiales, no son muy comunes, hasta ahora se han descubierto cuatro de estos pozos incluyendo este, ni siquiera en el castillo tenemos uno. Es un regalo de la naturaleza para nosotros —Qué bueno que la pizarra mágica era a prueba de agua.

—En el territorio de las mantis no hay ninguna —dijo la mantis con cierto pesar, moviendo sus garras juguetonamente en el agua. —¿Y porqué mis heridas han sanado tan rápido?

"Las aguas termales tienen propiedades curativas, si llegas a tiempo pueden sanar hasta la herida más mortal, además de bastantes enfermedades, por desgracia no curan ni la fatiga ni la anemia, para esos problemas no queda más remedio que comer y descansar."

Orquídea hizo algunas preguntas más, y aunque le impacientaba tener que esperar a que Hollow escribiera en su pizarra las respuestas, ambos fueron capaces de mantener una conversación bastante fluida, quizás la primera que alguna vez habían tenido. El caballero estaba encantado con el cambio de actitud de la mantis, casi parecía una persona razonable, al parecer la conversación con Sharpy la había ayudado mucho. La verdad Orquídea todavía no aceptaba aquellas ideas extrañas sobre respetar a los bichos "débiles", pero en lo que sí estaba de acuerdo era en que debía aprovechar su estancia en Hallownest, aprendería y disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

Mientras ambos bichos disfrutaban de su charla, afuera del negocio un grupo de contenedores estaba causando un alboroto cada vez más notable.

—¡...! —Izuri se quejaba absolutamente indignado.

"Nosotros no queremos entrar a usar las instalaciones, estamos en una labor de investigación" —Traducía Soul en su pizarra.

—No me importa qué excusa tengan, si no pagan no pueden entrar —declaró tajantemente el grillo.

—(¡Shadow dile algo!) —Exigió Izuri a su hermano.

—(Me gusta el color de las paredes) —Contestó el contenedor sabiendo que no lo podían oír.

—(¡Shadow! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdanos! ¡Y ya quítate esas cosas de encima, te ves tenebroso!)

Shadow a diferencia de Izuri y Soul era un caballero oficial del rey Big, y como tal tenía una reputación con mantener. Por eso, para mantener el anonimato en caso de que se viera envuelto en algún escándalo, se había puesto una capucha negra encima, cosa de ocultar su rostro, solo quedaban al descubierto parte de sus cuernos por las aberturas que tenía en los costados.

—(Yo no apoyo esta ridiculez de plan, solo causarán problemas)

—(¡Pero esto es por Hollow!) —Le recriminó Soul.

—(Dudo que él apoye sus idioteces)

—(Ya déjalo Soul, Shadow no quiere que Hollow sea feliz, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto) —Y tras decir esto se dirigió hacia el grillo para encararlo una vez más, entraría a ese lugar aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Pero el pequeño contenedor no contaba con que la paciencia del grillo ya se había acabado y había llamado a seguridad, por lo que antes de que si quiera pudiera estar frente al insecto, un enorme escarabajo Goliath se interpuso en su camino amenazándolo con su garrote.

—(¡Soul!) —Chilló Izuri, obviamente solo sus dos hermanos pudieron oírlo.

Lo que siguió fue muy rápido. Soul no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a Izuri, sobre todo porque dentro de los hermanos, era uno de los que tenían menos habilidades de lucha (Por no decir ninguna), de modo que el contenedor se interpuso entre ambos bichos, rápidamente desenfundó su aguijón y con un toque dejó a su adversario paralizado.

Soul era un guerrero que usaba un estilo de combate basado en el uso de magia, algo que había desarrollado por sí mismo, pese a que casi nadie había apoyado sus ambiciones. Sin embargo gracias a los ánimos de Hollow se había vuelto un diestro hechicero especializado en provocar estados. Aunque sus habilidades en blandir un aguijón no eran particularmente destacables, el uso de magia le daba una gran ventaja, sobre todo porque la mayoría de los bichos no sabían muy bien como manejarse en contra de esta, como era el caso de este escarabajo.

El corpulento guardia se puso a gritar asustado al no saber qué le pasaba, el escándalo que armó atrajo a otros de los guardias, quienes entre aterrados y furiosos, arremetieron contra los dos contenedores causando un gran alboroto, el cual por desgracia se escuchaba desde el interior del establecimiento, haciendo que los clientes se alteraran, empeorando la situación.

Dentro del baño privado de Hollow y Orquídea, el caballero se las había arreglado para convencer a la mantis para que jugara con él y ahora ambos reían arrojándose agua como dos niños pequeños, en verdad estaban pasando un momento muy agradable pero este fue interrumpido por lo que estaba pasando afuera .

Hollow en cuanto sintió que algo estaba mal, salió del agua y cogió su aguijón dispuesto a pelear contra cualquier amenaza que atacara el lugar, quizás estaba de vacaciones, pero no por eso dejaría de proteger el reino si era necesario.

Orquídea lo vio surgir del agua como un huracán, demostrando todo su poder y esplendor, sintió un calor asentarse en su cola al ver a su amado caballero en tal despliegue de poder, y quedó muda del asombro cuando lo vio salir disparado a una velocidad increíble dejando tras de sí unos cristales rosas de aspecto etéreo que tras unos segundos se desvanecieron.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa del placer Shadow estaba con los nervios a flor de piel mirando la pelea, para su pesar esos desgraciados se movían muy rápido y no encontraba ninguna abertura para entrar e intervenir, sin embargo su abertura llegó en la forma de su peor miedo, Hollow irrumpió en la batalla y atacó a todos usando su hechizo chillido del abismo. Aquel era su método para apartar a todos los enemigos, quizás era un poco desconsiderado atacar a culpables e inocentes por igual, pero estaban en la casa del placer, si alguien quedaba muy herido, bastaba un baño y se pondría bien.

Shadow en ese momento encontró su abertura. Se ajustó bien su capucha y salió corriendo hacia la pelea, tomó a Izuri y a Soul y se alejó con ellos antes de que su hermano los descubriera.

Hollow solo alcanzó a ver una sombra oscura que se alejaba del lugar, por supuesto iba a seguirlos, estaba a punto de partir cuando la voz de Orquídea lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! —Chilló la mantis—. ¡No te vayas sin mí! —En ese momento enrojeció al pensar en lo que había dicho y trató de no sonar tan desesperada —No sé regresar y sería un problema si te pierdo.

Orquídea tenía razones para temer, estar en tierra extranjera, en un lugar en el que tenía problemas para orientarse, llena de insectos desconocidos que no comprendían su forma de ser era algo aterrador, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar su inseguridad, al menos abiertamente. Hollow pudo percibir a través de la postura de la mantis lo asustada que estaba, sus garras recogidas, las antenas alerta denotaban su nerviosismo, y esto solo le provocó un inmenso deseo de protegerla, en ese momento incluso quería abrazarla, pero conociéndola sabía que esa acción no sería bien recibida, así que discretamente tratando de ocultar sus emociones se acercó a ella, en ese momento la hembra aprovechó para pasarle su pizarra que había dejado olvidada en el baño.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Dijo Orquídea mirando a los escarabajos tirados en el piso, Hollow estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando para variar, lo interrumpió el grillo.

—Oh, no saben cuánto lo siento, en verdad me siento muy apenado, bajo ningún motivo queríamos interrumpir su encuentro íntimo con su dama, pero esto fue un asunto que se nos escapó de las manos, pero no se preocupe, le dejaremos la estadía gratis por las molestias, en serio lamento mucho esto, que vergonzoso...

Hollow estaba en ese momento preguntándose que significaba "encuentro íntimo", mientras que Orquídea se moría de verguenza y se tapaba la cara. En ese momento la mantis solo quería gritar y agarrar a golpes a ese impertinente bicho, pero no quería meterse en problemas, así que tomó al caballero de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de la casa del placer sin decir palabra.

Ambos bichos ahora caminaban por las húmedas calles de la ciudad, Orquídea lucía sumamente nerviosa, o al menos Hollow lo interpretaba como nervios, pues no veía razones para que estuviera avergonzada, por su parte él se mostraba relajado, aunque algo preocupado por su compañera. De pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró directamente, el caballero solo ladeó la cabeza con expresión de pregunta, entonces la mantis habló.

—¿A tí no te molesta lo que pasó en esa casa de aguas termales? —Para su impaciencia, tuvo que esperar a que Hollow escribiera su respuesta.

"¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en la casa del placer?"

—¿Casa del placer? ¿Ese lugar se llama así? —Había un cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

"Sí, es un lugar donde los insectos adinerados van a deleitar sus sentidos" entonces notó que la mantis estaba algo pálida "¿Estás bien?"

—¡Por favor Hollow! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Ese grillo pensó que tú y yo estabamos... —Cuando notó la cara de confusión que ponía Hollow sintió que se enrabiaba— ¡No me mires con esa cara de inocente! ¡Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

"La verdad no tengo idea"

—¿A tí te gusta verme humillada cierto? ¿Es alguna fijación rara tuya? ¿Quieres escuchar de mi boca las blasfemias que pensaba ese grillo? ¿Quieres que insinue aquella sucia posibilidad? ¿Acaso me llevaste a ese lugar con alguna doble intención? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

"Solo quiero hacerte feliz"

Orquídea sintió que su corazón se derretía cuando leyó aquellas palabras ¿Sólo quería hacerla feliz? ¿En verdad ese caballero albergaba un deseo tan puro en su corazón? No, eso solo podía ser un acto, él la quería con otras intenciones, porque ningún insecto se interesaría por el bienestar de otro sin un motivo oculto, mucho menos de uno ajeno a su familia y extranjero, aunque Hollow había demostrado ser muy noble en muchos sentidos, jamás le había pedido nada a cambio y siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Entonces confundida sobrepasada por sus emociones estalló.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡No quiero verte!

Y tras gritarle salió corriendo hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Otra vez esa mantis de conducta confusa estaba actuando raro ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué había hecho él para enojarla esta vez? No tenía tiempo de para perderlo en aquellas divagaciones, esa tonta se había ido y no sabiendo como actuar en la ciudad podía terminar metiéndose en problemas. Comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que la había visto partir, si se apresuraba quizás pudiera alcanzarla, pero entre el tumulto de bichos en el que estaba metido era difícil avanzar, trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente lo más rápido posible, cuando en un momento en el que no veía bien a donde iba chocó con alguien.

El caballero se disculpó con un gesto y miró al bicho con el que había tropezado dándose cuenta de que era Orquídea, quien lucía lago avergonzada y no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Pensándolo bien, si me alejo de ti terminaré perdida, así que primero me llevarás al castillo y luego me enojaré y me retiraré dramáticamente.

En ese momento un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la mantis resonó entre ellos.

—Cambio de planes, iremos a busar algo de comer, luego me llevarás al castillo y luego me enojaré y me retiraré dramáticamente.

Hollow se quedó en blanco unos momentos algo confundido por la conducta de la mantis, pero cuando finalmente procesó lo que había pasado, soltó una adorable risa silenciosa que conmovió a Orquídea.

Su celo tenía su mente hecha un desastre y estaba teniendo arrebatos emocionales explosivos, se había dado cuenta de que estaba actuando como una idiota y quería pedir disculpas, pero no sabía como hacerlo y solo había conseguido actuar como una idiota otra vez, pero al menos a Hollow le había hecho gracia, quizás olvidara el problema y la perdonara sin que se lo pidiera.

El bicho entonces decidió llevar a la mantis a comer, seguro podrían tener un festín en el castillo pero quería que probara algunas delicias que solo se podían encontrar en ciudad de las lágrimas. No se molestó en llevarla a ningún restaurante caro ¿Para qué? si en el palacio podían agasajarlos con los mejores manjares y la mejor atención, por eso fueron a un puesto de comida callejera.

En general casi nadie vendía comida en las calles debido al obvio problema de que se podía mojar, sin embargo había un bocadillo tradicional que solo se podía encontrar en ciudad de las lágrimas, los musguin. Consistía en un trozo de carne envuelto en musgo dulce ensartado en un palito, para disfrutarlo debía estar fresco y no había mejor manera de mantener el musgo fresco que con la lluvia natural de la ciudad.

Para Orquídea fue toda una sorpresa el probar aquel bocadillo, jamás en su vida se le habría ocurrido pensar que el musgo podría saber bien, alguna vez había probado la carne de musgoso, pero se comían la carne, el musgo lo desechaban.

Ambos disfrutaban de un grato momento en silencio comiendo sus bocadillos, aunque Hollow no comió mucho pues se había atiborrado de dulces en casa de Sharpy, a diferencia de Orquídea que casi no comió. Sin embargo su tranquilidad pronto sería interrumpida por un par de bichos bastante problemáticos.

—(¡Por favor ya dejenlos en paz!) —Gritó Shadow sumamente molesto— (¿Qué no les bastó con los problemas que causaron en la casa del placer?)

—(Eso fue... Un error de cálulos) —se excusó Izuri.

—(Esta vez estamos en un sector público, no tenemos que pagar para estar aquí, podemos ayudarlos perfectamente) —lo apoyó Soul.

—(Claro, ayudarlos... ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el plan esta vez? ¿Por qué estamos arriba de este edificio? ¿Cómo los vamos a ayudar desde tan lejos?)

—(Ah, es que vamos a replicar una de las escenas de este libro) —Soul extrajo un ejemplar de una de las novelas de Bretta— (En esta bonita escena, el caballero toma a la doncella y la aparta de la fiesta donde está siendo cortejada por el ruin escarabajo que la desea solo por su fortuna, entonces se la lleva a los jardines, donde bajo un árbol marchito, le pide que se revele a su destino y escape con él, porque él la protegerá de todo mal, entonces ella llora diciendo que aquello iría contra los designios de la diosa a la que adoran, el caballero entonces le confiesa sus sentimientos y le dice que un amor de verdad será bendecido por la diosa, y como si la deidad los hubiera escuchado, el árbol muerto revive y deja caer sus pétalos sobre ellos)

—(Pues hasta donde sé, nadie se quiere casar con esa mantis)

—(No digas estupideces Shadow) —Se quejó Izuri— (Obviamente lo que vamos a hacer es replicar la escena esparaciendo pétalos sobre ellos, eso creará el ambiente romántico ideal para que sus sentimientos florezcan) —El contenedor culminó con una pose bastante dramática.

—(Esto no puede estar pasando) —Shadow se llevó una mano a la cabeza exasperado— (¿Tengo que decirles por qué su plan es una estupidez?)

—(Tú siempre le ves lo malo a todo porque eres un amargado al que no le gusta el romance ) —Soul lucía indignado.

—(Miren, mejor paran este circo ahora, esto no va a resultar porque...)

—(Silencio que ahí vienen).

En efecto, Hollow y Orquídea caminaban alegremente por la calle y estaban a punto de pasar debajo del edificio donde el grupo de contenedores los esperaba, Hollow ya había terminado de comer, pero a la mantis aún le quedaba un palito de Musguis,

—(Prepárate Soul, debemos calcular el momento exacto en el cual arrojar los pétalos)

—(Oigan, ya paren con esto, les digo que...

—(Todo está fríamente calculado Izuri, estoy listo)

—(¡Escúchenme!)

—(Estamos a punto, inicia cuenta regresiva)

—(¡Hey!)

—(Tres, dos, uno...)

Soul abrió el frasco donde tenía gardados los pétalos de flores que había comprado en una tenda de regalos, estos se esparcieron por el aire, pero en cuanto entraron en contacto con la lluvia, se empaparon y cayeron como rocas encima de los bichos, incluso algunos de ellos se apelotonaron por el agua con el peso adquirido al caer tiraron los musguis de las manos de Orquídea. Entonces la mantis miró con pena como aquel bocadillo tan rico terminaba en el suelo y luego era pisoteado por los bichos que caminaban por ahí.

—(¿Que pasó?) —El contenedor de tres cuernos parecía confundido.

—(¿Qué pasó? ¡Que ustedes no me escucharon, eso pasó!) —Shadow lucía furioso.

—(¿Y qué era lo que nos querías decir?) —Preguntó Soul inocentemente.

—(¡Que el agua iba a mojar los pétalos! ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió pensarlo? ¡Era lógica pura! Porque yo supongo que en la novela el caballero no se le confesó a la doncella bajo la lluvia ¿O me equivoco?)

Ambos hermanos se miraron y ambos se sintieron como unos estúpidos al no pensar en un detalle tan simple como ese.

Mientras tanto, abajo Orquídea aún miraba con pena la comida desperdiciada, entonces Hollow se acercó a ella y llamó su atención golpeando su lápiz contra la pizarra, cuando la lord lo miró le mostró el mensaje que había escrito.

"Te puedo comprar otro si quieres"

—No te molestes, ya no tengo hambre, solo volvamos al castillo.

Hollow notó a la mantis algo molesta, pero no dijo nada, al menos esta vez no había tenido uno de sus raros cambios de humor, eso era bueno, y tenía que reconocer que ese día se estaba comportando de forma bastante razonable, solo estaba media loca pero podía lidiar con eso. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que parecía que alguien los estaba siguiendo buscando por todos los medios arruinar su salida. En cuanto descubriera al culpable lo haría pagar.


	14. Chapter 14

Las gotas seguían cayendo de forma imparable sobre la cuidad, y Orquídea comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, la maravilla de toda esta agua había resultado agradable al principio, pero ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación, definitivamente, aún con todo su avance y magníficas construcciones, no le gustaría vivir ahí.

La mantis se encontraba concentrada en su cavilaciones, comparando ciudadosamente las realidades de su tribu y de esta ciudad, quizás pudiera implementar algunas mejoras cuando regresara a casa, de momento tenía mucho qué pensar y planear. Sin embargo era tal su ensimismamiento que no vio por donde caminaba y terminó tropezando con un pequeño bicho haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Cuando Orquídea se percató de lo que pasó, notó que el bicho que había tirado era un tejedor . El bicho la miró con algo de molestia

—Deberías tener más cuidado, puedes causar un accidente si no pones atención por donde vas.

Y tras decir estas palabras se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en un edificio con bastantes tiendas.

La araña en ningún momento fue grosera y tenía razón en lo que le había dicho a Orquídea, pero ella no lo iba a reconocer fácilmente, principalmente porque se trataba de un tejedor, un miembro del pueblo con el que su tribu había estado en guerra desde tiempos antiguos, y ella era una lord ¡No podía ignorar semejante falta de respeto! Por lo tanto lo siguió a la tienda donde se había metido. Hollow se llevó un tremendo susto cuando vio a su compañera correr hacia un edificio comercial y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Cuando la mantis entró al local, su enfado se le olvidó de golpe al ver lo que vendían ahí, era un local de telas y artesanías hechas de hilo, las más hermosas que hubiera visto alguna vez. Habían sábanas con dibujos bordados, cortinas con intrincados diseños florales, manteles, capas, cojines, incluso juguetes de trapo, sabía que las tejedoras se dedicaban a eso, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar de cerca sus trabajos. En eso otra tejedora se acercó a atenderla.

—Buenas tardes ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

—Eh... No... Yo solo... —Si la belleza de las telas la dejó sorprendida, el que una tejedora le hablara tan amablemente aún más.

—¿Solo mira? De acuerdo, si necesita algo me avisa —dicho eso se retiró.

Hollow no tardó en llegar a la escena y se encontró con una mantis estupefacta que miraba todo como si no lo pudiera creer. Llamó su atención golpeando su lápiz contra la pizarra mágica, inmediatamente su compañera volteó a verlo y exclamó:

—¡Hollow! ¡Una araña me ha hablado!

"¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?"

—¡Me habló una araña! Yo soy una mantis.

"Si eres un cliente no importa si eres una mantis o un escarabajo, te tratarán igual, para ellos lo importante es vender. Además, a veces llegan mantis desde fuera de Hallownest, y esas mantis no tienen conflictos con las arañas."

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Mantis que se llevan bien con las arañas?

Hollow suspiró ante semejante muestra de ignorancia e ingenuidad, tenía mucho que enseñarle a esta pobre mantis. Consideró un poco la situación y pensó que quizás el primer paso para enseñarle a Orquídea a vivir en comunidad era que aprendiera a apreciar a otros bichos.

"¿Por qué no le das un vistazo a la tienda? Si hay algo que te guste me avisas"

Hollow esperaba que apreciando el trabajo de las tejedoras comenzara a verlas como criaturas buenas y no como estorbos, que era la visión que parecía tener de cualquier bicho que no era una mantis.

Orquídea caminó por la tienda asombrada por todo lo que veía, jamás vio telas tan hermosas, ni siquiera los mantos reales que usaban tenían tal calidad... Aunque en realidad estaban bastante viejos, quizás cuando eran nuevos se veían mejores, aunque... ¿De dónde salieron estos? Las mantis no tejían, no tenían forma de obtener hilo, ¿Habrían obtenido la tela de las mismas tejedoras? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Quizás hasta existía la posibilidad de que en un pasado distante ambas razas hubieran tenido una buena relación, otra vez se sentía insegura y aturdida, nuevamente sus creencias y costumbres se veían amenazadas por ideas foráneas que parecían tener mucho más sentido que las suyas.

De pronto la mantis se encontró con una alfombra de aspecto afelpado, no pudo resistir tocar el objeto, y al sentir su suavidad no tardó en frotar su cara contra ella. Se sentía tan bien, tan suave, tan agradable como las sábanas de su cama, adoraba esa sensación, en páramos fúngicos no había nada tan suave, feliz dormiría encima de esta alfombra.

De pronto notó una ligera risa y al voltear a ver notó que habían por lo menos 6 arañas mirándola con rostro divertido. Inmediatamente se apartó de la alfombra con el rostro rojo sin saber qué hacer, al menos ninguna tejedora dijo nada, simplemente se retiraron a seguir con sus asuntos, aunque le pareció escuchar un "qué adorable" de una de ellas.

Orquídea estaba en silencio golpeándose mentalmente, no podía enojarse con nadie, fue su culpa por actuar indecorosamente en público, qué dirían sus hermanas si la vieran, definitivamente perdería su posición como Lord, Pero su humillación parecía aún no acabar, pues Hollow también estaba allí mirándola con rostro divertido, pero al menos trato de disimularlo, entonces se acercó y escribió nuevamente en su pizarra

"¿Te gusta esa alfombra?"

—Eh... Esto... Se siente bien, pero no me interesa ¿Para qué quiero una tonta alfombra? No la puedo llevar conmigo ni nada... Y... Y... El color es feo y...

—También la tenemos en color azul —dijo una tejedora dejándose caer desde el techo y quedando suspendida junto a Orquídea cabeza abajo.

La mantis dio un respingo de la impresión y tardó algunos segundos en responder

—No... Gracias...

—Bueno, yo solo decía —Entregado su mensaje subió por su hilo hasta el segundo piso de aquella tienda.

—Oh mira, la tienda tiene segundo piso —dijo la mantis tratando de disimular.

"Tiene varios pisos" Hollow le siguió la corriente "¿Quieres ver que hay arriba?"

—Eh... Sí, claro.

Ninguno mencionó el incidente que había pasado, cosa que Orquídea agradecía mucho, le estaba costando mucho lidiar con la verguenza y el calor que sentía en el rostro, así que sin decir palabra, ambos comenzaron a explorar los pisos superiores del enorme edificio propiedad de las arañas.

En un lugar tan repleto de gente y actividad, era difícil captar a alguien sospechoso, además de que a Hollow ya se le habían olvidado los incidentes anteriores y andaba algo distraído, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que otra vez los estaban siguiendo, Izuri y Soul aún no se rendían.

—(¿Por qué no nos damos por vencidos de una vez? ) —Shadow ahora lucía bastante desanimado— (Los últimos dos intentos acabaron en desastre ¿Qué les hace creer que ahora va a resultar?)

—(La tercera es la vencida) —Replicó Izuri con absoluta confianza.

—(Además, no veo forma alguna de que el plan de esta vez salga mal) —Agregó Soul.

—(¿Y cuál es el plan?)

—(Replicaremos otra escena de la novela que...)

—(Otra vez con la famosa novela).

—(No interrumpas) —Izuri lo miró de forma reprobatoria— (Como decía, esta vez replicaremos una escena mucho más simple del libro, aquel momento cuando la doncella paseando por la zona comercial de su reino pierde su pañuelo, entonces afligida se lo comunica a su prometido que en ese momento iba con ella, pero el desgraciado desprecia su inquietud y la ignora, entonces al caballero que también iba con ellos, gasta el dinero que tenía para su almuerzo de ese día en un lujoso pañuelo para su amada, esa escena me conmovió mucho)

—(No va a tener el impacto del libro, esos dos ya comieron y Hollow no es un pobre recluta como el de la novela, tiene sueldo fijo, previsión social, es el hermano del rey y el capitán de la guardia real, para él comprarle un pañuelo no es nada) —Izuri y Soul le dedicaron una mirada tan mortífera que Shadow se sintió intimidado —(Yo solo digo).

—(Bueeeeeeno, el primer paso para nuestro plan de ahora es hacer que Orquídea pierda su pañuelo)

—(Ella no tiene pañuelo...) —Interrumpió Shadow.

—(¿Y la tela que tiene amarrada en la cintura? Tal vez no es un pañuelo, pero para efectos prácticos sirve).

—(Sí pero...)

—(¡A la carga Soul!)

—(¡Vamos Izuri!)

Era lamentable que ninguno de los tres contenedores supiera la importancia que tenía la tela de Orquídea, no sabían que estaba impregnada en el extracto de una hierba que neutralizaba las feromonas, ni tampoco estaban enterados del desastre que estaban a punto de desatar.

La pareja de bichos ya había llegado al último piso de la tienda de las arañas y se estaban entreteniendo bastante en el lugar, pues en este piso lo que se exhibía eran juguetes, montones de muñecos de trapo hechos a mano, incluso pudieron ver a un tejedor cosiendo delicadamente una mariquita en el mismo lugar. La mantis estaba bastante sorprendida con lo que veía, cada muñeco era precioso, delicado y adorable, le daban ganas de abrazarlos. Pero a pesar de eso no entendía para qué los fabricaban.

—Hollow ¿Para qué sirven estas cosas?

"¿Los muñecos? Pues, son para jugar, los niños se entretienen con ellos, aunque algunas personas también los usan como adornos, son bastante bonitos"

Ambos usos a Orquídea le sonaban raros, las mantis no decoraban sus casas, cada objeto que se podía encontrar en sus chozas prestaba alguna utilidad práctica, el tener algo solo porque se ve bonito le parecía raro. En cuanto a usar un muñeco para jugar, eso tampoco lo entendía, la diversión de los niños en la tribu consistía en simulaciones de caza y algunos combates de práctica ¿De qué les servía un muñeco? Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse atraída a esos adorables montones de tela y relleno, de hecho había un tiktik que miraba con ojos anhelantes.

"¿Te gustaría tener ese peluche?" Preguntó Hollow deslizando sus manos hacia su cartera disimuladamente.

—¿¡Que?! Claro que no... bueno... Es lindo, pero no lo necesito... O sea, no me molestaría tenerlo, pero no es como que lo quisiera.

Hollow suspiró por enésima vez ese día, todavía no entendía porqué esa mantis no podía ser más directa con sus deseos, pero ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ella, por lo general quería lo contrario de lo que decía, lo que en realidad la delataba siempre eran sus miradas y el tono de su voz.

Mientras ambos bichos se encontraban distraídos mirando los muñecos, Los tres contenedores ya los habían alcanzado los acechaban detrás de un estante. Ahora venía la parte difícil de su plan, si Hollow los descubría seguro se meterían en problemas, pero para fortuna de ellos, contaban con la magia de Soul, de todos ellos él era el que mejor manejo tenía de esta, habiendo logrado hechizos y hazañas que ningún otro podría, como en este caso en particular, cuando con un pequeño golpe de alma quemó las puntas de la tela de orquídea haciendo que esta se soltara, entonces Izuri rápidamente corrió y tomó la tela tratando de que no lo descubrieran, pero lamentablemente eso no fue posible, un grito de Orquídea lo detuvo en medio del camino y un disparo de alma de Hollow lo tumbó en el piso, nuevamente la misión había sido un fracaso.

Hollow agarró a Izuri furioso por lo que había hecho, el pobre contenedor temblaba de miedo, seguro no se salvaría de un castigo, pero si él iba a caer, todos caerían con él.

—(¡Shadow y Soul también están conmigo! De hecho Shadow fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto...)

—(¡Perra mentirosa!) —Dijo Shadow saliendo de detrás de un estando con Soul agarrado de un cuerno.

—(Sí, Shadow planeó todo esto) —Soul parecía haberse confabulado con su hermano

—(¿Ustedes creen que no los conozco lo suficiente como para no saber que están mintiendo?) —Dijo Hollow con firmeza, Shadow suspiró aliviado ante esto— (No te sientas tan tranquilo Shadow, debiste haberlos detenido o delatado, eres tan culpable como ellos) —El contenedor lo miró incrédulo —(Ahora les voy a...)

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, pues un alboroto a sus espaldas lo alertó de que algo andaba mal, y para cuando se dio la vuelta, vio con horror a un grupo de insectos acercándose lentamente a Orquídea. Ella por su parte lucía sumamente tensa y sujetaba entre sus brazos algunos peluches que pretendía arrojar a sus atacantes, aunque estaba consciente de que no eran las armas más letales, pero si terminaba lastimando a un gran número de bichos se metería en problemas, aunque fuera por defensa propia.

El grupo de machos, atraído por las feromonas de la mantis estaba cada vez más cerca, y la insecto comenzaba a caer en pánico, fue entonces la ayuda llegó de una forma un tanto inesperada para ella.

Había una especie de código no escrito entre las hembras de brindar apoyo a cualquier chica que estuviera pasando por su periodo de celo, por ello sin importar la especie, si alguna hembra estaba en peligro, las demás la ayudarían y eso fue lo que ocurrió en este caso. Sin previo aviso, las tejedoras y algunas clientas de la tienda saltaron sobre los machos tratando de retenerlos para que no se acercaran a la mantis.

Orquídea retrocedió estupefacta ante lo que estaba viendo, los machos se retorcían debajo de las mujeres, quienes hacían uso de toda su fuerza para ayudarla... A ella, una mantis desconocida, casi sintió que su corazón se quebraba de la emoción, sin embargo las palabras de una tejedora la sacaron de su estupor.

—¿Que estás esperando? ¡Corre! ¡Sal del edificio! La lluvia de afuera neutralizará tus feromonas, rápido... Ya no podemos...

No pudo decir más, el escarabajo que trataba de retener se liberó de su agarre y corrió hacia la mantis, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla un golpe seco lo hizo retroceder, este no fue capaz de causarle un gran daño, solo lo dejó un poco aturdido.

El ataque provenía del caballero, quien se había colocado frente a Orquídea en actitud protectora. Esta vez la mantis ya no lo pensó más, se tragó su orgullo y salió corriendo.

Ella era una criatura poderosa, capaz de hacerle frente a los enemigos más terribles, pero ni siquiera ella era capaz de lidiar con tal cantidad de bichos que iban tras ella, ahora corría por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio aguantándose las lágrimas de rabia y miedo. Ella una Lord, rebajada a la categoría de una presa, que dirían sus hermanas... Bueno, si ellas estuvieran en su situación probablemente haría lo mismo, al menos este pensamiento la hizo sentir algo mejor. Además, jamás en su vida se había puesto en el lugar de una presa, y ahora podía comprenderlas mejor, el mantener la cabeza fría y no entregarse al pánico era algo que requería una gran fortaleza mental ¿En verdad la presas debían enfrentar semejante situación tan horrorosa? Ya no le parecían tan despreciables.

La Lord corrió por los pasillos arrojando cuanto objeto pillaba en su camino tratando de retrasar a sus perseguidores, como casi todo allí eran estantes demasiado grandes para manejarlos o productos hechos de seda, nadie salía herido, solo terminaban enredando sus patas y cayendo al suelo y debido a que el efecto de las feromonas nublaba su razón, tenían más dificultades de las normales para desenredar sus patas.

Orquídea ya había bajado tres pisos de estantes y en cada uno de ellos había visto a machos ávidos por tomarla y hembras misericordiosas tratando de detenerlos, pero ya faltaba poco para acabar su tortura, frente a ella estaba la puerta de salida, abierta de par en par, y en medio un grupo de machos bloqueando el paso.

Sus instintos la llevaban a escapar al lado contrario, pero la razón le decía que su salvación estaba al frente, detrás de aquella pesadilla de bichos bajitos, pero no podía detenerse a pensar, detrás de ella podía escuchar como algunos machos que habían escapado del agarre de las hembras estaban bajando con gran velocidad. Una vez más volteó su rostro hacia la muralla de insectos que bloqueaba la puerta, y en eso un enorme escarabajo se interpuso.

Orquídea lo miró aterrada pensando que ahora debería luchar contra él para escapar, pero el insecto en lugar correr hacia ella como todos se tumbó en el piso y le gritó.

—¡Úsame de apoyo y salta!

Aquel era un insecto de una especie incompatible con las mantis, jamás podrían tener hijos entre ellos, por lo tanto, las hormonas de Orquídea no le afectaban. La mantis lo miró agradecida, entonces corrió hacia él, trepó encima y aprovechó su altura para saltar y así esquivar a la horda de bichos.

Aterrizó del otro lado y sin esperar instrucción alguna, corrió afuera, corrió desesperadamente hasta que sintió las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, solo entonces se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y vio al grupo de bichos parados fuera de la tienda mirándola con una mezcla de estupor y verguenza. Se dio un largo y bochornoso silencio que duró algunos segundos antes de que los insectos regresaran lentamente dentro de la tienda, algunos susurrando disculpas y otros simplemente demasiado avergonzados para decir nada.

Cuando todos los insectos se hubieron retirado, solo quedaron allí presentes Hollow y sus hermanos, quienes la veían apenados y preocupados. Orquídea se mantuvo quieta, en actitud estoica, sin dar muestras de sentimiento alguno, aunque si no estuviera lloviendo, los contenedores podrían distinguir las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por su rostros.

El caballero presintiendo de alguna forma que algo andaba mal se acercó hasta ella y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de la mantis que se aferró a él con desesperación.

Hollow no tenía forma de preguntar qué le pasaba, pero al escuchar sus jadeos y su voz quebrada, supo que no había que hacerlo, su único deber en ese momento era rodearla con sus brazos sujetarla firmemente hasta que se calmara.

...

—Entonces todo este desastre que ocurrió en la zona comercial de las tejedoras fue su culpa, incluyendo los destrozos y el daño psicológico de Orquídea —dijo Big mirando a los tres contenedores con severidad.

—(Yo no hice nada) —dijo Shadow atemorizado por la mirada de su rey.

—Y el no hacer nada ha resultado ser tan perjudicial como hacer algo —declaró tajantemente el monarca levantándose de su trono.— Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido grave y por lo mismo no puede quedar sin castigo.

Algunos sirvientes que estaban en la sala del trono presenciando la escena temblaron en sus lugares, Big era conocido por ser un rey amable y juicioso, pero sabían que cuando era necesario, era capaz de ser terrible y aterrador, y aunque aquellas palabras airadas no iban dirigidas a ellos, sentían el mismo terror que aquellos que recibirían la sentencia. Se podía ver a los contenedores temblando de miedo, al menos a dos de ellos, pues curiosamente Izuri lucía muy tranquilo.

—(Izuri ¿No te preocupa el castigo que nos van a dar?) —Le susurró Soul a su hermano.

—(No, mi cuerpo y mente están fortalecidos, soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea, no importa si me manda a hacer trabajos forzados a las minas, o si me da 50 azotes o si me deja sin postre, puedo con eso).

—Durante las siguientes dos semanas, tendrán que ayudar al viejo Mark con el inventario de armas del castillo.

—(¡QUEEEEEEEE!) —Chilló el contenedor—. (¡No puede hacernos esto! ¡Eso es demasiado cruel! ¡Por favor mi rey, se lo suplico!) —Izuri se arrodilló frente a Big, pero este solo mantuvo su mirada pétrea.

—La sentencia está dictada, ahora fuera de mi vista.

—(Creí que podías con lo que fuera) —dijo Shadow en tono burlesco.

—(Pero es que hacer inventario es la tarea más aburrida del mundo, es peor que estar un mes sin postre, y soportar las aburridas historias de Mark es una tortura) —sollozó Izuri— (¡Por favor! Nooooooo)

—Guardias.

Un par de insectos en armadura tomaron al contenedor y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala de audiencias, detrás de ellos sus hermanos caminaban sin oponer resistencia alguna al castigo. Cerca de allí Orquídea y Hollow miraban la escena, él con algo de enfado, aún no los perdonaba por todos los problemas que habían causado y ella, son absoluta confusión ¿Cómo hacer un inventario podía ser un castigo tan horrible? De todos modos no tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por eso, pues el rey se acercó a ellos para hablar un poco.

—Orquídea, en verdad lamento lo que ocurrió, por favor no te enojes con ellos, estoy seguro de que luego de su castigo reconsiderarán sus acciones.

—Está bien, ya no importa, solo... Quiero irme a descansar a mi cuarto, me siento agotada, ya tuve suficiente.

Big examinó con la mirada a la mantis buscando alguna lesión o problema que debiera ser tratado, pero no vio nada preocupante, solo algunas cicatrices nuevas que no recordaba haber visto. Para la mayoría de los bichos habrían pasado desapercibidas, pero el contenedor tenía memoria fotográfica y las lesiones en las personas eran algo que le causaba preocupación.

—Estas marcas son nuevas.

—Eh, sí, pero no son nada, gracias a las aguas termales cerraron por completo, ya no causan problemas, salvo por lo estético, pero no eso no es...

—(¡Tengo un pote de crema para las cicatrices!) —Dijo Hollow repentinamente sacando lo que había comprado un rato antes, cosa que hizo que Orquídea abriera los ojos como platos.

—Maravilloso —dijo Big tomando la crema—. Iré a aplicársela ahora, La mantis abrió más los ojos todavía ante lo que escuchaba.

—(Espera, yo quería aplicársela, yo la compré).

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella —dijo tomando a su invitada firmemente y dejando la sala del audiencias para guiarla a su dormitorio.

—(Oye, yo dije que lo haría, además ella es mía... Quiero decir...) —Se sintió algo confundido ante lo que había dicho y no sabía bien como explicarse.

—Está bien, está bien, se la pondremos los dos ¿Feliz?

En aquellos momentos quien debía estar más feliz era Orquídea, aunque estaba demasiado aturdida para asumirlo, o para siquiera protestar, le estaba costando hilar cualquier frase coherente en ese momento. Mientras tanto, sin que se enterara, la servidumbre que había presenciado la escena ya comenzaba a formular diversas teorías e historias que serían los chismes de la próxima semana, Ogrim iba a sufrir mucho.

...

En un rincón de Páramos Fúngicos una mantis femenina vigilaba la zona con mirada escrutadora, su postura y sus sentidos estaban en alerta mientras buscaba en cada recoveco o sombra la presencia de aquella a quien esperaba. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio a su hermana aparecer, lucía algo agotada, pero de bastante buen humor, aunque sabiendo lo que había estado haciendo era algo obvio.

—Lirio, ¿Qué haces aquí? Según recuerdo no era tu turno de guardia. —dijo Lavanda con algo de sorpresa.

—Se lo cambié a Mercy, necesitaba hablar a solas contigo y este me parecía el mejor momento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y es algo muy urgente? La verdad no tengo ganas de tratar asuntos de gobierno ahora —dijo llevándo una mano hacia el centro de su cola— Tach quizás no sea muy atractivo pero sabe hacer bien su trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y es justamente de eso de lo que quería hablar.

—¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ves algún problema a Tach como el padre de mis crías?

—No no, él es perfecto, es fuerte y saludable, seguro te dará una descendencia poderosa.

—¿Entonces?

—Somos nosotras... Nuestra fuerza es la que ha mermado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nos falta Orquídea. —Lavanda suspiró al escuchar aquello.

—Ay Orquídea, me pregunto como estará, eligió un muy mal momento para partir de cacería, si sigue viva debe estar en alguna cueva escondida sufriendo por mantener a los machos alejados de ella, espero regrese, las cosas se han puesto algo complicadas desde su partida.

—Ese es el problema. Hemos llegado a un punto donde gobernar nuestro pueblo se ha vuelto complicado, primero perdimos a nuestro hermano ante la infección...

—¡No menciones a ese traidor!

—Como sea, nos las arreglamos bien sin él, pero ahora nos falta Orquídea y lidiar con las batallas y mantener al orden se ha vuelto complicado. Dentro de poco pondrás tus huevos, y ya sabes que tres días antes y tres días después de ponerlos se debe descansar, durante esos seis días solo estaré yo para proteger los tronos, temo que hagan un atentado contra nosotras, he escuchado rumores...

—Lirio, no te dejes llevar por historias contadas por gente aburrida que no tiene nada qué hacer.

—Pues los rumores tienen más sentido de lo que quiero admitir, dicen que hay un grupo de mantis que pretende tomar el poder, desafiarnos en nuestro momento más vulnerable para matarnos y subir al trono, hay algo en el ambiente, algo que me pone tensa, temo por nuestra seguridad, y por la seguridad de ellos —dijo mirando el abdomen de Lavanda.

—Nos las arreglaremos —Lavanda endureció su mirada—. En el peor de los casos Tash nos apoyará como tercer elemento, él no permitirá que su descendencia sea dañada.

—Espero eso sea suficiente —contestó Lirio con preocupación.


	15. Chapter 15

—Ania ¡Ania! —Llamó Hornet

—Mi reina ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Necesito que por favor envíes esta carta.

La sirvienta miró el sobre rojo que estaba en manos de Hornet y notó que tenía el sello real de Nido Profundo encima, era correspondencia oficial referente a asuntos de gobierno, rara vez tenía en sus manos documentos de tal importancia.

—Documentos oficiales... ¿Pasó algo grave? ¿Se sospecha de algún enemigo o de un estado de guerra? —La araña lucía muy nerviosa.

—¿Eh? No, nada de eso, no te pongas paranoica Ania. Le voy a hacer una petición a Hollow, pero no como su hermana, si no, como la reina de Nido Profundo, de esta forma contestará más rápido. Si todo sale bien, en un par de días tendremos el asunto de la interrogación del prisionero solucionado.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Ania lucía genuinamente sorprendida— ¿Acaso Corazón de Hallownest tiene alguna medicina milagrosa capaz de acelerar la sanación?

—No, claro que no, eso sería demasiado bueno... Las heridas del prisionero son demasiado graves y... Extrañas, ni siquiera las aguas termales han podido reparar el daño de forma óptima... ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?.

—Tengo mis métodos —contestó de forma sombría—. Todos los que están en contra de la reina no merecen piedad...

—Me alegro de no tenerte entre mis enemigos.

—Pero a usted jamás le haría daño —Miró a Hornet con tal adoración que esta se sintió algo incómoda.

—Bueno, como sea. Necesito que envies esta carta, aquí está.

—A la orden.

Hornet observó a la araña alejarse y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. En las patas de Ania estaba la esperanza para esclarescer la verdad sobre el atentado a sus huevos. La misiva que había escrito contenía una petición para que le facilitaran el aguijón onírico de Hollow, con eso podrían leer la mente del prisionero y averiguar hasta el último detalle sobre la situación, ningún secreto podía esconderse de su poder y no sería necesario recurrir al lenguaje hablado o escrito, en verdad Quirrel había tenido una idea estupenda.

Mientras tanto, Ania iba caminando hacia la estación de ciervocaminos donde se había instalado un buzón de correo. Cada mañana el primer ciervo de la jornada llegaba con el cartero encima, este retiraba la correspondencia y luego se iba, el cartero jamás ponía un pie en la villa, en realidad muchos habitantes de Hallownest aún temían la zona de Nido Profundo, pero para ellos era mejor, menos molestia.

Ahora a Ania le tocaba cruzar el puente de hilo que recientemente se había construido para facilitar el acceso a la ciervoestación, estaba hecho especialmente para las arañas, de hecho a los insectos de otras especies les costaba cruzarlo, pero nuevamente debido a los pocos visitantes que recibían, esto no tenía mucha importancia.

La araña iba ya por la mitad del puente cuando se le enredaron las patas y cayó haciendo que todo el puente se balancera, entonces de forma inevitable la carta que llevaba se le resbaló de las patas y comenzó a caer lenta y dolorosamente hacia las aguas del lago que había bajo el pueblo.

La araña vio como la carta se posaba sobre la superficie para luego hundirse de forma lenta y dramática. Había perdido la preciosa carta de su reina, la carta que contenía la clave para esclarescer el misterio del prisionero. En realidad no era tan grave, podía escribir otra, pero si le decía que la había perdido se enojaría con ella, lo mejor era no decir nada para que no se enojara ni se preocupara, mucho mucho mejor, aunque... ¿Mejor para quién?

...

—Creo que nuestra invitada mantis tuvo una experiencia muy gratificante en sus aposentos, jujuju —Comentaba una libélula mientras sacudía el polvo de unos muebles.

—¿De qué hablas Amelia? —Preguntó una mariquita que barría la habitación.

—¿No te has enterado? Pero en qué mundo vives, todos hablan de eso.

—Ya me está entrando la curiosidad, cuéntame. —Dejó un momento de barrer para acercarse a su compañera.

—Resulta que ayer, luego de que Hollow y la mantis regresaron de hacer no se qué cosa en la ciudad, el rey y el caballero llevaron a la mantis a su cuarto y se encerraron con ella, los que vieron la escena dicen que habían comprado en la ciudad un ungüento afrodisíaco que pensaban ocupar con ella y que además se escucharon... Ya sabes, sonidos del cuarto.

—¿Que acaso se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar?

—Probablemente...

—Ay esta gente...

—Era por el bien de la noticia —La libélula lucía muy segura de sí misma.

—Hace unas semanas decían que la mantis era la novia de Hollow y que se iban a casar, pues de boda no ha hablado nadie, no sé si estas noticias son tan creíbles.

—Ya había olvidado ese detalle... Bueno, quizás malinterpretaron las cosas y esta mantis no es una novia, por lo que parece solo la quieren como concubina. La verdad esto no me parece del todo correcto pero bueno, es el rey, nosotros no le vamos a cuestionar nada de lo que haga, pero aún así...

—La verdad yo tengo otra teoría.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

—Aún si ella solo fuera una concubina, no sería bueno requerir de sus servicios por estos tiempos, ya sabes, está en celo.

—¡Tienes razón! Copular con ella ahora inevitablemente conduciría al nacimiento de crías, no sería prudente...

—A menos que ese fuera el objetivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella llegó exactamente en la época correcta para ser fertilizada, quizás la trajeron aquí justamente para eso, para que sea la madre de las crías del rey... O quizás no necesariamente del rey, simplemente de alguien fuerte que pueda engendrar a la siguiente generación... Al heredero de Hallownest.

—¡El heredero de Hallownest! Por Wyrm...

—Tiene mucho sentido según yo, recuerda que cuando ella llegó le ordenaron a la cocinera que le asegurara una dieta apropiada para combatir la anemia, probablemente preparándola para concebir, cosa de asegurarse de que estuviera saludable y en las mejores condicione posibles.

—Entonces por eso ha ordenado que la tratemos con tanta cortesía a pesar de su mala actitud, es demasiado importante. Vaya... Que lindo, habrán bebés en el castillo.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar a hacer algunos preparativos para recibir a las futuras crías.

—Tienes razón, el rey no ha ordenado nada aún pero lo mejor es estar preparados. El heredero de Hallownest... Que maravilla, lo mejor será decirles a los demás...

Y así fue como otro rumor nació en el palacio Blanco.

…

Quirrel se estiró perezosamente en la silla de su oficina, estar tanto tiempo sentado le había entumecido los músculos y necesitaba descansar un poco. Se puso de pie y miró la pila de exámenes que acababa de corregir, había sido agotador pero finalmente había terminado. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia un estando donde tenía algunos documentos guardados y sacó la carpeta donde tenía las fichas de sus alumnos.

El trabajo de maestro era bastante gratificante, estaba encendiendo la luz de la sabiduría y la curiosidad en esos pequeños insectos ignorantes, y cada vez más bichos acudían a sus clases desde todas partes, era grandioso ver como su labor de enseñanza cada vez era más reconocida, pero eso significaba más trabajo, si seguía así pronto ya no podría dedicarse a sus investigaciones, al parecer ya era la hora de seguir el ejemplo de su maestra y tomar un par de aprendices, al menos tenía algunos candidatos bastante prometedores.

Sacó las fichas de sus posibles aprendices y las dejó a un lado, entonces dirigió la vista el nido colgante que ahora ocupaba un rincón de su oficina.

Hornet casi se había puesto histérica al no encontrar un rincón que ella considerara apropiado para poner los huevos. "Este lugar es muy húmedo", "este sitió es muy frío", "este lugar no es seguro", "Aquí es muy feo". Finalmente había logrado convencerla de hacer el nido en su oficina, aunque no por eso dejó de quejarse, en verdad estaba siendo demasiado quisquillosa considerando la situación, pero optó por no decir nada, su esposa ya lucía demasiado estresada como para molestarla.

Sí, justamente lo que menos quería era molestarla, Hornet parecía estar al borde del colapso por las preocupaciones. Los asuntos de su reino, sumados al atentado contra su descendencia la tenían constantemente ocupada, y aunque ella no quería admitirlo, también estaba algo angustiada por el asunto de la mantis y sus hermanos. En estos momentos difíciles, lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyarla, por eso cuando aquella noche fue a visitarlo y casi ni le prestó atención, no se lo reprochó.

Hornet esa noche llegó y fue directamente a limpiar los huevos mientras balbuceaba un montón de problemas y otras cosas de forma ausente. Su visita fue realmente corta, casi no intercambió palabras con Quirrel, incluso rechazó su invitación a tomar y té y comer pastelillos, debía estar realmente mal para eso.

A la cochinilla en verdad le hubiera gustado abrazarla y mimarla un rato, pero comprendía que no era el momento, sin embargo eso no hacía que se sintiera menos solo, su trato diario con sus colegas no era lo mismo que estar con su esposa o sus amigos cercanos, apenas llevaba un día encerrado en los archivos y ya lo odiaba, y lo peor es que no sabía cuanto tiempo continuaría esto, el tiempo de incubación de las arañas y de las cochinillas era distinto.

Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que esto no sería siempre igual, quizás esa noche cuando Hornet lo visitara podrían pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos.

...

—Psss... Oye... Hollow... Despierta...

Orquídea remeció suavemente al caballero tratando de despertarlo, cosa que luego de unos segundos dio resultado. Al principio Hollow abrió los ojos adormilado, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quien tenía al frente, entonces dio un brinco de la sorpresa y se replegó contra la pared, de hecho si hubiera tenido voz hasta hubiera gritado.

—Tsh... Por favor, ni que yo fuera un fantasma.

Curiosamente para Hollow ver a Orquídea en su cuarto era más sorprendente que ver un fantasma. La cara de desconcierto que mostraba el caballero hacia obvia la pregunta que tenía en mente.

—Bueno... La cosa es que hoy cuando desperté encontré esta cosa en la mesita junto a mi cama. —Orquídea sacó un hermoso peluche de Tiktik, el mismo que había visto en la tienda de las tejedoras el otro día.— No necesito preguntar a nadie para saber que este regalo es tuyo —Un notorio sonrojó apareció en el rostro de la mantis mientras abrazaba el peluche—. La cosa es que... Gracias... ¡Pero que conste que lo hago por educación! ¡No es que yo quisiera este peluche!

Hollow la miró contento, sabía que detrás de esa fachada de molestia y altanería, en realidad estaba una gran alegría y agradecimiento, esta vez por fin había logrado hacer algo bonito por ella y por eso la tenía ahora en su cuarto en la madrugada... Entonces le surgió la duda de por qué se había aparecido tan temprano. Se bajó de su cama y buscó la pizarra mágica que tenía cerca.

"¿Orquídea que haces aquí a esta hora?" Escribió con su pulcra letra.

—Pues... Esto... Venía a agradecerte el peluche.

"¿Pero no podías esperar hasta el desayuno?"

—Es que... No quería que nadie me viera... Porque yo...

"Pero mis hermanos ya lo vieron todo" —Luego de escribir esto, Hollow señaló detrás de Orquídea.

La mantis aterrada se volteó a ver. Recién entonces se percató de que en esa habitación ridículamente grande habían otras dos camas, en cada una de ellas había un contenedor, uno era el ejemplar de 5 cuernos que vio en su primer encuentro en Sendero Verde, y el otro era un contenedor que nunca había visto, tenía tres cuernos, dos de ellos muy parecidos a los de Ogrimm y el tercero de forma cónica en el centro de su cabeza, además este chico usaba una capucha verde.

—¡Que hacen ellos aquí! —Chilló Orquídea.

"Comparto habitación con Green y Lumis"

—Po-po ¿Por qué? ¡Se supone que eres el capitán de la guardia real! ¡Podrías tener cuarto propio si quieres!

"Pero no quiero, es divertido compartir cuarto con ellos"

Ambos contenedores no entendían cuál era el problema pero estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, el comportamiento de esa mantis era muy cómico y no se molestaban en disimular la risa que les provocaba. Orquídea cada vez estaba más roja, las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y no sabía qué hacer, se puso de pie entonces y les gritó.

—¡Más les vale no decirle a nadie! Porque si no...

—¿No decirle nada a quien?

Para pesar de Orquídea justo en ese momento Ogrim abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la mantis allí, pero quien parecía estar más sorprendida era Orquídea.

—¡Aaaaaahhh! —La mantis agarró una almohada de la cama de Hollow y se la arrojó a Ogrim a la cara.

El escarabajo pelotero tuvo una cierta sensación de dejavu ante eso, pero le restó importancia, se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y alcanzó a vislumbrar a la chica ocultando un tiktik de peluche detrás de ella. Tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir una sonrisa ante eso, al parecer esa máquina asesina tenía un lado tierno también, cosa que por supuesto lo tranquilizaba, seducirla con baratijas parecía una buena opción para ganar su amistad, quizás así dejaría de ser una amenaza para el rey, claro que ciertamente en ningún momento había parecido una amenaza, pero su experiencia lo hacía desconfiar de todo lo desconocido.

—Eh... Bueno... Lo que sea —dijo el escarabajo ignorando el hecho de que le habían tirado una almohada en la cabeza— Ya es hora de levantarse para los caballeros en entrenamiento, Lumis, arriba.

El contenedor de cinco cuernos salió de la cama y comenzó a tenderla diligentemente, tal como tenía instruido hacerlo. Aunque contaban con sirvientes para esas tareas, para enseñarles disciplina tenían que hacerlo. Como Green no era caballero podía quedarse en la cama hasta más tarde, mismo caso el de Hollow, que por estar de vacaciones también tenía ese privilegio, aunque la fuerza de la costumbre lo hacía madrugar.

Orquídea se quedó en silencio observando como Hollow y Lumis hacían sus camas, pero cuando acabaron, ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba, el caballero en entrenamiento se le acercó y le tomó una garra mientras hacia algunos gestos. La mantis miró a Ogrim con expresión de pregunta.

—Vaya... —Ogrim lucía un tanto sorprendido—. Lumis quiere que vayas a desayunar con nosotros.

Para la insecto fue un cambio agradable, todos los días anteriores había tenido sus comidas diarias en la soledad de su cuarto, la atendían con cordialidad pero se sentía la frialdad en el trato, aunque a ella no le importaba, pues estaba convencida de que los insectos débiles no merecían su atención, sin embargo, un pequeño cambio de actitud en los últimos días parecía haber generado cambios inesperados, y gracias a eso, ahora se encontraba en el comedor principal del castillo rodeada de los silenciosos contenedores.

Pudo reconocer a varios de ellos, los cuatro jóvenes que conoció en Sendero Verde, al parecer siempre se sentaban juntos y hacían la mayoría de las cosas juntos, también en otro lado vio a Shadow a Izuri y a Sould que lucían sumamente desanimados y comían su desayuno con desgano, sin duda el castigo pesaba sobre ellos. Vio a otros cuantos contenedores pero no los pudo reconocer, solo fue capaz de notar que entre ellos había una especie de orden jerárquico, aunque todos eran muy cercanos y amistosos, a Hollow, Shadow y otra chica que no conocía los trataban con algo más de respeto.

Lamentablemente para Orquídea, aunque el comedor lucía muy animado, no se emitía ni una sola palabra, todos los comensales platicaban en ese extraño idioma mudo que solo ellos parecían entender, aunque Ogrim se las arreglaba bastante bien, de hecho por las palabras soltadas por el escarabajo podía deducir más o menos de qué hablaban, se veía que todos los aprendices de caballero le tenían un gran aprecio a Ogrim, aunque no por eso dejaban de gastarle bromas de vez en cuando. De pronto notó que la chica de cuatro cuernos que respondía al nombre de Kairi estaba llamando su atención.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes que de pronto están tan empeñados en mantenerse cerca de Orquídea? —Preguntó Ogrim, entonces se dirigió hacia la mantis—. Kairi pregunta si querrías acompañarnos a entrenar más rato.

La palabra entrenamiento pareció animar de inmediato a la mantis, había comprobado su debilidad en carne propia y la idea de fortalecerse le resultaba atractiva, había dedicado su vida al arte de la lucha, el no ser buena en ello le causaba una angustia tremenda. Se haría más fuerte a como diera lugar, o moriría en el intento.

—Me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa asesina que intimidó a Ogrim, aunque ninguno de los contenedores pareció notarla.

...

_El sonido del metal y los gritos de batalla de las dos hembras resonaban en la estancia, mientras acompañaban la danza mortal de furia y elegancia que interpretaban. Las alas plateadas de Zemer reflejaban la luz de forma hermosa mientras bloqueaba las rápidas embestidas de Clover. La joven mantis se movía con velocidad y precisión quirúrgica, __esfumándose__ como un fantasma para reaparecer con el poder de un huracán, pero sin importar su velocidad o su fuerza, era incapaz de dañar a la caballero, que __repelía__ cada ataque con tanta habilidad que casi parecía un juego de niños para ella._

_Clover comenzaba a preguntarse si no serían las cuatro antenas de su cabeza las que le facilitaban el detectarla, porque no había caso en pillarla con la guardia baja. Además, ya comenzaba a cansarse._

_De pronto la joven mantis __trastabilló__ y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que se precipitó hacia el suelo, entonces __Ze'mer__ actuó de forma rápida y eficiente, aunque se encontraban en medio de una pelea, no dudó en asistirla, por lo que la recibió entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera y ambas terminaron fundidas en una especie de __semiabrazo__, en el cual Clover yacía casi recostada con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la caballero._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que ambas estuvieron tan cerca la una de la otra, a pesar de que habían comenzado a convivir de forma más cercana y a compartir varios momentos muy gratos siempre habían mantenido una distancia prudente, dejando siempre en claro que no eran amigas ni nada más, solo una maestra y su discípula._

_Pero ahora estando tan cerca la una de la otra, por primera vez pudieron apreciarse en su totalidad, __Ze'mer__ se preguntó en qué momento esa pequeña mantis gruñona se había vuelto tan hermosa y elegante, sus formas delicadas y finas la hacían parecer más una bella flor que una simple hierba. Por su parte Clover se sentía sobrecogida por el brillo de __Ze'mer__, plata lustrosa y resplandeciente era todo lo que veía, sus alas, su cuerpo, su armadura, todo resplandecía y por alguna razón en ese instante le pareció incluso más brillante que el mismo castillo._

_Pero la magia de aquel instante fue rota por el __tosido__ de alguien que intentaba llamar la atención. Entonces inmediatamente __Ze'mer__ se apartó de su alumna dejándola caer sin ningún cuidado, se apartó tres pasos y exclamó._

_—¡Wai __Le'mer__ aquí!_

_—Perdón ¿Interrumpí algo? —Dijo Ogrim algo avergonzado._

_—Entrenamiento, solo eso._

_—Pues... La verdad no lo parecía pero... __Ze'mer__, ten cuidado, no te voy a decir qué hacer con tu vida pero no estoy muy seguro de que el rey esté muy contento con esto..._

_—¡Pelea conmigo! —Gritó de pronto Clover desde el suelo._

_Ogrim bajó la mirada y vio a la mantis tendida en el piso tratando de ponerse de pie, aunque parecía algo conmocionada y estaba teniendo problemas con eso._

_—Lo siento señorita pero no creo que esté en condiciones para eso —Trató de ser cortés y amable._

_—¡Sí lo estoy! ¡Yo siempre estoy en condiciones de pelear! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! Para volverme fuerte ¡Nada más! Así que deja de pensar en ideas raras y pelea conmigo. —Clover rogaba que __Ogrim__ creyera que su sonrojó era de rabia y no por una extraña reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo._

_…...…...…...…..…_

Nuevamente Ogrim tenía aquella sensación de estar viviendo algo que había vivido antes, aunque con pequeñas diferencias.

La mantis que tenía al frente era mayor, más poderosa y no se veía en un estado tan vergonzoso, de hecho Lucía muy bien, orgullosa de pie frente a él mostrándole sus garras, sin embargo, ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces y Ogrim ya no era tan joven.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tendré que declinar si desafío, a estas alturas de mi vida dudo ser un rival digno para usted.

—No me digas —La mantis bufó molesta—. Bueno, aunque ti condición no sea la mejor, seguro resultarás ser mejor oponente que esos palurdos —dijo señalando a los cuatro aprendices de caballero que lucían agotados en el piso luego de enfrentar a Orquídea.

—No hace falta ser tan ruda —dijo Ogrim algo molesto—, son aprendices, tienen un largo camino que recorrer.

—Y al paso que van ese camino será aún más largo ¿Se supone que eres su entrenador? Espero que seas mejor peleando que enseñando.

—¿Está poniendo en duda mis habilidades como maestro? Quiero que sepa que fue el mismo rey quien me eligió para esto.

—El rey... —Orquídea suspiró—. Creo que le falta práctica evaluando a la gente, si no has sido capaz de corregir las falencias de tus alumnos, creo que la labor de entrenador no es para ti.

—¿Y acaso usted cree que podría hacerlo mejor? —Ahora el escarabajo si estaba enfadado.

Como respuesta Orquídea caminó hacia los cuatro aprendices que aún estaban en el piso recuperándose y los miró con severidad, esos se encogieron en sus sitio algo intimidados, entonces la Lord levantó su garra y apuntó hacia el contenedor de tres cuernos.

—Cliff, veo que a tus ataques les faltan fuerza, además de que eres un perezoso, si quieres ser caballero vas a tener que entrenar más duro para desarrollar tu fuerza, de lo contrario serán pocos los enemigos que logres derrotar.

Dejó de mirar a Cliff y se dirigió hacia sí siguiente víctima Lumis.

—Lumis, tienes fuerza y habilidad pero tu postura es pésima, si peleas con las patas tan juntas pierdes superficie de apoyo y equilibrio, es sumamente fácil derribarte, deberías corregir eso.

La mantis caminó un poco más está vez dirigiéndose hacia aquel contenedor que tanta confusión le causaba por no poder determinar si era un macho o una hembra.

—Chari, mira, tu problema llega a ser ridículo de lo sencillo que es. Si cierras los ojos cada vez que atacas quedas desprotegida ante ataques enemigos ¡Deja de cerrar los ojos!

Finalmente se dirigió hacia la contenedor bajita de cuatro cuernos. Orquídea la miró con atención y luego suspiró.

—Sinceramente, de los cuatro eres la más fuerte y habilidosa, pero siento que tú no lo crees y por eso no consigues progresar, es como si te limitaras tú misma a ser más débil que tus compañeros.

Las palabras de la mantis dejaron a todos sumamente sorprendidos, cada aprendiz se quedó unos instantes pensando en lo que había dicho y terminó concluyendo que era verdad. Orquídea se las había arreglado para detectar exactamente la falencias de cada uno.

—Como... —dijo Ogrim incrédulo.

—En la tribu yo era una de las encargadas de entrenar a las crías, tengo experiencia con esto. Y ahora ¿Pelearás conmigo?

El escarabajo se sintió algo intimidado por la mantis, en verdad no quería luchar contra ella, así que trató de hacerla cambiar de idea.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Hollow? Él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

—¿Qué acaso quieres que me mate?

En ese momento un par de sirvientes pasaban por allí cargando algunas cosas y no pudieron evitar escuchar lo que la mantis estaba diciendo, el problema es que al no tener contexto interpretaron el mensaje como quisieron.

—... Hollow sabe que me gusta que sea rudo conmigo, pero a veces exagera, me agota llevándome más allá de lo que puedo aguantar, es divertido debo admitirlo, pero eso no me ayuda...

Los sirvientes no escucharon el resto de la conversación, salieron a toda prisa a contar el jugoso chisme que habían oído.

—... Y por eso pelear contra Hollow no me resulta útil para mejorar mi técnica —De pronto Orquídea notó que Hollow tenía si vista clavada en ella— ¿Que?

Ella no lo sabía pero sus habilidades detectando las falencias en batalla y su conocimiento sobre cómo mejorarlas habían logrado la admiración de Hollow, En realidad de a poco se había logrado ganar el respeto del contenedor, tanto por su cambio de actitud como por las habilidades que mostraba.

Ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos y salían del castillo, la mantis había aprendido rápidamente cómo moverse por el castillo sin ser lastimada por alguna de las sierras que habían en ciertas partes, tenía buena memoria, le interesaba la botánica y la medicina y curiosamente era buena cuidando niños, lo comprobaron un día que se quedó a solas con el hijo de la cocinera y luego los descubrieron jugando juntos.

Era rara, explosiva y nunca decía lo que quería, pero tenía cualidades buenas que valoraba mucho, además sus locuras y comportamiento aleatorio a menudo lo hacían reír.

Lo único molesto era esa obsesión que tenía con volverse más fuerte, él no quería que fuera una máquina asesina, pero supuso que era algo propio de la naturaleza de las mantis y por el bien de su psiquis, lo mejor sería ayudarla un poco, sacó su pizarra mágica y escribió un par de cosas.

"Si buscas un oponente que te pueda ayudar a mejorar, quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Moon a Pico Cristal"

—¿Moon? ¿Y quien es ella?

—Es la guardiana de pico cristal, una de los caballeros más fuertes del reino y por lo mismo, designada para proteger ese territorio. Solía ayudarme a entrenar a los caballeros antes de ser guardiana.

—Suena bien, si puedo fortalecerme con ella me interesa conocerla.

—Seguro el viaje además le resultará interesante, los cristales rosados que crecen allá son muy bonitos de ver.

—¿Cristales? ¿Como los de las ventanas?

—Eh... No exactamente, son más bien como rocas rosadas transparentes —la mantis ladeó la cabeza confundida—. Cuando los vea lo entenderá, es díficil de describir.

Orquídea no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su actitud severa y agitó si cola ligeramente, una pequeña señal que Hollow ya había aprendido a interpretar, Orquídea estaba emocionada.

...

Quirrel se encontraba limpiando delicadamente los huevos en la soledad de su oficina mientras se lamentaba de su existencia, cada vez se sentía más deprimido, su interacción con Hornet cada vez era más limitada.

Agotada por sus deberes con su reino, la mestiza ya no tenia tiempo ni energías para nada, aquella noche se limitó a mandar una sencilla carta a Quirrel pidiéndole que limpiara los huevos por ella.

La cochinilla no se negó, pero el desanimo comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón, ya llevaba cuatro días de encierro, extrañaba a todos y el dolor de la soledad cada vez le pesaba más, finalmente su naturaleza de cochinilla había florecido, anhelaba  
compañía y cariño, y no la tenía, iba a tener una sería conversación con Hornet... Cuando pudiera verla otra vez.

* * *

**Para este capítulo quise probar ir narrando pequeñas escenas intercaladas que abarcan un buen espacio de tiempo, más o menos cuatro días en total, cosas de contar de forma rápida y amable como va evolucionando la relación de Hollow y Orquídea, y como la de Hornet y Quirrel se ha deteriorado un poco.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aquel día, cuando Ania abrió la puerta de la guarida de la reina y entró, encontró a Hornet esperándola en la entrada con expresión expectante y bastante inquietud. En realidad no le extrañaba, luego de que le había hecho enviar cierta carta, cada día por la mañana cuando volvía de ir a buscar el periódico, estaba junto a la puerta con una mirada de expectación e inquietud y siempre le hacía la misma pregunta.

—¿Ha llegado alguna carta del rey Big?

—No mi reina, aún no hay respuesta.

—¡Pero qué rayos pasa! Big nunca se tarda tanto en contestar ¡Ya van cuatro días! Justo ahora que realmente necesito su ayuda ellos no la brindan ¡Maldición! —Descargó su rabia pateando una silla que estaba cerca.

—Quizás... Ha estado muy ocupado —dijo el arácnido con algo de nerviosismo.

—Con él eso no es una excusa, debido a lo poco que duerme tiene más tiempo que la mayoría de los bichos ¿Qué le cuesta tomarse unos minutos para escribirme unas pocas letras?

—Mi reina no se altere, no creo que sea bueno para su salud.

—¡Me voy a alterar lo que yo quiera! ¡Esto es urgente! ¡Mis niños están en peligro! No quiero vivir enferma de la preocupación pensando en que cualquier día los pueden matar sin ninguna razón... Se acabó, voy a ir yo misma al castillo. —Hornet comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida hecha una furia cuando Ania la detuvo.

—Pero majestad... ¿Recuerda que debe organizar los presupuestos para gastos públicos del año que viene? No le queda mucho tiempo para entregar el informe, si va al castillo perderá toda la tarde.

—¡No me importa! ¡Mis hijos son primero!

—Pero... ¿Y si la culpa no fuera de Big?

—¿Qué quieres decir Ania? —Hornet la miró con sospecha.

—Si por algún motivo... La carta no hubiera llegado... Iría al castillo a armar un escándalo por nada y pasaría una tremenda vergüenza...

—¿Y por qué no llegaría la carta? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

—¡Claro que no mi reina! Solo barajo todas las posibilidades, ya que usted dijo que es muy raro que Big no conteste, quizás hay una razón para eso.

—¿Sugieres que el servicio de correo perdió mi carta?

—¿Quizás? —Ania cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no quería involucrar a otros en este problema.

Sin decir palabra, Hornet comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina con pasos pesados, casi se veía salir humo de su cabeza por la furia que proyectaba.

—Mi señora... ¿A dónde va?

—Pues a escribir otra carta, mañana yo misma la iré a dejar y tomaré la identidad del cartero y del ciervo que las transportarán, por supuesto también pondré una queja en la oficina de correspondencia ¡Esto es inaceptable!

La sirvienta no pudo replicar a sus palabras, la pérdida de la carta era su culpa y se sentía fatal de que otros tuvieran que pagar por eso, pero si decía la verdad, Hornet se enojaría con ella, quizás incluso la despidiera. Agachó la cabeza y se retiró a seguir con sus labores de limpieza deseando que todo se solucionara de alguna forma, la angustia la mataba.

...

Bellos cristales cubrían las paredes de la cueva que el caballero y la mantis exploraban, eran brillantes, y de todos los tonos de rosa posibles, algunos incluso eran algo más oscuros, de un color casi morado.

Orquídea estaba maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían, las mantis no sabían de joyas o de piedras preciosas, en su territorio lo único que había eran hongos y rocas comunes, por eso para ella el impacto era mayor, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida ¿Hallownest ocultaba tesoros como este? ¿Que otras cosas le quedaban por ver? En ese momento se sintió agradecida de haber abandonado su tierra, pues gracias a eso pudo presenciar este milagro de la naturaleza.

—¡Hollow! Mira este cristal de aquí ¡Es enorme! Y sus cantos son muy afilados, ¿Sería muy peligroso escalarlo? veo una cueva allá arriba ¿Crees que haya un camino hasta allá? Quizás hayan cristales de otros colores.

Al caballero le parecía adorable ver a su compañera tan emocionada por aquellas rocas que a sus ojos ya no representaban novedad. La cola de la mantis se contoneaba suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, en verdad estaba muy contenta. Además le agradaba ver su predisposición a la exploración, a Hollow le encantaba meterse por cuevas complicadas y revisar rincones oscuros, solo por ver qué había ahí, por desgracia rara vez encontraba un compañero que lo secundara en sus exploraciones ¿Sería que por fin encontró a alguien que compartiera ese gusto particular?

Sin duda Orquídea se lo estaba pasando en grande como para haber olvidado una de las reglas básicas de un cazador, estar siempre atento al entorno. Orquídea pasó por alto completamente al cazador de cristal que se estaba acercando a ellos, pero al menos sus reflejos extraordinarios y su visión periférica seguían funcionando muy bien, porque fue capaz de esquivar el proyectil de cristal que le arrojaron con nada más que un rasguño superficial en una de sus patas.

Inmediatamente se puso en posición de batalla y sacó su lanza. Como según la gente del castillo Cumbre de Cristal era un lugar peligroso, le habían permitido recuperar su arma, cosa que agradecía mucho, no podía realizar ataques a distancia sin ella.

Inmediatamente agitó su arma y un remolino de viento cortante salió disparado hacia el insecto volador, pero este casi sin inmutarse se movió hacia un lado y esquivó el ataque, sin embargo este cúmulo de aire filoso luego se devolvió hacia su objetivo atacándolo por detrás, sin embargo no fue capaz de dañar al Cazador de Cristal.

El insecto tenía una especie de armadura hecha de mineral que cubría la parte posterior de su cuerpo, por eso no se vio dañado en lo más mínimo por el ataque de Orquídea.

La Lord miró con una mezcla de espanto y asombro este hecho, hasta ahora jamás había conocido a un insecto que fuera inmune a su ataque, esta era una presa que desafiaba sus capacidades, cosa increíble considerando lo pequeño que era. Tal como se veían las cosas, fuera de Páramos Fúngicos habían muchas presas dignas de ser cazadas, y ella estaba decidida a medirse contra todas las que pudiera.

El bicho percibiendo el peligro que representaba Orquídea se elevó un poco, cosa que hizo a la mantis fruncir el ceño, las paredes cubiertas de cristal eran demasiado filosas para treparlas y su salto no la elevaba lo suficiente como para matar a esa criatura. De pronto notó como el escarabajo torcía su cola hacia adelante exhibiendo los cristales que crecían encima, entonces las rocas brillaron ligeramente y un trozo de ellas salió disparado hacia Orquídea, ella esquivó el proyectil sin problemas, pero no contó con que la roca al tocar el piso crecería de forma explosiva, como una flor que se abría en la tierra extendiendo sus mortíferos pétalos hacia todo lo que la rodeaba.

Esta vez los daños en la mantis no fueron tan leves, un corte bastante molesto fue hecho en sus patas, y su libertad de movimiento fue truncada. Orquídea gruñó de frustración y arrojó otro remolino de viento que al igual que la vez pasada fue esquivado con facilidad. Seguía pensando como derrotar a aquel enemigo inalcanzable cuando vio a Hollow adelantarsele, el contenedor dio un potente salto que lo elevó a una gran altura, pero obviamente eso no iba a ser suficiente, por lo que dio un "segundo salto en el aire" al utilizar unas especies de alas de plata que aparecieron mágicamente debajo de su capa.

Gracias a las alas del monarca Hollow se las arregló para asestar un golpe en el insecto volador, pero eso no fue suficiente para tumbarlo, aún le quedaba energía.

Orquídea miró con frustración a Hollow, la rabia le carcomía las entrañas ¿Por qué él podía derrotar a esa cosa y ella no? ¿Tenía alguna mínima posibilidad de vencer a esa criatura? Ella no podía saltar tan alto ni tenía un par de alas secretas como él. Pero pronto ocurriría algo que la perturbaría aún más.

De la nada una piqueta apareció en su campo de visión, esta voló en una trayectoria parabólica y terminó colisionando contra el cazador de cristal enterrándose en su cabeza y derribándole de un único golpe absolutamente eficaz.

La mantis muda de la impresión primero observó a su caballero pensando que había utilizado algún tipo de técnica secreta muy sofisticada para vencer a esa criatura, pero nada indicaba que lo hubiera hecho, la verdad el caballero se encontraba mirando hacia un túnel con bastante interés. Orquídea siguió su mirada y encontró un joven escarabajo minero, este tenía un caparazón de un ligero tono rosa, parecía que tanto trabajar con minerales había causado algunos cambios en su cuerpo. El bicho usaba su casco de protección reglamentario junto con una mochila en la que parecía cargar herramientas.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó el insecto—. Esas cosas pueden ser algo peligrosas si no se manejan con cuidado.

Orquídea miró al insecto de arriba abajo cada vez más sorprendida ¡Ese bicho era un enano! Era del tamaño de Hornet. Es cierto que era robusto, probablemente por su trabajo, pero no lucía como un guerrero ¿Y esa cosa patética había derrotado de un golpe a la cosa voladora que ella no podía alcanzar? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso ese miserable bicho era mejor que una Lord? ¡Esto era inadmisible! Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el insecto apuntándolo con su lanza.

—Tú... Yo... Un duelo... ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué? —El insecto no parecía comprender su desafío.

Hollow decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se complicara más, por lo que sacó su pizarra y garabateó rápidamente un mensaje.

"Ren, hemos venido a ver a Moon ¿Puedes llevarnos con ella?"

—Eh... Claro, no hay problema pero... ¿Podrías decirle que deje de apuntarme con esa lanza? Me pone nervioso.

—¡Quiero mi duelo!

—¿Por qué no retas a Hollow? Él es bueno peleando.

—No quiero que me mate.

—Y yo no quiero que me mates.

"Yo no mato a nadie" Se defendió el contenedor.

—¿Y porqué quieres pelear conmigo? No soy un guerrero ni nada parecido —El escarabajo lucía nervioso.

—Derrotaste a esa cosa —Retiró su lanza de Ren y señaló con ella al cazador de cristal.— Derrotaste a ese ser que ni siquiera fui capaz de alcanzar ¡No pude golpearlo ni una sola vez!

—¿Eso? No es la gran cosa —Lamentó haber dicho eso cuando vio la expresión de odio de parte de la mantis—. Digo... Si alguien se encuentra por primera vez con estos bichos quizás le parezcan difíciles, pero no lo son tanto una vez se acostumbran a como piensan.

—No los pude alcanzar.

—Yo tampoco podría realmente, por eso le arrojé una piqueta, es la única forma de defenderse, con algo de práctica también podrías hacerlo.

A Orquídea no pareció convencerle la respuesta, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, se había enojado y no quería ver a nadie, Hollow trató de llamar su atención para que viera lo que había escrito en su pizarra, pero ella siguió sin mirarlo, cosa que lo hizo suspirar, aunque a Ren eso pareció hacerle gracia.

—Jajajajaja, pero que chica tan encantadora, me recuerda a Moon.

Hollow lo pensó un poco y podía tener razón, cuando a Moon no le gustaba algo tampoco reaccionaba muy bien y lo peor es que a veces era imposible saber qué rayos le pasaba, quizás todas las chicas eran iguales... O quizás no, cuando Hornet se enojaba estallaba en furia y no tenía ningún problema en gritar todo lo que le molestaba.

Golpeó su lápiz contra la pizarra llamando la atención de Orquídea y con un gesto le indicó que los siguiera, la mantis obedeció sin decir una palabra, se limitó a hacer evidente su molestia con suaves gruñidos que a Hollow le preocupaban, aunque a Ren solo le causaban risa.

Tras una caminata no muy larga llegaron al corazón de la mina, donde se encontraban los cuarteles donde se mandaban los cristales recolectados para procesarlos y hacer uso de ellos. Si había algo más grande que el enfado de Orquídea era su curiosidad, ladeó la cabeza cuando vio a los escarabajos y cochinillas afanándose en recolectar y picar los cristales ¿Para qué los usaban? Eran bonitos pero no les veía gran utilidad.

—¿Para qué usan los cristales?

—¿Eh? ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? —La mirada fulminante de la mantis lo hizo arrepentirse de su broma—. Lo siento. Bueno... Resulta que estos cristales están impregnados de una energía muy especial que tiene montones de usos, las luces de las calles y las flamas de las cocinas y algunas máquinas funcionan gracias al poder de estas piedras. Claro que su energía no es infinita, en la medida que son usados pierden su color y brillo, pero cuando ya son transparentes y opacos se pueden moler para hacer vidrio, así que son extremadamente útiles ¿No te parece genial? Estas son algunas de las maravillas que puedes encontrar en Hallownest, seguro en el lejano reino del que vienes no se ven maravillas como estas —Había un cierto orgullo en la voz del escarabajo.

—No provengo de una tierra tan lejana, soy de la tribu mantis de Páramos Fúngicos —Contestó con seriedad.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Ren había dado por hecho que Orquídea era una mantis turista que se había hecho amiga de Hollow— ¿Y qué te llevó a abandonar a tu tribu de salvajes incivilizados?

Ren era un escarabajo bastante impertinente, pero no decía las cosas con maldad, solo era su forma de expresarse, sin embargo más de una vez eso le había traído problemas con otros bichos, como en este caso que una vez más terminó con la lanza de Orquídea apuntando a su pecho y con su mirada asesina clavada en él.

—Mi tribu no es incivilizada —Siseó la mantis—. Nosotros veneramos la fuerza, buscamos el poder, eso no nos hace menos que ustedes, bichos gordos y perezosos que solo saben de comodidades...

—Y aún así este escarabajo gordito derrotó al cazador de cristal y tú no.

Esa sola frase bastó para deprimir a Orquídea quien bajó su lanza y su mirada, incluso su postura cambió a una absolutamente derrotada. Ren solo la miró curioso, le parecía extraño que alguien cambiara su estado de ánimo de forma tan abrupta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues el sonido del lápiz de Hollow contra su pizarra llamó su atención, al voltear a ver notó el mensaje que Hollow había escrito para él.

"Deja de molestar a Orquídea"

La mantis también leyó el mensaje y un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro, pero trató de disimularlo a pesar de que nadie se había fijado en ella.

—¡Soy una hembra fuerte e independiente! ¡No me defiendas!

"¿Y que tiene que ver que seas fuerte e independiente con que te ayude? Si yo estuviera en problemas también me gustaría que me ayudaran"

"Y a mi me gustaría ser esa persona que te ayudara" Pensó Orquídea para sí misma, pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, en lugar de eso prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Oigan... ¿Y no iban a llamar a una tal Moon o algo así?

—¡Cierto! Iré a buscarla.

El insecto bajito se alejó alegremente a buscar a Moon, mientras que los dos bichos se quedaron a solas, Orquídea estaba pensando si debería buscar algún tema de conversación mientras tanto, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, en realidad no conocía tanto a Hollow.

Sabía que era endemoniadamente atractivo, que tenia un corazón de oro, y era infantil en algunos aspectos, le gustaba comer dulces y jugar con agua, pero la verdad en su afán de mantener distancia de él no le había prestado la suficiente atención... Y ahora se preguntaba porque de pronto quería hacerlo.

En ese momento notó que Hollow se había puesto frente a ella en una actitud muy protectora y miraba a su alrededor con atención, estaba a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba todo esto cuando un fuerte ruido la puso en alerta.

—¡Moon cuidado! —Gritó Ren.

un carro cargado de cristales picados salió volando y detrás de él apareció un contenedor bastante impresionante.

Su gesto y actitud le sugerían a Orquídea que se trataba de una chica, una enorme chica. Después de Big probablemente era la insecto más alta que había visto, tenía un rostro afilado con 6 cuernos rectos largos que se curvaban hacia abajo, aunque cada par era más corto que el superior. A diferencia de otros contenedores que solían usar capa, ella llevaba puesta una especie de túnica de color celeste abierta al medio que casi rozaba el piso, debajo de ella se podía apreciar una segunda capa de ropa de un celeste algo más claro pero un poco más corta, cuyo borde visible terminaba en punta, esta segunda capa además tenía un bordado de plata que simulaba las raíces de un árbol. En ese momento además, ella portaba una enorme maza de cabeza cuadrada con un intrincado diseño de curvas en su superficie y algunos trocitos de cristal incrustados

De todos contenedores que la mantis había visto hasta ahora, Moon era la más extravagante y sobre todo impresionante, además lucía muy fuerte ¿Cómo sería luchar contra ella? Sí, cuando Orquídea conocía a algo o alguien nuevo, lo primero que veía era su potencial como oponente o presa, era una costumbre que no conseguía sacarse de encima.

Cuando la chica vio a Hollow comenzó a correr hacia él, provocando un ruido estruendoso con cada paso, estaba lejos de tener la elegancia y delicadeza de Big, aunque de alguna forma resultaba graciosa. El problema fue que con la emoción pasó a llevar una roca enorme y con su fuerza descomunal la pateó hacia un cobertizo haciendo un hoyo en él. Entonces asustada quiso ir a ver el daño provocado, pero por desgracia tropezó y soltó su mazo, el cual salió volando y cayó en cima de una carreta rompiéndole una rueda. Hubiera seguido provocando desastres si Ren no hubiera corrido hacia ella para calmarla.

Esta era Moon, adorable y destructiva a partes iguales, amada y temida por todos, la guardiana de Cumbre de Cristal.

Cuando Moon se quedó quieta, Hollow recién relajó su postura y acudió a hablar con su hermana, ambos contenedores se saludaron con bastante alegría e inmediatamente iniciaron una de sus particulares conversaciones silenciosas que caracterizaban a la especie, Orquídea solo los miraba con algo de fastidio, detestaba no entender qué estaba pasando, pero para su sorpresa Ren no tenía problemas para integrarse en la conversación.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Es en serio? —Exclamó el escarabajo rosa—. No es que haya problema con eso pero... ¿No te parece un poco peligroso pedírselo a Moon? —De pronto notó el rostro de angustia que tenía la chica— ¡No quise decirlo así! O sea, es que eres muy fuerte, quizás termines excediéndote un poco —Hollow realizó algunos gestos que Ren interpretó—. Aunque digas que es fuerte... Este lugar es peligroso y ella no es un insecto acorazado —Hubo una nueva intervención de Hollow—. Sí, quizás yo tampoco lo soy pero al menos sé como matar a los cazadores de cristal.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del bicho cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Orquídea, Si no arreglaba ese asunto veía probable que esa mantis loca le atravesara las entrañas con su lanza.

—Eh... Moon, quizás podrías enseñarle un par de cosas sencillas, pero no te excedas y pues...

El escarabajo de pronto fue cogido por Moon quien le dio un abrazo afectuoso, y con él encima caminó hacia un cobertizo, por supuesto les indicó a sus invitados que la siguieran. Orquídea se disponía a hacerlo pero un gesto de Hollow le indicó que esperara un poco, solo cuando hubo una cierta distancia entre ellos y Moon le permitió a Orquídea caminar. El caballero quería mucho a su hermana, pero estaba consciente de lo peligrosa que era su torpeza, y hasta que su compañera no se acostumbrara a ella y a estar atenta a sus alrededores de forma constante se aseguraría de protegerla.

Esa sería la primera tarea de Orquídea, aprender a estar atenta a sus alrededores para no morir aplastada accidentalmente, la mantis estaba acostumbrada a batallar con una sola criatura, no tenía la experiencia del contenedor luchando contra múltiples oponentes o con un entorno hostil tan peligroso como su enemigo.

...

En la soledad de su oficina, una vez más Quirrel cuidaba de los huevos, trataba de animarse tarareando una canción que resultaba más deprimente de lo que realmente deseaba, su estado de ánimo había decaído drásticamente, era día de descanso en los archivos, no habían clases y la mayoría de los insectos investigadores que trabajaban con él no acudirían ese día, solo unos pocos bichos que estaban a cargo de algunos experimentos se encontraban en el edificio, pero no quería molestarlos con sus problemas personales.

En ese momento quería llorar, extrañaba a Hornet, a Hollow, a sus cuñados, a sus amigos. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para recorrer medio mundo en absoluta soledad sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo? Quizás había sido gracias a la máscara, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se sintió solo mientras la llevó con él, en esos tiempos aunque no la recordaba, sentía una presencia amigable y protectora siempre a su lado, su maestra estaba en espíritu a su lado, por eso cuando tuvo que regresar, supo que debía hacerlo y nunca perdió el camino.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y miró sus huevos, quizás estaba divagando demasiado, pero no tenía mucho que hacer, en ese momento solo deseaba que los pequeños nacieran de una vez, aunque eso iba a ser algo triste. Su sueño era estar junto a su esposa cuando sus crías llegaran al mundo y compartir su alegría con ella, pero así como estaban las cosas lo veía muy difícil, Hornet ya casi no lo visitaba.

* * *

**Moon es un contenedor aportada a la historia por un usuario de wattpad, PeroArnulfoGutierre. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

El constante sonar de las piquetas clavándose en los cristales era algo habitual en la mina de Cumbre de Cristal, tenían un ritmo regular y único para cada trabajador, pero al resonar en conjunto parecían cantar una melodía, una canción de roca y brillo que cada minero entonaba durante sus jornadas de trabajo. A veces los trabajadores se enfrascaban tanto en su trabajado que dejaban su mente divagar y terminaban cantando extrañas canciones.

_¡Ohh, entierra al caballero con su aguijón roto,_

_entierra a la dama, ya pálida un poco!_

_¡Entierra al sacerdote con túnica raída,_

_y después al mendigo con su corona que brilla!_

Era una canción misteriosa, ninguno de ellos recordaba haberla escuchado, pero de alguna manera todos sabían la letra. Había surgido el rumor de que esa canción la cantaba una antigua minera antes de morir por la infección, y que su espíritu vagaba por las minas para asegurarse de que todos hicieran un buen trabajo. Era un cuento con el que a menudo asustaban a los novatos que recién llegaban a cumbre de Cristal.

Pero este día, había un sonido nuevo, uno que no resonaba con el resto y que parecía romper la armonía del lugar provocando dolores de cabeza a todos. Era Moon que con su martillo golpeaba el túnel contiguo haciendo que cayeran trozos de cristal del techo.

Un cristal algo grande se desprendió de las alturas y se precipitó hacia un escarabajo minero que picaba con entusiasmo un cristal bastante grande, cualquiera pensaría que la afilada roca lo mataría, pero el insecto con una facilidad tremenda se movió un paso hacia el lado esquivando el proyectil para luego seguir su trabajo.

Esquivar rocas y objetos contundentes era algo a lo que los mineros estaban acostumbrados, podían percibir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y evitarlo fácilmente, este era un talento dado por el trabajo constante en aquel peligroso entorno, en general los mineros cuidaban mucho de los novatos que llegaban a atrabajar, pues estas habilidades de supervivencia tardaban un tiempo en desarrollarse, pero cuando los trabajadores llevaban algunos meses allí, el lugar ya no representaba desafío para ellos, podían matar cualquier criatura amenazante que los acechara y manejar la mayoría de las situaciones complicadas, solo los derrumbes eran algo que temer, pero para eso tenían a Moon, ella con su descomunal fuerza podía levantar o destruir las rocas que tenían a los insectos cautivos.

Al igual que los novatos que tenían dificultades para esquivar rocas, Orquídea se enfrentaba a los mismos problemas.

Ahora la mantis estaba frente a frente a Moon en un duelo de entrenamiento que parecía más una batalla a muerte para ella. Por más que trataba de acercarse a la guardiana, las numerosas rocas que caían lo hacían imposible, no podía concentrarse en atacar y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de todo lo que caía del techo, además el exceso de rocas acumuladas en el suelo habían vuelto el terreno irregular y peligroso para moverse, un paso en falso y terminaría cayendo ¿Había alguna forma de derrotar a Moon?

No le cabía duda de porqué era la guardiana del lugar, su poder era impresionante. Pensó con angustia en que acababa de conocer a otro caballero poderoso capaz de derrotar a muchos guerreros de su pueblo. Corazón de Hallownest cada vez le parecía un enemigo más poderoso, debía volverse fuerte rápido y regresar a casa para entrenar a su gente, había un peligro horrible fuera de su pequeño territorio.

De pronto Moon dio un salto descomunal y se arrojó contra Orquídea dejando caer su martillo, el cual venía cargado con la fuerza de su peso. La mantis a duras penas pudo esquivar su embiste, pero en el proceso tropezó con una de las numerosas rocas que tapizaban el campo de batalla. La caída fue inevitable, al igual que los numerosos cristales que se desprendieron del techo y se dirigieron contra ella. Estos iban a atravesar su coraza, pero Hollow de forma oportuna llegó hasta ella, la cubrió con su cuerpo y usó aullido del abismo. La explosión de alma que liberó pulverizó los cristales e impidió que estos los alcanzaran.

Una vez que el caballero se aseguró de que todo era seguro, bajó la mirada para ver a la mantis que estaba atrapada debajo de él, quien otra vez parecía estar teniendo otro de esos momentos en los que su cabeza no funcionara muy bien.

Orquídea estaba roja y no lograba articular palabra, su caballero estaba acostado encima de ella impidiéndole moverse, aquello era demasiado sexy para ser soportado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería apartarlo pero aquella posición la dejaba indefensa y sumisa.

—Oigan, búsquense un hotel, este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas —Dijo de pronto Ren.

Orquídea inmediatamente apartó a Hollow a un lado y estampo su cabeza contra el suelo mientras gritaba avergonzada. Al parecer no estaba tan indefensa ni en una posición tan sumisa como quería creer.

—¡No es lo que tú piensas!

—Jujuju, en serio esta chica me encanta. —El escarabajo rosa se la pasaba en grande con las reacciones explosivas de Orquídea.

—¿...? —Moon lo miró curioso.

—¿A qué me refiero? Ay Moon, te lo explicaré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? —Se dirigió hacia ambos bichos—. Ya puedes parar Orquídea, te aseguro que Hollow tragó suficiente tierra como para arrepentirse de lo que hizo, aunque no tenga idea de qué fue.

Orquídea liberó al bicho quien tuvo que limpiarse la tierra de la cara y luego miró a la mantis con disgusto.

—¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! Yo no...

—... —Meneó la cabeza, Orquídea no podía entender sus palabras pero comprendió que le quería comunicar que no importaba.

—Bueno bueno, creo que ya es hora de tomarse un descanso —Intervino Ren—. Vamos pónganse de pie ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Seguro debes estar cansada luego de todo este entrenamiento.

El grupo se puso en movimiento para dirigirse a los cuarteles de las minas. Los dos contenedores lideraron la marcha y se separaron un poco de los otros dos bichos para hablar entre ellos en su particular idioma silencioso. Orquídea los miró con algo de envidia, cuanto no le gustaría poder entender lo que decía su amado caballero. Era agotador tener que esperar a que escribiera en su pizarra. Le gustaría escuchar su pequeña voz, escuchar una palabra soltada al azar de forma espontánea en lugar de los elaborados discursos puestos por escrito, pero aquello estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

—¿Te intriga su idioma? —Dijo de pronto Ren.

Orquídea miró hacia abajo, había olvidado la presencia de ese insignificante insecto... Y había olvidado también que tenía que dejar de menospreciar a los bichos pequeños, primero porque a Hollow no le gustaba, y segundo porque no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse superior, al menos hasta que no fuera capaz de derrotar a un cazador de Cristal.

—Sí, me causa bastante curiosidad, no emiten ni una sola palabra y aún así son capaces de comunicarse a la perfección, y ese lenguaje de señas tan curioso... Sin embargo lo que más me intriga es el hecho de que su rey habla ¿Por qué él habla y el resto no?

—Mmmm... Es una buena duda, la realidad es que todos teóricamente hablan, pero sus voces son tan suaves que nadie las puede oír a menos que "griten", sin embargo los individuos de mayor tamaño tienen voces más fuertes y fáciles de oír, Moon por ejemplo tiene una voz audible. Pero prefieren seguir usando su lenguaje silencioso porque es doloroso para ellos hablar.

—¿De verdad? —Orquídea lo miro con sorpresa—. Es una pena, una raza tan hermosa y poderosa... Con semejante defecto... ¿Entonces al rey Big también le duele hablar?

—¿Creo? No sé, dicen que quizás su voz no sea tan potente, pero no le duele usarla, un regalo del señor de las Sombras según dicen todos.

—¿El dios que todos adoran aquí?

—Oh sí, la raza de nuestro rey se refiere así misma como los hijos de las sombras, afirman estar bendecidos por él y han extendido su culto por el reino. La verdad... No se lo digas a Moon pero no soy muy creyente, no sé, la cosa que adoran me parece demasiado fantástica como para existir, la babosa gigante de los musgosos me parece más creíble.

—¿Necesitas ver a un dios para creer en él?

—Al menos yo sí ¿Qué hay de ti?

Orquídea decidió no responder, le era algo confuso, antes de llegar al Palacio Blanco jamás había escuchado hablar del señor de las Sombras, pero luego se volvió una fiel seguidora. Desesperada por su soledad y el rechazo, cada día le hablaba a alguna de las imágenes del dios, y recurría a él cada vez que se sentía desesperada. La deidad no había hecho nada por ella, no le había dado ninguna señal de algo milagroso, pero aún así, seguía recurriendo a él cada vez que se sentía abrumada.

—Bueno, supongo que es una pregunta difícil. ¿Y qué te ha parecido entrenar con Moon?

—Es una rival realmente poderosa, hasta ahora no veo la forma de ganarle, cada ataque suyo modifica el terreno y hace caer rocas del techo, no puedo estar atenta a tantas cosas a la vez y... ¿Cómo rayos hacen ustedes para no ser aplastados?

—Pues... Es solo acostumbrarse a los sonidos de la caverna

—¿Los sonidos?

—Bueno, eres de una especie cazadora, los cazadores suelen usar más sus ojos para ver a sus presas, pero las presas se guían más por el oído, identifican al enemigo con el sonido y sus ojos los usan solo para ver por donde escapar. Así que para nosotros los pequeños escarabajos escuchar a la caverna y predecir por donde caerán sus rocas no es la gran cosa. Aún así no creo que estés acabada, no veo porqué una mantis no pueda volverse una buena oyente.

Orquídea meditó las palabras del bicho, había mucha sabiduría en ellas, ahora comenzaba a lamentar el haber despreciado tanto a las presas, no lo sabía pero ellas tenían mucho que enseñarle, incluso los gordos y perezosos insectos de Hallownest tenían muchos aportes que hacer, definitivamente nunca más volvería a despreciar a un insecto no cazador.

Le esperaban muchos días de duro entrenamiento, no abandonaría ese lugar hasta que fuera capaz de derrotar a Moon.

...

Las enormes puertas de los archivos se abrieron aquella noche para recibir una visita muy esperada, luego de tres días de ausencia Hornet finalmente se dignaba a presentarse en el sitio. Su caminar era orgullos y altivo, como el de toda una reina, pero quien fuera buen observador podría notar lo agotada que estaba.

Lo suyo no era cansancio físico, en realidad había dormido apropiadamente todos estos días, lo que tenía era agotamiento mental, angustia y miedo. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles estos días, llevaba tiempo enfrentando las intrigas y las sublevaciones de su pueblo, normalmente eso no era algo que le complicara mucho, recordaba que su madre solía hablar de los constantes problemas a los que se tenía que enfrentar una reina, el poder era algo que seducía y destruía a aquellos que no tenían la fuerza para soportarlo. Pero ahora sus opositores parecían más fuertes.

La araña suspiró abrumada, no se equivocaba al pensar que estaba teniendo más dificultades para reinar que las que tuvo su madre. Herrah como toda gobernante tuvo sus detractores, pero aquellos que la apoyaban eran más, y su enorme tamaño a menudo intimidaba a los que estaban en su contra. En Nido Profundo gobernar implicaba un delicado equilibrio entre diplomacia y brutalidad, por norma general los bichos grandes tendían a ser obedecidos, el Rey Pálido había sido una excepción, al igual que lo era ella, pero Hornet no tenía una aura divina que intimidaba a todos, en muchos sentidos era sumamente normal y eso hacía que la subestimaran.

A punta de batallas y muestras de mal carácter se había ganado el respeto de todos, pero aquello era agotador, sin embargo había logrado obtener algo de paz en su vida y durante un par de años pudo gobernar sin mayores dificultades disfrutando del apoyo de todos. Pero ahora con el asunto de su descendencia nuevamente sus enemigos aparecían y estaba muy ocupada tratando de aplastar a todo el que se le opusiera, en serio eso la enfadaba, ni aún con el buen trabajo que había hecho en los últimos años podían aceptarla, lo de ser una pequeña mestiza tenía más valor que su talento gobernando. Pero no importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para llevar paz a su reino y asegurarles una infancia feliz a sus hijos, ya lo había decidido.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la mestiza mientras se encaminaba hacia la oficina de su esposo, eran muchos problemas, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ellos, solo quería poder relajarse un momento, si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera ido directo a su casa a descansar, pero ya llevaba demasiados días sin visitar su nido, necesitaba limpiar los huevos. En ese momento se odiaba por ser tan mala madre dejando a sus crías abandonadas, que bueno que tenía a Quirrel para ocuparse de ellos, de otro modo estaría sobrepasada.

Cuando entró a la oficina vio a la cochinilla dormida apoyada sobre su escritorio, sintió algo de pena por el bicho, debería estar hecho una bola en su improvisada cama en la oficina en lugar de acostado de esa manera, iba a acercarse a despertarlo, pero luego cambió de opinión y se dirigió directamente hacia los huevos, sacó uno y comenzó a revisarlo cuidadosamente, entonces notó que este estaba perfectamente limpio, Quirrel había hecho un trabajo impecable con ellos.

Eso era un alivio, ya no tendría que perder más tiempo en ese lugar y podría regresar a su casa, mañana tenía una reunión con un grupo de arañas que vivían en las ruinas del antiguo tranvía, había planes de retomar ese proyecto pero no quería hacerlo sin consultar la opinión de su gente. Nuevamente se vio metida en sus divagaciones mientras se dirigía a la puerta, iba tan concentrada que no notó que Quirrel había despertado y le estaba hablando.

—¡Hornet! —Gritó finalmente la cochinilla logrando ser escuchada.

—¿Quirrel? Oh vaya, estás despierto. No deberías quedarte dormido en tu escritorio, luego te dolerá la espalda.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Había un cierto tono de decepción en su voz, pero Hornet lo pasó por alto.

—No, en realidad te quería agradecer por cuidar de los huevos, has hecho un excelente trabajo y me has ahorrado mucho tiempo. Me hubiera gustado visitarlos antes pero mis ocupaciones no me lo permitieron, pero ya que cuento con tu apoyo puedo estar más tranquila.

—¿Tranquila para poder irte y abandonar tus crías confiando en que yo los cuidaré?

—¡Oye! Ellos no están abandonados, he estado ocupada... ¡Además no solo yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlos! Eres su padre, hazte cargo también.

—Eso he hecho, los he cuidado tal como se me pidió, cumplí con mi parte del trato, pero parece que alguien olvidó cumplir la suya.

—¿Así que de eso se trata todo esto? ¿Estás enfadado porque no te visité todos los días? —El estrés de Hornet la estaba volviendo muy poco comprensiva—. Deja de ser un llorón, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

—¿Y esa es tu respuesta? ¿Todo es mi culpa? Eres una insensible, una... Una... Una maldita egoísta. —Ahora Quirrel también comenzaba a mostrar su enojo.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablar de egoísmo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar estos días? ¡Tengo demasiados problemas de los cuales ocuparme para estar pendiente de tus caprichos! ¡Mientras yo estoy ahí afuera tratando de mantener el reino unido tú estás aquí tranquilo, entretenido con tus cosas sin preocuparte por nada! ¡Tú eres el maldito egoísta! —El tono de su voz se había elevado cada vez más.

—¡Maldita araña insensible! —Ahora la discusión había pasado a los gritos— ¡No sé para qué te casaste conmigo! ¿Solo querías tener un niñero y un cocinero a mano?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quería un compañero que permaneciera siempre a mi lado!

—Entonces Hornet... ¿Por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? —Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se asomaron en sus ojos—. Eres cruel... Me das la ilusión de tener una familia afectuosa y luego me la arrebatas...

Estás últimas palabras le dolieron profundamente a Hornet y en ese momento finalmente reaccionó a la situación de su pareja. Prácticamente lo tenía abandonado, encerrado en ese antro de conocimiento, sin una pizca de amor y comprensión, aún sabiendo lo sensibles que son las cochinillas a la soledad.

—Quirrel yo... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...

—¿Vas a arreglar mi corazón roto con eso?

Esta vez como respuesta Hornet corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza, solo la suficiente para que sintiera su cercanía, ya había aprendido el límite en el cual empezaba a asfixiarlo.

—Lo siento Quirrel, en verdad yo fui la insensible —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Nunca quise causarte este dolor, yo quiero darte la familia afectuosa que mereces, quiero permanecer a tu lado y ser tu apoyo, yo... De verdad quería visitarte, pero me agotaba demasiado durante el día, mi cabeza terminaba hecha un desastre, me sentía sobrepasada y no quería llegar a hablarte de mis problemas, entonces Ania me recomendaba que mejor descansara y pospusiera la visita para más adelante... Y así pasaron tres días. —Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Quirrel tratando de esconder sus lágrimas.

Quirrel frunció el ceño al escuchar de Ania, había algo en ella que no le agradaba pero nunca se lo dijo a Hornet pues ella confiaba ciegamente en su criada.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, sé que no querías abandonarme y... Quizás fui algo exigente, has estado pasando por mucho estrés —acarició suavemente los cuernos de su esposa—. Pero a mí no me importa escuchar tus problemas, si te quieres quejar de tu agotador día de trabajo, o hablarme de tus enemigos o hablar de lo que sea estoy dispuesto a oírte Hornet. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea... Solo... Háblame, quiero tenerte cerca.

—Quirrel... Te amo —dijo Hornet entre gimoteos besando al insecto.

—Yo igual Hornet...

Finalmente la cochinilla le devolvió el abrazo y suspiró contenta, aquello era como un sueño, por fin estaba con él, Hornet había regresado y al menos por esta noche, no estaba en sus planes dejarla ir.

—Bueno, supongo que te quedarás a comer.

—¿A comer? Pero se me va a hacer muy tarde, Ania dijo que me esperaría para cenar.

Quirrel tuvo que esforzarse para disimular el disgusto que le provocó escuchar eso.

—Pero Hornet, tenia preparado un guiso de loodle con ensalada y salsa de champiñones.

—Eh... Suena bien pero yo...

—También de postre hay tarta de cerezas, son tus favoritas ¿Verdad?

Aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar y terminó cayendo en la tentación.

Hornet comió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, amaba la cocina de Quirrel, y aunque Ania no cocinaba mal, no disfrutaba tanto de sus cenas, incluso había empezado a comer menos, cosa de la que Quirrel logró percatarse.

—Quirrel qué haces —dijo la mestiza con el rostro rojo cuando la cochinilla metió sus manos debajo de su capa.

—Has perdido peso —dijo con seriedad tocándola.

—Quizás un poco, pero también subí cuando puse mis huevos.

—Pero ahora bajaste demasiado, vas a tener que venir a comer más seguido.

—¿Es una excusa para que me quede todas las noches contigo?

—Quizás dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me parece bien —dijo siguiéndole el juego.

La reina araña se sentía relajada y feliz, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, durante la cena le había contado los pormenores de sus últimos días y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien conversar con alguien. Quirrel por su parte también le había contado de sus avances en sus investigaciones y todos sus logros. En un rato habían logrado retomar la saludable relación que siempre había llevado.

Además de todo esto, Hornet se había puesto algo más dulce, normalmente siempre mostraba un semblante duro y un carácter fuerte, pero cuando estaban solos, solía mostrarle una faceta única de su personalidad, un secreto que les pertenecía a ellos dos y a nadie más.

Quirrel seguía tocando el cuerpo de su esposa, aunque ahora no parecía que estuviera comprobando su estado de salud. Hornet comenzó sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Esa noche fue muy dulce.


	18. Chapter 18

—¡Moon no!

La enorme contenedor iba cargando un montón de platos fuera de los cuarteles de las minas, a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo Ren de que no lo hiciera. Como resultado, uno de sus largos cuernos se enganchó en la puerta, perdió el equilibrio y terminó quebrando algunos platos.

La guardiana apenada por lo que había hecho quiso agacharse a recoger los trozos, pero al hacerlo nuevamente terminó golpeando con sus cuernos algo que no debía, esta vez una cochinilla que justo iba saliendo de la construcción. Antes de que Moon continuara con sus desastres Ren llegó a auxiliarla, la mandó a sentarse afuera mientras él atendía al insecto herido y mandaba a otro a recoger los platos rotos.

La chica algo enfadada y frustrada se cruzó de brazos e hizo lo que le pedían, sabía que era torpe, pero también quería ayudar, incluso Hollow y Orquídea estaban cooperando moviendo mesas y sillas. Y hablando de ellos, observó que ese par se llevaban bastante bien, ahora mismo Hollow trataba de enseñarle el lenguaje de señas a su amiga y ella hacía lo posible por memorizar los movimientos básicos. Los miró con atención, se veían felices juntos, quizás serían mejores amigos, así como ella lo era con Ren... O quizás había algo más.

Caminó hasta ellos buscando llamar la atención y cuando llegó a su lado se dejó caer sonoramente haciendo temblar el lugar, un par de piedritas cayeron encima de ellos, pero esta vez Orquídea con un rápido movimiento fue capaz de golpearlas lejos. Entonces volteó la vista hacia el caballero que le dedicó una sonrisa y un par de pulgares arriba.

—No es para tanto, simplemente estoy mejorando. —No quería hacerlo notar pero estaba muy orgullosa de su logro, los consejos de Ren le habían resultado muy útiles y de a poco los estaba poniendo en práctica.

A su lado mientras tanto, Moon desvió la mirada molesta. Hollow conociendo a su hermana sabía que ese era uno de sus sutiles berrinches.

—(¿Que pasa Moon?)

—(No pasa nada)

—(Si te pasa algo)

—(Tal vez, pero no te lo voy a decir)

—(Vamos ¿No confías en tu hermano?)

—(Bueno... Quizás si me traes un dulce)

Típico de Moon, siempre pidiendo dulces, a veces tenían que restringirle el acceso a ellos por su excesiva afición, pero por esta vez se lo consentiría. Se levantó y fue a buscar algunos, aunque no muchos, si no luego no querría comer de la parrillada que estaban preparando.

El ánimo de Moon cambió inmediatamente al pensar en los dulces que podría comer, se balanceó suavemente en su sitio como muestra de su alegría y luego miró a Orquídea, quien no parecía muy contenta.

La mantis ardía en celos, no podía entender el lenguaje de los contenedores, solo leer su lenguaje corporal, y en la interacción entre ambos vio una relación muy cercana que no le agradaba. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Hollow, sabía que no había ninguna relación para sentirse molesta, pero no podía evitarlo. Moon viendo a la mantis tan molesta quiso preguntar qué pasaba, entonces notó que Hollow había dejado su pizarra en una mesa cercana y la tomó, supuso no le molestaría que la usara un poco.

"¿Que te ocurre Orquídea?" Escribió con su elegante letra.

—Nada —Contestó la mantis dándole la espalda.

Esto dejó a Moon algo impactada, ella solía hacer esos pequeños berrinches cuando se sentía frustrada, pero no era común que alguien se los hiciera a ella.

"¿Quieres un dulce?" No le importaba regalarle una de sus golosinas, pero a diferencia de ella, Orquídea no iba a caer ante semejante soborno.

Por fortuna para Moon, Hollow regresó pronto, y no pasó desapercibido para él la actitud de la mantis.

—(¿Qué le pasa a Orquídea?) —Le preguntó a su hermana.

—(No lo sé, de pronto se puso así, hasta le ofrecí un dulce y no quiso).

Hollow se colocó frente a Orquídea para mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, nuevamente buscó sus ojos y ella le negó la mirada. Hollow se rascó la cabeza preguntándose que le pasaba ahora, para su sorpresa Orquídea al menos le dirigió la palabra.

—No quiero saber de ti, aléjate. —Dijo esto a pesar de que lo único que quería era que Hollow le prestara atención, pero esa mala costumbre de decir lo contrario de lo que quería no se la iba a sacar tan rápido.

Sin embargo, Hollow ya conociendo su naturaleza contradictoria, interpretó más o menos bien los deseos de la mantis y la abrazó. Inmediatamente el rostro de la hembra se pintó de carmín mientras una mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza la embargaba. De pronto notó la mirada de sorpresa de Moon que no se podía creer que su hermano actuara de esa forma con una chica, de hecho el campamento entero tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos.

—Parece que eso que leímos en el diario del otro día era cierto —Le susurró una escarabajo a una cochinilla que estaba junto a ella.

La mantis cuando se dio cuenta de esto empujó a Hollow lejos de ella mientras le gritaba.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No te propases conmigo! ¡No creas que me entregaré a ti así de fácil! Aunque seas guapo y dulce yo no... —De pronto se dio cuenta de las sandeces que estaba diciendo y del hecho que todos estaban pendientes de ella— ¡No es lo que parece!

—Ah... En serio me encanta esta chica —dijo Ren acercándose al grupo con una sonrisa y un estuche de violín en sus brazos—. Mira Moon, te traje tu violín, puedes animar un poco el ambiente mientras esperamos a que la comida esté lista.

A la guardiana le pareció bien, y con mucho entusiasmo tomó su instrumento, luego con toda la calma y delicadeza del mundo empezó a prepararse, quizás era torpe para moverse en su entorno, pero con las tareas que requerían delicadeza se desenvolvía bien.

Sacó el violín, afinó las cuerdas, tensó los pelos del arco y les pasó encima una especie de piedra pegajosa. Orquídea miró todo el proceso con mucha curiosidad, los violines eran algo desconocido para ella. En la tribu habían instrumentos musicales, pero eran mucho más simples, casi se limitaban a ser tambores y algunos tipos de cuernos, y la música se basaba más en ritmo que en melodía.

Pero un violín era algo mucho más sofisticado, algo que producía un sonido único al que se le podía dotar de sentimiento y personalidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la mantis cuando el primer sonido desgarró el aire de la cueva, jamás en su vida escuchó algo así, y eso que solo era un ejercicio de calentamiento, simples arpegios antes de empezar a tocar.

Orquídea tenía toda su atención volcada por completo en Moon, estaba extasiada escuchando sus arpegios, y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando la verdadera música empezó.

Moon optó por tocar una melodía muy alegre, ideal para levantar el ánimo y bailar, muchos de los insectos del lugar empezaron a tararear o a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música, daban suaves saltos al ir de un lugar a otro, ligeros y rítmicos.

La cola de Orquídea también se agitaba al ritmo de la tonada de Moon, y el contenedor por razones que no comprendía se sentía muy tentado de tocarla, pero como sabía que eso era un acto indecoroso se aguantaba las ganas.

—La tentación por lo prohibido —Bromeó Ren a su lado, Hollow solo lo miró con enfado—. Es broma. Oye ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? Se ve muy entusiasmada.

Hollow consideró la idea y le pareció buena, de modo que fue hasta Orquídea y le tendió la mano. La mantis no entendía el significado de ese gesto, por lo que se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y de forma ingenua tomó la mano que le ofrecían. El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón y se la llevó a una zona abierta, todos se hicieron a un lado para darles espacio mientras la mantis cada vez estaba más confundida, pero su desconcierto aumentó aún más cuando el caballero comenzó a arrastrarla por la pista de baile al ritmo de la música.

Orquídea sabía bailar, pero solos los bailes tribales que hacían durante algunos rituales especiales, como cuando los jóvenes perdían sus alas y pasaban a la adultez, pero eran danzas muy sencillas, todos en una ronda alrededor de una fogata realizando ciertas posturas determinadas según el ritmo del tambor. Pero este baile de ahora era distinto, animado, espontáneo, libre.

Le costaba seguir el paso del caballero, sus movimientos eran torpes y rígidos, además de que se sentía algo asustada al ser observada por todos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Comenzó a distraerse con todos los bichos de alrededor poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y perdiendo el ritmo. Hollow notó esto y de forma oportuna le llamó la atención.

Hollow le tocó tiernamente el rostro a la mantis para tranquilizarla, entonces señaló uno de sus propios ojos para luego señalar los ojos de la mantis. De acuerdo a lo poco que había aprendido del intuitivo idioma de los contenedores, aquello quería decir algo así como, "mírame a los ojos y no apartes la mirada". Y eso fue lo que hizo.

En los ojos de Hollow la Lord encontró la tranquilidad, bastó solo eso para que se olvidara del mundo y perdiera sus miedos. Él la hacía sentir segura y protegida, era amable y dulce, con una paciencia infinita para aguantar sus locuras y desvaríos, ya no era solo su celo lo que la hacía querer permanecer a su lado, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba compartir su tiempo con él, y de lo terriblemente doloroso que sería tener que dejarlo.

Una cierta angustia se asentó en su pecho al pensar en esto ¿Cuál sería su porvenir respecto a esta relación? ¿Y por qué de pronto estaba considerando su relación? ¡Entre ellos no había nada!

Pero de pronto tuvo una visión, algo casi mágico e inexplicable. Vio frente a ella a una escarabajo minera, como los muchos que trabajaban allí, incluso usaba el casco reglamentario. La muchacha la miró con una cálida sonrisa y habló con la voz más cálida y melodiosa que hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

"No pienses en eso, solo vive el momento ¡Baila!"

Y así como apareció esa visión, se esfumó de su mente. Fue un momento extraño y confuso, pero de alguna forma tranquilizador, apartó toda preocupación, tomó las manos del caballero y se dejó llevar por la música.

Orquídea perdió toda su rigidez, y comenzó a moverse con más soltura, disfrutando de la danza y de la compañía del caballero, ambos recorrieron la pista mientras los espectadores aplaudían al ritmo de la música animándolos cada tanto con gritos y exclamaciones.

Era una danza elegante, entre dos bichos de aspecto delicado y estilizado, animada y veloz, la mantis tenía una forma muy particular de moverse, al igual que en batalla, recordaba a un fantasma, etéreo, misterioso. Pronto Hollow ya no tuvo que guiar los pasos y la dejó danzar a su ritmo. La música corría a través de ella, cada acorde parecía expresarse en su cuerpo, como si vibrara y emitiera una energía mágica, algo que resonaba en todo el lugar, estaba en armonía con la canción, con la melodía de los cristales que impregnaba a cada individuo presente y llenaba sus corazones de calidez.

Y en todo esto, había algo que a Hollow le causaba un tremendo sentimiento de nostalgia, algo en su interior se removió, un distante recuerdo de su infancia, de una danza distinta pero curiosamente similar, un baile de pasión y fuego realizada por una bestia terrible con el corazón roto, recordó aquellos ojos rojos de fuego, su elegancia, su aterrador poder y a aquel retoño escarlata que heredaría la maldición de su familia.

Sintió una puntada en su corazón al pensar en eso, pero no duró mucho, porque Orquídea lo tomó de la mano arrebatándolo de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos y tomó el mando en aquella locura de sonido y ritmo, arrastrándolo por todo el lugar en interminables giros y piruetas. la música iba subiendo en intensidad volviéndose frenética, el violín de Moon se deshacía en trinos y arpegios, las palmas sonaban cada vez más fuerte y los cristales gritaban de alegría hasta que llegaron al clímax. La música acabó con un acorde apresurado y para cuando se dio cuenta, Hollow estaba semiacostado en uno de los brazos de Orquídea, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ambos se sonrojaron al estar en semejante situación tan cercana, pero curiosamente, esta vez era Hollow quien tenía su mente hecha un torbellino y no encontraba como reaccionar, todo esto se le hacía sospechosamente similar a cierta situación que había vivido en su niñez... Más o menos.

Pero la atmósfera íntima que estaban compartiendo fue rota de improviso por los aplausos y vítores de todos los espectadores que quedaron encantados con su espectáculo. Orquídea del susto y la sorpresa dejó caer a Hollow que se estrelló contra el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho lo miró apenada, pero él no lucía molesto, solo le sonreía desde el suelo de forma tan dulce que le quitaba el aliento. En verdad cuando tuviera que abandonar al caballero sufriría mucho.

...

La reina araña abrió los ojos perezosamente y se removió en su lecho buscando acomodarse para continuar durmiendo, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero satisfecho. Al tratar de darse la vuelta se percató de que un par de brazos la tenían cautiva y de que no llevaba ropa encima. Su primera señal fue de alarma, aunque cuando reconoció las manos que la sujetaban y recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se calmó.

Pero esta calma solo duró un instante, hasta que recordó que había dejado a Ania esperándola para cenar. Eso había sido irresponsable, debería haber mandado un mensajero a decir que no regresaría esa noche para que no se preocupara ¿Qué hora era? Presionó suavemente las manos de su esposo para que cediera en su agarre, pero hizo más que eso despertando a la cochinilla.

—Mmmm... ¿Hornet? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—Quirrel, pasé toda la noche contigo, ahora no te puedes quejar de que no te presté atención.

—¿Ya es de mañana? El tiempo vuela si estoy a tu lado.

—Esa parece una de las frases de las novelas de Bretta.

—Quizás lo es —Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—. Bueno, te invitaría a desayunar pero supongo que ya estás atrasada, de todos modos tengo bastante que hacer, como limpiar mi escritorio. —Dijo dándole un vistazo a su mesa de trabajo que estaba repleta de los restos de la cena anterior, pues había decidido limpiar todo eso al día siguiente—. Además, creo que también debería asear esta oficina, desde que los niños se quedan aquí no dejo que nadie entre a limpiar y el cuarto ya empieza a oler algo extraño.

—Sí, es verdad huele como a... Huevo...

Ambos entraron en pánico al darse cuenta de esto y corrieron al nido temiendo que alguno se hubiera caído mientras dormían, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Los retoños estaban a salvo, los tres dentro de su nido y uno de ellos tenía una notoria grieta en su superficie, la cual se agrandaba a cada momento.

—Acaso eso es...

—¡Se están abriendo! ¡Hornet, nuestros hijos están naciendo!

Luego de eso ya no hubieron más palabra por un rato, ambos estaban extasiados vigilando el huevo, la impaciencia de ver qué nacería les tenía los nervios de punta, estaban a punto de ser padres. Casi sentían la urgencia de destrozar las cáscaras ellos mismos, pero los expertos decían que era mejor que las crías salieran por sí solas, y está cría en particular parecía tomarse su tiempo.

El huevo ya estaba lleno de grietas por todas partes y el pequeño aún no se dignaba a salir, incluso un segundo huevo había comenzado a mostrar señales de destrozos.

Aunque Quirrel estaba muy nervioso, su malestar no era nada comparado al de Hornet. A él le preocupaba que fueran sanos, a ella le preocupaba que estuvieran sanos y que alguno fuera una araña. Aún no olvidaba que si no le brindaba un heredero apropiado al Nido Profundo, en su siguiente celo tendría que copular con un macho pura sangre.

Y como una cruel jugada del destino, un trozo de la cáscara finalmente cayó revelando un caparazón azulado segmentado. Hornet se sintió devastada mientras veía a la criatura nacer. Pronto la cabeza surgió del ovoide y sus cuatro ojos quedaron visibles. La cría comenzó a arrastrarse usando sus cuatro brazos dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de cochinilla.

Ciertamente la criatura recién nacida era curiosa, los mestizos siempre lo eran, y una cochinilla con cuatro ojos y cuatro brazos era muy llamativa.

Hornet estaba tan shockeada que no sabía como reaccionar, era una cochinilla, una criatura como esa nunca sería aceptada como heredera, aunque tuviera rasgos de araña. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pensando en lo que se avecinaba, en tener que se cortejada por alguien que no era Quirrel, solo imaginar a otro poniendo sus manos sobre ella la enfermaba...

—¡Hornet! —Le gritó Quirrel sacándola de sus ensoñaciones— Tranquila... Aún quedan dos, uno de ellos puede ser la araña que buscas.

—Sí... Tienes razón... Quedan dos... Sí...

Hornet no parecía estar en condiciones de atender a la recién nacida, así que él mismo fue a buscar una toalla dentro de la pila de artículos que Hornet había traído desde casa y que guardaba en la oficina. Cuando regresó tomó suavemente al recién nacido y empezó a limpiar los fluidos que cubrían su cuerpo mientras lo revisaba con cuidado.

—Se ve sana, aunque algo perezosa, pareciera que solo quiere dormir —dijo con una sonrisa acunando a la criatura—. Mmm... Por lo que veo es una chica ¡Tenemos una hija Hornet!

—Sí... Una hija...

Hornet debería haber estado eufórica con el nacimiento de su primogénita, pero no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima y ahora dirigía toda su atención al segundo huevo que estaba haciendo grandes avances en su eclosión.

La cría que venía aquí adentro parecía más energética que su hermana, el huevo se abrió con una sorprendente rapidez, de hecho la pequeña parecía tener bastante fuerza, pues de un empujón partió el huevo y de una sola vez saltó al mundo.

Hornet casi gritó de la alegría, pues lo que tenía al frente era exactamente lo que anhelaba, era una araña perfecta, de abdomen amplio, cuerpo fuerte, y un par de cuernos que denotaban su estatus de princesa, quizás sus únicos "defectos" serían que tenía solo cuatro ojos, y seis extremidades, dos brazos y cuatro patas para ser precisos, pero no era algo tan importante, está pequeña tenía mucho más de araña que ella misma.

—¡Es una araña! ¡Una araña Quirrel!

—Sí, lo veo —dijo compartiendo la alegría de su esposa—. Es hermosa.

Le extendió una toalla para que limpiara a la criatura ella misma, Hornet aceptó feliz. Acunó a la pequeña en sus manos mientras tarareaba alegremente, rara vez se la veía tan feliz, ahora por fin luego de semanas podía sentirse aliviada, su tortuosa espera había acabado, tenía una heredera perfecta y nadie podría quejarse, además, ahora que revisaba la recién nacida era una niña, era perfecto, pues en Nido Profundo las hembras tenían preferencia a la hora de heredar el trono.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila Hornet?

—Sí, ya todo está bien, tengo a la heredera de Nido profundo —Abrazó a la criatura que se removió perezosamente y emitió un suave quejido.

—Que bien, pero guarda un poco de emoción que todavía falta un niño —Señaló el último huevo que ya empezaba a agrietarse—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—No sé y no me importa, si es cochinilla o araña lo voy a amar igual, solo quiero que nazca sano.

—Me gustaría que fuera un chico, digo, ya tenemos dos niñas.

—Sí, supongo que sería lindo tener un niño.

Ahora ya más calmados, mientras esperaban a que el último huevo abriera, se dieron el tiempo de arropar y dejar a sus hijas en una cuna que tenían preparada para ese momento. La pequeña cochinilla ni se inmutó y disfrutó enterrarse entre las frazadas que dispusieron para ella, su hermana en cambio comenzó a chillar pidiendo comida.

—Ya pequeña, ya voy.

Quirrel había sacado la cuenta de que por esos días deberían abrir los huevos, y con todo el tiempo libre que tenía, había hecho algunos preparativos y tenía botellas de comida para bebés guardados para ellos.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó la mestiza.

—La hice yo mismo, estuve leyendo algunos libros sobre cómo preparar batidos nutritivos para recién nacidos.

—Vaya, yo tenía unas recetas que me había dado Ania.

—Seguro también son buenas, pero ahora no hay tiempo de preguntarle. —Acercó la botella de alimento a la joven araña que comenzó a comer casi con desesperación—. Mira, parece que le gusta mi receta.

Hornet se deleitó observando a Quirrel cuidar de su hija hasta que un crujido llamó su atención. Finalmente el huevo de la cría restante se había partido a la mitad y el pequeño de su interior luchaba por salir.

Ambos padres se acercaron presenciar el nacimiento de su último hijo y cuando contemplaron lo que salió de ahí quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Cuerpo negro, rostro redondeado, dos cuernos grandes saliendo de su cabeza y dos más pequeños de su frente, ojos grandes, negros y sobre todo inexpresivos ¡Era un contenedor!

Hornet se sintió horrorizada al ver a su hijo, casi quiso negar que esa cosa había salido de su huevo ¿Como podía ser? ¿Por qué había nacido algo así? Ella jamás se había involucrado con el vacío ¡No había razón para que uno de sus niños saliera así!

Ahora comenzaba a imaginar lo que sería criar a ese ser, nunca lo escucharía cantar, jamás le diría madre, tendría problemas para relacionarse con los demás, no tendría género definido y ninguna posibilidad de tener crías. Pero lo peor de todo, es que debajo de esa máscara no habría un bicho, habría una espeluznante sombra que nadie más que su familia podría amar.

Todas estas preocupaciones cruzaron su cabeza mientras sus manos se dirigían al cuello del recién nacido. Necesitaba verlo, debía ver su verdadera forma, aunque se le rompiera el corazón tenía que contemplar la sombra oculta bajo la máscara.

Introdujo sus dedos debajo del rostro de cría y tiró, pero en lugar de hacer surgir una sombra, lo que salió fue la voz del pequeño.

Entonces Hornet respiró aliviada, quizás tenía el aspecto de un contenedor, pero era solo eso, su niño era normal, tenía voz, estaba llorando y expresando su disgusto ante el dolor que sentía, tenía voluntad, deseaba que lo tratarán bien y ahora que se fijaba, también tenía género ¡Era un niño!

—¿Hornet que haces? —Preguntó Quirrel preocupado de que hubiera hecho llorar a su hijo.

—Es normal... —dijo tomando al retoño entre sus brazos— ¡Es normal! —Gritó con alegría—. Mi niño es normal...

—¿Y porqué no lo sería?

—No sé, es que... Cuando vi su aspecto...

—Si soy sincero también temí lo peor, pero en realidad el aspecto de este niño no tiene porqué significar que sea un hijo del vacío, son solo los genes del rey Pálido que son muy fuertes en él.

—Ese viejo gusano sigue presente a su manera —Dijo Hornet de forma pensativa—. Pero no importa —abrazó a su niño calmando finalmente su llanto—. Ya estás conmigo, tú y tus hermanas. Me aseguraré de darles una buena vida y de amarlos mucho, seré la mejor madre que pueda.

Como respuesta el niño emitió un suave gruñido y sonrió.


	19. Chapter 19

En una acogedora cueva en la zona baja de Nido Profundo, la reina araña y su consorte se encontraban esperando ansiosos y felices que la matrona terminara de revisar a sus hijos.

Hornet estaba radiante de alegría, tarareaba una linda canción mientras sus manos hábilmente enredaban su seda para dar paso a la creación de bellas prendas de vestir, específicamente ropa infantil.

La mayoría de las arañas solían preparar el ajuar de sus hijos antes de que nacieran, al fin y al cabo, todas las arañas tenían la misma forma y más o menos el mismo tamaño al nacer. Pero en el caso de Hornet, el aspecto de sus hijos era un misterio y no tenía forma de saber qué clase de prendas serían apropiadas para ellos, por eso ahora habían nacido se encontraba tejiendo a toda velocidad al menos un conjunto para cada uno. Quirrel la observaba admirado, Hornet amaba tejer (no lo sabría él que tenía muchas más pañoletas, capas y frazadas de las que realmente necesitaba), pero ahora parecía disfrutarlo más que nunca.

Suspiró al pensar en la montaña de ropa que haría para los pequeños, sus hijos podría pasar cualquier tipo de necesidad, pero jamás tendrían frío.

De pronto notó que la matrona venía de vuelta de revisar a los niños, ambos se acercaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre los retoños.

—Felicidades a ambos, y en especial a ti Hornet, has traído al mundo a una princesa araña perfecta —dijo mostrando a la cría que tenía en los brazos—. Claro, obviando el hecho de que solo tiene cuatro ojos y 6 extremidades, pero son más que suficientes para arreglárselas y sobrevivir.

—¿Entonces está bien? ¿Está sana?

—Claro, está sana y es fuerte. Parece haber heredado los genes de su abuela. Por lo que he podido apreciar será grande, podría acercarse al tamaño de Herrah.

Hornet parpadeó sorprendida, eso era más de lo que esperaba, considerando que ni ella ni Quirrel eran muy altos. Pero si su pequeña había obtenido los genes de su abuela era algo estupendo, no le costaría imponer respeto a su alrededor y podría gobernar fácilmente. Aunque la idea de que su bebé se volviera tan gran que pudiera cargarla a ella le incomodaba un poco. Suspiró algo abrumada, en cuanto la princesa estuviera lista para ser reina, abdicaría a su favor y se iría a vivir una vida tranquila a Bocasucia, aunque para eso faltaban muchos años aún.

—Ven aquí pequeña —Hornet extendió los brazos y la matrona le pasó a su hija— Así que serás una niña muy grande ¿Eh? Seguro que sí, y además una buena tejedora.

—Tiene grandes posibilidades con eso, —corroboró la matrona acercándose y tocando el final del cuerpo de la niña del cual extrajo una pequeña hebra de hilo—. La calidad de su seda es excepcional, es firme, suave y muy brillante, impondrá respeto entre otras arañas con semejante material, aunque dependerá de ella el que transforme su seda en prendas de ropa de categoría.

—Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, en pocos años estarás tejiendo prendas tan bonitas como esta que hice para ti.

Sacó la capa que había tejido para la bebé, era muy similar a la que ella misma usaba, pero obviamente con un tamaño apropiado para la niña. Esta cubría su torso pero dejaba su abdomen de araña a la vista. Como acababa de tejerlo era blanco, pero pretendía teñirlo, tenía la intuición de que un rojo suave le quedaría bien.

En cuando la cría estuvo vestida, esta comenzó a frotar su rostro con la tela, le encantaba lo suave que era y reía feliz.

—Creo que tengo su aprobación.

Hornet orgullosa le pasó la cría a Quirrel quien la acunó un momento antes de ponerla en una cuna portátil que tenían con ellos, aunque la niña no parecía tener ganas de dejar a su padre, pues le agarró un dedo y lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. Quirrel sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de amor.

—Jujuju, no la vayas a consentir demasiado Quirrel, se ve que es del tipo de chica que siempre consigue lo que quiere —dijo la ciempiés con una risa traviesa.

—Trataré —contestó la cochinilla algo sonrojada— ¿Algún otro cuidado extra?

—No muchos, alimentarla bien, mantenerla abrigada y retirar el hilo que produce cada noche, es muy pequeña para tener esos cuidados ella misma.

—Entendido.

—Tendrán que hacer lo mismo con su hermana —Ambos padres parpadearon sorprendidos al oír esto.

—¿Su hermana también produce seda? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Bueno, no es de tan buena calidad ni en tanta cantidad como la de la princesa —La insecto tomó a la cochinilla que estaba recostada sobre su lomo—. La verdad dudo que esto sirva para tejer algo —así como lo hizo con la araña, pasó su mano por la parte de abajo de la cochinilla extrayendo un poco de seda, la cuál se veía opaca y gruesa—. Aún así esto puede servir para algo, si desarrolla el estilo de combate con aguja lo necesitará, o también puede fabricar cuerda, pero no servirá para tejer ropa. Aunque no lo veo grave, de todos modos las cochinillas no necesitan producir hilo, así como tampoco necesitan cuatro brazos o cuatro ojos... Pero seguro podrá sacarle provecho a sus cualidades únicas.

—Sin duda —Hornet tomó a su hija para arroparla.

La madre había notado que su hija era algo friolenta, por lo que para ella había tejido una capa con capucha, gruesa y abrigada, que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, aunque estaba abierta al medio para que sacara sus brazos. Planeaba teñir su ropa de morado, aunque debía admitir que vestida de blanco no se veía mal. La niña en realidad también parecía contenta, se acurrucó entre su ropa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya te dormiste otra vez? Esta niña...

Hornet la llevó ella misma hasta su cuna donde luego de estirarse un poco se durmió definitivamente, su padre aprovechó para acariciarla y la pequeña entre sueños soltó suaves quejidos mientras se movía ligeramente, era una imagen en verdad tierna.

—Es muy tranquila —comentó la ciempiés—. Será fácil criarla, dudo que moleste mucho, a diferencia de su hermano.

Hornet y Quirrel voltearon a ver a la matrona para preguntar a qué se refería, pero la respuesta vino por sí sola, el pequeño niño estaba encaramado en la cabeza de la bicho agitando sus bracitos alegremente.

—Chester, bájate de allí —Lo regañó su madre.

Pero el niño no hizo caso, en lugar de eso se deslizó por el cuerpo de la ciempiés y cuando tocó suelo salió corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva. Pero su loca carrera no duró mucho, pues repentinamente una aguja se clavó en medio de su camino, causando un susto tan grande que el pequeño terminó cayendo sentado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando su madre tan veloz como su aguja llegó a su lado y lo tomó en brazos.

—Pequeño demonio ¿No te parecieron suficientes los problemas que causaste en los archivos? —Se quejó Hornet—. Ay Chester... Ya veo que me causarás bastantes dolores de cabeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya recibió un nombre? Pero si no tiene ni un día de nacido —La matrona lucía muy sorprendida.

—Ah sí... —Quirrel se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad—. La verdad es que es una historia muy graciosa...

...

_Luego de que los niños nacieron y de que los atendieron apropiadamente, ambos se dedicaron a limpiar y ordenar la oficina mientras los retoños descansaban en su cuna, sin embargo, uno de ellos resultó ser mucho más activo que los otros, precisamente el único varón de la nidada. Mientras sus hermanas aún dormían su primera siesta, él ya estaba despierto y listo para explorar el mundo._

_—No te salgas de tu cuna —Lo reprendió Quirrel mientras interrumpía su intento de huida—. Este niño no tiene ni un día de nacido y ya quiere causar problemas ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tus hermanas? Míralas, están tranquilas durmiendo por allá._

_El niño solo rió de forma traviesa, como si lo estuviera desafiando, a lo que su padre solo pudo suspirar._

_—Este niño... Y hablando de niño... No podemos llamarlo así toda la vida. Hornet ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre que quieras ponerle?_

_—¿Nombre? Ay Quirrel, no te lo había dicho, pero en Nido Profundo los padres no le ponen los nombres a sus niños._

_—¿Y quien se los pone?_

_—El destino._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Nosotros creemos que cada persona viene con un nombre predestinado, el asunto es encontrar ese nombre. Por eso los padres no los nombran, podrían terminar dándoles un nombre basado en sus gustos propios en lugar del que les corresponde por derecho._

_—¿Y cuánto tiempo van a estar sin recibir un nombre?_

_—Pues... Eso es variable, a veces son días, meses, o hasta años._

_—¿Años?_

_—Pues sí, yo por ejemplo tardé bastante en recibir mi nombre. Me lo dio la difunta reina Vespa cuando fui a entrenar a su colmena. Inicialmente fue un apodo que me dio, que luego terminó siendo mi nombre. Solía decir que yo era tan valiente, feroz, osada y gruñona como un avispón._

_—Estas costumbres arácnidas son muy raras —Quirrel movió la cabeza algo decepcionado— ¿Y cómo nos vamos a referir a ellos entonces?_

_—Pues lo tenemos fácil, hijo, hija y princesa._

_—No me convence mucho pero... ¿Segura que no podemos nombrarlos nosotros? Si hasta había preparado una lista._

_—¿Una lista?_

_Esto sin duda captó la atención de la mestiza, quien siguió a su pareja hasta su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón y extrajo un fajo de papeles donde tenía anotados muchos nombres tanto _femeninos como masculinos.

_—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?_

_—Bueno... Estaba algo ansioso y pensar en como nombrarlos me ayudaba a pasar el tiempo._

_Hornet se acercó, tomó algunos de los papeles y comenzó a leerlos._

_—A ver... Rose... como la flor, nombre ideal para chicas alegres y entusiastas, suelen emanar fuerza y seguridad... Y este otro... Jongly... Significa amable, un nombre otorgado a las personas que desbordan calidez y gentileza... Y este de aquí es Taiyo, que significa sol... ¿Y qué rayos es un sol? Vaya Quirrel, se nota que le pusiste empeño a esto de los nombres... Casi hasta me da pena que ninguno de ellos vaya a ser utilizado._

_—Si bueno... Las cochinillas nombramos a nuestros hijos, pero si las arañas no lo hacen pues..._

_Mientras ambos conversaban, ninguno se dio cuenta de que el pequeño niño rebelde finalmente había logrado escapar de su cuna. A pesar de llevar a penas un par de horas de nacido, ya era capaz de caminar y deambular trechos cercanos, y con cada paso que daba, su habilidad para movilizarse incrementaba._

_El infante caminó hasta sus padres silenciosamente, esperaba llamar su atención para que lo tomaran en brazos, pero cambió de idea cuando uno de los papeles del escritorio le cayó encima. Lo tomó y lo miro con cuidado, era algo nuevo para él, como todo en ese mundo. Lo agitó un poco y el sonido del papel finalmente alertó a sus padres de su presencia._

_—Hijo ¿Ya te saliste de la cuna? —Dijo Hornet agachándose para tomarlo._

_Pero el niño interpretó aquella acción como que quería quitarle su papel, y él no estaba dispuesto a eso, por lo que con una habilidad impensada para alguien de su edad, la esquivó y salió corriendo, lamentablemente la puerta del cuarto justo estaba abierta en ese momento y el niño salió al pasillo._

_—¡Hijo no! ¡Regresa aquí!_

_Hornet salió corriendo detrás de él, Quirrel pensaba seguirla, pero tras pensarlo mejor, no podía dejar a las niñas solas, así que primero fue a tomar la cuna y luego siguió a su esposa._

_El pequeño corría por el pasillo con una velocidad aceptable para alguien de su pequeño tamaño, dejando a Hornet admirada, parecía tener una genética muy favorable que lo hacía poseedor de mucha energía, quizás era la fuerza heredada del rey Pálido que parecían compartir todos sus hermanos, solo tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera heredado también su falta de sentido común._

_Coincidentemente en ese momento otro individuo iba caminando por los pasillos de los archivos, justamente buscando a Quirrel y a Hornet, se trataba de Dan, una joven cochinilla que compartía amistad con ambos y un sospechoso parecido con el profesor._

_El joven insecto se extrañó bastante cuando vio a la diminuta cría corriendo por los pasillos, pero fue aún más extraño cuando esta cría corrió hasta él y le abrazó una de sus piernas. No sabiendo muy bien que hacer, recogió al niño que agitaba efusivamente un papel en sus manos, entonces cada vez más curioso, tomó el papel y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito encima._

_—Chester... ¿Tu nombre es Chester? —Tomó la risa del niño como una respuesta afirmativa—. Bien, entonces dime Chester ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_—Aquí estoy —dijo Hornet apareció corriendo y se detuvo junto a la cochinilla—. Gracias por atraparlo Dan ¡Niño malo! No me hagas pasar estos sustos —Reprendió a su hijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos._

_—¿Es tu hijo? ¿Cuando nació? —Preguntó Dan sorprendido._

_—Hace unas dos horas, y ya se las arregló para causar problemas._

_En ese momento llegó Quirrel trotando detrás de su esposa con la canasta con las niñas, quienes por el movimiento repentino habían despertado y lucían algo molestas, pero todo su enojo pareció esfumarse en cuanto vieron a Dan, extendieron sus brazos hacia él mientras chillaban entusiasmadas._

_—Vaya, parece que les agradas —dijo Quirrel alegremente— Me pregunto por qué será ¿Quizás por nuestro parecido físico? De todas maneras, ¿Quieres acercarte a saludar?_

_Quirrel dejó la canasta en el suelo y Dan se acercó para observarlas. Le parecieron unas chicas lindas, entonces comenzó a mimarlas encantado con lo felices que lucían por esto._

_Hornet se sintió angustiada cuando vio esto, se preguntaba si aquel comportamiento de sus hijos sería el llamado de la sangre, al fin y al cabo, aunque ni Quirrel ni Dan lo sabían, ellos eran padre e hijo, por lo tanto, Dan era hermano de los niños. Tenía una gran tentación por confesar la verdad, pero sabía que aquello no haría ningún bien, Quirrel no tenía recuerdos de su pasado. No serviría de nada que se enteraran de su parentesco si Quirrel no tenía recuerdos que compartir, o anécdotas que contar, no había nada, solo un pozo de dolor superado y el latente miedo de que alguien de su pasado algún día apareciera para reclamarlo. Sí, lo mejor era no decir nada, tal como lo había dispuesto ese viejo fantasma, que en muchos sentidos era un idiota, pero en otros ostentaba una gran sabiduría._

_—Bueno, lamento interrumpir el momento pero la verdad tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Hornet colocando a su hijo en la canasta con sus hermanas—. Debo cancelar una reunión que tenía con los habitantes de las ruinas del viejo tranvía, se van a enojar pero cuando sepan la razón de ello lo comprenderán. Además se encargarán de esparcir la noticia de que la heredera de Nido Profundo nació._

_—Mmmm... Supongo que es la araña —declaró la joven cochinilla mirándola con atención, por alguna razón mirar a estos niños le provocaba una sensación cálida._

_De pronto notó que el niño comenzaba a escapar de su cuna otra vez._

_—¡Hey! Chester se escapa de nuevo —dijo tomando al pequeño y depositándolo junto a sus hermanas._

_—¿Chester? —Preguntó Quirrel confundido_.

_—Ese es su nombre ¿O no? Lo decía en el papel que traía consigo._

_—En realidad eso..._

_—Ese es su nombre —lo interrumpió Hornet—. Así lo ha decidido el destino._

...

—Jajajaja, se podría decir que fue él mismo quien decidió su nombre —La matrona lucía muy divertida por la historia que acababa de escuchar—. Sin duda el muchacho destaca por todos lados.

—Lo sabemos, incluso... Su aspecto lo hace resaltar —dijo Quirrel—. Por casualidad ¿Usted no sabría por qué luce así?

—¿Así como?

—No es mestizo.

—Ah... Cierto. La mayoría de las personas suelen pensar que si los padres son de distinta especie todos los hijos son mestizos, pero... La realidad es que la naturaleza siempre tiende hacia la raza pura. Solo la mitad de los niños nacen mestizos, el resto, o heredan la especie del padre, o de la madre. De hecho, si la princesa tuviera niños con una araña, lo más probable es que todos sus hijos sean arañas, lo mismo para la cochinilla. Y lo natural sería que se interesaran por alguien de su propia especie. Aunque este retoño —Miró a Chester—. Él es algo así como una especie nueva, con la sangre del rey Pálido, toda su raza está formada por parientes de él, no me imagino como serán sus conductas reproductivas pero... Bueno, aún faltan muchos años para eso. Disfruten a sus niños, están sanos y en buen estado, pueden irse.

Ambos padres le agradecieron a la matrona por sus atenciones y le dejaron una ofrenda de comida como era la costumbre, luego aseguraron bien a sus hijos en la canasta e iniciaron su camino hacia la guarida que llamaban hogar.

Los retoños miraban con mucho interés todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso la bebé cochinilla estaba junto a sus hermanos curioseando con ojos somnolientos. La verdad disfrutaron mucho del viaje, en especial cuando Hornet comenzó a subirlos para trepar hasta la casa más alta de la villa.

En cuanto la puerta de aquella guarida se abrió, la criatura de su interior salió a recibir a los dueños de casa con una inesperada emoción.

—¡Mi reinaaaa! —Gritó Ania mientras corría al encuentro de Hornet, pero antes de llegar a ella, se detuvo e hizo una respetuosa reverencia—. Majestad, bienvenida, la estaba esperando.

—De pie Ania —contestó Hornet en un tono más ameno—. Sé que te mueres de ganas por saber las noticias.

—Mi reina... ¿Es verdad? ¿Los retoños han nacido?

—Es verdad, ven a verlos Ania —Hornet estaba radiante de alegría y muy orgullosa de los niños que había traído al mundo.

La araña dio un profundo suspiro preguntándose qué clase de adefesios habrían salido de esa nidada, ella era de los que no tenían mucha confianza en el tipo de crías que podría engendrar una cochinilla, pero quedó muda de la impresión cuando vio lo que había en el nido.

Allí sentada en el frente de la canasta había una araña preciosa, pudo notar que le faltaban ojos y patas, pero eso no opacaba su belleza infantil, lucía fuerte y se podía notar que crecería mucho. Su corazón latió de emoción al pensar en la magnífica reina que sería, ya podía imaginarla demostrando todo su poder y llevando a Nido Profundo a la absoluta gloria, habían tantas posibilidades ocultas detrás de esa mirada infantil.

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando el hermano de la princesa empujó a la niña queriendo jugar, ella respondió al desafío de buena gana y se arrojó contra su hermano tratando de agarrar sus cuernos.

Ahora Ania miraba al niño con algo de molestia. No era un mestizo, pero tampoco le pareció una criatura muy agraciada, en su opinión la princesa debería criarse separada de su hermano, una niña de su clase no podía relacionarse con cualquiera. Estaba segura de que Hornet como madre querría que los tres niños permanecieran unidos hasta su etapa adulta, pero trataría de convencerla de lo contrario, tener a ese energúmeno cerca no podía ser bueno para su educación.

Pero si al principio se mostró molesta al ver al niño, al notar la presencia de la cochinilla durmiente sintió asco. Jamás en su vida pensó que vería una criatura tan horrorosa, una cochinilla con cuatro brazos y tantos ojos le parecía un adefesio, deberían haber eliminado a ese ser en cuanto salió del huevo.

—Te han impresionado ¿Verdad Ania? —Comentó Hornet alegremente al ver que su criada se quedaba perdida mirando los niños.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh por supuesto! —Inmediatamente recobró la compostura y el tono alegre y servicial que siempre tenía con su reina—. Los tres son preciosos, unos bellos angelitos. Pero por supuesto alguien como usted solo podía traer al mundo descendencia magnífica. Estoy tan feliz de que los tres hayan logrado nacer sin complicaciones.

—Yo igual, me preocupaba que los fueran a quebrar antes de tiempo y murieran, pero lograron nacer. Ahora ya podré tenerlos en casa, si hay algún peligro al menos serán capaces de esconderse, y cuento contigo para mantenerlos seguros ¿Cierto Ania?

—¡Por supuesto mi reina! Los cuidaré con mi vida, de hecho, ahora mismo voy a acomodarlos en su cuarto.

Ania se disponía a tomar la canasta pero Quirrel se le adelantó y la cogió primero, entonces con una actitud protectora hacia los pequeños y con una mirada fría en su rostro dijo.

—Yo me haré cargo.

Luego de esto se alejó junto a sus hijos hacia sus aposentos donde estaba oculto el cuarto de los niños. Hornet observó a su esposo alejarse con ojos enamorados, le fascinaba esa actitud ruda y protectora hacia sus hijos, pero también comprendía que su actuar podía haber ofendido a Ania, por lo que se acercó a tranquilizarla.

—No te lo tomes personal Ania, Quirrel solo está preocupado por los niños y es muy celoso con ellos —En realidad era mentira, Quirrel no había tenido ningún problema en dejar que Dan y la matrona tomaran a los niños, pero no podía dejar que la criada lo supiera—. Con el pasar de los días se calmará un poco.

—Eso espero, no hay nada que desee más que servirla cuidando y protegiendo a su descendencia.

—Por cierto Ania ¿Llegó alguna carta?

La misma pregunta que la reina llevaba días haciendo, aunque esta vez finalmente había una respuesta positiva.

—Si mi señora, hoy llegó una carta desde el palacio —dijo sacando un sobre de entre sus ropas y entregándoselo a la gobernante.

—¡Al fin! Finalmente parece que las cosas empiezan a mejorar —La mestiza tomó la carta y la abrió.

Ania se quedó de pie frente a la reina mirándola con nerviosismo y esperando que comentara algo del mensaje del rey, apenas se atrevía a respirar ante la expectación por conocer el contenido de la misiva. Aunque Hornet al principio parecía muy contenta leyendo la carta, en la medida que avanzaba su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse cada vez más molesto.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Se atrevió a preguntar al criada.

—¡No puede ser! —Dijo arrugando el papel—. Hollow no está en el castillo, se fue hacer no se qué cosa por allá en cumbre de Cristal ¡Te juro que si no tuviera a mis niños recién nacidos yo misma iría a buscarlo para pedirle el aguijón onírico!

—Una verdadera lástima —dijo Ania mirando hacia el suelo—. Pero las crías ya nacieron y ha pasado tanto tiempo que supongo que ese tal aguijón que necesita ya no es necesario.

—Oh no Ania, sigue siendo necesario, no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad sobre el ataque a mis huevos. Big dijo que mandaría a buscar a Hollow con urgencia, aunque creo que ya no hará falta que me manden el aguijón por correspondencia. Preveo que próximamente tendré que hacer una visita al castillo, en ese momento recogeré el artefacto yo misma.

—¿Y cómo se supone que funciona ese aguijón?

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte Ania, es un secreto de la realeza. Tú solo guarda silencio, que yo me haré cargo de todo, pronto podremos estar en paz y tranquilidad criando a los niños.

—No sabe cuánto anhelo que llegue ese día —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

...

La noticia del nacimiento de la heredera de Nido profundo había llegado a todas partes del reino con una velocidad impensada, en el lapso de pocas horas, la pequeña araña se había vuelto el tema de conversación principal de cada residente del lugar y las opiniones referentes a la criatura eran de lo más variadas.

—¡Sí! Es una araña, dicen que es una araña perfecta, una heredera más que apropiada ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una cochinilla podría engendrar semejante criatura?

—Bah, a mi no me convence, es solo aspecto, te aseguro que aunque luzca como una araña, no se comportará como una ¡Será la vergüenza del reino!

—¿No estás siendo un poco irrazonable?

—Para nada, y te aseguro que no soy el único que piensa eso, más de uno hay por aquí que no está de acuerdo con esto.

—Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, su herencia ya está decidida desde su nacimiento.

—¿Que no hay nada que puedan hacer? Oh hoho, te equivocas amigo mío, siempre hay algo que hacer.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Yo? Nada, yo no voy a mover una pata por este asunto, no tengo ni las ganas ni el tiempo para esto, pero seguro alguien habrá por ahí que sí las tenga. Nuestra reina deberá ser muy cuidadosa si quiere conservar esta nidada, no será un trabajo fácil.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo listo, creo que es suficiente para que se hagan más o menos una idea de como son estos niños, cada uno bastante interesante a su manera ¿No lo creen? En el siguiente capítulo regresamos con Orquídea y su entrenamiento ¿Será capaz de derrotar a Moon?**


	20. Chapter 20

Orquídea se encontraba de pie, con su arma entre sus garras observando atentamente a su oponente. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa ante la batalla que se avecinaba, luego de varios días de entrenamiento sentía que finalmente había perfeccionado su destreza en batalla, había recuperado la agilidad que había perdido luego de tanto descanso en el palacio y había aprendido a confiar en su oído tanto como en su vista, estaba lista para el desafío final, derrotar a Moon.

—Tómatelo con calma Orquídea —le gritó Ren fuera del improvisado campo de batalla—. Vas muy bien.

—Hoy es el día en que le ganaré, no estoy para tomarme las cosas con calma.

—No es bueno ser presumida —el escarabajo le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria—. Recuerda que peleas contra Moon, la guardiana de Cumbre de Cristal, ganarle no es fácil ni para los mejores caballeros.

—Pues ahora ella se enfrenta a Orquídea...

—La pervertida de Páramos Fúngicos —completó Ren.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—Perfecto, usa esas ansias asesinas para luchar contra Moon, tú puedes Orquídea.

—¡...! —Junto al insecto Hollow también le dio ánimos.

La mantis suspiró. Con el tiempo, tras llegar a conocer a Ren, había llegado a sentir simpatía por el bicho, al menos la suficiente para no desearle la muerte, pero debía admitir que a veces tolerarlo le resultaba pesado, tenía buen corazón pero su manera de hacer las cosas podía resultar bruta y poco sutil. Pero optó por sacudir esos pensamientos y concentrarse en Moon, quien ya estaba con su maza en alto esperando para empezar.

La Lord no quiso hacerla esperar más, ambas quedaron frente a frente y tras una respetuosa reverencia dieron inicio al combate.

Como era lo común, Orquídea inició con la ofensiva, y siguiendo el camino usual, Moon agitó su masa y la golpeó contra el suelo haciendo que numerosos cristales cayeran del techo. Esto interrumpió el ataque de la mantis, que tuvo que enfocarse en esquivar, pero aquello ahora parecía una tarea natural para ella, ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en ver por donde caían las rocas y proyectiles.

Arrojó uno de sus remolinos de viento cortante, optando por un ataque a distancia, pero Moon no tuvo problemas en bloquearlo. La mayoría de las ofensivas de Orquídea se limitaba a bloquearlas, pues el peso de su arma le impedía esquivar.

Orquídea continuó acercándose hasta que su oponente quedó en el rango de alcance de su arma, entonces comenzó a atacar con gran velocidad, realizando una serie de estoques rápidos, como una lluvia de picoteos interminable. Moon levantó su arma y la utilizó para bloquear cada golpe con movimientos rápidos pero precisos, como cada acción era corta y no requería mucho esfuerzo, podía seguir el ritmo de la mantis, pero el mantener la maza en alto constantemente comenzaba a entumecerle los brazos, de por sí estaba utilizando mucha fuerza para levantar la maza y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

La guardiana retrocedió un par de pasos, Orquídea inmediatamente avanzó con su lanza por delante intentando presionar más, pero no esperaba que Moon levantara su maza y la empujara lejos. Hasta ahora se había limitado siempre a bloquear y a atacarla con las rocas de la cueva, pero al parecer finalmente la estaba poniendo en aprietos al punto de que se había puesto más agresiva.

Orquídea era ligera, el empujón de Moon fue suficiente para mandarla a volar lejos. Hollow y Ren pensaban que ese sería el final del encuentro, pero para su sorpresa la Lord giró en el aire dejando sus pies en posición para aterrizar, logrando caer de pie con la gracia de un gato. No tuvo tiempo para vanagloriarse de su hazaña, la guardiana había corrido hacia ella y había saltado hasta una altura impresionante y ahora caía hacia ella usando el peso de la masa para aumentar el daño.

La mantis dio un ligero salto hacia un costado evitando el daño, pero el remezón de la tierra la dejó algo aturdida, algunas rocas cayeron del cielo luego de ese golpe y a duras penas fue capaz de esquivarlas, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar por esto y en cuanto estuvo en condiciones saltó hacia Moon, pero ella agitó nuevamente su maza golpeándola en el aire y arrojándola a un lado.

El daño recibido esta vez fue más notorio, no logró aterrizar apropiadamente, por lo que cayó sin gracia arrastrándose por el piso y recibiendo algunos raspones sobre su caparazón. No era suficiente para derrotar a la mantis, Moon lo sabía, por eso sin darle tregua corrió hacia ella lista para atacar una vez más.

La Lord estaba en mala situación para responder a semejante ataque, por lo que recurrió a medidas desesperadas. Tomó su lanza y realizó un remolino de viento cortante desde el suelo. El lanzarlo a tan poca altura no era conveniente, pues cualquier roca podía destruirlo, pero de alguna forma el ataque de viento logró llegar hasta Moon. Ella era resistente, pero no tenía coraza sobre su cuerpo, por lo que no le convenía recibir el daño, el remolino apuntaba a sus pies, de forma que dejó caer su maza para bloquearlo.

Su naniobra fue exitosa y sus pies quedaron a salvo, pero no contó con que la mantis aparecería de la nada detrás de ella y le daría un atroz golpe en la cabeza.

Moon cayó estrepitosamente, este ataque había sido brutal y doloroso, no imaginó que Orquídea tendría semejante fuerza considerando su cuerpo delgado. La subestimó, pero no pasaría otra vez. Apretó su agarre sobre su maza que en ningún momento había soltado y la colocó frente a ella. Un sonido metálico y la presión sobre sus brazos le indicó que tal como suponía, Orquídea había atacado, las mantis eran terribles, no tenían piedad con nadie, y aunque su enemigo estuviera en el piso, seguirían atacando hasta tener la certeza de que estaba acabado.

Empujó nuevamente a Orquídea hacia atrás y rápidamente se puso de pie, solo para recibir otro embiste de la mantis, que esta vez clavó su lanza en un costado de su cuerpo, haciendo que su ropa se manchara de negro. Esto puso a Moon furiosa ¿Es que acaso pretendía matarla? La verdad si hubiera conocido mejor a la mantis, sabría que estaba intentando ser suave, normalmente era mucho más brutal, incluso se sintió un poco mal de haberla herido.

La contenedor entonces agitó su maza y generó una corriente de aire cortante que daño a Orquídea y la hizo retroceder.

—Ay no... Moon se puso seria —dijo Ren con algo de temor—. Hollow...

—... —El caballero asintió y se colocó un casco de seguridad.

Moon agitó su maza y golpeó el piso generando una onda de energía que nuevamente lastimó a Orquídea y la obligó a retroceder más, pero al mismo tiempo este golpe hizo caer más cristales y rocas del techo. Con todo el material que estaba desperdigado por el campo de batalla, moverse ya comenzaba a ser algo complicado, Moon no tenía muchas dificultades, pues su estilo de batalla consistía más en quedarse en un sitio y resistir ahí, a diferencia de Orquídea que luchaba moviéndose por todo su entorno. Además, tampoco podía quedarse quieta, los cristales y rocas cayendo podrían lastimarla.

La mantis avanzó a tropezones por el lugar, esquivando y desviando proyectiles con su lanza, en un inicio todo parecía ir bien, eso fue hasta que Moon nuevamente golpeó el piso, pero esta vez con más fuerza que nunca, esto generó una onda de energía que resquebrajó el suelo a su paso haciendo volar piedritas en todas direcciones.

Orquídea a duras penas logró esquivar este ataque, al menos el impacto principal, pues los guijarros voladores sí la alcanzaron de forma dolorosa. Pero en medio de su huida se clavó un cristal en una de sus patas, generando un dolor tan agudo que moverse se le hizo dificultoso, entonces vio con horror que Moon preparaba otro de sus golpes con la maza. Ya desesperada le arrojó uno de sus remolinos de viento directo a su cuerpo. La contenedor bajó de inmediato el arma para bloquear el ataque, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. La lanza de Orquídea se clavó en su mano.

La guardiana se arrancó la lanza y la arrojó a un lado, rápidamente y agarró su extremidad quejándose del dolor, ahora ya no podría tomar su arma, necesitaba ambas manos para manejarla bien. Levantó la mirada con rabia y vio que ahora Orquídea se acercaba con sus garras en alto dispuesta a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Moon, la miró con un ligero dejo de superioridad, pocos lo sabían pero también se le daba bien el boxeo.

Lo que siguió fue la batalla más encarnizada que los habitantes de Cumbre de Cristal verían en mucho tiempo. Las dos hembras se golpeaban con todo lo que tenían, ninguna quería rendirse, ambas eran demasiado tercas para dar su brazo a torcer, los puñetazos de moon eran dolorosos y potentes, mientras que las garras de Orquídea dolían como lijas. Los caparazones de ambas cada vez mostraban más deterioro, la ropa de Moon ya estaba hecha un desastre y tenía muchas roturas, el polvo de cristal y roca las cubría mientras manchas de sangre y vacío las cubrían a ambas. Claro que Orquídea por la adrenalina del combate no notó lo raro que era que Moon sangrara líquido negro.

Ren y Hollow miraban la escena preguntándose si deberían detenerlas, esto ya estaba escalando más allá de lo planeado, pero no sabían como intervenir, en realidad ambos estaban algo asustados.

De pronto Moon pareció tomar la ventaja al darle un puñetazo tan fuerte a Orquídea que la dejó aturdida y esta terminó cayendo al piso, se disponía a desrozarla para dar por acabada la pelea. La mantis cayó hiriéndose la espalda por los trozos de cristal en el piso, entonces empuñó sus garras y cogió dos cristales grandes.

Antes de que el puño de Moon se impactara en su cara, con una velocidad que solo una mantis podría lograr, extendió su mano y enterró el cristal de su mano derecha en el brazo de la contenedor. Ella se retorció de dolor agarrando su extremidad herida, esto dolía más que el impacto de la lanza. Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, vio con horror como Orquídea le saltaba encima y la tiraba al piso, apuntando con el cristal de su mano izquierda directo a su cuello.

—Gané —dijo con voz grave y seria.

Finalmente, luego de tantos días, tantas palizas, entrenamientos y chistes malos de parte de Ren, Orquídea se alzaba con la victoria, había derrotado a la poderosísima guardiana de Cumbre de Cristal. Lamentablemente ella no se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

Al inicio le pareció escuchar un ligero quejido de parte de la contenedor, cosa algo extraña considerando su falta de voz, pero lo que en verdad la alarmó fue cuando comenzó a ver la expresión de pena y las lágrimas negras que se asomaban por sus ojos.

—¿Moon? —Orquídea comenzó a entrar en pánico, esa no era una actitud digna de un guerrero, era incómodo y no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

Salió de encima de la guardiana quien se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, proyectaba una imagen realmente patética, inspiraba lástima y el deseo de consolarla, pero las mantis no eran buenas en ese tipo de prácticas, por lo que Orquídea se quedó junto a ella aturdida sin saber qué hacer. Afortunadamente Ren llegó al rescate.

—Moon, tranquila, no pasa nada —El escarabajo rosa corrió hasta ella y la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

La guardiana lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó sin dejar de llorar. Pronto otros escarabajos se unieron al intento de calmar a la guardiana que parecía inconsolable.

La mantis miró la escena cada vez más perpleja, aquello era algo que jamás vería en la tribu. Las mantis siempre se esforzaban por ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones, algo como llorar en frente de todos significaría el desprecio de sus pares, sobre todo luego de perder una batalla. Pero en cambio aquí, todos se mostraban atentos y amables, incluso trataban de animarla con palabras como "a la próxima tú ganarás", "no es el fin del mundo", "ya tendrás tu revancha", "entrena más duro y pronto podrás ganarle".

Toda la situación comenzó a hacer que se sintiera realmente mal por lo que había pasado ¿Lloraba porque había perdido? ¿O quizás fue muy dura con ella? ¿La habría lastimado mucho? ¿Ahora todos la odiarían por hacer llorar a Moon?

—Yo... Lo siento... —Balbuceó timidamente con la mirada baja.

Entonces sintió un toque en su espalda y al voltear a ver se encontró con su amado caballero que la miraba de forma comprensiva con un mensaje para ella en su pizarra.

"No es tu culpa. Está asustada porque siente que falló en su deber como guardián"

—¿Falló?

"Moon casi nunca pierde, y ahora teme no tener la fuerza para proteger el lugar y a sus amigos"

¿Moon estaba asustada? ¿Tenía miedo de no poder proteger a sus amigos? Aquella le parecía una idea ridícula, Cumbre de Cristal era parte del reino de Corazón de Hallownest, bajo la jurisdicción del rey Big, un monarca endemoniadamente poderoso que tenía bajo su mando a algunos de los caballeros más fuertes que hubiera conocido, también tenía algunos que no eran tan competentes pero entre todos se compensaban. Ella era la que debía estar asustada, su pobre tribu no tenía semejante poderío militar, ella era la única que había estado entrenando para alcanzar un nivel decente que le permitiera hacerle frente a una amenaza externa, era la única con la fuerza necesaria como para derrotar a alguno de los caballeros del reino. Pero Moon no lo sabía.

Si no tenía una idea de la fuerza general de sus posibles enemigos, era normal que se sintiera abrumada por el poder de otros, si le tocaba pelear contra otra Orquídea sería derrotada y toda la gente bajo su protección estaría en peligro, ella no podía permitirse ser débil, por el bien de todos los que amaba.

Orquídea se sintió conmovida ante este pensamiento, la comprendía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era temer por su gente, y por eso se sentía en la necesidad de tranquilizarla.

—Moon, tranquila, sigues siendo muy fuerte, ganarte no fue fácil, no cualquiera sería capaz de derrotarte y no te has enfrentado a una mantis cualquiera, no hay muchas como yo.

—... —Hizo algunos gestos sin dejar de llorar.

—Moon pregunta si es verdad que no todas las mantis son tan fuertes como tú.

—Mmmm... —No quería dejar a su tribu como una panda de debiluchos, pero tampoco quería asustar a la muchacha—. En realidad... Hay otras dos que podrían llegar a ser tan fuertes como yo pero... No es lo común... Aún así no te preocupes, en este lugar no hay nada que nos interese, jamás nos acercaríamos a este sitio ni dañaríamos nadie. Y si alguien lo intentara... ¡Yo misma lo detendría! Porque... —Comenzó a ponerse roja ante lo que iba a decir pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Porque ustedes son mis amigos... ¡Pero si alguien se entera que dije esto les daré la paliza de sus vidas!

Algunos de los presentes se rieron con las palabras de la mantis, ya conocían su extraño carácter contradictorio y les parecía muy graciosa. Pero Moon se mantuvo sería, la miró aún con algo de pena, pero al menos se tranquilizó, entonces se puso de pie y tras un momento de duda, abrazó a Orquídea.

La mantis se puso colorada, no estaba acostumbrada a estas conductas afectuosas y estaba muy nerviosa frente a toda esta situación, sobre todo teniendo a medio campamento con sus ojos de diversión clavados en ella. Entonces sin saber qué hacer pidió ayuda a Hollow.

—Hollow... Haz algo ¡Por favor!

Quizás debió ser más clara en sus deseos y especificar que quería que le sacara a Moon de encima, pues en lugar de lo que deseaba, solo consiguió que el caballero también la abrazara, elevando sus niveles de estrés y verguenza a cantidades estratosféricas, su rostro ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate y todos rieron ante esto.

—Me encanta esta chica —dijo Ren con una risa.

El resto de aquel día y el que siguió lo aprovecharon para descansar, de todos modos ambas guerreras estaban demasiado adoloridas como para hacer otra cosa, aún así se dieron el tiempo para realizar otro tipo de actividades más suaves, como pasear y explorar los rincones de las minas, donde Orquídea quedó maravillada con el tamaño de los cristales del lugar, además de que pudo conocer a otras criaturas típicas de las minas, que según sus ojos serían excelente presas, pero en ese momento no le apetecía cazar (cosa que jamás creyó posible), así que se limitó a observarlas de lejos.

La mantis también se dio el tiempo de aprender sobre el trabajo de las minas, desde picar el cristal hasta triturarlo y empacarlo para ser usado. Al final del segundo día, pudo decir que quedó satisfecha de su visita a Cumbre de Cristal, y comprobó con maravilla que se entretuvo tanto esos días que su libido casi ni la había molestado, incluso por momentos podía estar junto a Hollow sin caer en ninguna fantasía sexual, y cuando eso ocurría, le encantaba estar con él.

Más allá de lo atractivo que le resultaba el caballero, era de trato agradable, atento y amable, a veces algo torpe, pero muy divertido. Jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien ajeno a su familia, mucho menos con un macho, cuando estaba con él, se sentía tranquila y segura, como si todo de alguna forma estuviera bien. Orquídea no se daba cuenta, pero poco a poco se iba encariñando con el caballero.

La noche del segundo día luego de la batalla, el caballero se encontraba en una de las cabañas para el personal donde se hospedaban enseñándole a jugar cartas a la mantis, ambos estaban teniendo un momento de relajo antes de emprender el regreso al castillo al día siguiente.

Para Orquídea el juego era algo muy novedoso, los naipes eran otra de las muchas cosas que no existían en la tribu, toda diversión estaba enfocada en algún uso práctico, ya fueran artesanías que pudieran usar en la vida diaria, o competencias para presumir el poderío y obtener estatus, los juegos eran para mantis bebés que aún no perdían las alas.

Orquídea suspiró pensando en lo mucho que le costaría regresar a su vida normal, el Corazón de Hallownest tenía muchas cosas que le gustaban, y no tenían nada que ver con los lujos.

Le gustaban los abrazos, los juguetes suaves y blandos, la música no tribal, y ahora descubría que también le gustaba jugar. Este viaje había terminado siendo una especie de vacaciones, que cada vez estaban más cerca de su final, ya había pasado la mitad de su celo.

Estaban a punto de iniciar otra partida de cartas cuando Ren entró al lugar.

—Buenas noches tortolitos ¿Que tal va su cita?

—¿...?

—¡¿Que?!

Hollow ladeó la cabeza de forma interrogante, mientras que Orquídea se teñía de rojo y agitaba los brazos nerviosamente negando de todas las formas posibles la afirmación del escarabajo.

—En serio me encanta esta chica —Ren parecía de tan buen humor como siempre—. Bueno, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, peeero, resulta que llegó un mensaje desde tierras de reposo.

El insecto extrajo de un bolsito que llevaba consigo una carta que Hollow tomó entre sus manos con interés, se tomó algunos momentos para leer el contenido el cual parecía ser algo preocupante por la expresión que mostró en su rostro. La mantis y el minero se quedaron expectantes esperando a que les comunicara algo. Finalmente el caballero guardó la carta y cogió su pizarra donde empezó a escribir un mensaje.

"Antes de volver al palacio tendremos que hacer un desvío hacia Tierras de Reposo. Alone, el guardián del lugar parece tener problemas"

—Ya veo.

Orquídea no podía decirse que estuviera triste realmente, podría conocer una nueva zona de Hallownest, y si era tan bonita como Ciudad de las Lágrimas o como Cumbre de Cristal estaría encantada de visitarla. Quizás debería preocuparse porque no iban por placer, si no para solucionar un problema, pero confiaba en que Hollow podría encargarse de todo, fuera cual fuera el enemigo podría derrotarlo. La pobre mantis en medio de su inocencia e ignorancia, aún no aprendía que habían problemas que no se podían resolver por la fuerza.

Al día siguiente, tras una cálida despedida de parte de Moon y de todos sus amigos, ambos bichos emprendieron el camino para bajar la montaña. A pesar de lo alegre del ambiente que dejaban, había una cierta melancolía en ellos, sobre todo de parte de Orquídea que iba particularmente silenciosa y meditabunda. Hollow pareció sorprendido, ella no era una persona tranquila ni reflexiva, esas conductas eran anormales en ella. Algo preocupado se acercó a su compañera.

"¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada.

"¿Segura? ¿No quieres hablar de eso?"

—En serio no es nada, solo estaba pensando —Hollow la animó a que continuara—. Es que... Luego de conocer a Moon me he estado cuestionando algunas cosas... ¿Por qué busco ser fuerte?

Hollow abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante semejante pregunta, alguien tan obsesionado con la fuerza debería tener sus motivos claros, o al menos eso suponía él.

—Moon... Ella es una buena persona, es muy noble, quiere ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos pero yo... Siempre me han inculcado que debo ser fuerte, es lo que me enseñaron desde que salí de mi huevo, que los débiles son patéticos y despreciables, y nadie quiere ser así obviamente... Supongo que sería fácil culpar a mis padres o a la sociedad pero... Si soy honesta, tenía otra razón para querer ser fuerte, quería poder... Quería mandar, ser una Lord, estar por sobre todos los demás, igualar a mis hermanos, que todos me obedecieran y me admiraran. Si lo piensas bien, mi razón era muy egoísta, a mí no me interesaba proteger a nadie, todo lo hacía por mí misma ¿Soy una mala persona por eso?

El contenedor meditó un momento sobre que decir, era raro que Orquídea se abriera de esa forma y quería corresponder a su confianza con una buena respuesta. Finalmente tomó su pizarra y empezó a escribir.

"Muchas personas quieren tener poder, creo que desear ser poderoso es algo casi normal, no puedo decir que seas mala solo por eso. Lo importante es lo que haces con el poder que obtienes, no todos están preparados para soportarlo, muchos enloquecen o se vuelven crueles, pero ¿Tú nunca dañaste a nadie a propósito?"

—No, claro que no. Me encantaba ser obedecida y admirada, pero más allá de eso, no tenía más pretenciones. Sólo me preocupaba de mantenerme en forma y de estar a la par de mis hermanos, sobre todo de Lirio y Lavanda ¿Nunca te lo dije cierto? Ellas son de una nidada y un padre distintos de mí y mi... Hermano. Solían decir que nuestro padre era un debilucho sentimental y que nosotros heredamos ese defecto, por eso nos propusimos llegar a lo más alto y callar la boca de todos los que nos subestimaron. Hollow ¿Tú crees que soy demasiado emocional?

El caballero tenía miedo de responder, porque la respuesta sería sí y mil veces sí. Esta mantis tenía unos arranques emocionales terribles e inexplicables, enfurecía y se avergonzaba con una facilidad tremenda por cosas inentendibles, pero siendo honesto, eso le gustaba, siendo tan expresiva era fácil saber más o menos qué pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza (aunque no supiera la causa), además de que era muy divertida, nunca se aburría a su lado.

"Eres perfecta tal como eres" Optó por una respuesta indirecta.

—Claro, perfecta. Emocional, mentalmente débil y egoísta, soy una persona horrible.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconderte en una cueva para que nadie nunca más te vea?

—La idea no suena mal —Suspiró con tristeza—. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Debo regresar a mi tribu... Mi gente me necesita, debo entrenarlos y volverlos fuertes, deben saber lo limitados que son, si apareciera una amenaza demasiado poderosa estarían indefensos.

Hollow le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y le mostró su pizarra.

"Se ve que te preocupas por tu tribu, eso demuestra que los quieres y una persona capaz de sentir amor sincero, no puede ser mala"

¿Amor? ¿Acaso ella podía sentir amor? Las mantis no sentían amor, aunque últimamente se planteaba que su concepto de amor estaba algo errado. Antes pensaba que amar era actuar como idiota y cometer locuras por otro bicho con el cual deseaba acostarse, pero ahora consideraba que lo que comúnmente se llama amor es algo muy distinto, algo que poco a poco comenzaba a comprender.

De pronto sintió que Hollow le tomaba la garra y una calidez inundó su pecho.

...

En el interior de la tribu de Páramos Fúngicos un grupo de machos se había reunido en un lugar secreto, oculto entre enormes hongos amarillos donde sus sombreros esponjosos sumían al sitio en penumbras, distinguir a una mantis de otra se volvía un reto para quien estuviera observando a la distancia.

—Entonces... El golpe es definitivo...

—Sí, las lords se han debilitado mucho, la huida de Orquídea es prueba de ello, esa cobarde prefirió escapar para salvar su vida en lugar enfrentar una muerte honorable como debería ser para una mantis.

—Es en verdad lamentable.

—Las cosas ya no pueden seguir igual, sólo alguien poderoso puede gobernar y el ciclo de las Lord ya ha acabado. Nuevos regentes deben surgir

—Ah, pero todavía hay quienes apoyan a Lirio y Lavanda, incluso muchos machos.

—Pero también hay muchas hembras que apoyan nuestra causa. Ambos bandos parecen igualados, pero demostraremos que nosotros somos superiores, aplastaremos a los débiles y tomaremos el poder ¡Ya está decidido! Luego de que Lavanda ponga sus huevos atacaremos, estará demasiado débil y preocupada por sus bebés como para oponer resistencia.

—Derrotaremos a las Lords y llevaremos a la tribu a un nuevo período de Gloria.

—¡Por la tribu!

—¡Por lo tribu! —Gritaron todos al unísono.


	21. Chapter 21

Tierras de Reposo había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, ya casi no tenía parecido con el desolado santuario de muerte que era hace algún tiempo. Seguía siendo un lugar silencioso, concebido para albergar los cuerpos de aquellos que ya habían partido de este mundo, pero ahora presentaba un aspecto más amigable. Los visitantes que diariamente llegaban al lugar, habían comenzado a plantar diversos tipos de flores para engalanar las tumbas y honrar a los caídos. Además, habían erigido numerosas estatuas en honor al Señor de las Sombras, era notoria la influencia que tenía el culto en el reino.

Orquídea observó las estatuas con interés, las representaciones de la deidad eran algo distintas de las que había visto en otros sitios, donde se mostraba como un ser aterrador y amenazante, con sus cuatro brazos extendidos listo para despedazar a quien se acercara. Aquí en Tierras de Reposo lucía más benevolente, con las palmas juntas como si rezara, buscando dar consuelo a las personas que sufrían por las pérdidas.

Las mantis no tenían la costumbre de apegarse tanto a sus muertos y superaban las pérdidas rápido, por eso a Orquídea le extrañaba un poco tanta dedicación a los cuerpos inertes, pero ya no lo cuestionaba, simplemente era algo distinto, además, tampoco era algo que le disgustara, el silencio que reinaba tenía una mística especial, las estatuas de la deidad eran muy bellas y estaba encantada con la cantidad de flores que había por doquier.

De pronto sintió el ruido característico del lápiz de Hollow golpeando contra la pizarra, la estaba llamando. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado atrás, le era muy fácil distraerse observando el paisaje y había demasiado que mirar. No eran solo las flores y las tumbas, la gente también tenía un aire especial y místico. Habían contenedores en el sitio, pero estos eran distintos de los que había visto en cualquier otra parte, no tenían ese aire juguetón y despreocupado que solía caracterizarlos, eran silenciosos, tranquilos y sobre todo inexpresivos, le recordaban mucho al caballero la primera vez que lo vio.

Ahora que Orquídea pensaba en eso ¿Qué le había pasado a Hollow en todos estos años? ¿Cómo de ser un ser vacío sin emociones se convirtió en el adorable individuo que siempre estaba a su lado y la consentía? Y ahora que miraba a estos individuos de aquí ¿Ellos porqué actuaban así? ¿Esta era su verdadera naturaleza? ¿cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de Hollow?

La realidad era que la contaminación con vacío que tenían los contenedores los había afectado en distinta medida, en un inicio todos actuaban como entes sin mente ni conciencia, pero ese estado era en cierta medida reversible, la convivencia y el cariño de otros llenaba sus corazones y mentes llevándolos a ser bichos casi normales. Pero otros no habían sido tan afortunados, podían desarrollar voluntad y deseos propios, pero no llegaban a comprender del todo lo que era el afecto y tenían problemas expresándose, algunos de estos contenedores eran los que habían optado por quedarse en el abismo, pero otros a pesar de todo quisieron vivir en la superficie y eligieron para esto el sitio más tranquilo y silencioso de todo el reino, Tierras de Reposo.

Ambos siguieron internándose a través de los corredores plagados de tumbas y flores, hasta llegar al lugar más apartado del enorme cementerio. Allí, debajo de un dosel de flores y rodeado de libros encontraron al guardián de tierras de reposo.

Cuando Orquídea vio al bicho no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse algo confundida, aquella cosa era lo más raro que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Tenía un rostro redondo y blanco en cuyo centro había un solo ojo y dos diminutos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, iba vestido con una túnica larga color blanco y un cuello negro, su traje cubría por completo su cuerpo salvo por unos... ¿Tentáculos? Que sobresalían de entre sus ropas con los cuales tenía agarrados algunos libros y otras cosas ¿Que cosa era eso? Ni siquiera podía precisar si era macho o hembra, incluso su nombre era neutro.

Orquídea no lo sabía pero también era un contenedor, uno bastante particular, de aquellos que habían sido demasiado contaminados por el vacío, por lo que carecía de expresión, además no parecía tener demasiado interés en imitar a los bichos normales, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaba en usar sus extremidades y sacaba tentáculos de vacío para manipular las cosas.

Era Alone, el solitario y reservado guardián de Tierras de Reposo.

Cuando Alone vio a los recién llegados, los saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se mantuvo observándolos en silencio, con una postura rígida e inexpresiva.

Orquídea en un inicio se puso muy nerviosa ¿Acaso no le agradaba al guardián? ¿O la estaba evaluando? ¿Planeaba desafiarla a un duelo? Si había pelea no retrocedería, se había vuelto más fuerte y tenía bastantes ganas de demostrarlo.

Pero Alone no mostró ningún signo de agresividad, simplemente le dirigió una mirada a Hollow, él de inmediato supo lo que le quería decir y comenzó a escribir en su pizarra.

"Voy a conversar con él a solas, dame un momento por favor"

—De acuerdo.

La mantis decidió no cuestionarlo, se veía que este lugar era muy distinto de Cumbre de Cristal, donde todos eran amistosos y cálidos, aquí en cambio solo había frialdad y silencio, quizás por el hecho de que custodiaban muertos, en realidad no lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor y notó a un par de contenedores que la miraban de forma inexpresiva, eso era realmente incómodo.

Mientras tanto, Hollow estaba tratando de comunicarse con Alone. A decir verdad, tratar con él era algo complicado, era silencioso hasta para ser un contenedor y no era buena idea presionarlo, así que se quedó de pie observándolo, esperando a que terminara de leer la página de su libro y le prestara atención.

Cuando Alone Cerró su texto y lo miró, Hollow notó que tenia una especie de vendaje en el lado izquierdo de su cara. No quiso preguntar en ese momento y se limitó a hablar del asunto que lo traía a tierras de reposo en primer lugar.

—(¿Que ocurrió? Dijiste que tenías un problema y que necesitabas ayuda) —Con Alone lo mejor era hablar lo justo y necesario, sus aptitudes sociales eran tan malas que incluso algo tan simple como un saludo se le complicaba.

Como repuesta, Alone se quitó el parche que tenía en el rostro revelando una fea grieta de la cual goteaba vacío.

—(Qui... ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!)

Hollow lucía muy alarmado, si bien su hermano era un pacifista absoluto, no es que no supiera pelear, y si alguien había sido capaz de causarle semejante daño era algo preocupante.

—(Un ladrón blanco, busca el legado de las polillas y...) —Tras decir eso volvió a cubrir la grieta de su máscara.

—(No necesitas explicar más, lo entiendo. Quieres atrapar al ladrón).

Alone no contestó, solo se tocó la máscara y la froto suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

—(¿No es eso? Eh... ¿Quieres reparar tu máscara?) —Alone clavó su ojo encima de Hollow y lo miró de forma penetrante—. (Creo que entiendo. Quieres ir a Nido Profundo a ver al fabricante de máscaras para que repare la tuya, pero no puedes dejar Tierras de Reposo sin guardián y necesitas que te reemplace mientras vas a hacer tus asuntos).

Podría parecer raro que Hollow sacara tantas conclusiones con tan pocos gestos, pero ya estaba habituado a la particular comunicación con el contenedor, que siempre reducía todos sus mensajes a las más mínimas expresiones, sin adornos ni palabras innecesarias.

—(De acuerdo, Orquídea y yo nos quedaremos cuidando el cementerio mientras regresas, no creo que tardes más de una noche ¿Verdad?).

Alone no respondió, solo volteó la vista y fijó su ojo en la mantis que se encontraba cerca oliendo algunas flores y disfrutando de su suavidad, se veía feliz. Hollow también la observó un momento y suspiró de regocijo, adoraba ver a Orquídea disfrutando de aquellos pequeños placeres que parecía haberse estado negando durante tanto tiempo, era tan hermosa que sentía que podría observarla por horas.

Pero apartó su vista de ella repentinamente cuando sintió que ahora habían algunos ojos pendientes de él. Alone y sus dos contenedores asistentes lo miraban de forma inexpresiva, aunque dada la situación podía asumir que tenían curiosidad.

—(Eh... Ella es Orquídea, es una mantis que estoy cuidando durante este mes, es bastante fuerte, es buena luchadora, será útil ayudándome a proteger el lugar). —Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

—(La miras raro).

—(¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir?).

—(No entiendo).

Hollow quería preguntar que era lo que no entendía, pero notó una cierta incomodidad en Alone, probablemente ni él mismo entendía qué era lo que no entendía. Suspiró algo abrumado, tratar con él siempre era un poco estresante, lo peor es que para él también era estresante, no por casualidad había elegido ser el guardián de la zona más silenciosa y solitaria del reino.

Sabiendo que ya no podría intercambiar más palabras con su hermano, se dirigió hacia Orquídea y golpeó su lápiz contra la pizarra llamando inmediatamente su atención.

—¿Qué pasa Hollow?

"Nos quedaremos cuidando Tierras de Reposo por esta noche, Alone tiene que salir a hacer algunas cosas"

—Ah... De acuerdo —Miró al contenedor y con algo de nervios hizo una gentil inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

El contenedor la miró un momento y luego comenzó a alejarse de ellos sin realizar ningún otro gesto. La mantis se enfadó pensando que la había ignorado, pero el caballero se apresuró a calmarla.

"No te lo tomes personal, él es así, es algo raro"

—Mmph —Orquídea bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Si tú lo dices, aunque no le costaba nada saludar. En fin ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar esta noche?

Hollow tuvo que pensar en ello un momento. Tierras de Reposo era principalmente un cementerio, no tenía realmente casas o refugios para dormir. Los contenedores encargados de cuidar el sitio no necesitaban esos lujos, no comían, no se bañaban (Aunque limpiaban sus máscaras y capas), no dormían en camas. Cuando caía la noche se quitaban las máscaras y deambulaban por el cementerio en forma de sombras, contribuyendo en gran medida a que corrieran rumores sobre espíritus que vagaban por el lugar. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, no tenían las comodidades que le gustaría brindar a Orquídea, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaría, de todos modos la mantis no era muy quisquillosa ni una amante de los lujos, podía dormir en el piso sin mayores problemas, pero tenía en mente un sitio algo más cómodo que el suelo de roca.

"Nos quedaremos en el hogar de la vidente"

—¿La vidente? ¿Otra habitante de este lugar? —Hollow dudó un momento antes de contestar.

"La vidente era una vieja polilla que tenía su casa aquí, pero murió hace algunos años atrás, aunque su hogar todavía está" —En realidad más que morir el término correcto sería trascender a otra realidad, pero era algo difícil de explicar.

—Ya veo. Guía mis pasos.

Hollow llevó a la mantis a través de algunos peñascos y roqueríos poco empinados hasta la zona más alta del cementerio donde habían varias cuevas abandonadas, cuando llegaron a la sima de la subida, se metieron en la última cueva que encontraron, y para su sorpresa, esta era mucho más acogedora que una cueva normal. Había una afelpada alfombra cubriendo el suelo y montones de cojines esponjosos repartidos por doquier, se podían apreciar algunos muebles polvorientos arrinconados cerca de los muros de la cueva y muchas lámparas de lumélula que ya habían perdido el brillo hace mucho.

—Está algo sucio pero... Se puede dormir supongo... Aunque si me lo permites limpiaré un poco el sitio antes de ocuparlo.

Hollow agitó la mano dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Orquídea se dispuso entonces a asear el sitio, retirando el polvo de los muebles y sacudiendo los cojines. Le parecía increíble que la habitación de invitados estuviera en tan mal estado ¿En serio eran tan descorteses con los visitantes? Nadie le había dicho que en ese lugar, simplemente no habían dormitorios.

Cuando Orquídea terminó salió a buscar a Hollow, pensaba que el caballero habría ido a limpiar su propio cuarto el cual sería alguna de las otras cuevas que podía ver por ahí, pero para su sorpresa él está en una zona alta vigilando el territorio en silencio.

—Oye... ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar tu cuarto?

—¿...? —Ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué quería decir con eso.

—Ya limpié el cuarto donde me voy a quedar ¿Tu habitación estaba tan sucia como la mía? —El contenedor sacó su pizarra y empezó a escribir en ella.

"No hay más cuartos en Tierras de Reposo, este lugar es un cementerio, vamos a dormir juntos está noche"

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Orquídea ¡Aquello debía ser una broma! No podía dormir con Hollow. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que no iba a tener un cuarto privado, después de todo, en Cumbre de Cristal le brindaron esa y muchas otras comodidades.

Pero la situación en Cumbre de Cristal era muy distinta de Tierras de reposo. Cuando Orquídea llegó al lugar, todos notaron el paño que colgaba de su cintura y supieron de inmediato que estaba en Celo, por eso le dieron un cuarto privado para dormir y colocaron ramas de Vervela en la puerta y en la ventana para neutralizar las feromonas, de esta forma la mantis podía estar tranquila de que no atraería a ningún visitante indeseado y tendría la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera cuando estuviera sola.

Pero ahora le tocaba compartir cuarto con Hollow ¿Acaso iba a ser posible dormir con él al lado? El simple hecho de que la tocara hacía estallar su mente en mil fantasías ardorosas ¿Como iba a soportar dormir junto a él? Con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de suyo, al alcance de sus garras para tocarlo y abrazarlo a gusto tanto como quisiera. El simple hecho de pensar en eso ya hacía que su temperatura subiera. Lo peor es que teniéndolo al lado ni siquiera podría tocarse para aliviar un poco su libido, era el infierno.

Pero al parecer a Hollow esto no le importaba, claro, él era incompatible con ella, por lo que sus feromonas no le afectaban, pero por muy imposible que fuera que tuvieran crías, ella no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él, y esto la angustiaba. Debería hacerlo dormir afuera, por mera cortesía ella debería tener el privilegio de tener el cuarto para ella sola, pero no tenía corazón para expulsar a su caballero. Lentamente todas su problemas comenzaban a ser notorios en su rostro y Hollow comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Que pasa Orquídea? ¿Tienes algún problema?"

—¿Que si tengo algún problema? ¡¿Esto es en serio?! —Los nervios de Orquídea comenzaban a alterarse—. ¡Cómo rayos esperas que duerma contigo al lado! ¡Y no te hagas el inocente! ¡Sabes que estoy en celo! Todo me afecta, y aún así me sometes a estas situaciones tan incómodas, eres muy cruel...

Otra vez los arranques emocionales de la mantis comenzaban a afectarla, pero esta vez no era expresando rabia, más bien pena y angustia, Orquídea estaba tratando por todos los medios de aguantar las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que Hollow lo notara. El caballero se sentía desorientado y algo confundido, todavía tenía problemas para comprender todo lo que significaba el celo en una hembra y no tenía muy claro porqué Orquídea tenía problemas con tenerlo a su lado, pero había dicho algo de que no podría dormir ¿Quizás si la ayudaba con eso se pondría mejor? Haría lo necesario con tal de evitar verla triste, se le partía el corazón tenerla llorando.

Sin decir palabra el caballero salió corriendo hasta perderse en el mar de tumbas que habían por todos lados. Orquídea no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero le aliviaba que se fuera lejos. Al menos así podía llorar sin que nadie la viera, o al menos calmarse un poco.

Pasó la tarde en soledad, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, a sus ojos solo había expuesto la verdad, pero quizás había lastimado a Hollow de alguna manera y por eso la había dejado sola tanto tiempo. Ya faltaba poco para que fuera la hora de dormir y comenzaba a angustiarse ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si la había abandonado? Al menos ya sabía cómo llegar al palacio Blanco por cuenta usando la ciervo estación, pero si llegara sola ¿Que pensarían de ella? Quizás hasta creyeran que se lo había comido.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos y sus antenas se pusieron en alerta. Observó el sitio del que provenía el sonido y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Hollow caminando a paso lento hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, pero logró controlarse a sí misma. Fue entonces que notó que Hollow traía consigo algunas presas muertas y un montón de ramas de una planta que no conocía. Al ver eso de pronto recordó que tenía hambre.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —Se esforzó mucho por ocultar la alegría que sentía con una expresión molesta.

Hollow suspiró y primero se dedicó a acomodar lo que había traído consigo antes de coger su pizarra y contestar.

"Fui a buscar unas hierbas para ayudarte a dormir y de paso cacé algo para cenar"

—Oh ya veo, gracias. —Orquídea inmediatamente suavizó su semblante.

Luego de eso encendieron una fogata y cenaron tranquilamente, aunque fue una cena silenciosa y algo incómoda. Orquídea estaba molesta con él por no dejarle el cuarto para ella sola y Hollow no entendía nada. Ya incluso comenzaba a preguntarse si ahora Orquídea lo odiaba, por alguna razón esa idea le asustaba y le causaba dolor.

Una vez terminaron de comer Orquídea consumió las hierbas para dormir, desgraciadamente eran muy amargas, pero prefería esto a una noche en el infierno. Al menos las plantas funcionaron bien y media hora después de comerlas comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida junto a su caballero en el viejo hogar de la vidente.

Ya era plena noche, todo parecía tranquilo en el cementerio, solo vagaban por el lugar las sombras de los asistentes de Alone que se encontraban vigilando, en caso de que vieran algo extraño debían avisar a Hollow inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, el caballero dormía plácidamente, sin que nada pudiera perturbar su sueño, estaba cómodo y abrigado en el refugio, con numerosas almohadas disponibles para abrazar y una afelpada alfombra como lecho, nada debería haber interrumpido su descanso, pero sin embargo, se vio obligado a despertar.

Hollow se sobresaltó cuando sintió un par de garras alrededor de su cintura, podría haber reaccionado de forma agresiva, pero un suave gruñido lo alertó de la identidad de la dueña de estas extremidades.

Se tranquilizó al saber que se trataba de Orquídea, quien lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía, aquello no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, de hecho en parte hasta le parecía lindo, le mostraba afecto mientras dormía, quizás incluso estaría soñando con él.

—Mmng... Hollow...

Curiosamente su suposición resultó ser correcta, Orquídea estaba soñando con él y esto lo ponía feliz. Luego de tanto finalmente se ganaba el cariño de la mantis, ahora lo quería tanto que lo abrazaba afectuosamente, quizás incluso lo abrazaba en su sueño ¿Qué estaría soñando? La verdad le causaba algo de curiosidad y tenía ganas de meterse en su mundo onírico, por lo que empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó el viejo aguijón onírico del cual estaba a cargo. Era un elemento algo peligroso, y en parte por eso se había auto declarado su guardián, normalmente no lo usaba pues Hornet le había enseñado que era de mala educación espiar en los pensamientos de los demás, pero ahora se sentía tentado. Orquídea estaba soñando con él ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a ver de qué se trataba? Era algo que lo involucraba directamente.

Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de que era una excusa tonta, pero eso no lo iba a refrenar. Estaba a punto de introducirse en la mente de la mantis, cuando esta lo apretó atrayéndolo hacia él, entonces le colocó sus piernas encima inmovilizándolo.

Esto ya comenzaba a dejar de ser tierno y rayaba en lo incómodo, le gustaba estar cerca de la mantis pero esto ya era demasiado, por lo que comenzó a agitarse tratando de sacarse a la hembra de encima, incluso hizo movimientos bruscos para despertarla, pero solo consiguió que lo apretara más y gruñera un poco. Hollow quería gritar, pero comenzaba a notar que incluso eso sería inútil, Orquídea estaba drogada bajo los efectos de la planta para dormir, no se iba a despertar tan fácil.

Estaba considerando como zafarse de su agarre cuando notó que Orquídea comenzaba a mover sus garras frotando su caparazón. Por alguna razón esto hizo que se pusiera rojo, de alguna manera le resultaba agradable ser acariciado, pero a la vez le causaba vergüenza, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y él no la había autorizado, pero la cosa comenzó a ponerse cada vez peor.

Hollow estaba mareado de la vergüenza y la incomodidad, Orquídea lo tenía preso y manoseaba todo su cuerpo de forma descarada y no había forma de pararla, estaba demasiado dormida. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si esta sería la razón por la que parecía reacia a dormir con él ¿Acaso siempre se comportaba así mientras dormía? Con razón quería un cuarto privado, debió cederle el refugio, debió quedarse afuera y dejarla sola, todo tenía una razón de ser.

—Hmmmnn... Hollow...

Seguía soñando con él, ahora ya no quería meterse en sus sueños, de hecho la idea le asustaba ¿Cuanto más tendría que aguantar todo esto? Le preocupaba que comenzaba tener alguna sensaciones algo extrañas que tenía problemas en identificar. A decir verdad el ser manoseado por Orquídea no era del todo desagradable, dejando de lado la vergüenza, casi hasta podría disfrutarlo, de hecho ahora él también quería tocarla, en particular quería tocar su cola.

Hollow se debatió entre lo que consideraba correcto y lo que quería. Hornet ya le había dicho que no debía tocar la cola de las hembras, pero a él le gustaba, por razones que no era capaz de entender y ahora ella estaba allí prácticamente ofreciéndose ¿Quizás no haría mal tocar un poquito?

Extendió sus manos y acarició la zona tiernamente, inmediatamente extrajo un suspiro y una exclamación de placer de la mantis, cosa que lo animó a continuar. Tocó a Orquídea tanto como quiso, recorrió cada centímetro de su cola y se deleitó con la textura de su piel. De pronto sintió nuevamente las garras de Orquídea sobre su caparazón, meditó un poco la situación y decidió dejarla, ya que él la estaba tocando, ella tenía el mismo derecho, incluso se recostó a su lado para quedar fácilmente a su alcance.

Compartir caricias de esa manera tenía una mística especial, el tocar y ser tocado de alguna forma los hacía más cercanos, como si las barreras entre ellos lentamente se difuminaran. Hollow estaba disfrutando la experiencia, de pronto el toque de Orquídea ya no era tan molesto ni tan vergonzoso, incluso era deseable, quería extender aquello tanto como fuera posible, pero todo debía acabar en algún momento.

Los movimientos de Orquídea se volvieron cada vez más suaves y lentos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y solo quedó el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

Hollow suspiró decepcionado, quería que siguieran un rato más, después de todo, está era una experiencia nueva para él, pero no la iba a presionar, tampoco es que pudiera considerando que estaba dormida, así que se colocó junto a ella y se quedó mirándola con ojos soñadores. Un sonoro suspiró de Orquídea cortó el silencio y un par de palabras fueron arrojadas de forma descuidas al viento.

—Te amo Hollow...

El contenedor sintió que se quedaba sin aire al escuchar aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y miró a todos lados sin saber que hacer ¿Orquídea había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Esto era cierto? A decir verdad desde hace algún tiempo también sentía que le gustaba la mantis, pero no se había atrevido a poner en palabras sus sentimientos, pues suponía que la mantis lo rechazaría (y tenía razón). Pero ella había dado el primer paso, ella lo quería.

Rodó en su sitio sintiendo mariposas de emoción en su estómago, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Y en realidad lo era, el poco sentido común de Hollow no le había hecho pensar que era ilógico tomarse en serio una declaración de amor hecha por una persona dormida y sobre todo drogada.

Pero ajeno a esto, se armó mil castillos en el aire, soñando con paseos tomados de la mano, cenas románticas y peleas de almohadas... Sobre todo lo último.

Así fue como sumergido en mil pensamientos felices se quedó dormido, siendo él esta vez quien abrazó a la mantis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Este capítulo puede resultar algo confuso pero trataré de aclarar las cosas en las notas finales**

* * *

_La mantis estaba exhausta, su cuerpo temblaba y a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, sus jadeos eran sonoros y agitados, todo en ella denotaba su cansancio, sin embargo aún cuando solo quería desplomarse en el suelo, las cuerdas que la sujetaban de los brazos la mantenían en pie._

_Había vivido una experiencia intensa e inolvidable, su amado caballero la había colmado de atenciones, tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo excitándola hasta hacerlo casi insoportable, pero no había sido capaz de responder en ninguna forma posible, pues las cuerdas que la retenían impedían todo movimiento, se había transformado en una presa indefensa a merced de su depredador, una humillación inconcebible sobre todo para una lord, y sin embargo... Le había gustado. _

_Había amado cada momento, cada instante, cada toque, se sentía en las nubes, nada podría romper la magia de ese instante, o eso creía._

_—Amiga, en serio estás loca._

_Una voz pequeñita pero muy cercana la sorprendió repentinamente, miró algo asustada a su alrededor hasta que notó con horror como un niño entraba en su campo de visión. Era muy pequeño, quizás un poco más grande que el caballero cuando recién lo conoció, era algún tipo de insecto alado, presumiblemente una polilla blanca muy peluda, su collarín de pelo era enorme y esponjoso, daban ganas de tocarlo, las puntas de sus patas también tenían pelo, de hecho simulaban un par de zapatos, incluso tenía un pompón de pelo en la punta de su cola. Solo destacaba en toda su blancura una máscara escarlata que cubría la mitad de su rostro._

_La mantis miró al insecto sin habla ¿Acaso había visto lo que el caballero había hecho con ella? ¡¿Qué hacía ese niño ahí?! ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?_

_—Si te lo preguntas, sí, vi todo —soltó una risa burlesca—. Ah, pero no te preocupes, no es lo peor que he visto, al fin y al cabo, cuando uno se mete en los sueños de otros, se arriesga a que estas cosas pasen._

_De la pura impresión Orquídea era incapaz de articular palabra ¿Meterse en los sueños de otros? ¿De qué estaba hablando este insecto? No pudo evitar asustarse un poco cuando vio al niño acercarse a ella._

_—¿Me tienes miedo? Vaya, eso casi nunca pasa —la polilla pareció alegrarse por esto—. Pero es un buen cambio para variar, cuando eres alguien pequeño todo el mundo es aterrador, ser yo quien imponga respeto se siente genial. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo atrás fui compañero de una mantis bastante odiosa, el tipo era aterrador y me menospreciaba por ser pequeño, si me viera ahora seguro estaría impresionado._

_El bicho infló su pecho en una postura de orgullo que por alguna razón ofendió a Orquídea ¿Esa bola de pelos se jactaba de asustar a una mantis? ¿Y pensaba presumirlo frente a otra mantis? ¡Eso no lo podía permitir!_

_—¿¡Quién te tiene miedo!? ¡No te atrevas a insinuar semejante estupidez! Maldito mocoso ¿Dónde están tus padres que permiten que vagues por ahí viendo cosas de adultos?_

_Las palabras de Orquídea molestaron mucho a la polilla, de hecho esta se puso furiosa ante ellas, su pelaje blanco comenzó a esponjarse dándole cada vez más el aspecto de una pelota. El insecto entonces emprendió el vuelo y se colocó a la altura de la prisionera, la miró directamente a los ojos con furia._

_—¡SOY UN ADULTO! ¡Mira! ¡Tengo alas! ¡ALAS! ¡Las polillas adultas tienen alas, las orugas no! ¡Soy un adulto! ¡Un adulto pequeño pero un adulto! Yo ya tuve mi última muda de piel, ya soy independiente, ya he hecho las cosas de los adultos ¡Hasta he tenido una novia! ¡No vuelvas a tratarme como un niño!_

_La Lord mantuvo una expresión seria, aunque por dentro moría de risa, algo tenía este bicho que inspiraba simpatía y ver a esa bola de pelos esponjada tratando de causar respeto era gracioso. En verdad costaba creer que era un adulto, era diminuto, cazar a un ser así no valdría la pena, debajo de todo ese pelo casi ni habría carne y en todo caso, con lo adorable que era, le gustaba más vivo que muerto. Luego de todo esto se reprendió mentalmente, tenía que dejar la costumbre de evaluar a los insectos débiles como presas._

_—Bueno, entonces eres un adulto, me queda claro —Se notaba que trataba de contener la risa._

_—¡No te burles!_

_—No lo hago... O al menos trato... Por otro lado ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?_

_—Con Bocadillo —La mantis parpadeó sin comprender—. Bocadillo, B-O-C-A-D-I-L-L-O, así es como me llamo._

_Esto ya fue demasiado, la mantis estalló en risa, si no estuviera amarrada se estaría agarrando el estómago tratando de contenerse._

_—¡No es mi culpa que mi maestro me haya puesto así! Bueno, considerando que su plan original era comerme es lógico que no me pusiera un nombre mejor y para cuando decidió hacerme parte de la tropa ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarme el nombre. —Un ligero sonrojo logró colarse a través de la blancura de su rostro._

_—En fin señor Bocadillo ¿Que lo trae por aquí? ¿Qué ha hecho que tenga el atrevimiento de meterse en mi vida privada y espiar lo que yo hago cuando estoy a solas? _

_La mantis le dio una mirada letal a la polilla, pero esta no se vio afectada, desbordaba confianza y quizás algo de arrogancia, esto la molestó un poco, era inusual que una presa le mostrara tan poco respeto._

_—Créeme, si hubiera podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho, no me hace ninguna gracia presenciar las fantasías perversas de nadie, pero de alguna forma siempre termino metido en estos líos Uf... —Suspiró—. El caso es que accidentalmente me metí en tus sueños, pero fue sin intención. Yo estaba caminando por el cementerio cuando sentí una curiosa energía que venía de una cueva en la parte más alta, volé hasta allí y encontré a dos insectos dormidos abrazados, y para mi sorpresa, entre ellos había un extraño artefacto, la meta de todo mi viaje y mi búsqueda ¡El aguijón onírico! Iba a llevármelo pero fui muy descuidado, debí usar guantes o algo. En cuanto toqué el arma me vi transportado a este sueño y como siempre terminé presenciando algo que no quería —Se agarró la frente con una de sus manos— ¿Por qué siempre me toca ver estas cosas?_

_—Espera un momento, me acabas de decir que esto es un sueño..._

_—Oh si, un sueño creado por tu mente ¿O acaso esa persona con la que soñabas te haría todo lo que te hizo en la vida real?_

_La nebulosa en la mente de Orquídea pareció despejarse y adquirió consciencia de su entorno y su situación, estaba soñando, todo era solo producto de su imaginación. Inmediatamente las cuerdas que amarraban sus brazos desaparecieron y la mantis cayó sentada en el suelo, entonces se agarró la cabeza con horror al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, ella había soñado eso, ella lo había deseado, era una maldita enferma con deseos perversos._

_—Oye... No es para que te mortifiques tanto —dijo la polilla al verla tan afectada—. O sea, no le haces daño a nadie y es problema tuyo lo que te guste, nadie tiene por qué criticarte.  
_

_—¡Me gusta un insecto que no es una mantis! —Gritó con ojos llorosos._

_—Eh... ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?_

_—¿Y qué pensabas tú que me preocupaba?_

_—... Creo que tú y yo tenemos ideas algo distintas... A ver... Te preocupa sentirte atraída por un bicho que no es una mantis... _

_—Es algo horrible._

_—Por favor... No es lo más común pero tampoco es algo malo, yo mismo tuve una novia que era una libélula —Orquídea le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad—. Sí, es verdad... Me dejó por enano pero... No quiero hablar de eso. La cosa es que, no tiene nada de malo querer a alguien de otra especie, es cierto que los hijos mestizos pueden sufrir rechazo o algunas dificultades, pero he conocido parejas que simplemente no tienen hijos entre ellos y han podido tener vidas felices._

_—¡Pero eso es tabú! ¡Es algo asqueroso!_

_—¿Por qué es asqueroso?_

_—Porque... Porque es..._

_—Porque es lo que te han dicho toda la vida —Orquídea lo miró sorprendida—. Sí, me lo imaginé. Mira, con quien te emparejes es asunto tuyo, mientras no dañes a nadie, nadie puede decir nada, puedes estar con quien quieras y eso no tiene nada de malo, si te preocupa tener hijos mestizos, pues no tengas hijos con tu pareja, puedes adoptar, o tener por tu cuenta con otra mantis y los crían entre los dos, muchos hacen eso también. _

_—Lo haces sonar tan fácil, pero si en mi tribu se enteran de esto me matarán._

_—Entonces no regreses._

_Orquídea lo miró de forma asesina y se puso de pie mostrando toda su altura. Bocadillo se sintió intimidado al ver tal agresividad en la insecto y retrocedió por precaución._

_—Cómo te atreves... ¡Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar eso! ¡Soy una Lord! ¡Tengo responsabilidad con mi pueblo! Soy una de las líderes ¡Debo regresar! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

_—Pero no quieres... ¿Cierto?_

_Orquídea quedó muda ante eso, aquella maldita polilla parecía ser capaz de ver a través de ella, había adivinado su mayor problema y conflicto, estaba dividida entre su corazón y su sentido del deber, le gustaba la vida libre en Hallownest, pero también le preocupaba su pueblo, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de negarse cualquier posibilidad de estar junto a su caballero, se repetía una y otra vez que era algo sucio, malo, imposible. Pero ahora esta polilla venía a decir que podía estar con él, que no había nada de malo en ello, eso solo le complicaba más el mantenerse firme en sus convicciones._

_—Vete... ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi sueño! ¡Vete antes de que te mate!_

_—Eh... En primer lugar, dudo que puedas matarme en este lugar, digamos que tengo un cierto control sobre los sueños de las personas, y en segundo lugar, me iría si pudiera pero... Estoy atrapado, el poder que tengo no es suficiente para salir de aquí así que... Nos quedaremos juntos hasta que despiertes... Jejeje._

_Orquídea apretó las garras de frustración y miró al bicho con odio, trató de concentrase en despertar para salir de ese amargo sueño, pero no estaba segura de como hacerlo._

_—¿Tratas de despertar? No creo que puedas hacerlo de la forma habitual, me fijé en que habían restos de cierta planta para dormir, estás drogada, no podrás despertar hasta que pase su efecto._

_—¡Maldición! ¿No hay una forma de despertar o de deshacerme de ti?_

_—Pues... Hay una forma, si te asustaras mucho, digamos con una pesadilla, podrías liberarte de este sueño. Lamentablemente no soy muy bueno provocando pesadillas, a Scarlet se le daban bien, yo soy más diestro creando sueños placenteros... Pero puedo intentar algunas cosas... Dime ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?_

_—¡Una mantis guerrera no tiene miedo! —Dijo en tono orgulloso._

_—Esa es una vil mentira, todos tenemos miedos. Quizás... ¿Te asuste perder a alguien querido? —Observó una ligera incomodidad en el rostro de Orquídea—. Sí, a todos nos duele perder a alguien que queremos, pero seguro hay algo más, eres orgullosa por lo que veo, conocí a una abeja que era como tú, tenía buen corazón, pero era altanera, le gustaba ser obedecida le dolía mucho dar su brazo a torcer, para ese tipo de personas la humillación es lo peor._

_Inmediatamente la mantis se puso en guardia molesta por las insinuaciones que hacía la polilla, pero esta no se detuvo._

_—Pero... Hay algo que es terrible para cualquier mantis, y es la idea de ser débil, sí, la mantis de la que te hablé era así, la idea de ser aplastado por un ser débil es su peor pesadilla... —Orquídea cada vez estaba más nerviosa ¿Qué pretendía este bicho?—. Bien, creo que ya tengo los ingredientes, según Scarlet para hacer una buena pesadilla primero juntas todos los miedos, luego planteas un escenario, sitúas a los artistas y entonces... ¡Bailas!_

_Bocadillo levantó una mano y de forma elegante chasqueó los dedos, un fuego blanco apareció de la nada e inundó todo el sitio con un brillo cegador que obligó a la mantis a cerrar los ojos._

_Para cuando los volvió a abrir, el lugar lucía diferente, de ser un entorno nebuloso y sin forma, ahora tenía un aspecto más concreto, una especie de coliseo blanco, enorme y resplandeciente, lleno de público, el cual consistía en muchas mantis de mirada penetrante y rostro serio, y frente a todas ellas, en los asientos de al frente se encontraban Lirio y Lavanda, las dos Lord._

_—Qué... ¿Qué es todo esto? —La guerrera lucía confundida._

_—Aún no termino._

_Bocadillo agitó las alas y fuego blanco surgió de ellas, el cual se dirigió hacia un rincón de aquel coliseo donde formó una bola ardiente que al disiparse reveló la presencia de Hollow, quien estaba atado colgando de un palo, debajo de él había un pozo del cual sobresalían montones de espinas afiladas y largas, si el caballero llegara a caer en ellas, su cuerpo sería destrozado._

_—Bien, aquí está, seguro que Scarlet lo habría hecho mejor, pero esto lo que puedo dentro de mis posibilidades. Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla —Dijo extendiendo los brazos._

_—¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_—Te voy a asustar tanto que despertarás, aquí están todos tus miedos. Arrebaté a tu compañero de su sueño y lo traje aquí, ahora está allí colgado en peligro de muerte, para salvarlo deberás pelear en frente de toda tu tribu y tu familia, pero serás derrotada y humillada de la peor forma, tu sufrimiento será infinito_.

_—¿Y contra quien voy a pelear?_

_—Pues contra mí —Bocadillo infló su pecho orgullosamente y Orquídea se echó a reír._

_—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Tú eres mi gran oponente? Creo que tu intento de pesadilla no funcionará bien._

_—Claro que lo hará —Bufó molesto—. Si soy yo quien te derrota, una minúscula polilla, la humillación será peor, solo imagínalo._

_—Eh... Orquídea, ten cuidado, una polilla dentro de un sueño puede ser muy peligrosa —Dijo Hollow desde su sitio colgando._

_La guerrera parpadeó sorprendida ¿Hollow había hablado? ¡Y su voz era preciosa! Clara y juvenil._

_—¡Hollow habla! —Exclamó Orquídea contenta moviendo su cola._

_—Bueno, esto es un sueño, en los sueños puede pasar lo que uno quiera... ¡Orquídea cuidado!_

_Los entrenados sentidos de la mantis le permitieron esquivar a tiempo la daga de luz que por poco le atraviesa la cabeza._

_—Pero que..._

_De pronto se fijó en Bocadillo que flotaba sobre su cabeza, el insecto tenía una bola de luz retenida entre sus manos y la miraba con un dejo de burla que le molestaba mucho._

_—No sabes lo divertido que es esto —arrojó la bola de luz de sus manos contra Orquídea quien a duras penas pudo esquivar la explosión—. En la vida real todos me ven como una criatura débil y patética que no merece atención, a nadie le importa de lo que soy capaz, simplemente ven mi tamaño y de inmediato me desprecian_.

_Se podía adivinar un cierto resentimiento en Bocadillo, que en parte parecía estar externalizando en sus ataques a Orquídea, el bicho agitó las alas y del piso surgieron una serie de luces que la mantis esquivó por precaución, cosa que fue positiva pues de cada haz de luz emergió una daga filosa que podría haber destrozado su cuerpo._

_—Pero no saben de mi poder, no saben todo lo que puedo hacer, si yo quisiera podría volverlos mis esclavos, inundar sus sueños de ilusiones... —Bocadillo golpeó sus palmas y una bomba de luz explotó junto a Orquídea quien resultó bastante dañada por ella—. Sí... ¡Sí! Cuando estoy aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo ser yo quien tenga el mando, siente lo que es estar aterrorizado por un poder mayor ¿Lo sientes mantis? Adoro tener a los bichos grandes a mi merced, mostrarles lo que se siente ser una presa._

_—¡Eres un maldito loco sádico! —Gritó la mantis poniéndose de pie para escapar de una bandada de mariposas de fuego blanco que Bocadillo estaba expulsando._

_—No estoy loco —dijo con una sonrisa espeluznantemente dulce—. Soy un amor de bicho, de hecho, siempre soy muy amable con los que me tratan bien, por algo amo tanto al maestro y a Scarlet, haría o que fuera por ellos, y es por ellos que busco el aguijón onírico..._

_Hollow presenciaba la escena impotente, sus ataduras eran demasiado firmes para poder escapar y esa polilla parecía tener el control completo del sueño. Era aterrador, de alguna forma esto le recordaba su batalla contra The Radiance en su infancia, este insecto parecía tener el mismo tipo de poder, aunque más débil. Por otro lado también parecía mucho más razonable que la diosa, al menos no estaba tratando de matar a nadie, según él su objetivo era asustar a Orquídea para despertarla, teóricamente eso no tendría que causarle ningún daño, pero no evitaba que fuera doloroso verla atormentada._

_Por otro lado había algo que comenzaba a preocuparle cada vez más, la polilla había mencionado a alguien llamado Scarlet. No era un nombre tan raro, de hecho conocía a por lo menos dos Scarlets, pero la mención de este nombre junto a la palabra maestro removía viejas memorias en su interior, no podía evitar pensar en Grimm y en su hija quien llevaba el mismo nombre. Además, este insecto tenía un cierto aire de elegancia, cada vez que invocaba un ataque, lo acompañaba de un paso de baile, la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza o movía las manos le recordaban cada vez más al murciélago, incluso las polillas blancas de fuego que invocaba eran muy similares a los murciélagos de fuego de Grimm ¿Lo habría aprendido de él? _

_¿Sería posible que el maestro y la Scarlet que mencionaba fueran los mismos que él conocía? ¿Sería posible que luego de tantos años el destino quisiera que volviera a tener noticias de ellos? Después de romper el ancla pasó mucha angustia preguntándose como estarían, si seguirían vivos, si habrían sufrido mucho o si recordarían algo de él y lo extrañarían, pero esta polilla aparentemente tenía la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, finalmente sabría que pasó con su pequeña protegida y su padre._

_—¡Eh! ¡Polilla! —Gritó Hollow desde su lugar._

_—Silencio bicho, estoy ocupado y mi nombre es Bocadillo —dijo mientras invocaba más polillas de fuego._

_—¡Bocadillo! ¡Por favor responde! ¿La Scarlet de la que hablas es un murciélago con poderes de fuego?_

_Inmediatamente el insecto cesó sus ataques y se dio la vuelta para encarar al bicho que estaba colgado sobre el pozo de espinas. Voló hasta él y se puso a la altura de su mirada. Orquídea temiendo que le fuera a hacer algún daño y con el corazón en la garganta por la angustia corrió hasta él, pero la polilla con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer una reja de luz en frente de la mantis cortándole el paso. La Lord vio con impotencia como el insecto estaba frente a su amado quien estaba atado e incapaz de defenderse, ahora que conocía el poder de este loco tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, más del que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez._

_Lamentaba mucho haber mirado con desprecio a esta criatura, se prometió que jamás de los jamáces volvería a hacerlo, respetaría a todo ser, fuera una presa o no, solo quería asegurarse de que Hollow iba a estar bien, extendió sus garras a través de la reja tratando de alcanzarlos, pero estaban demasiado lejos para ella, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar el intercambio de palabras que ambos tenían._

_—¿Será posible? ¿Acaso conoces a Scarlet?_

_—Y a Grimm._

_—¡Conoces el nombre del maestro! ¿Eres un amigo suyo? Un amigo del maestro es amigo mío._

_—Pues... No es como que seamos amigos realmente... De hecho creo que la última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en muy buenos términos —La última vez que Hollow vio a Grimm antes de que Brumm lo instara a romper el ancla fue en el baile ritual, y en ese momento estaba algo enfadado con él por ciertos eventos que habían ocurrido con Scarlet._

_—¿En serio? Pues... Ahora que lo pienso, el maestro nunca mencionó que conociera a una sombra._

_—¿Sombra?_

_—Eres una de esas sombras que habitan este reino ¿Cierto? Simulan ser bichos normales, pero bajo sus máscaras solo hay oscuridad, aunque no por eso son realmente malas, hace años atrás vine con un grupo de exploradores a recorrer este lugar cuando estaba marchito e infectado, y entre mis compañero habían dos criaturas del mismo tipo que tú, ambas muy agradables, muy pequeñas y muy silenciosas... Muy distintas a ti por lo que veo._

_—Bueno... Nosotros nos llamamos a nosotros mismos hijos de las Sombras y explicar qué somos es algo complejo pero... Eso no es importante ahora. Quiero saber cómo están Scarlet y su padre ¿Qué ha sido de ellos en todos estos años?_

_—Tú... —Bocadillo miró a Hollow con un cierto aire de sospecha—. ¿No serás por casualidad alguien de aquel distante pasado que ninguno de ellos dos puede recordar?_

_—¿No recuerdan su pasado? ¿Nada de nada? ¿No recuerdan cuando estuvieron en Hallownest?¿Todas las cosas que pasamos juntos? ¿No recuerdan el ritual de la flama? ¿Al señor pesadilla?_

_—Tú... ¡Tú sabes del Rey Pesadilla! —Había una cierta furia en la voz de Bocadillo al mencionar a aquel dios—. ¡Conoces a ese bastardo! ¿No estarás relacionado con él?_

_—¡No!_

_—También noto que preguntas en particular por Scarlet —La polilla lucía cada vez más desconfiada—. ¿Cuál es tu vínculo con Scarlet? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_—Alguien que la ama mucho._

_Habían muchos sentimientos puestos en la voz de Hollow, además de una expresión muy sentida en su mirada, sus palabras eran verdaderas, a Bocadillo no le quedó ninguna duda, él quería a Scarlet y jamás le haría daño a su mejor amiga ¿Quizás les podría prestar ayuda para solucionar su problema con el Rey Pesadilla? _

_Bocadillo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sus antenas captaron una cierta irregularidad en el ambiente. Hollow y la polilla notaron que todo en aquel lugar comenzaba a tambalearse y la iluminación parpadeaba. _

_Bocadillo miró hacia la mantis y notó la profunda mirada de tristeza que había en sus ojos._

_—Ah... Entonces ese es tu mayor miedo... _

...

Orquídea despertó sintiéndose algo aturdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una pesadez en su cuerpo, aún era demasiado temprano como para que se levantara, pero no quería volver a dormir, estaba asustada. Giró la cabeza esperando encontrar al caballero dormido a su lado, tenía la esperanza de que su cercanía la tranquilizara y disipara las sombras del extraño sueño que había tenido, porque por supuesto, todo había sido nada más que un sueño.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hollow no estaba dormido, estaba sentado dándole la espalda mirando hacia la puerta del refugio. La mantis desconcertada por esto, acercó su temblorosa garra hacia él y tiró de su capa. Inmediatamente el caballero se giró a verla y ella notó con angustia que estaba llorando.

—Hollow... Qué...

Pero él no contestó ni hizo el intento de hacerlo, se puso de pie y salió de la casa de la vidente. Orquídea quiso seguirlo, pero los mareos y el estupor causados por las plantas para dormir no la dejaron, en cuanto trató de ponerse de pie terminó cayendo de bruces en la alfombra.

La mantis estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué Hollow estaba llorando? ¿Había pasado algo durante la noche que lo dejó así de afectado? A la cabeza se le vino la imagen de él suplicando por saber acerca de Scarlet y las palabras de amor que le dedicó, recordó su mirada de preocupación y anhelo y sus súplicas por información sobre ella. Agitó la cabeza espantando todas esas ideas locas, aquello solo había sido un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, nada de eso había sido real...

De pronto notó algo extraño en el piso de la alfombra.

Pelos blancos.

* * *

**Este fic es la continuación de otro llamado Cuentos de Hallownest, les recomiendo darle un vistazo. En esa historia Hollow tuvo toda una historia compleja y emotiva junto a Grimmchild, que responde al nombre Scarlet. La situación entre ellos dos culmina con una separación que deja algunas situaciones abiertas y sin resolución. El caso es que después de este fic me gustaría sacar un tercero que retoma esos eventos y finalmente les da un fin, pero para eso, primero hay que plantar las semillas de esa historia, no quiero que lleguen a Hallownest por mera casualidad, había una razón para ello, y esa razón es esta polilla.**

**Ahora respecto a Bocadillo, la verdad a él lo creé hace muuucho tiempo y siempre tuvo su papel determinado, pero no lo usé solo para este fic, también es el personaje que ocupo para un rol de Hollow Knight en el que participo, en aquella historia Bocadillo explora Hallownest durante el período de la infección junto a otros aventureros, y esos aventureros son los bichos que esta polilla menciona cada tanto.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Jamás pensé que sentiría esto por una criatura como ella, o por nadie en realidad, luego de que el Rey Pálido salvara mi vida aquel funesto día, había decidido dedicar toda mi devoción hacia él, volverlo la razón de mi existencia, ser su caballero era mi único deseo... Hasta que otro deseo se interpuso._

_Clover, esa torpe mantis, tan dulce y tan fiera, tan dedicada a la batalla y tan hambrienta de amor, la sociedad de las mantis parece ser muy fría y ella demasiado cálida, siempre está a mi lado clamando mi atención y eso solo la hace más adorable. ¡Ay mi amada Clover! Esto puede ser peligroso._

_Ogrim__ sostiene que su majestad no aprobará nuestra relación, es muy peligroso estar sentimentalmente involucrado con el enemigo, y lo único que mantiene una aparente paz entre nuestros reinos es un trato tan delicado como una flor, un paso en falso y la sangre __teñirá__ la tierra ¿Acaso nuestro romance se tornará una tragedia? Dadas las circunstancias quizás lo mejor para nosotras sería huir juntas, a mi tierra natal. Me encantaría mostrarle el bello campo de flores que rodea mi pueblo, me he traído algunas semillas que he empezado a cultivar, pero nunca será lo mismo que ver ese paisaje idílico._

_Sin embargo, antes de partir, Clover ha manifestado su deseo de despedirse de su gente, es algo justo, abandonar la patria y la familia no es algo sencillo. Dentro de unos días, cuando todo esté listo nos dirigiremos a mi patria._

_Amado rey mío, por favor __perdóneme__, perdone mi egoísmo y mis mentiras, no permaneceré a su lado hasta el final como le había dicho, me voy junto a mi amada a un lugar lejano y seguro, donde la influencia de la diosa no nos alcance. Deseo de todo corazón que su reino prospere, aunque yo ya no esté en él._

...

Hollow suspiró mientras leía la última entrada del diario de Ze'mer, sin duda la caballero escribía mucho mejor de lo que hablaba, había relatado de forma preciosa como paso a paso la relación entre ella y Clover había surgido, era un relato muy bonito, cargado de sentimientos. Pero la historia acababa en este punto, cuando ambas decidían partir juntas hacia otro reino, parecía el final perfecto para una historia de amor, lamentablemente él conocía el epílogo.

Cuando fueran a despedirse de la tribu mantis, estas no aceptarían su relación debido a la naturaleza extrajera de la caballero y asesinarían a Clover. Ze'mer gracias a su talento y fuerza lograría escapar, pero no volvería a su puesto como defensora del rey, se recluiría en el rincón más lejano del reino detrás de Tierras de Reposo, donde pasaría sus últimos años llorando por su amor.

Cerró el diario y lo dejó en su sitio, en ese momento solo buscaba distraer su mente pensando en cualquier cosa alegre, pero haber cogido el diario de la caballero no fue buena idea, ahora sentía su estado de ánimo más lúgubre que antes. El recordatorio del triste destino de Clover era el presagio del sombrío futuro que le esperaba a Orquídea si se involucraba sentimentalmente con él, pero por supuesto, Hollow no quería que ella muriera ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡No podía fallar otra vez!

Fue incapaz de salvar a Myla, y aunque pudo liberar a Scarlet y su padre de su esclavitud hacia el corazón de la pesadilla, el precio a pagar fueron sus recuerdos. Como caballero era un inútil en los momentos cruciales ¿De qué servía un caballero que no podía ayudar a una damisela en apuros? Lo peor es que Scarlet parecía tener algún tipo de problema que requería del aguijón onírico, y él no podía ayudar, la bola de pelos con alas se había esfumado junto a su única posibilidad de tener noticias de ella.

Ahora para empeorar la situación, lo único que pudo hacer al despertar y darse cuenta de su situación, fue ponerse a llorar de la forma más patética, incluso ignoró a Orquídea cuando ella lo llamó y como un cobarde fue a esconderse en el refugio de Ze'mer, donde la mantis no lo podría encontrar.

Ya tenía la cabeza más tranquila, tras mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada respecto a la pequeña murciélago, solo esperar por si el destino hacía que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo. Mientras tanto, de lo único que podía ocuparse era del problema de la mantis. Se había puesto tan feliz cuando le dijo que lo amaba que no había tomado en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de esto, él conocía la historia de Ze'mer y su amante, Ogrim se la había contado, pero ahora al encontrar el diario y leerlo, la realidad lo golpeaba con todo su peso. Orquídea estaba en peligro de muerte.

Claro, este peligro solo era real si ella regresaba a su territorio en Páramos Fúngicos, mientras estuviera lejos de ese sitio estaría a salvo, nadie podría tocarle una antena. Pero... Percibía que quería volver a casa en algún momento, ya se había enterado que Orquídea no había sido abandonada por su familia realmente, había dejado su tierra para volverse fuerte y cazar una presa poderosa, con la cuál demostraría a todos que era digna de permanecer en su puesto como Lord. Si volvía a ser Lord, no podría estar con él, pero si se quedaba con él, nunca podría volver a casa ni ver a su familia.

Todos estos pensamientos tenían su cabeza hecha un revoltijo ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Había alguna solución para que todos pudieran quedarse juntos como una familia unida? ¿Por qué las mantis tenían que ser tan tercas?

Al final sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Por mucho que le doliera, no estaba en sus manos hacer nada, en realidad esta era una decisión que debía tomar Orquídea, él solo podía resignarse y apoyarla en lo que pudiera, no tendría corazón para apartarla de su gente y obligarla a quedarse con él

Abandonó la casa de la doliente gris llevando el diario consigo, quizás a Ogrim le interesaría tener un recuerdo de su amiga, aunque fuera un recuerdo algo triste. Atravesó el paso subterráneo sin complicaciones, con el paso de los años había agrandado un poco el túnel y luego de la partida de la diosa, las alimañas peligrosas casi habían desaparecido.

Cuando regresó al cementerio, buscó a Orquídea por todos lados y la encontró sentada contra una lápida con sus rodillas recogidas y mirada triste, se le partió el corazón cuando la vio así. Suspiró con pena, no era mucho lo que realmente podía hacer por ella, pero al menos trataría de animarla, aunque eso no iba a ser tan fácil, en cuanto la mantis notó su presencia inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo miró con mal humor. Como siempre no podía ser sincera con sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de su fingido enojo, Hollow fue capaz de notar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Ah! Por fin apareces ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? El guardián del lugar ya volvió y tú no estabas para recibirlo, no sabes lo incómodo que fue estar con él, deberías tener más consideración ¿Cómo pudiste largarte y dejar el lugar desprotegido? ¿Esperabas que yo me quedara cumpliendo tus deberes? Irresponsable...

Hollow la miró con agotamiento, esto ya comenzaba a parecerse a uno de los sermones de Hornet. Como respuesta tomó su pizarra y escribió en ella.

_"Lo siento, tuve que ir a hacer algunas cosas urgentes, no volverá a pasar"_

Orquídea no quiso decir nada, ella sabía lo que había estado haciendo, fue a llorar por esa hembra que tanto amaba, que decepcionante, ella que pensaba que era un guerrero fuerte que no se dejaba llevar por esos sentimentalismos tontos, por eso el amor era algo malo, distraía a las personas de sus objetivos, las volvía débiles y les causaba ese horrendo dolor que ella estaba padeciendo ahora. Sabía que ella y Hollow nunca serían nada, su relación era algo prohibido y él era libre de emparejarse con quien quisiera, pero su lógica no era capaz de convencer a su corazón.

Hollow alarmado vio como el rostro de la mantis se volvía sombrío, estaba a punto de escribir en su pizarra algo para tratar de animarla cuando un toque helado en su espalda lo hizo saltar del susto. Fue tan repentina su reacción que hasta Orquídea se lo quedó mirando, pero lo que había pasado era que Alone le había puesto uno de sus tentáculos encima y ahora lo miraba con su ojo de forma inexpresiva.

—(No me asustes de esa manera) —Observó la máscara de Alone y notó que ya no estaba rota, solo quedaban algunas grietas como marca de lo que había pasado—. (Veo que tu máscara quedó bien, aunque... ¿No has considerado la idea de cambiarla? Ya está muy agrietada).

El contenedor negó con la cabeza, entonces miró a Hollow y a Orquídea notando el ambiente triste que había entre ellos, esto lo hizo sentir confundido ¿Que pasó? ¿Sería culpa del ladrón blanco?

—(Viste al ladrón blanco).

—(¿Eh?... Sobre el ladrón blanco ¿Te referías a una pequeña polilla blanca?) —Un asentimiento fue la respuesta.

Hollow se sintió preocupado, no le había quedado muy clara la naturaleza de ese insecto, de por sí su desagradable parecido con The Radiance le molestaba mucho, pero había decidido no dejarse llevar por ello y darle el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, si recordaba bien, esta criatura era la que le había provocado daño a su hermano ¿Por qué lo había atacado? Alone era pacífico ¿Quizás este insecto era alguien peligroso? Si era así eso solo aumentaba sus preocupaciones, quizás Scarlet estaría en peligro a su lado.

—(¿El ladrón blanco te atacó?) —Alone asintió—. (¿Cómo lo hizo?)

El contenedor se quedó pensando un momento antes de contestar.

—(Yo iba caminando por el cementerio y vi al ser blanco comiendo flores. Me recordó a The Radiance y fui a pegarle. Él me mordió)

—(Te mordió... ¿Y qué más te hizo?)

—(Me habló... Mucho... Sobre el legado de las polillas y su misión...)

—(Pero eso no le pudo haber causado daño a tu máscara)

—(Un áspid lo atacó, me lastimé al evitar que se lo comieran)

Hollow lo miró con expresión incrédula, se había preocupado por nada, al menos en el mundo real esa pelusa alada era débil e indefensa, si un aspid se lo podía comer no era la gran cosa, a pesar de lo poderoso que lucía en el sueño. Bocadillo seguía siendo un misterio, pero podía tener la seguridad de que Scarlet estaría a salvo, ella era un murciélago después de todo, esa criaturita no sería rival para ella.

—(Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Alone)

El contenedor se limitó a asentir. Se quedó mirando un instante a Orquídea y a Hollow no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo preocupado y estresado, parecía uno de esos problemas que iban más allá de su comprensión y que involucraban sentimientos. A pesar de todos los libros que había leído, incluso de temática romántica, los sentimientos le eran algo extraño. Pero aún siendo un inútil en el tema, de alguna forma quería apoyar a su hermano, entonces se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos, dedicándole una profunda y algo hostil mirada a Orquídea.

Como siempre, la falta de expresividad de Alone hacía que entenderlo fuera un desafío. El guardián en su simpleza, le quería decir que se alejara de la mantis para que se sintiera mejor, pero al no decir ni una palabra y expresarse de forma tan poco clara Hollow terminó confuso. Trató de conectar sus gestos de alguna forma coherente, aunque era complicado. Le tomó de las manos y miró a Orquídea... ¿O quizás no miró a Orquídea? Quizás miró algo que estaba en su dirección, porque de otra manera no le veía sentido a nada.

Miró hacia la mantis y más allá notó la puerta que llevaba a la salida Este del cementerio, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente y creyó entender el mensaje del guardián, le había sugerido que llevara a Orquídea al Lago Azul, cosa que era una idea estupenda, ese lugar se decía que tenía el poder de tranquilizar el espíritu y aclarar la mente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto de agradecimiento a su hermano y se dirigió hacia Orquídea, la tomó de una garra y se la llevó corriendo hacia la salida.

Alone se le quedó mirando y ladeó la cabeza confundido ¿Le habría entendido su mensaje? Seguro que sí, Hollow era muy listo, aunque le parecía extraño que se la llevara al Lago Azul ¿Acaso pensaba ahogarla para deshacerse de ella? ¡Esa no era su intención! Un cierto malestar en su pecho lo atacó y miró con angustia a sus asistentes quienes solo le devolvieron una mirada vacía. Ahora se sentía algo molesto y no sabía por qué.

Mientras tanto, Hollow iba arrastrando a Orquídea a través de túneles llevándola a algún sitio que solo él sabía. La mantis comenzaba a asustarse por lo rápido que iban, eso le impedía trazar un mapa mental sobre el lugar para poder regresar, ahora estaba a merced de la voluntad del caballero, si se perdía estaría en problemas, pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto aire de diversión y aventura respecto a la situación.

Finalmente, luego de andar un rato, el caballero comenzó a detener su paso, Orquídea estaba algo nerviosa y con ganas de preguntar a donde habían ido cuando se dio cuenta del enorme lago que tenía al frente.

Se quedó sin palabras al notar la belleza del lugar, jamás había visto un lago así, no sabía que era posible albergar tal cantidad de agua junta bajo tierra, era francamente impresionante, transparente y tan tranquilo como una taza de leche. Habían numerosas formaciones rocosas en sus alrededores de las cuales colgaban tiras de musgo que parecían brillar con la luz que emitía el agua, pues en el fondo crecían plantas bioluminiscentes que dotaban al lugar de un misterioso brillo azul. Con lentitud se acercó a la orilla y observó el agua, era tan clara y transparente que las piedras del fondo relucían como joyas, con aquel brillo característico que le otorgaba el nombre al lugar.

Fueron varios los minutos que estuvo en trance observando las aguas, dejando su mente en blanco ser arrastrada por las suaves ondas del líquido, finalmente decidió tomar asiento y observar sus alrededores, por alguna razón se sentía tranquila, de pronto sus problemas ya no parecían tan importantes, el ser fuerte y el amar a alguien que no se debía no parecía tan grave, ahora solo quería observar las aguas y descansar.

Se mantuvo absorta en el agua durante varios minutos hasta que la presencia de Hollow a su lado la devolvió a la realidad, el contenedor se había sentado junto a ella y también observaba el lago.

—La vida es complicada ¿No lo crees? —Dijo de pronto la mantis.

Hollow la miró y se limitó a asentir.

—Pero supongo que a veces podemos disfrutar de momentos tranquilos como este... Lástima que no duran para siempre... Pero quizás eso es lo que nos hace apreciarlos más.

Hollow volvió a asentir algo apesadumbrado.

—No sé que pasará mañana... No se cuanto dolor haya pero... No quiero que eso haga menos feliz este momento. Me alegra haberte conocido mejor, saber que eres más que un simple guerrero implacable, en verdad... Gracias.

Hollow bajó la mirada, aquello parecía casi una despedida, al parecer en la tranquilidad de las diáfanas aguas Orquídea había encontrado su respuesta, pretendía volver a la tribu y él... También había encontrado su respuesta, no lo aceptaría tan fácil, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, para él era razón suficiente para quedarse juntos. Trataría de convencerla de alguna manera, si se quedaba con él podría tener todo lo que necesitara, nadie la mataría, nadie la forzaría a ser una máquina sin sentimientos, recibiría todos los abrazos que quisiera, dormiría en sábanas de seda, podría luchar contra los caballeros del castillo y entrenar a los novatos. Tenía confianza en convercerla, tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Pero todos sus planes para retener a la mantis se interrumpieron cuando esta apoyó su cabeza sobre él y cerró los ojos. Ya no había distancia entre ellos, ambos estaban sentados juntos disfrutando de la vista al lago, compartiendo un momento de paz y el calor del otro. Finalmente Orquídea se había rendido y ya no le importaba mantener la distancia de él.

¿Que importaba el celo? ¿Que importaba la diferencia de especie? ¿Que importaba que fuera una Lord? Él quería a otra persona, ya daba lo mismo, por eso, mientras pudiera lo tomaría para sí misma. Ahora que estaban solos, ella dormitaría sobre él y nadie lo impediría.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración de la mantis y el suave sonido del agua golpeando las rocas, nada podía perturbar el descanso de la mantis, quería sentir a su caballero junto a ella, su presencia, su cuerpo, la presión de su ser sobre su lado izquierdo la tranquilizaba, y aquello podría haber continuado durante mucho más tiempo si otro peso extraño en su lado derecho no la hubiera sorprendido.

Orquídea abrió los ojos sobresaltada y miró hacia la derecha donde encontró a un contenedor vestido de verde apoyado contra ella mirándola con una expresión traviesa.

Lo que siguió fue una violenta escena donde Orquídea se ponía de pie y pateaba al contenedor que salió expelido hacia el lago donde se hundió al caer, aunque el chapoteo sobre el agua pronto indicó que estaba bien, pero eso no era lo que quería la mantis, pues tan pronto como lo vio emerger corrió hacia su lanza que había dejado clavada por allí y la desenterró lista para ir a matar a la criatura.

Hollow entró en pánico al ver la furia de la mantis y brincó hacia ella tirándola al piso.

—¡Suéltame lo voy a matar!

Hollow no le hizo caso y la sujetó con más fuerza reteniéndola contra el piso. Orquídea al principio estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse, pero en algún momento aquello comenzó a sentirse más como un juego placentero, por alguna razón tenía ganas de que la amarrara.

Mientras tanto, el contenedor de la capucha verde que respondía al nombre de Green salió del agua algo fastidiado y se dirigió hacia los dos bichos que luchaban, se cruzó de brazos y los miró con severidad. Orquídea notó su presencia y de inmediato se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta de la situación y de todas las ideas locas que cruzaban su mente.

—¡Esto no es lo que tú crees!

Green ladeó la cabeza preguntándose a qué se refería, miró a Hollow buscando una respuesta, pero él parecía igual de confundido. Terminó por negar con la cabeza y finalmente empezar a hablar en su particular idioma de hijo de las sombras.

—(¡Por fin los encuentro! No saben todo lo que he recorrido buscándolos! Primero Big me mandó a Cumbre de Cristal, y cuando llego me dicen que se fueron a Tierras de Reposo, me apresuró a buscarlos y me dicen que están en el Lago Azul ¡Ya quédense quietos! Y cuando los pillo solo quiero descansar un poco junto a ustedes ¿Y que ganó? Una patada)

—(Lo siento) —Hollow se disculpó algo apenado— (Creo que Orquídea se asustó un poco... ¡Ah!)

Mientras Hollow gesticulaba para comunicarse soltó a Orquídea y está lo empujó ligeramente para poder ponerse de pie y adquirir una postura más digna, aunque seguía sonrojada.

—Ejem... Agradecería mucho que no mencionaras lo que viste por favor.

Green la miró con algo de fastidio.

—(¿Y a ella que le pasa?) —Le preguntó a su hermano.

—(Ni idea, pero déjala ser. Ahora, me decías que nos estabas buscando ¿Que pasó?)

—(Ah sí, Big te necesita urgente en el castillo)

...

Hollow y Orquídea corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo esquivando las sierras de seguridad mientras se dirigían al encuentro del rey.

La mantis al no entender el lenguaje de las sombras no había logrado enterarse de qué estaba pasando, solo pudo seguir a Hollow cuando lo vio correr de vuelta al palacio, y ahora lo seguía haciendo mientras iban al encuentro de Big, tenía la esperanza de enterarse de qué pasaba cuando estuvieran frente al rey, al menos él hablaba un lenguaje entendible.

Finalmente llegaron frente a la oficina del monarca y Hollow sin siquiera molestarse en tocar abrió la puerta y entró.

Big se encontraba sentado revisando unos presupuestos para algunos proyectos importantes y no le gustó mucho que Hollow entrará de forma tan repentina, pero estaba de demasiado buen humor como para enojarse.

—¡...!

—Si Hollow, ya nacieron.

—¡...!

Hollow estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la oficina cuando Big le agarró de la capa y lo detuvo.

—Quiero ahí, tú no vas a ningún lado.

—¡...! —Hollow agitó lo brazos alterado.

—¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Quien nació? —Habló Orquídea entre jadeos luego de la carrera persiguiendo al caballero.

—Los hijos de Hornet, nuestros sobrinos rompieron el huevo ante ayer.

Los ojos de Orquídea se abrieron de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer ¿La reina araña había tenido crías? ¿Estaba esperando niños? Nadie había mencionado eso, aunque era normal, a veces los gobernantes mantenían en secreto a su descendencia para mantenerlos a salvo hasta que era el momento apropiado.

Fue entonces que empezó a sacar algunas cuentas, considerando el tiempo de incubación de las arañas y cuadrando fechas, Hornet debió haber puesto sus huevos más o menos cuando tuvieron su reunión en la sala de las Lord, lo que significaba que ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear en ese momento y que por eso tuvo un desempeño tan patético.

Por lo tanto, Hornet era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía y Sharpy tenía razón, ahora tenía muchas ganas de pelear con la reina araña otra vez.

—¡...!

—Sí Hollow, ya sé que quieres ir a verla ahora, pero no es el momento, conocerás a tus sobrinos después .

—¿...? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con molestia.

—En la fiesta que les dedicaremos.

Los ojos de Hollow brillaron con ilusión.

—Sí, como rey de Corazón de Hallownest organizaré una fiesta para recibir a mis sobrinos y además Hornet aprovechará la ocasión para presentar oficialmente a la heredera de Nido Profundo.

Hollow brincaba en su sitio muy emocionado por esto, era tanta su alegría que incluso Orquídea se sintió contagiada.

—Vaya, entonces harán una fiesta en honor a los pequeños ¿Donde harán la fogata?

—¿Fogata? —Big la miró confuso.

—Sí, la fogata de la fiesta, ya saben, todos bailarán alrededor de la fogata al ritmo del tambor, y cada bicho se pintará el cuerpo con tintas de colores, y luego habrá un combate ritual ¿Así son las fiestas no?

Orquídea estaba pensando en una fiesta tradicional de la tribu, pero las refinadas y elegantes celebraciones del castillo eran muy distintas. Hollow y Big se miraron algo preocupados, Orquídea iba a necesitar bastante preparación antes de asistir a una fiesta oficial en el castillo.

—Bueno Orquídea, creo que necesitarás tomar algunas clases prácticas...

—¿Clases? ¿De que?

—De etiqueta, de baile y habrá que mandarte a hacer un traje para la fiesta. Lo lamento querida pero nosotros no acostumbramos pintarlos la piel en las celebraciones.

—¿Etiqueta? ¿Baile? Pero... —La mantis estaba demasiado sorprendida y algo confundida.

—Y creo que mejor empezamos desde ahora si queremos que esté lista para la fiesta, Hollow ¿Podrías llevarla con Margarita?

—Hey pero...

Orquídea no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse, el caballero la tomó de una garra y la arrastró fuera de la oficina a pesar de sus protestas y quejas. El rey solo la vio alejarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que esto será divertido —se dijo a sí mismo.


	24. Chapter 24

Una serie de pensamientos tumultosos rodeaban la mente de Hornet mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Recientemente había ido a visitar al prisionero acusado de atacar sus huevos para enterarse de su estado, su recuperación iba muy bien, al menos sus patas, si la cosa seguía así, pronto podrían realizar una interrogación escrita, aún así, quería contar con el aguijón onírico en caso de que el individuo los envolviera en alguna mentira, sin embargo, el entusiasmo por parte del prisionero por prestar declaración la tenía algo pensativa.

Ahora trataba de ordenar sus ideas para tomar la decisión más justa posible, pero aquello era un tanto complicado si tenía a Ania parloteando alrededor su yo.

—En serio mi reina, usted no debería tener tanta consideración con ese monstruo, debería ejecutarlo de una vez y olvidar el asunto ¡Ya intentó destrozar sus huevos! ¡SUS HUEVOS! La preciosa descendencia de la reina, eso es un crimen imperdonable.

—Ania, todavía me interesa lo que él tenga que decir, por eso no lo voy a matar hasta que sea capaz de comunicarse. Su boca es incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pero sus patas están próximas a sanar. Dentro de poco será capaz de escribir de nuevo y entonces nos dirá todo lo que sabe. Hasta entonces me guardaré mi veredicto.

—Está siendo demasiado blanda, el no castigar a un culpable se podría considerar una muestra de debilidad.

—Es una muestra de justicia, incluso las mismas presas tienen derecho a defenderse y correr por su vida. Pero te aseguro que en cuanto todo esto quede claro, yo misma lo mataré, no te preocupes por eso Ania.

—Pero mi reina...

—¡Ya es suficiente! No quiero discutir más del tema contigo, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, yo soy la reina y yo decidiré el destino del prisionero. Ahora quiero relajarme e ir a ver a mis niños por favor.

—Si mi señora —dijo Ania con tristeza—. Están en su cuarto con el consorte.

—Tampoco es como para que tomes una actitud tan distante —Hornet la miró algo extrañada, pero la araña se limitó a hacer una cortés reverencia y se retiró a realizar sus labores.

La reina suspiró con agotamiento, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para además tener que preocuparse por el estado de ánimo de su sirvienta. Últimamente se comportaba algo raro y en verdad no la entendía ¿Le habría afectado en alguna manera el nacimiento de sus niños? Tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo temporal y pronto volviera a ser la misma Ania a la que estaba acostumbrada, hasta ahora siempre había sido una sirvienta perfecta, la única que había tenido desde que se convirtió en reina, siempre dispuesta a servirla, hábil en todo tipo de actividades, la que la apoyaba en todo y le prestaba ayuda en todo lo que pudiera.

Pero dejaría ese asunto para más tarde, ahora solo quería ver a sus hijos, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación donde encontró una escena que le enterneció el corazón.

Dentro del cuarto estaba Quirrel encima de la cama jugando con sus hijas. Las niñas corrían encima de la frazada escapando de su padre quien trataba de atraparlas, obviamente la cochinilla se movía de forma torpe a propósito para no capturarlas y hacer que el juego durara lo más posible.

—Vaya, parece que se divierten —dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

—Hornet, ya volviste.

—¡Yi! —Chillaron las niñas corriendo al encuentro de su madre, quien se agachó para recibirlas en sus brazos.

—Mi princesita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste jugando con papá?

—¡Yi yi! —Hornet la besó en la frente a modo de saludo y le dirigió una mirada a la cochinilla.

—Ay hija, por fin te veo despierta ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?

Como respuesta la niña se acomodó en los brazos de su madre, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar.

—¿Ya te dormiste otra vez?

—Creo que nunca son suficientes siestas —dijo Quirrel divertido.

—Sí, ya veo —Se sentó en la cama y depositó a la princesa junto a ella, aunque mantuvo a la cochinilla en sus brazos—. ¿Y Chester?

—Arriba donde lo dejaste.

Ambos miraron hacia el techo y vieron al pequeño niño atado en un capullo de seda colgando del techo. Ahora que su madre había llegado comenzó a agitarse y a chillar tratando de llamar la atención. Como respuesta, Hornet con su mano libre sacó su aguja y la arrojó contra el capullo cortando el hilo que lo mantenía unido al techo, este cayó sobre la cama sin ningún perjuicio para su ocupante, de hecho se podría decir que la experiencia hasta le resultó divertida. Luego de eso Hornet procedió a liberarlo.

—Espero que con tu castigo aprendas a no salir corriendo fuera de la casa sin un adulto, te podrías caer al lago —luego de eso lo besó en la frente, aunque el niño rebelde no parecía muy feliz con los mimos de su madre.

Cuando Hornet terminó con él, Chester se quedó un momento recostado mirando el techo, aunque no duró mucho pues la princesa comenzó a tocarle la barriga, cosa que le causó cosquillas. El pequeño trató de alejarla pero ella parecía muy empeñada en jugar con él, hasta que finalmente terminó cediendo y empezaron a perseguirse encima de la cama.

—Se ve que tienen mucha energía ¿No quieres unirte a ellos? —Le habló Hornet a la niña que tenía en brazos, esta solo gruñó suavemente y siguió descansando en los brazos de su madre—. Supongo que no.

—No te preocupes Hornet, algunos niños son más tranquilos que otros.

—Lo sé, solo me preocupa si no será demasiado tranquila.

—La matrona dijo que estaba bien, pero si te angustia demasiado, podemos ir a verla después.

—Claro, programaré mi tiempo para hacerle una visita. Cambiando de tema ¿Alguna novedad mientras no estuve?

—Llegaron un par de cartas, cuando veas los sobres seguro sabrás de quien son.

Quirrel se levantó y recogió un par de sobres que tenía sobre el velador, ambos eran bastante particulares a su manera. El primero era un sobre extremadamente elegante, parecía que estuviera hecho de plata, tanto por su color como por su brillo, estaba escrito con una letra pulcra y elegante y tenía el sello de real de Hallownest. El segundo era diametralmente distinto, era de color verde con dibujos de frutas, estaba escrito con una letra menos elegante pero igual de bonita y estaba sellado con un sticker de corazón.

—Correspondencia de Big por duplicado, una carta oficial y una personal, esto es bastante interesante.

Hornet y Big cuidaban mucho la etiqueta y los formalismos que sus estatus de gobernantes exigían, y esto les obligaba tratarse con sus títulos de realeza, realizar regalos caros en ocasiones especiales y mandar correspondencia escrita en lenguaje formal y en sobres especiales destinados para este propósito. Pero tampoco descuidaban su cálida relación de hermanos, por eso cuando no habían sirvientes o personas ajenas a la familia se tuteaban, aparte del regalo caro y ostentoso siempre enviaban otro más normal pensado según los gustos personales de cada quien y adjunto a la carta formal, normalmente había otra carta más humilde y amigable.

Hornet admiró el sobre verde con frutas, en la última fiesta le había regalado a Big un paquete de sobres con diseños coloridos, algunas libretas de esquelas con dibujos y sellos de flores y corazones, sabía que a él le gustaba ese material de oficina colorido que no le había costado ni 15 geos en la tienda de Ciudad de las Lágrimas, pero lo había comprado pensando en él y por eso Big lo apreciaba tanto, de hecho cada vez que tenía una carta personal que mandar a sus parientes usaba esos sobres y sellos, así que ya se hacía una idea del tipo de carta que era.

—Umm... ¿Cuál primero? Creo que empezaré con la carta formal.

—Bien ¿Qué dice?

_Reina Hornet, Gobernante de los vastos terrenos de Nido Profundo._

_Distinguida dama:_

Junto con saludarla, ofrezco mis felicitaciones por los descendientes recién nacidos y les mando mis mejores deseos de salud y prosperidad.

_Como muestra de amistad y unión entre nuestros reinos, queda cordialmente invitada a una fiesta en el Palacio Blanco para dar la bienvenida a los retoños y conocer a la heredera de Nido Profundo. Por supuesto la presencia de su consorte será bien recibida. _

_Esta se realizará el día tercero de la semana entrante._

_Sin otro particular y esperando que se encuentre bien, se despide._

_Big, Rey de Corazón de Hallownest._

—Una fiesta en el palacio, hace tiempo que no vamos a una —dijo Quirrel alegremente.

—Sí... —Hornet en cambio parecía desanimada.

—¿Qué pasa? Ah, no te gustan las fiestas, pero habrá buena comida.

—No es eso... Vamos a llevar a los niños, y ese lugar está plagado de sierras...

—Cierto... Supongo que podemos pedir que las desactiven durante la fiesta, a Big no le gustaría que sus sobrinos salgan heridos.

—Sí... Supongo...

—¿Por qué no lees la segunda carta?

—Oh, claro.

_Querida hornet:_

Escuché que ya nacieron tus niños ¡Me muero por conocerlos! ¿Podría jugar con ellos? ¿Son muy pequeños? ¡Me encantan los niños!

_Hollow cuando se enteró quiso salir corriendo a verte pero se lo impedí, tuve que llevarlo a dar un paseo por el camino del dolor para que se calmara, a propósito, Ogrim dijo que las sierras podrían ser peligrosas para los bebés así que las dejaré apagadas cuando vengas al castillo. Solo espero que esto no haga que se cuele gente extraña en la fiesta, porque por supuesto he organizado una fiesta para ustedes, en la otra carta está la fecha._

_Por cierto que luego de la fiesta pueden quedarse a dormir, ya preparé un cuarto para ustedes, por favor dime que sí se quedarán, así habrá más tiempo para jugar con los niños._

_A todo esto ¿Recuerdas la mantis que estábamos cuidando el otro día? También la llevaremos a la fiesta, solo que nos preocupan un poco sus modales para comportarse ¿Puedes creer que sugirió hacer una fogata en el salón de baile? Si hasta había empezado a preparar el lugar ella misma, y el otro día empezó a pintarle la cara a Hollow, me alegra que ya sea más dócil y se sienta a gusto con nosotros, pero hay ciertas cosas que no le podemos permitir._

_Considerando que las mantis son tus vecinas ¿Tienes alguna recomendación? Nos sería de gran ayuda. Sin más que decir, espero que estén todos bien, dale mis saludos a Quirrel, los quiero mucho._

_Big._

—Vaya con esta mantis —Hornet no pudo evitar reír ante lo que contaba sobre ella—. Al menos ya es más fácil tratar.

—¿Y tienes algún consejo para ellos? —Preguntó Quirrel que ya había terminado de leer la misiva.

—Es solo cosa de educarla, no es tan difícil, creo que les escribiré una carta también.

—¿Nos quedaremos a dormir allá?

—Pues... —Suspiró con pesar—. Sí, lo haremos, de todos modos no hay nada de malo con eso y es mejor si los niños tienen buena relación con su tío, en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia él sería su principal fuente de ayuda.

—Maravilloso, podré darle una visita a la colección del castillo.

—Tú y tus libros...

Quirrel solo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y besó a su esposa.

...

—¡No quiero! —Gritó la mantis tratando de zafarse de las manos de las hembras que la vestían

—Pero si luce hermosa...

—¡Me veo ridícula! ¡No quiero usar estos trapos!

—¡Trapos!

Todas la miraron horrorizadas y luego dirigieron una mirada al contenedor que vigilaba todo el proceso.

No era un individuo muy alto, tenía dos cuernos curvados hacia atrás, similares a los de Shadow pero más apegados a la cabeza, su cuerpo era más robusto que el de un contenedor promedio, mostrando un pecho ancho y prominente que resaltaba en su capa cerrada bajo la cual por alguna razón se vislumbraba una cola. El nombre de este individuo era Demetrio y la cola la tenía por elección propia, esa era la forma que había elegido como sombra, aunque esto era algo que no le podían explicar a Orquídea, quien por su cuenta, llegó a la conclusión de que era una variante de la especie de los hijos de las sombras, otra raza por así decirlo.

Demetrio era el encargado del vestuario, amaba las telas y la moda, tenía una estrecha relación con las tejedoras quienes le proveían de material para sus sofisticados diseños de ropa, era famoso por su buen gusto y sus confecciones, muchos nobles le encargaban los trajes para sus fiestas y estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, por eso que esta mantis salvaje llamara a su diseño de lujo "trapos" lo había ofendido de sobremanera.

—¡...!

Demetrio comenzó a "gritarle" furioso a la mantis, por supuesto ella no entendía nada de lo que quería decir, pero su lenguaje corporal más o menos le hacía captar que estaba enojado. Las sirvientas parecían algo asustadas aunque a Orquídea esto no parecía importarle, ella solo quería quitarse esa ropa de encima, se sentía incómoda, como si estuviera llevando un disfraz ridículo.

Le habían colocado un manto celeste con detalles y una cinta fucsia en el cuello, y había reemplazado el pareo de Hornet por otro que hiciera juego con el manto, además de complementarlo con un cinturón fucsia ancho para mantener la tela en su lugar. Todos decían que se veía hermosa pero ella no lo creía, seguro se estaban burlando de ella.

En ese momento Big abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en el cuarto donde vio a las sirvientas asustadas y a Demetrio furioso gritando cosas no aptas para oídos cristianos.

—Demetrio, ese lenguaje.

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del monarca y se dio la vuelta disculpándose nerviosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo enojar tanto? —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Orquídea que estaba con la cara roja tratando de cubrirse con un florero—. ¡Orquídea estás preciosa! Aunque siento que algo le falta a esto...

Demetrio lo miró algo sorprendido, luego dirigió su vista hacia la mantis analizando su creación, tras meditarlo un momento le dio la razón al rey y corrió hacia la insecto, sacó una flor del florero que sujetaba, sacó una cinta celeste de su caja de costura e improvisó un adorno con los dos elementos, luego se subió a una silla para alcanzar a la mantis y le colocó el adorno en una de sus antenas.

—¡Perfecto! —Dijo Big alegremente—. Ahora sí pareces toda una dama de la alta sociedad.

Caminó hacia la mantis y se la quedó mirando a los ojos, extendió su mano y le rozó el rostro tiernamente causándole un estremecimiento. Las sirvientas que miraban la escena enrojecieron y de forma discreta comenzaron a retirarse del cuarto, al parecer se venía una escena romántica y no querían importunar al rey.

Demetrio las miró con cara de pregunta sin moverse del lugar, no entendía porque todos se iban, aún no acababan de arreglar el traje, sin embargo nadie se dignó a explicarle nada, lo tomaron de la mano y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Orquídea y Big se quedaron a solas en el cuarto, sin ninguna compañía más que los muebles y los distintos modelos de trajes de fiesta que le habían probado. El monarca parecía muy cómodo, aunque para la pobre mantis era todo lo contrario, estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Las sensaciones que le provocaba el rey contrastaban mucho con las de su querido caballero, poseía una presencia aplastante que de alguna manera la hacía obedecer a este rey, pero a la vez tenía un aire dulce que la hacía sentir segura y a gusto. Con Big todo era calma y paz, cosa a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada, por extraño que sonara.

El rey solo la miraba de arriba a abajo y ella cada vez se sentía más alterada, así que decidió romper el silencio, de la forma más pacífica posible, Orquídea sería capaz de atacar a cualquiera, pero jamás osaría levantar una garra contra Big, así era el poder de la marca del rey que le había dado Hollow a su hermano.

—Ma-ma-majestad ¿Podría dejar de mirarme así? Me pone nerviosa...

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, es que luces tan hermosa que es difícil apartar la mirada de ti.

Aquello sin duda era un piropo, a Orquídea jamás en su vida le habían hecho un piropo y no sabía bien como reaccionar. En la tribu no se estilaban las relaciones de pareja formales, pero no era raro que machos y hembras se relacionaran íntimamente fuera de la época reproductiva, eso no estaba prohibido, aunque se consideraba algo peligroso por el riesgo de enamorarse, Orquídea temiendo que esto le pasara, jamás tuvo relaciones con ningún macho, ni siquiera un simple coqueteo, en parte por la distancia que ella misma ponía con los demás, y en parte porque le tenían miedo.

Por todo esto no sabía como reaccionar cuando alguien se comportaba de forma galante con ella, ni siquiera creía que se lo dijeran en serio, al fin y al cabo en la tribu era considerada una de las mantis más fuertes, pero no la más atractiva, de hecho Lirio era más popular que ella.

—Agradezco sus palabras pero estaría más feliz si fuera honesto. Yo no soy una mantis particularmente bella, ni tampoco soy una dama de alta sociedad, soy una guerrera, lo mío es la batalla y el poder, estoy consciente de lo que soy y lo acepto, no tengo problemas con ello. Este caparazón plagado de cicatrices no es el de una dama, es el de una máquina de matar.

Quizás las últimas palabras que pronunció le supieron algo amargas, en realidad no quería que su único valor fuera el de acabar con la vida de otros bichos, quería ser más que eso, Hollow le había enseñado que la vida era más que solo pelear, pero no creía que hubiera algo realmente bueno en ella, no era una protectora, no era dulce, ni amigable, era egoísta, débil y por supuesto no era guapa.

—Pues... Tus cicatrices han disminuido bastante desde que usas el ungüento que Hollow te compró.

Orquídea se puso colorada al pensar en la crema, últimamente se la aplicaba ella misma, pero aún recordaba la "ayuda" que recibió las primeras veces.

—¡Majestad! Un par de cicatrices menos no van a mejorar mi aspecto, yo no soy guapa, una guerrera no puede ser guapa.

—¿Por qué no? Yo también soy un peleador formidable y soy muy guapo.

La mantis no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. En verdad tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, aunque con bastante razón, Big era muy lindo, quizás tenía aquel atractivo sensual de Hollow, pero era bello a su manera, de una forma más adorable y dulce, era el tipo de bicho con el que simplemente te gustaría pasar el tiempo, pasear, charlar, o hacer cualquier otro tipo de actividad, incluso pelear.

—Todos dicen que usted es un gran luchador, pero yo aún no he podido comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Oh? ¿En verdad? Pues si mejoras en tus clases de etiqueta y baile, tú y yo podríamos tener un duelo.

—¿¡De verdad!? —La cola de Orquídea comenzó a agitarse suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Big, luego de que Hollow le contó ese detalle.

—Por supuesto, pero como dije, solo si mejoras en etiqueta y en baile. —Orquídea bufó.

—Las clases de etiqueta son una soberana estupidez, comer no debería ser algo tan engorroso, y todas esas formalidades con los nobles en la fiesta... ¡Se supone que una fiesta debe ser algo divertido! En fin, al menos no son cosas difíciles de aprender, el problema es el baile.

—¿Te cuesta bailar?

—No, al menos en teoría no parece difícil, pero no he podido practicar.

—¿Por?

—El profesor me tiene miedo. Casi ni se acerca a mí, se supone que en este baile hay que tomarse de las manos o algo así y él ni siquiera es capaz de tocarme una garra ¿Cómo esperan que aprenda?

—Vaya, que contrariedad.

Big la miró un momento para luego bajar la mirada y quedarse pensando un momento, para cuando volvió a mirar a la mantis una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, cogió a Orquídea por una garra y comenzó a sacarla de la habitación.

—Ma-ma-¡Majestad! ¡Qué hace!

—Te llevo al salón de baile, yo practicaré contigo.

—¿Que? Pero... Pero...

No había palabra que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Big, la mantis tendría unas clases de baile impartidas por el mismísimo rey. Ambos salieron del cuarto de forma distraída sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los sirvientes que se habían escondido detrás de una cortina para que no los descubrieran espiando detrás de la puerta.

Por el camino Big logró conseguir un pianista que tocara para ellos mientras practicaban su danza y así fue como Orquídea recibió sus clases personales impartidas por el mismísimo rey del castillo, un extraño honor que a ojos de los demás, era otra prueba más de la cercanía entre esos dos.

—Bien Orquídea, coloca tu mano en mi hombro así, yo me pondré aquí y colocaré mi mano en tu cintura, acércate más, eso es.

—E-e-es ¿Es esto necesario? —Dijo la mantis con el rostro rojo.— Estamos muy cerca.

—Así es como se baila en este tipo de fiestas, no es nada tan raro, y la cercanía permite charlar mientras danzas.

—Bueno... Visto de ese punto de vista parece práctico, pero si te pones a bailar no te puedes concentrar en hablar ¿O si?

—Este baile es tan sencillo y calmado que una vez te lo aprendes, no necesitas pensar mucho en ello, vamos a empezar. Este baile se llama vals, y se caracteriza por tener un ritmo de tres tiempos, das tres pasos haces una pequeña pausa y luego tres pasos más y así. Es simple, solo hay que procurar no pisar a tu compañero y no chocar con alguna de las otras parejas bailando, pero por tradición es el macho quien guía la danza, así que al menos podrás despreocuparte del tema de chocar con alguien.

—Entiendo.

—Bien ¡Música maestro!

El músico que se trataba nada menos que de Soul, se encontraba sentado frente a un hermoso piano de cola y ante la señal de Big, colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar un alegre vals.

Big dio el primer paso de forma tan repentina que Orquídea casi se cae por no seguirlo, pero tras el primer tropiezo comenzó a esforzarse por seguirlo. En un inicio Big iba contando los pasos para ayudarla a seguir el ritmo. "un, dos, tres, un dos tres" cantaba el contenedor, y tras algunos momentos de duda y torpeza, la mantis comenzó a bailar con él.

Esta danza era muy distinta a cualquiera que hubiera realizado, no tenía nada que ver con las rítmicas rondas alrededor de la fogata en la tribu, ni con la vertiginosa parafernalia que había montado con Hollow en Cumbre de Cristal. Era un baile refinado, tranquilo y hasta monótono. Como decía Big, una vez te habituabas a este ni siquiera había que poner atención a cada paso y podías distraerte con otras cosas, en una fiesta real habría prestado atención a otras parejas bailando, o conversado con su compañero, pero dado que era una práctica en solitario, se limitó a observar a Big.

Era un bicho en verdad muy hermoso, los regios cuernos que coronaban su cabeza eran imponentes, su figura era fuerte y bien formada y su tamaño impresionante, pero por sobre todo ello, esa hermosa y dulce mirada llena de calma era lo que más llamaba su atención, había tanta amabilidad en aquellos ojos que se sentía tranquila solo con verlos, aquello sumado a la agradable música del piano convertían aquel instante en uno de ensueño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la música paró y sus pasos cesaron lentamente.

Ambos bailarines se observaron un instante en silencio y entonces...

—¡Eres tan linda! —Dijo Big antes de agarrar a Orquídea y abrazarla con tantas ganas que hasta la levantó del suelo.

En ese momento Orquídea se olvidó de que estaba frente al rey del país que podía aplastar a su tribu y dejó de lado todos sus modales.

—¡Suéltame maldito animal! ¡Bájame de una vez! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Pero Big no hacía caso, solo agitaba a Orquídea de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un animal de peluche. Y en ese momento Hollow que andaba buscando a la mantis entró en el salón.

Encontró a Big abrazando a Orquídea como si fuera su juguete y a Soul mirándolos con expresión de diversión. Inmediatamente una punzada de celos le clavó el corazón, aunque no fue capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento como tal, él solo sabía que le enfadaba un poco ver a Big abrazar a la mantis de esa manera, así que se acercó y con mucha educación llamó su atención golpeando su aguijón contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente Big y Orquídea lo miraron, ella con algo de temor (Por razones que no quería reconocer) y él con algo de sorpresa. Notó lo molesto que lucía su hermano, entonces observó a la mantis y entendió todo, la soltó y la puso frente a Hollow.

—Lo siento, se veía tan linda que tenía que abrazarla, ahora la puedes abrazar tú.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó la mantis poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Como respuesta Big le dio un caballeroso beso en la frente.

—Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, Hollow también sabe bailar vals, él puede terminar de enseñarte —Le tocó el hombro fructuosamente a su hermano a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse—. Diviértanse, espero que la dejes lista para la fiesta Hollow.

Como siempre Big manejaba las situaciones con una tremenda naturalidad de tal manera que era imposible enojarse con él. Hollow se calmó con la idea de que solo era un abrazo porque Orquídea se veía muy guapa, de hecho él opinaba lo mismo ahora que la veía bien, también quería un abrazo, o quizás algo más. De todos modos él tenía más derechos, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, era su novia (Quizás no todavía pero ya arreglaría ese tema en la fiesta).

Miró un momento a Orquídea, y entonces la besó.

Durante la siguiente hora se la pasó corriendo por el castillo siendo perseguido por una mantis furiosa que le quería clavar las garras encima y no sabía porqué.

Por supuesto Orquídea no iba a reconocer lo mucho que le había gustado el beso .

* * *

**La vasija diseñadora de modas de este capítulo es la última vasija prestada, conozcan a Demetrio.**

**Esta vasija le pertenece a Mika, una chica muy agradable del rol de Hollow Knight en el que participo. A decir verdad prácticamente no habían datos de este personaje, solo lo diseñó, ni siquiera le había puesto nombre, así que yo misma lo llamé Demetrio porque le veía cara de Demetrio y le di ese particular gusto por la moda.**


	25. Chapter 25

—Hollow... Por favor... Dime que esto es una broma, no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Ogrim con una notoria preocupación en su voz.

El caballero lo miró sin dar muestras de entender el problema, a sus ojos Ogrim estaba exagerando, por lo que ignoró su pregunta y se volvió hacia el espejo para terminar de acomodar su capa de gala, un elegante modelo negro con pechera de plata, otro de los exclusivos diseños de Demetrio.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Habló una vez más el escarabajo interponiéndose entre el caballero y su reflejo—. ¡Tú y Orquídea no pueden ser novios!

—... —Hollow lo miró con rabia, nadie le iba a prohibir convertir a Orquídea en su pareja si ambos lo deseaban, cosa que dejó más que clara con sus gestos.

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo pasó eso?

—...

—Se te declaró el cementerio mientras estaba drogada... Que romántico.

—... —Hollow se cruzó de brazos en forma orgullosa.

—Hollow... No puedes tomar en serio las palabras de alguien que está bajo el efecto de estupefacientes ¡Es de sentido común! Probablemente ni siquiera recuerde que eso pasó—Se agarró la cabeza exasperado—. Mira, dudo que esa chica esté interesada en ser tu pareja, ya sabes lo racista y xenófoba que es su especie. Y aún si fuera capaz de dejar todo eso de lado y de amarte ¿Cómo pretendes mantener una relación con ella siendo lo que eres?

—¡...! —Hollow estaba furioso ante este comentario.

—Ya sé que tu condición nunca te ha impedido vivir una vida normal y todo eso, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer además de no hablar a un volumen audible, supongo que has tomado en cuenta el hecho de que nunca podrás darle hijos.

—...

—Que a ti no te gusten los niños no significa que a ella no ¿Y si quiere ser madre algún día? Ese tipo de cosas deben decidirlas ambos.

—... —Pareció turbarse un poco ante estos argumentos.

—Y aún si ambos decidieran que no quieren tener niños, cuando ella quiera tocar tu cuerpo descubrirá que algo no está bien ahí.

Hollow ladeó la cabeza confundido no entendiendo bien a que se refería con tocar, las sombras compactadas podían imitar bastante bien el caparazón de un insecto, por algo en todos estos años nadie ajeno a la familia había descubierto el secreto de los hijos de las sombras.

—A ver... —El escarabajo parecía algo incómodo teniendo que explicarle esas cosas—. El sexo no sirve solo para traer niños al mundo ¿Sabías?

La conversación iba a tomar un rumbo muy interesante, pero aquel no era el momento, pues estaban próximos a empezar una fiesta muy importante. Justo en ese instante la puerta del cuarto de Hollow se abrió y Big entró destilando emoción de sus ojos, casi parecía un niño balanceándose de un pie a otro mientras su preciosa capa plateada con dibujos florales ondeaba detrás de él.

—¡Hornet llegó! ¡Y trae a sus niños!

...

La reina araña estaba en el recibidor siendo atendida por la servidumbre que con toda la cordialidad del mundo, le ofrecían toda clase de refrigerios y le preguntaban hasta el cansancio si necesitaba algo, cosa que en lugar de ser algo agradable, no hacía más que incomodarla. Ella nunca se acostumbraría a la opulencia con la que le gustaba vivir a Big, prefería las cosas más simples y cercanas.

Le dio un vistazo a su pareja que estaba algo más atrás conversando con una criada, su carácter sencillo y amistoso hacía que fuera sumamente fácil para él socializar, de hecho se veía bastante cómodo, a veces envidiaba esa cualidad suya.

Las criadas miraban a las crías de Hornet, que estaban bien resguardadas en una canasta junto a ella. Los pequeños les parecían adorables y morían de ganas por acercarse a tomarlos, pero debían contenerse, pues demasiada cercanía provocaría la molestia de la madre, una de ellas ya tuvo que soportar la mirada fulminante de la reina araña por acercarse demasiado.

Los pequeños por supuesto eran ajenos a todo este drama, ellos solo miraban a su alrededor con ojos ilusionados, todo era nuevo, bonito, brillante y blanco. El piso relucía tanto que podían ver su reflejo en él, las cortinas eran hermosas y suaves, los adornos estaban llenos de detalles que imitaban flores y plantas, y la gente vestía de manera chistosa (A ojos de los pequeños). Estaban tan emocionados con todo que no sabían qué hacer.

Chester por supuesto, siendo el más inquieto, pretendía ser el primero que explorara todo aquel mundo nuevo y ya había puesto manos a obra tratando de escapar del nido, por su puesto su madre que estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos lo detuvo.

—No Chester, adentro, no voy a dejar que te metas en problemas, quizás las sierras del castillo están apagadas, pero siguen habiendo muchas cosas peligrosas aquí.

De un suave empujón metió al niño de nuevo en el canasto, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia. Y mientras Hornet estaba distraída ocupándose de retener al pequeño, su hermana araña aprovechó para hacer un intento de fuga, quizás ella era más tranquila y obediente que Chester, pero el lugar era demasiado bonito como para resistirse, afortunadamente papá llegó al rescate para detenerla.

—No princesa, no imites las malas costumbres de tu hermano. —La cochinilla se aseguró de acomodarla dentro del nido.

Pero la princesa a pesar de su corta edad era lista, y ya sabía la debilidad que su padre tenía por ella, extendió sus brazos hacia él dándole a entender que quería que la tomara, él por supuesto accedió encantado. La niña feliz de estar en altura y de poder ver un poco mejor las cosas a su alrededor, le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a su hermano que seguía en el canasto, provocando su enojo. Chester estaba a punto de pedirle a su madre que también lo tomara en brazos cuando una presencia imponente apareció en la estancia. El rey había llegado.

Todos se inclinaron ante su presencia, Hornet y Quirrel también le dedicaron una cortés reverencia, pero los niños... Rompieron en llanto.

Big era tan grande y desprendía tanto poder que era obvio que unas criaturas tan minúsculas como ellos se sentirían abrumadas, el rey tenía poder de reventarlos con un dedo y ellos estaban conscientes de eso. Aterrorizados Chester y la pequeña cochinilla desplegaron la sábana que tenían en su canasta y se escondieron debajo. La princesa que estaba en los brazos de Quirrel se aferró a él y ocultó su cabeza sin dejar de temblar.

Esta situación dejó a Big devastado, había esperado con tantas ansias conocer a sus sobrinos y resultaba que ellos le tenían miedo. La mirada de tristeza del monarca causaba una pena enorme, no había nadie en el lugar que no se hubiera conmovido con su angustia, por eso no queriendo importunar más a los niños agachó la cabeza y retrocedió dándoles espacio.

—Big... No te preocupes, esto será temporal, en cuanto se acostumbren a ti seguro te adorarán —Trató de tranquilizarlo Hornet.

—Sí, supongo —suspiró pesadamente y trató de mantener la compostura para cumplir con el protocolo—. Le doy la bienvenida al palacio mi estimada reina, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado y que pueda disfrutar de las festividades.

—Se aprecia su hospitalidad de sobremanera —Hornet también tuvo que aguantar las ganas de consolar y abrazar a su hermano.

—Bueno, ahora si me disculpan hay algunos asuntos que debo arreglar primero, si necesitan algo pídanlo a alguno de los sirvientes, estarán encantados de atenderlos.

Y en ese instante llegaron Hollow y Ogrim quienes aún sin que les explicaran nada, captaron cierta tensión en el ambiente, miraron al rey quien parecía sumamente triste y a Hornet que estaba algo angustiada. Fue entonces que Hollow notó el pequeño bulto acurrucado en los brazos de Quirrel y movido por la curiosidad se acercó a mirarlo.

—¿...?

—Hollow, no creo que sea buen momento para esto, ahora los niños están algo asustados la verdad.

Pero para sorpresa de Quirrel, la pequeña araña que tenía encima asomó su carita y clavó sus ojos en su tío, se quedó varios segundos observándolo con atención, mientras todos alrededor contenían el aliento expectantes ante lo que iba a suceder, y cuando menos lo esperaron, la niña extendió sus brazos hacia el caballero exigiendo que la tomara.

Hollow a decir verdad se puso muy nervioso, no era muy aficionado a los niños y esta criatura era tan pequeña que tenía miedo de dañarla con un mal movimiento, miró de reojo a su hermana que asintió indicándole que siguiera adelante y él tras suspirar y armarse de valor, tomó a la pequeña araña.

La niña pareció tranquilizarse en los brazos de su tío. Hollow tenía una naturaleza protectora, él siempre sería un guardián y al parecer el instinto de los niños les había revelado esto, con él estarían seguros de todo peligro, por eso la princesa en sus brazos se calmó lo suficiente como para mirar al rey con algo más de confianza. Incluso los pequeños que estaban ocultos bajo una sábana en su canasta se atrevieron a asomar sus ojos para saber qué estaba pasando.

Big miró con genuina envida a su hermano, la pequeña parecía feliz en sus brazos, mientras que con él solo lloraba, tenía tantas ganas de acariciarla y jugar con ella, pero no podía y esto le dolía demasiado. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, Hollow empezó a caminar hacia él. La niña se puso nerviosa y se aferró al caballero sin dejar de mirar al rey, Big quiso retroceder para no asustar más a la araña, pero antes de hacerlo Hollow detuvo su andar y extendió una mano hacia él sin decir nada.

Al inicio se sintió confundido y miró alternativamente a la extremidad que le ofrecían y luego a Hollow, entonces con algo de duda tomó la mano de su hermano y notó cómo la princesa se sobresaltó en los brazos de su tío, ahora era ella quien miraba alternativamente al rey y al caballero, hasta que luego de varios segundos pareció tranquilizarse otra vez, de alguna forma el gesto de Hollow fue suficiente como determinar que aquel poderoso gigante no era alguien peligroso.

Big recuperó su buen humor cuando se hizo evidente que la niña ya no lloraría con él, esta vez pudo acercarse tranquilamente a mirarla mejor, incluso la acarició suavemente con uno de sus dedos. Estaba impresionado con la pequeñez y fragilidad de la cría, era tan diminuta que le cabía en una mano, lucía tan delicada que el más mínimo golpe la mataría, era impresionante ver como cada parte de su cuerpo imitaba a la perfección el cuerpo de un adulto pero en miniatura, de hecho ahora que la observaba mejor, era bastante interesante.

Su cabeza se asemejaba bastante a la de Hornet, aunque con un cuerno y un par de ojos extra, aunque ahí acababa su parecido, pues el resto de ella era mucho más similar al de una araña, en realidad le recordaba bastante a Herrah, no se le ocurría pensar en una criatura más perfecta para gobernar sobre Nido Profundo, de hecho, aún dentro de la inseguridad y ternura que despertaba esta cría, se podía adivinar una cierta actitud orgullosa y demandante. Ojalá al crecer no se volviera demasiado odiosa con sus hermanos que de por sí tenían menos rango que ella, aunque confiaba en que la crianza de Hornet sería suficiente para formar una princesa educada y agradable.

—Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente —Intervino Hornet, no le gustaba que manosearan demasiado a sus crías, aunque fueran miembros de su propia familia—. ¿No tienes que hacer algunos arreglos antes de la fiesta?

—Oh claro, es verdad. Hollow, ponla en su canasta por favor.

En tanto Hollow devolvía a la araña junto a sus hermanos, Big que ya había ganado algo de confianza frente a los pequeños, se dio el tiempo de examinarlos bien.

Ambos hermanos en realidad comenzaron a inspeccionar a las crías restantes. Hollow no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo parecida que era la cochinilla a Quirrel, aún con sus cuatro ojos y cuatro brazos, era evidente quien era su padre, era como tener una mini Quirrel al frente, además de que parecía tan tranquila y paciente que causaba simpatía al instante.

Pero quien verdaderamente los impresionó fue Chester, ambos le dirigieron miradas interrogantes a Hornet mientras señalaban al pequeño.

—Bueno, según la matrona son los genes del Rey Pálido que se manifestaron muy fuerte en él, por algo es idéntico a sus tíos, de hecho yo creo que se parece mucho a Hollow cuando era pequeño.

—(Pero yo nunca fui así de pequeño).

—Sí lo fuiste, seguro que sí, todos nacemos pequeños al inicio, pero algunos terminan creciendo demasiado —Le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Big, aunque él no pareció notar esto.

—Él... ¿Puede hablar?

—No todavía, pero tiene voz para emitir sonido y en todo sentido es un niño sano y normal.

El que destacara la palabra niño era su forma de decir ocultamente que tenía género definido, la falta de sexo en los hijos de las sombras era un tema oculto para el común de la gente y habiendo criados en las cercanías, no era algo de lo que pudieran hablar abiertamente en ese momento. De todos modos Big pareció entender el mensaje, pues se puso de pie mostrando una expresión de absoluta alegría.

—Seguro estarán cansados por el viaje, quizás lo mejor sea que se instalen en sus aposentos, así los niños podrán relajarse ante de la fiesta y la ceremonia de presentación. Margarita los guiará.

—Agradecemos mucho sus atenciones —Hornet inclinó su cabeza de forma respetuosa y cubrió a los pequeños con la sábana de la canasta para calmarlos.

—Por aquí su alteza —la mentada Margarita que era una escarabajo, se aprestó a guiar a la reina araña y a su consorte por los intrincados pasillos del palacio.

—Mi rey, mi rey —dijo de pronto un mosco que llegó corriendo por el pasillo—. La reina Clara y la reina Sade ya llegaron.

—Oh, diles que en seguida voy —Le dirigió una última mirada a su hermana—. Nos veremos luego en la fiesta.

—Esperaré ese momento.

Y acto seguido el rey le dio la espalda para dirigirse donde sus invitadas, sin embargo cuando Hornet tuvo al frente aquella preciosa capa plateada ondeando, notó que algo entorpecía su movimiento, había algo enganchado en la mitad y era nada menos que su hijo.

—¡Chester! ¡Baja de ahí!

Inmediatamente la reina araña corrió hasta Big y luego de pedir permiso y disculpas, se encaramó sobre él para desprender al pequeño que no parecía tener ganas de soltarse. Todos los presentes tuvieron que reprimir una risotada ante la escena cómica que presenciaban, al final Hornet logró capturar al niño y con la cara roja de la vergüenza se dispuso a seguir a su esposo que llevaba la canasta en ese momento.

Chester en los brazos de su madre se asomó por sobre su hombro para mirar como su tío se hacía más pequeño en la medida que se alejaba, entonces en un gesto espontáneo agitó su mano a modo de despedida, cosa que el monarca correspondió de buen agrado.

Big sentía su corazón hinchado de alegría, sus sobrinos eran preciosos y en particular el pequeño Chester lo había puesto de muy buen humor. Estaba en verdad complacido de que el hijo de Hornet fuera un hijo de las sombras, y que además fuera un niño normal, a menudo lo ponía algo triste que su especie estuviera destinada a desaparecer, pues ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de reproducirse. El vivir en la superficie y comer sus alimentos los convertía en seres mortales, por lo tanto, todos los que abandonaran el abismo para vivir otra vida, algún día morirían, pero Chester era la esperanza, si llegaba a adulto y lograba tener hijos, algunos de ellos podrían ser ser hijos de las sombras, por lo tanto la especie lograría prosperar, de hecho todo este asunto había hecho que una idea muy particular se plantara en su cabeza, ojalá que Hornet no se enojara por ello.

...

Finalmente Big llegó a donde estaba la reina Clara junto a su séquito de musgosos y su inseparable guardiana personal Dimityr. En cuanto lo vio llegar, la guerrera le dedicó la típica mirada de advertencia que usaba con todos los que se acercaban a su reina, antes de hacer la reverencia cortés que la situación meritaba.

Clara la verdad no era mucho de seguir protocolos, cosa que se le perdonaba por ser una niña, de hecho era impresionante que alguien de su edad pudiera gobernar, afortunadamente su inteligencia superior y el hecho que en su reino rara vez pasaba algo le facilitaba mucho las cosas. La joven raíz corrió hacia Big y le dio un cálido abrazo que el contenedor correspondió con afecto, y de forma disimulada le dedicó una mirada a Dymitir que lucía muy molesta. Rió internamente ante su actitud malhumorada, siempre era divertido verla enojarse.

—Big ¿Por qué eres tan alto? —Se quejó la pequeña raíz liberando a su hermano de su abrazo.

—Cuando seas adulta serás aún más alta que yo, al fin y al cabo tu madre era enorme.

—¿Y cuanto falta para eso?

—Unos 100 o 150 años quizás...

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —La niña hizo un mohin de disgusto, aunque luego pareció calmarse y comenzó a retorcer su ropa hecha de fibras vegetales mientras se balanceaba—. Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, hacía mucho no había una, la última vez la comida estuvo muy buena.

—Me alegra que la cena fuera de su agrado —Clara se sobresaltó ante la formalidad con la que Big hablaba, por lo que se puso firme tratando de tomar una actitud digna, aunque lucía más tierna que imponente—. Sin embargo espero recuerde que esta fiesta no es solo para el disfrute y la diversión de los asistentes, la Reina de Nido Profundo presentará formalmente a su heredera.

—Sí lo sé —La niña parecía muy empeñada en demostrar que estaba a la altura de la situación—. De hecho el reino de Tierras Verdes ha traído un presente fabuloso para la heredera.

—Claro claro —A Big le costaba tomarse en serio a la pequeña raíz—. Un gusto recibirlos en esta celebración, espero que disfrute su estancia y bienvenida.

—Gracias. —La niña miró a su guardiana con una sonrisa— Vamos Dymitir ¡A la fiesta! Ya quiero probar... —De pronto una expresión de angustia asomó en el rostro de la niña y tras soltar un quejido miró a Big con ojos anhelantes.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo necesita ahora?

—Si... —Dijo apenada.

—Ya sabes donde están los jardines.

—S-Sí. Dymitir...

La contenedor sabiendo el problema que aquejaba a su reina, con toda presteza fue hasta ella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a un lugar apropiado para que encontrara alivio. Los musgosos que las acompañaban, sabiendo de la naturaleza privada de aquel evento se adelantaron al salón de fiestas donde cada vez habían más invitados.

Big observó a los habitantes de Tierras Verdes alejarse y se dedicó un momento de tranquilidad a sí mismo, lo necesitaba antes de recibir a su siguiente visita ilustre, a decir verdad la reina Sade no era su persona favorita, pero su estatus lo obligaba a tratarla con cordialidad.

—Big cariño, que gusto verte, cuanto tiempo ¿No?

Y allí estaba la monarca de la colmena, con su caminar coqueto, su personalidad descarada y su séquito de súbditos detrás de ella. No estaba tan feliz de verla, pero sabía disimular bien, de hecho era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Reina Sade, sea bienvenida al Palacio Blanco. —Sus modales impecables como siempre dejaron impresionados a las abejas, pero no a su líder.

—Big cariño, con todo el tiempo que nos conocemos ya podrías tratarme con más confianza ¿Sabes? —Culminó con un guiño que Big ignoró por completo.

—Las normas y protocolos son importantes, además esta no es una situación privada.

—Claro, supongo tiene razón, quizás más tarde luego de la fiesta podríamos hablar de forma más cercana —dijo dando un paso hacia al frente acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Me temo que estaré algo ocupado, la visita de mis sobrinos hará que mi atención esté centrada en ellos.

—Ah, hombre de familia, eso es encantador, me fascinan los machos amorosos y dedicados, pero también sería bueno que pudieras dedicar algo de tiempo a ti mismo.

—Oh créame, tengo tiempo más que suficiente para mí.

Sade ya había empezado con su juego de seducción, la conocía bien y ahora le tocaba estar atento para rechazarla de forma honrosa y educada. Era un desafío de estrategia y labia, no le era del todo desagradable pues le gustaban los juegos de ingenio, aunque ahora no estaba de humor, pero con o sin ganas, nunca había fallado en alejar a la abeja.

—La verdad estaría muy honrada en poder compartir algo de ese tiempo con usted.

—Pero no quisiera molestarla, además, sé que por estos tiempos estará muy ocupada. Si mal no recuerdo le toca elegir un padre para la siguiente generación de la colmena ¿Verdad?

—Sí, hay que asegurar el futuro, algo que quizás usted también debería considerar, no vivirá para siempre y necesita un heredero.

—Y un heredero es algo que una abeja no me puede otorgar.

Y en efecto eso era así, pues las abejas reinas solo daban a luz a abejas puras, todas infértiles a menos que se criara una reina. Big ya se había aburrido de los rodeos y soltó una respuesta más directa, sabía que Sade estaba muy empeñada en obtener su paternidad, pues siendo un bicho tan grande y fuerte, teóricamente podría darle hijos/súbditos con buenas cualidades, pero por supuesto algo como eso estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, así que debía alejarla a toda costa.

—Mphf, bueno, gracias por invitarme, espero la fiesta y la comida estén a la altura de las circunstancias —era notoria la molestia en Sade—. Y considere mis palabras respecto a un heredero, esa es una verdad de la que no puede escapar.

—No se preocupe lo tengo todo bajo control.

Sin decir más la reina abeja junto a su séquito se alejó del monarca adentrándose en los pasillos hacia el salón principal.

...

Orquídea se miró al espejo una vez más con algo de pesadumbre, aunque todos le decían que se veía muy bella, le costaba aceptar esto, sentía que aquel traje de fiesta era un desperdicio en ella, le quedaría mejor a cualquier otro bicho, a pesar de que lo habían confeccionado a medida para ella.

Suspiró resignada preparándose mentalmente para ir a la celebración, la verdad ahora que sabía en qué consistía el evento, ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como antes, le avergonzaba aquel baile tan íntimo que prácticamente la obligaba a abrazar a su pareja. Los colores se le subieron a al cara al imaginarse abrazando a Big, y casi se desmayó al pensar lo mismo pero con Hollow. Se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no significaba nada serio, de hecho le dijeron que probablemente terminaría bailando con varios desconocidos durante la fiesta si le apetecía, pero no lo podía evitar, todo lo que involucraba al caballero ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Salió de su cuarto con intenciones de dirigirse al gran salón cuando notó algo extraño, las plantas que decoraban el pasillo estaban creciendo, es decir, como cualquier planta siempre crecían, pero ahora era tan rápido que podía notar los cambios a simple vista.

Como cualquier criatura normal frente a un fenómeno inexplicable, se asustó un poco, pero estaba en la naturaleza de las mantis el enfrentar sus miedos, aunque el no saber qué hacer realmente la ponía nerviosa, de hecho no estaba muy segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió ir al jardín central del palacio, el lugar con más aglomeración de plantas, quizás allí podría encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, y vaya que la encontró.

Cuando llegó al enorme vergel urbano que decoraba el sitio, se adentró entre los árboles y plantas teniendo cuidado de no tocar ninguna, todas estaban creciendo a un ritmo de locura, incluso de la misma tierra brotaba nueva vida con una velocidad impensable. Entonces escuchó un quejido, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el centro del jardín, se encontró con algo muy extraño.

Era como un árbol en miniatura, de tronco y ramas blancas, vestido con ropas vegetales, tenía ojos violeta y un par de ramas que se asemejaban a manos con las cuales sujetaba a una hija de las sombras que vestía de forma similar a ella, aunque su traje lucía algo menos ostentoso. La criatura tenía algunas fibras vegetales decorando su cabeza las cuáles también estaban creciendo, su alcance se extendía a través de sus cuernos al tiempo que pequeñas flores brotaban creando una especie de corona para ella. El ser semejante a un árbol parecía ser el responsable de todo el despliegue de vida vegetal que inundaba el palacio, pues había enterrado sus raíces en la tierra y a su alrededor estaba repleto de flores.

Aquello era un espectáculo tan raro como hermoso, que de alguna forma a Orquídea le resultaba familiar, aunque tras una búsqueda en sus antiguos recuerdos pudo relacionarlo con la antigua dama Blanca. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, seguramente este ser también era una raíz y un alto ser, siendo más específicos, debía tratarse de la reina Clara, la joven regente de Tierras Verdes.

Orquídea se quedó un rato observando a la niña liberar todo su poder sobre la tierra otorgándole fertilidad, según había escuchado decir, las raíces tenían la constante necesidad de dar vida, este debía ser uno de sus arranques reproductivos y una de las principales razones por las que eran tan apreciadas.

Finalmente la joven Clara terminó de aliviar sus necesidades y con un suspiro retiró sus raíces de la tierra, lucía algo agotada pero feliz, entonces miró a su alrededor orgullosa por lo que había hecho. Orquídea también se sintió contenta de haber presenciado algo tan bonito y único, pero ahora que había terminado, le pareció apropiado retirarse para que mantuviera su intimidad, no estaba segura de si había visto al que no debía ver, por lo que prefirió mantener oculta su presencia.

Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa y pisó una rama que crujió suavemente, a pesar de ser un sonido muy tenue, Dimityr lo percibió e inmediatamente sin preguntar nada sacó su lanza y atacó a la mantis. Orquídea pudo evitar su ataque sin sufrir daño alguno, cosa que no se podía decir de su ropa, miró con tristeza como una fea rotura arruinaba su traje de diseñador y con rabia dirigió sus garras hacia la caballero. Ella con habilidad bloqueó sus ofensivas usando su lanza y aprovechando su fuerza la empujó lejos, estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando una raíz se enredó en una de sus patas y la hizo caer.

—¡Ya basta Dimityr! —Gritó Clara indignada—. ¿Por qué siempre atacas a todos los que se acercan sin siquiera preguntar nada?

—¡...!

—Es una mantis, pero no estamos en Tierras Verdes ni en Páramos Fúngicos, este es el palacio y si la dejaron entrar no creo que sea peligrosa.

—¡...!

—Bueno... —Clara enrojeció un poco—. Espiar no es correcto, pero no es un crimen tan grave como para merecer la muerte.

—Entonces no debí ver —dijo Orquídea algo apenada—. Lo siento, no sabía, solo quería saber porqué las plantas estaban creciendo tan rápido, no pensé que fuera algo incorrecto.

—Eh... No es que sea algo malo ni nada, pero no me gusta que me vean porque pierdo un poco la compostura —Clara desvió la mirada tratando de calmarse—. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi guardiana, a veces es algo exagerada cuando cuida de mi.

—Está bien, no es nada grave, en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado pelear con ella, pero... Con estas ropas... —Miró tristemente la tela rasgada en su pecho.

—¡Ay no! ¡Mira lo que hiciste Dimityr! —La contenedor desvió la mirada molesta por ser regañada—. Y es un traje muy caro, ay, en serio lo lamento, seguro te costó una fortuna y justo pasa esto antes de la fiesta.

—No es tan...

—Deja ayudarte.

Sin que Orquídea pudiera replicar y a pesar de las protestas de la guardiana, Clara tomó la garra de la mantis y cerró sus ojos. Una pequeña enredadera comenzó a trepar por el brazo de la insecto para terror de ella, por un momento pensó que la aprisionaría en una jaula vegetal o algo, pero la enredadera siempre mantuvo su forma fina y delicada, extendiendo sus ramas hasta el pecho donde estaba el agujero en el traje, entonces un ramo de flores brotó de la planta ocultando la imperfección por completo. Luego de eso la reina soltó a la mantis dejando su obra perfectamente acomodada en la insecto, casi parecía que era parte del traje.

—Listo, no puedo reparar el traje, pero eso al menos disimulará el problema hasta el final de la fiesta.

—Eh... Gracias...

—Por supuesto, sé que esto no será suficiente para pagar el daño hecho, por eso ahora te debo un favor —Dimityr comenzó a "chillar" indignada al escuchar esto—. Si algún día necesitas algo que esté dentro de mi poder, por favor házmelo saber, te lo concederé inmediatamente.

—Eh... Claro.

—¡Bien! Entonces ahora sí vamos a la fiesta —Clara con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que la raíz que tenía presa a Dimityr la liberara.

La contenedor se puso de pie con algo de molestia y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Orquídea.

—No la mires así, esto es tu culpa Dimityr, de hecho cuando volvamos a casa estarás castigada.

—¿¡...!?

—No quiero réplicas.

Orquídea suspiró mientras seguía a aquellas dos hacia el salón de baile, lo que acababa de pasar la dejó pensando. Quizás finalmente su oportunidad había llegado, si Clara le debía un favor, quizás podría obtener el permiso para cazar en Tierras Verdes, aún no olvidaba la razón por la cual había abandonado su hogar, cazar la presa más poderosa de la historia, ahora parecía que luego de tanto tiempo perdido, su meta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

De pronto avistó a su amado caballero de pie al final del pasillo esperándola, entonces su corazón se aceleró mientras se sentía desfallecer de amor. El permiso para cazar podía esperar, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.


End file.
